


Destiny

by Joey_Westwife



Category: Westlife
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Disney, Doctor/Patient, Domestic Violence, Fate & Destiny, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Marcky, Mr perfect, Murder, Mystery, Prince Charming - Freeform, Shnicky - Freeform, Stalking, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 106,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: Dark and twisted fairy tale - Nicky and Shane will both only settle for their perfect Prince Charming and destiny is on their side but when GP Mark takes advantage of Nicky he gets in the way of the mystery man he's meant to be with (his best friend Shane). Mark's turbulent relationship causes so much upset, Nicky could be left alone but the victim to Mark's violent ex won't be the blonde. Will he ever get his happy ever after ending?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> warnings are milder than other stories. This was converted from a F/M book i've written so apologies for the his/her mistakes and any others.

There are Six billion people in this world but by no accident,   
One day your path will cross with someone whom will  
Become the most important person in your universe. 

1\. Nicky Byrne.

Rolling between his fingers the silver wedding band of his late father, attached to the shiny, curb chain around his exposed neck, Nicky Byrne leaned forward over the cafe serving desk and smirked as he stared into space, daydreaming of meeting someone new. As he pictured a man of perfection, a dashing Prince arriving on a noble steed to whisk him away to his very own fairytale forest full of friendly critters and beautiful scenery, the local, regular customer Owen shuffled towards him and waved his glue covered hand in his face to shake away his imagery of heaven.

The 32 year old single, slim, pretty blonde had started working voluntary at Starlight in Lindum 6 months ago after resigning from his primary school, art teacher post due to his grievances and stress. Along side his part time, free time giving, Nicky; nicknamed Nix, worked at home for a crafts business, creating custom made items for a wage. At Starlight though, he helped present art workshops for the community and juggled his time with waitressing in the cafe corner of the building. The laid back atmosphere offered a stress free life to the lonely lad when he was away from his 2 bedroom house uphill and he enjoyed meeting new people from all walks of life but there was still something missing from his heart.   
Having lived on the prestigious Castle View estate of the city all his life, Nix had grown up in a quiet, respected area of home owners away from the council streets but he was an only child to his loving parents who’d both passed away several years previous. They’d left him the house but he’d become forlorn in the big space on his own and with his non existent love life offering no comfort, he longed for companionship that could result in introducing new people to the cared for home.   
As a favour to his good, elderly neighbours, Nix would feed their fluffy, exotic shorthair cat on occasions when they spent weekends in their holiday home by the coast. The thought of adopting a pet of his own passed through his mind many times but the commitment to caring for them put him off as he continuously tried to pluck up the courage to pack a bag and see where his legs took him; another fantasy yet to be lived. 

On the 1st of December every year, Nix dragged down hefty boxes of tacky Christmas decorations from the loft. The itchy fibre glass around the hatch clung to his woolly jumper and stuck to his silky locks of hair but the smell of the cold, dusty attic made him smile every year as it reminded him of the excitement it brought as a child; spending the day hanging the trimmings with his mum and dad. Each festive season at school, Nix had made his parents a new bauble or hanging decoration to pop on the big tree that sat in the bay window and every year since he’d left college he’d also followed on the tradition. When the first Christmas arrived that Nix was on his own, he’d delicately placed the fragile decorations on the green branches and choked up when he’d stood back and looked over the colourful collection of treasures. With tears in his eyes he hung the last, new bauble pride of place for all to see and nodded at the faces of his parents looking over him in the picture of the creation.   
With three years gone and three decorations his folks hadn’t seen, Nix sat down to scribble some ideas for the next addition. Thinking of something new after 29 years was difficult so he came up with the idea to recreate every one he’d made already but to his age’s standard so he picked out the brown, red and black pens from his Transformers pencil case and carefully drew the Christmas pudding again onto thin, white cotton material that he then cut to shape, stuffed with wadding and sewed up to rival the paper and string masterpiece of his nursery days. With classic, merry tunes softly playing in the background, Nix kicked back in his comfy recliner, wine in hand and made his annual wish to the fairy sitting on the top of the tree.

Every Monday, Wednesday and Friday, Nix dressed in fashionable comfort before taking his stroll down to work at Starlight. The signs of winter were all around; frosty leaves settled on the paths, naked trees lined the sidewalk, bitterly crisp winds breezed through the air and dark mornings and evenings saw people wrapped up from head to toe in warm boots, coats, gloves, scarves and hats. Never seeming to see the same people on her travels, Nix got to thinking how he never came across his neighbours and nearby friends around their home area but frequently saw the same strangers wandering around town at different times of the week. He wondered how it was possible not to notice the same people at all during his routine. Did no one else have a routine?! The only repetitiveness of his scheduled walk to work was that he went by the same shops each day, opening their doors for trading but not always did he see the same staff through the windows.   
On the third day of the month Nix made his way to work like usual but decided to make one decision that would change his path forever without even knowing it. Instead of taking the direct route, he chose to go the long way round having left home with enough time to waste a few minutes and although he didn’t see anyone he knew, the change of scenery was refreshing; New windows to glance at, different eager shoppers and workers bustling through the streets. On the plus side, walking down the hill and along the High St meant he could see the Christmas lights hung across the way from shop to shop as the dark mornings allowed them to still glow until 9am.   
Once Nix had gone as far as he could go, he turned down the passage that lead to Starlight. Affectively he’d reached the destination 5 minutes later than he would have if he’d gone his usual way which calculated to an extra 10 minutes to the long journey because he left early too. With the time of his routine out of sync it resulted in a whole new world going on around him. A completely new set of people and cars went by on their own daily schedule to the ones that would have been around 5 minutes before hand. As he scanned the area around him he noticed a handsome man around his own age, in a smart grey suit, pull a briefcase from his car and head for the unit of shops around the corner. Thinking no more of it Nicky smiled and entered his workplace.   
Just another day at Starlight, Nix welcomed the workshop users and set up the table ready to make Christmas decorations. The jolly group chatted about what they would create as Nicky's colleagues served hot drinks and biscuits to warm them up on the chilly winter morning. The crafty session acted as a therapy for the part takers, concentrating their thoughts on happy times with friends with similar life issues. Many of the clientele at Starlight suffered with some form of disadvantage sorts, disabilities or medical difficulties that prevented them from working themselves or from having the average social life of a healthy being. People of all ages and walks of life passed through the doors each day as a user of the workshops or just for a friendly cup of tea with strangers. The community thrived on its generosity of volunteers taking their time to run such a great project which had started from scratch just a year ago.   
Not long before his shift was due to finish, Nix leaned over the counter, rolling the ring of his father’s on the chain around his neck as he daydreamed of meeting Prince charming when Owen waved his sticky, glued hands in his face awakening him.  
“I need to wash my hands Nicky please.” Owen stated showing off his fingers.   
Looking up at the 40-something man with learning difficulties, Nix smiled warmly at him and tutted at him in jest. “Oh you mucky pup, you do need to wash them don’t you?! You know where the sink is.” He pointed over to the washing facility in the corner of the room.  
Checking his watch at 1:55pm, Nix rolled his eyes as he had 5 minutes left to go but felt eager to run off for the rest of the afternoon to do some retail therapy to cheer him up. Seeing how impatient he was feeling on that day, Janice, one of the assistants, nodded at Nix indicating he could get off a few minutes early. Wasting no time he waved goodbye to everyone as he shouted over his farewell. 

 

2\. Shane Filan.

Seeing he was running on time for a change, Shane Filan slid out of his car and picked up his briefcase from the passenger’s seat before making his way to his family owned business around the corner, Formula1 woods. The 34 year old son to parents John and Hilary Filan was the big brother to 28 year old twins; retail assistant Kevin and accountant Lucy. The family of 5 all worked for the business that made and sold pine, oak, mahogany, cedar, beech and maple furniture at premium prices. The business was established in 1980, the year Shane was born when his father became an experienced carpenter and began to produce his own work to sell on the market. As his reputation and popularity grew, so did the job until he was well off enough to open a small shop uphill but his sturdy, reliable craftsmanship grew stronger and stronger and once the internet was booming, his basic website showed off all of his items, creating even more interest which resulted in more demand for the beautiful pieces he made.   
To cope with the growing success of Formula1 wood, John employed some more carpenters and staff to open a larger store in town once all of his children were at school but at weekends, there was no rest for his offspring as they helped out in the shop, polishing tables and sweeping the floors to keep the place immaculate and as they grew older their own interest in the business blossomed. Shane knew one day he wanted to own the company himself so he’d gone off to college to do business courses to help him become the company marketing manager. With a young head on his shoulders, Shane found it much easier to navigate the internet which left his father to use the old fashioned systems in his planning.   
Every morning the family would arrive to the shop half hour before it opened to communicate and catch up on any business or pleasure. Shane lived alone on a newly built estate called St Georges where an old hospital once stood. His parent’s house, Shane’s family home, was situated to the north of the city and his twin siblings lived together in a semi-detached house in the west end which was the other side of the common grounds to where Shane lived. The twins walked to work together but Shane was proud to drive his BMW to work everyday as was their parents.   
Despite their wealth, the family were down to earth, generous, kind people and they tried to live as normal a life as possible, still shopping at Tesco and wearing High St brands out of work. Shane was a friend to fashion however and liked to splurge out on an expensive shirt now and then and spend £100 on a pair of work shoes although his regular outlet was River Island and Topman with the occasional visit to Eqvvs and Superdry. His appearance had always been important to him but he wasn’t the type of guy to flaunt himself at women with the “Look at me, I’m gorgeous and I know it” vibe, he just simply liked to look nice in a metrosexual way and only worked out at his own gym at home that housed a couple of machines and some weights.   
Despite being branded a hot guy by many of his friends, Shane wasn’t one for sleeping around or even long term relationships as such because he was so career driven. The girls he’d dated were beautiful but it became clear very quickly that they were just as interested in his assets as they were his looks and he didn’t want to commit to anyone he felt wouldn’t care for him if his inheritance went down the pan. He’d turned to men in more recent years but hadn’t found anyone to love. So as a free and single man, the dark, handsome gentleman would enjoy his Friday and Saturday nights the way every man of his age and younger did – down the pub with his best mates.   
During the time of Starlight setting up, they’d become desperate for the loan of a van to move some items into the building so Formula1 had offered their services free of charge to the charity so Shane had made it his local for a cuppa on his breaks. At 2:15pm everyday, he popped his head in to see what lovely homemade cakes and cookies were on offer and parked his bum at the counter to chat to the volunteer waitress of the day. Everyone at Starlight that knew Shane were very fond of him. His kind smile and warm heart melted the girls especially when he threw out a cheeky flirt or banter towards them but it kept them happy.   
Janice wandered over to him with an envelope in her hand ready to give Shane. “Whoa I hope that isn’t my eviction notice.” He joked.

“Oh shurrup, we’d never kick you out of here. You make it worth coming in for everyday.” Janice replied with a cheeky grin. “It’s an invitation to our Christmas party. We’re inviting all of our regulars to an exclusive evening.”

“Oh wow that sounds fabulous and so kind of you, thank you my lovely.” He put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a half hug.

“But there is one condition; you have to be our Santa so we can all have a turn to sit on your knee.” She winked and chuckled.

Laughing along with the girls, Shane patted his toned belly and shook his head at them. “Sorry ladies, I’ve not eaten enough mince pies to be Santa this year.” He winked back and let them down gently. 

“Right we best get you fattened up then ready for next year.” Janice reached over to the cakes and picked out the biggest slice of chocolate sponge she could find and slid it over to Shane. “What you need is a lovely lady to feed you up.”

“Ooh is that an offer Jan?!” he giggled at her sticking his finger in the chocolate frosting before licking it off. “Maybe one day I’ll find Mr Right. I am gay you know.” He smiled and tucked into his mountain portion of mouth watering, choccy goodness.

“Oh, OK. We’ll find you someone. I know a few fit, single guys that you’d get along with perfectly and one of them works here.” Janice assured him trying to give the guy hope of meeting someone special really soon.

“Here? So why haven’t I met him yet?”

“He works mornings until 2 o’clock. Sometimes you only miss him by 5 minutes.”

“Wow, well maybe one day I’ll have to knock off early then. See if your Mister Available could be my Mr Right.” 

Come Friday evening, Shane was ready to unwind having been given the weekend off. He called up his trusty mates and they all gathered at his house for pre party drinks. His oldest friend Kian, or Keano as he was commonly known, could always be relied upon to get everyone in the party spirit. They’d attended every school together and had kept their friendship going strong into adulthood and once the boys were together, all bets were off.   
Starting the night as they meant to go on, the friends necked some Sambuca and blasted out some tunes from the jukebox. Joining them in their merriment was Austin and Mark, guys Shane had met since leaving school but Austin was happily settled down with a family already and Mark was engaged to his long term girlfriend of 10 years. They often teased Shane and Kian about their bachelor statuses but the boys were happy as they were. Kian was a womaniser and always seemed to pull the ladies in town but never called them back, something Shane couldn’t image doing but with all seriousness they respected his choice to continue looking for that special someone.   
As the taxi pulled up outside the house, Shane turned off all the lights and was last to hop in the car after swigging the last of his beer can and dropping it into the rubbish bin outside the front door. The rowdy lads joked and laughed in their tipsy state all the way to the first port of call; paying the driver and apologising for their disorderly behaviour, Shane thanked him and then straightened his clothes out ready to enter the town for more misbehaving. 

3\. Pintage.

Sitting in the far corner of the Straight & Narrow pub, Nix and his best friend Katie Lawson supped on their first cocktail of the night. The friends often spent their free time in cocktail bars but Nix was also partial to a fruit cider and the occasional pint of Carling. Catching up on their weeks gossip, Katie showed off her perfectly manicured nails that she’d had done that day along with her weekly facial at their other friend’s salon. Katie was a very girlie girl but she didn’t need to plaster herself in make up and fake extensions to match model beauty. The naturally bonnie 32 year old was an animal lover who worked in an independent pet shop just around the corner from where they were. The mates had met in the store years ago when Nix had shopped for cat food for his neighbours, they’d got talking and later bumped into each other again in town later the same night and their friendship blossomed from there.  
With both of them on the market for a decent man, they scanned the bar for any potential males to flirt with but more often than not, their missions failed them and they gave up easily to enjoy a night as a pair.   
Stretching her neck to peer over the crowds, Katie took another glance at the talent as more people entered the pub and her eyebrows raised with enticement as a group of 4 men shuffled through the mass of punters waiting to be served. 

“Ooh yummy! Check him out.” She moaned in pleasure, clapping eyes on the tall, stubbled guy with looks resembling a Greek God. “He most definitely has to be married or gay.”

“All the best ones are either married or gay.” Nix bitterly replied sitting back in his chair, ignoring Katie on the prowl. 

“Well I still wouldn’t kick him out of bed that’s for sure and he has hot friends.” She grinned at Nix, getting no acknowledgement from him. “Oh come on babe, at least humour me!”

Tilting his head at his friend, Nix pouted. “I don’t care. I’ve come to the conclusion that if I’m meant to be with someone they’ll find me.”

“Well you won’t mind going to the bar for the next round then will you? You can still look.”

Chuckling to himself Nicky shook his head. “Sure, have a look at what you could have won! Cheers.” He picked up his phone and reluctantly made his way towards the bar.

“It’s a bit crowded in here.” Shane stated the obvious at the same joint as the blondes. “I’m off for a slash, get mine in mate.” He handed Kian a note and headed towards the men’s toilet out of the way. 

“What a cop out.” Keano tutted at Shane’s easy get away. “We are so finding him some cock tonight lads.”

“Wouldn’t waste your efforts sunshine.” Austin told him. “You could find him the most incredible man on earth and he wouldn’t touch him.”

“I swear he’s a virgin you know. He dates guys for a couple of months and then calls it off. You do know he’s never had a serious relationship. He’s a virgin, I’m telling ya.” Kian laughed receiving a clip to his ear by Mark. 

“Not everyone shags everything with a pulse Keano. And trust me, he isn’t a virgin.” Mark stood up for their absent friend. 

Squeezing in closer to the bar, Kian waited to be served as he took a look down the line of other people waiting and when he came across Nix patiently waiting at the other end he widened his eyes.   
“Cute or what?! That dude over there is totally Shane’s type.” He said over his shoulder to the lads who tried to grab a peep but when Shane pushed his way back to his friends he grabbed Kian’s coat and tugged him away. “Hey!”

“We’re going to Kind instead. I’ve found these flyers and it doesn’t look as busy. Come on.”

“But dude, I’ve found the love of your life, he’s right over there and he’s smoking.” Kian protested against leaving but was dragged away anyway.

“OK I believe you, I’ll marry him later, now move!” 

Arriving back at his table Nix broke the news to Katie that her hot man had left causing a grunt from his friend.   
“Typical.” Katie rolled her eyes and folded her arms. “Where can we go hunting next then?”

“Trebles?” Nix suggested. 

“I’m there.” Katie squeaked giving Nicky a high five. 

As if the Straight & Narrow hadn’t been busy enough, Trebles was heaving with drunks too, fighting to be served their treble measure of spirits next. Like every Friday the popular bar in the city centre saw groups of friends, many in fancy dress for their celebrations, fill the inside and beer garden. But without fail the blondes flaunted their cleavage and smiles to get their vodka quickly and settled on a bench under a heater in the garden. 

“Selfie time.” Katie pouted, pointing her mobile in front of their faces. “Aww beautiful.” She smiled, uploading it straight to Facebook. 

When the resident photographer crept around folk asking to take their photos, Katie jumped up and waved in her direction, always vain and keen for a snappy snap to get her face out there. Pulling Nix in for the shot, the blondes grinned for the camera while sitting on the bench and approved the result picture even though the men behind, walking into the bar, were visible in the frame. 

“Ooh look, that guy I saw in the Straight has just walked in.” Katie pointed out as the boys wandered past. 

Taking a quick glance at the men, Nicky caught the back of their heads as they made their way to the bar. Their swift get away to Kind had failed to offer them a quicker service so they’d jacked in the idea for a drink in there too and chose to catch up on precious alcohol intake by visiting the bargain spirit joint. Luckily for them the guys were served quickly and they squeezed back through the crowd to the beer garden where they could smoke. 

“That’s better. Finally, a cracking beverage.” Austin sighed after a sip of his vodka Redbull, relieved to have a drink in his hand again. “It’s busy everywhere tonight.”

Mark nodded in agreement and reminded them all that payday usually made the following weekend a busy one. “We need to organise a Christmas night out.”

Shane remembered the invitation he’d been given from Starlight and told his friends he wouldn’t be available on that night as he wanted to attend. “Apparently there is a beautiful, single guy that works there that one of the ladies is going to introduce me to.”

Kian’s ears pricked up as he heard Shane mention his chance of meeting someone. “Really?! You go in there all the time, how come you haven’t met him yet?”

“We just miss each other that’s all. He finishes before I get there. I think my dad will want to come along too though so any chance of romance blossoming is restricted.” He huffed, dismissing his original hopes of meeting anyone long enough to chat them up. “Then again, I might not even go.”

“Dude, I’m telling you, the guy in the first bar was mint, wasn’t he lads?” Kian asked for back up but Austin and Mark shrugged and shook their heads, taking his word for it. “Argh, loosen up Shane.”

“No man, I’m sick of being used by lads who are just after one thing.” 

“And that’s bad because?” Kian assumed he meant sex which was completely far from true.

“Do you think about anything but sex? I meant money Keano.” Shane tutted and looked away avoiding further conversation. 

Talking about their dream men, Katie and Nix painted pictures of how they imagined their Prince charming to look. As Nix smiled he looked up from the table and scanned the garden for someone remotely attractive to compare to his dream boy then his eyes locked on Shane. The smirk on his face grew as he noticed him from a distance too and his eyes twinkled at him before he turned away again.

“Wow, he’s gorgeous.” Nix mumbled, biting his lip. 

“Who? Where?” Katie asked peering over in his direction. “Those guys over there? That’s them from before. Oh bollocks and that guy I liked is married, told you he would be. Which one were you smiling at?”

When Nix looked over again to describe Shane to Katie, he’d disappeared to the men’s out of sight. “He’s gone. Typical.”

“I only saw 3 of them last time.”

“No there was another guy there, he was beautiful. Probably ran off to meet his girlfriend.” Nix replied with a bitter tone. “Come on, drink up, I want to go to the cocktail bar.” 

On his return from the toilet, Shane gazed through the crowd again, searching for the blondes but when he noticed them gone, he frowned and joined in with the lad’s conversation about cars instead.

Further on into the night, Katie and Nicky were plenty intoxicated to want to dance the night away. They flagged down some club promoters and were handed free entry tickets to Shack, the disco club that specialised in playing 70’s to 00’s pop music. They were regulars to the bar and always had great fun but not long after they’d got there Nicky's ankle snapped on the dance floor, twisting his ligament.

“Ah god, it kills.” He winced as he hobbled to the seating booth. “Great.”

“Are you OK?” Katie asked, stumbling herself in her drunken state.

“Yeah but it really hurts. I think I’m going to head home. You can stay, Tessa is over there, you can stay out with her if you want.” Nicky rubbed his foot close to tears.

“Are you sure you don’t mind? I’ve not seen her for ages.” Katie asked, eager to stay out all night and dance with her old work friend Tessa. “Let me know you’ve got home OK.”

“I will, go, I’ll be fine.” Nix encouraged his best friend to join the dance floor to end her night while he limped to the exit to find a taxi home.

Luckily for Nicky there was a taxi rank not far down the road but the concrete path was cold and wet as he walked without his left shoe on. Seeing his unfortunate state, Mark jogged over to offer his hand of help as he made his way home too, leaving the lads to enter the club without him. 

“Hey, are you OK?” Mark asked him.

“Hi, erm, I just twisted my ankle. How embarrassing right?” he replied, clearly embarrassed, not recognising him from the group of guys he’d seen in Trebles. 

“Do you need a hand? You look to be struggling that’s all.”

Gritting his teeth with every step he took, Nix held back tears of pain as his ankle began to swell up. “What do you propose to do? Carry me?”

“I’m strong!” he winked. “Are you heading for a cab?”

“Surprisingly so. I don’t think I should walk home tonight.” he rudely answered him back. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to sound rude. I just want to go home.” 

Seeing the tears silently fall from Nicky's eyes, Mark cleared his throat and held out his hand. “Come on, allow me. There are a lot of wankers around who’d be willing to take the piss out of someone in your state. Lean on me, take the weight off your foot.”

Nix smiled at the gentleman stranger and accepted his chivalry. Assuming he was just being a good Samaritan. “Thank you mate.”

“I’m Mark by the way. I’m a doctor believe it or not.” He told Nicky in a hope of making him feel comfortable and not weirded out.

“Is that your chat up line?” Nix grinned back at him.

“Ha-ha no it’s true. What do folk call you?”

“A pain in the ass? I make an awful patient.” 

“Trust me, you don’t. Most blokes would be hurling abuse and spitting at me for offering to help. Drunk guys are so suspicious aren’t they?!” Mark helped him stand steady as they hit the queue for the taxi order. 

“We have to be right? Like you say, there are a lot of wankers out there.” Nix smiled at the gorgeous guy’s piercing blue eyes.

“Too true but I like to think I’m not one of them.” Nix nodded at him agreeing he was one of the good guys when his mobile rang. “Ah, I must get this, excuse me. Hey darling... yes I’m waiting for a cab now... ooh, sounds inviting, I’ll be as quick as I can sweetheart... OK, love you, bye.”

Overhearing the conversation kicked Nicky in the guts again assuming the caller was his partner. Yet another fit guy, taken already, he thought.   
“Sorry about that. My fiancée’s checking up on me.” He explained. 

“Right. Well thanks for your help, I appreciate it Dr Mark.” Nix hid his disappointment as he thanked him. “I’ll be good from here.” He smiled as he hopped forward to open the cab door to the next available ride home. 

“Oh, allow me.” Mark jumped in front to open the door for him to get in. “Sorry I didn’t catch your name.”

“It was pointless throwing it out there but it was nice to meet you. Bye.” Nix smiled warmly and closed the door behind him ready to be taken home. “Castle View please.” He requested but when asked his name for the order records he refrained from using his first name yet again. “Just Byrne.”

Finding a seat after being to the bar, Shane, Kian and Austin supped on their pints as they looked around the room, checking out the talent. Eagle eyed Kian soon spotted Katie dancing to Wigfield but felt instantly disappointed when he couldn’t find Nix anywhere to point out to Shane again. 

“He’s gone. He was with that girl over there.” Kian grumbled.

“For god sake Keano, let it go.” Shane moaned back at him, sick of hearing about it. “Go and ask her friend where he is if you’re that bothered. What’s to say he was gay anyway?”

Within a flash, Kian raced over to Katie and began to dance next to her, accepted by her touch as they changed direction in the routine. Katie was so drunk she couldn’t even remember seeing Kian earlier on anymore, instead she flung her arms around his neck and began to dirty dance with him to the following track, leaving him forgetful to his purpose of seeking her out.

Austin chuckled as they both watched from a far, seeing how happy their friend was dancing with the pretty blonde. “I think we should leave him to it. It’s getting late.”

“Yeah sure after this pint mate.” Shane checked his watch for the time and felt he was ready to head home to his empty house, leaving Kian to fend for himself but before they could get away, their friend was rejected as Katie felt sick and ran to the ladies with Tessa by her side.

“I’m not shagging sick birds.” Kian spluttered as he flopped onto his seat. “I’m fucked, let’s go home.”

Shane and Austin laughed at his drunken stance and declared an end to the night as they all shuffled over to the taxi rank as well to get home. It was unlike them to leave before closing time but with the amount of alcohol they’d consumed in such a short space of time, fatigue had caught up with them pretty quickly. Kian complained he’d not pulled after such a good snog session with Katie and vowed to find her out again next time but the lads just chuckled knowing he’d remember very little of the night by morning. 

Bright and early on Monday morning, Shane made his usual journey to work, steaming through the traffic as he failed to hit any red lights. The winter sun was blinding but it offered a milder hint to the breeze as he walked from his car to work. Over the weekend, John had rearranged the rota for his family staff in order for them to swap their lunch breaks around a little. It gave Shane the change he needed to get to Starlight in time to catch Nix on his shift that week but following Friday night’s escapades, Nicky wasn’t going to be able to entertain his hopes and needs.  
Skipping into the building with his invitation acceptance note in his pocket, Shane smiled at the ladies as he entered for his cuppa coffee. Janice welcomed their favourite customer in on his early lunch break and asked if he’d had a good weekend. 

“Just the usual Jan. Boys will be boys.” He winked with his cheeky grin. “It’s quiet in here today.” He noticed.

“And you’re early.” Janice stated as she passed his cup over the counter. “Our workshop host hurt his ankle on Friday night so he can’t get in this week. We had to cancel the workshop today so it is a little quieter.”

“Oh dear. Was it a drunken night out?”

“Yeah apparently so. He was honest about it but it can’t be helped. I’m sure he will be fine.”

“Let’s hope so.” He smiled.

“Oh flipping heck, he’s the guy I was telling you about. The one that goes home before you get here. He should still be here at this time. You’d have met him if he hadn’t bust his foot.” 

“Well that’s just my luck sweetheart. I guess fate isn’t on our side.” Shane raised his eyebrow at her. “No doubt my dinner time will change again by the time he’s back in action.”

“Probably. He’ll be back for the Christmas do.” Janice tried to pick up his hope of meeting him again. “I’m glad you can come. It’s gearing up to be good night. Although there may be a change to it. We’re thinking of making it fancy dress. What do you reckon?”

“That sounds like fun. How about a mystical masquerade ball?” Shane suggested to which Janice’s face lit up.

“That would be wonderful. In fact it would fit in nicely with our decorations. Do you think people would dress up for it? We can even make some masks for anyone who wants to use one.”

“Sounds like a plan to me. I’m sure you can get hold of some cheap mask templates to cover in feathers or whatever you arty guys use. I’d be up for it.”

“Oh wonderful, I’ll see what the others think but I reckon that’s a winner. You are good.” Janice smiled at him, excited as ideas flooded her imagination. “Enjoy your coffee.”

Sat on the sofa at home with his leg raised resting, Nix received a phone call from Janice explaining the idea of the ball. He agreed it was a lovely idea and agreed to get designing some masks straight away but after he’d been through everything, Janice told Nix he was out of more luck as the hunk he kept missing at work was sat in the cafe right that minute.  
Laughing at her colleague Nicky rolled his eyes over the phone. “Are you trying to set me up with a stranger?”

“Oh he’s beautiful Nix, a real gentleman. He always come in here, it was his idea for the ball. He’s coming to the party you know.” Janice babbled.

“And if he’s wearing a mask how will I know if he’s cute or not?”

“Trust me; you won’t need to see under it. He’s got a nice body and great hair, a lovely smile and...”

“OK I believe you. We’ll see then won’t we?!” Nix cut her off describing the perfect man. “I’ll get onto this mask thing right away. Tell this guy I said hello if you must but do not go putting ideas into his head. You know how fussy I am.”

“Find him on Facebook.” Janice suggested. “His family own Formula1 woods around the corner. Find out their last name, it might be on the website.”

“Ha-ha, Jan you sound like a stalker. I’m not that desperate but thanks. I’ll see you next week.”

Casually wandering back to the till area where Shane sat, Janice gave him a smug look causing him to ask what she was so happy about.   
“Nix said to say hello that’s all.”

“Nix?!” he repeated, unsure who she was referring to. “Is that his name?”

“Yes it is and he thinks your idea is brilliant too. He can’t wait to meet you.” Janice began to spin her web to bring the two singletons together, adding encouragement and white lies to insinuate each of them were keen for a blind date.

“Come on now, no match making you. I might not even fancy him and vice versa.”

“He’s gorgeous and so are you. You’re made for each other, relax.” Janice sauntered away again sticking her tongue out with a hint of naughty cunning. 

As a couple more days went by, the pain of Nicky's twisted ankle showed no subsiding. Initially he’d decided to rest it on his own with medicines available in the local shop but he feared the damage could be more serious. Taking hold of the crutches his father had once used he made his way around the corner to the GP surgery for advice. Waiting to be called in by her doctor, Nix began to feel faint which showed as the locum finally called his name. 

“Nicky Byrne please.” The doctor shouted before seeing Nix go pale. “Are you OK?” he rushed over to his side to help him stand and immediately recognised the blonde cutie. “I think we’ve met before.” He smiled and supported him into his consultation room. 

Nix ignored his comments until he sat down and huffed, looking up at him. “Mark.”

“Yeah. I’m guessing you’re here about Friday night? I’m the locum today and now I know your name.” Mark smiled trying to make friendly conversation.

“Good for you. I think I’ve done more damage than I anticipated.”

“Let me take a look. Pop up onto the bed and slip your shoe and sock off for me.”

“Wow if I didn’t know you were engaged I’d think you were about to take advantage of me.” He joked, cracking a cheeky grin.

Mark sniggered but remained professional. “Don’t worry, everything in here is confidential.” He winked. “It certainly looks swollen. Have you been resting it?”

“I can’t walk on it. All I can do is rest it. Do you think I’ve broken something? Ouch, careful.” He snapped as Mark gently touched and moved his foot. 

“Sorry. Do you know how many drunken accidents I deal with on a Monday because people are too scared to go to hospital?”

“It’s Thursday.” Nicky rudely pointed out.

“True but that isn’t my point. The good news is I don’t think it’s broken. You fell as your ankle twisted right?”

“Well remembered Doctor. I hope you got home in time for your fiancée.”

Ignoring Nix’s hostile and rude attitude again, Mark sat back down to write notes on the computer. “You can pop your sock and shoe back on now Mr Byrne. I’m going to prescribe you some anti-inflammatory pills; they should reduce the swelling. Keep your leg elevated, drink plenty of fluids, ideally not alcohol and it should be easier to walk on in a couple of days. ”

“So is it just sprained?”

“You might have torn a ligament. You’re lucky it isn’t fractured.”

“Are you always this cheeky to your new patients?” Nix raised his eyebrow at him, annoyed he’d met the fit yet unavailable bloke again – story of his life.

“Just the ones that gave me cheek when the accident occurred.” Mark passed him the prescription and stared at him. “I saw the disappointment in your eyes when I told you I was engaged.”

“Oh please, don’t flatter yourself.” He denied any attraction to him, still unsure if his lucky partner was male or female.

“Have you ever considered counselling?”

“Excuse me?! Are you suggesting just because I don’t have the urge to jump on an unavailable man, I need a shrink?” Nix scoffed, offended.

“No but I can tell you have issues by your attitude towards genuine people trying to help you.”

“Wow, you have a very high opinion of yourself. The only issue I have is constantly meeting nice guys whose egos are so far up their own asses...” Nix began to fight back in the awkward and unfortunate location.

“So you admit you think I’m fit?” Mark wound him up, letting his professionalism slide as if he was talking to the man outside the club again. “When I saw you I wanted to take you home myself!” 

Confused and shocked by the outcome of his circumstances, Nix stared at her Doctor speechless. Breaking a smile at him, he shook his head. “Is this some kind of joke? Because I don’t get what’s going on here. I just hurt my foot and now you think I fancy you? Forgive me but... what the fuck?”

Mark cleared his throat and nodded before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “I apologise profusely for my unprofessionalism Nicky...”

“Don’t say my name! You don’t know me. You’re just a guy that helped me out when he didn’t have to but now you’re required to, you’re making me feel uncomfortable. I’m sure your fiancée would love to learn his or her future husband is a sleaze.”

“Please, I am sorry. I’m under a lot of pressure today and I suppose I lost control because seeing you was so familiar and I remembered how short you were with me on Friday. It’s just a negative trait I have to treat others how they treat me after an unpleasant encounter. I’ve let my guard down and there is no excuse for it.”

“I should report you but I know that the other Doctors here are all ass holes and talk to patients like shit too. Thanks for the advice... Mark!” Nix turned away from his seat and got himself steady on the crutches but before he could reach for the door, Mark jumped up in the way, offering to open the door for him.

“Let me help you out.” He stood in the way of his exit to ensure he had to speak again in order to leave. 

Breathing deeply in through his nose and gritting his teeth to calm herself, Nix counted to three before looking up to him with a face that suggested he moved. 

“There’s that chivalry again only this time it just feels patronising and desperate.” He grimaced at the GP. 

“Nicky please... I’m really sorry I’ve made you feel uncomfortable. I’d really appreciate it if you didn’t pursue any complaints.”

“You say so with emotional blackmail and imprisonment. Way to go. And for the record, I didn’t think you were “fit” at all.” He said using air quotes. “I thought to myself, wow this gorgeous guy just comes out of nowhere to rescue me in my hour of need, a hunky gentleman... then I thought, great a doctor; he’s not just handsome, he’s smart and I’m being a real bitch to him. But then I realised you were just a player, trapped by the claws of his wife or husband to be, just holding onto any interaction with a pretty boy before being chained to someone jealous of every other woman or man he sees.” Nix ranted, even surprising himself with his colourful explanation of his over exaggerated feelings for him. So confused by Mark’s possible sexuality when he swore the phone call had been a woman’s voice.

Mark remained silent for a moment, taking in the insight of a stranger into his relationship. He pursed his lips and nodded down at Nix who stood burning holes in his forehead.   
“You’re right and my relationship shouldn’t get in the way of my job. But while you are in this room our conversations are confidential so I’d prefer it if you didn’t repeat your feelings about me to anyone else.”

“I don’t know you anymore than you know me. But if you don’t let me out of this room it’ll be you needing medical attention.” Nix snarled at him.

Still standing dead, Mark stared into Nicky’s eyes asking for forgiveness. Daring to fight back even more, making matters worse, he admitted more. “I’ve seen your notes and medical history so I know more than you think.”

“So what? My parents died and I was depressed, being alone is the reason I have a shitty attitude. I don’t need counselling to tell me that.” Pushing himself up close to him, getting in his face, Nix calmly and slowly told him, with a hint of seduction, “What I need from you Dr Mark Feehily, is to get the fuck out of my way so I can go home and rest my foot so I can slip it back into those gay cuban heels to go out and be prayed on by more hot guys.”

As he looked at him for a reaction, he smirked and licked his lips. Mark’s heart rate increased as he felt Nix’s body touching his; unable to answer him back or move out of the way. Instead he continued to stare into his sparkly blue eyes as he swallowed saliva down into his dry throat. The longer he waited for him to do or say something, the narrower his eyes got as he tried to work out what he was thinking. 

“Should I be worried right now?” Nix asked, slightly scared by Mark’s failure to respond to him. 

“Not at all.” He shook his head back to life and took a deep breath. “You’re just so sexy when you’re angry.”

“What?! Are you for real? What is wrong with you?” he whispered, receiving nothing again. “What do you want from me Mark because you’re starting to freak me out?”

“I’m just scared of losing my job for being such a tool.” He yelled back at him, putting his hands over his face. “You’re beautiful OK.”

“You’re not happy are you?” Nix softened to him, sitting back down on the bed close by to take the wait off his legs. 

“My behaviour has been unacceptable but my personal life is none of your business.” He stood back from the door and sat back on his chair to guard the medical system. He clicked the screen off to lock it and then stood in front of Nicky, clutching his hands to his chest in a praying posture. “Nicky, I hope you feel better soon and don’t make a decision to complain about me. It would really ruin any further chance of...” he stopped and realised what he was saying.

“Chance of what?” Nix leaned over and touched Mark’s hands. “Mark! I’m not leaving until I know what’s going on here.”

“Changed your tune.” He smiled. “Ignore me, seriously. You should just go. I have other patients to see.”

“I’m really sorry for being a dick. I know you were just trying to help me. I’m just bitter about being single when everyone else seems to be happy and shacked up. Here I am in my thirties living on my own and feeling more and more alone everyday. I know I’m rude and...”

Not letting him finish, Mark crossed the line and stepped forward to kiss Nix, holding his hand on his neck. Taken back by his forwardness and breach of his position, Nix stared at him in astonishment. “You’re beautiful.”

Nicky slid back off the bed and kept his eyes locked on Mark as he reached for his crutches. Eventually when he broke eye contact, he licked his lips and sighed. “I think you just went way passed losing your job.”

“Shit! I don’t know why I kissed you. I‘m so sorry. I’ve never taken advantage of a patient or anyone in my life. What the hell is wrong with me?!” mortified by his own actions, Mark covered his face in shame. “I’m going to lose everything aren’t I?” he looked fearfully at Nix with puppy dog eyes, close to bursting into tears. 

Nix could see there was a deeper reason into why Mark was acting so strange and was intrigued by him. “I’ll make you a deal. You explain to me what the hell is going on and I promise no matter what you say, I won’t report you.”

Sighing with relief, Mark agreed but knew there was no time left. “I have to work now. I have to get through the rest of the day knowing what I’ve just done.”

“Hey, relax.” He stroked the GP's muscular bicep and ran his hand up to his strong yet naturally defined chest, resting it on his pecs. “Call me when you finish. You can come by and talk to me about this; I think I deserve to know why my Doctor just put his tongue down my throat.”

“I’m supposed to be busy tonight.” He replied, worried about what excuse he would use to get his fiancée off his back. “I guess I could call it an emergency house call. She can’t blame me for that and it wouldn’t be the first time I’ve had to use that excuse. Only last time it was true, she just didn’t believe me.”

Nix shrugged his shoulders at him, realising Mark was in a relationship with a girl after all. “Well the choice is yours. I guess it depends what your career is worth to you.”

“More than my relationship I can assure you.”

“Good. I’ll see you in a couple of hours then.”

Thinking he couldn’t make matters any worse, Mark leaned in and kissed Nix again, this time becoming more passionate until the blonde stepped away and covered his mouth. Angry by his stupid second mistake, Nix huffed at him and let out a tear. He turned around and decided not to say another word to him as he watched him leave, struggling to open the door on his own. “Nicky... wait.” He shouted but Nix carried on hopping his way out in shock by what had happened inside the surgery he’d gone to since he could remember. 

Never before had Nicky had such an awe smacking experience with his doctors. He’d come across brash medicals and receptionists incompetent of booking in appointments but he’d never come across a doctor that had taken so many large steps over the mark. He tried to tell himself nothing unusual would have happened had he not met him on the Friday night but he still couldn’t understand why Mark had been so unprofessional and the worst of it was he knew he couldn’t tell anyone about it. All he could do was wait for Mark to knock on his door when the surgery closed.

4\. Doctors orders.

Six o’clock on the dot, Mark tapped at Nicky’s front door and waited for him to hobble to welcome him in but his manners were lost as he opened the door and failed to smile at him. Nicky pushed the door wide enough for Mark to step inside and turned away back to the lounge, making him close it behind him. 

“I don’t have long.” Mark began before sitting down. “I’m so sorry for the way I was today. I’ve never compromised my position before.”

Nix propped his leg back up and glared at him, waiting for a valid explanation. “I don’t understand any of it. You don’t know me, you just noticed me wearing one shoe on the street and thought you’d force yourself on me the next time you meet me?”

“No... Nicky, there is no excuse for what I did and I can’t even believe it myself. It was totally out of character I can assure you and it’s going to take a lot of grovelling for me to make this right.”

“I’m not the type the guy you hope I am. I don’t sleep around and I certainly don’t have affairs with engaged or married men. I don’t even feel comfortable in my own home right now.”

“Huh, I can understand that and I promise I won’t come any closer. I just need to know that you won’t repeat what I tell you, this has to be completely confidential.” He begged, nervous to expose his issues but he knew he owed the truth. “On Friday when I saw you, I’d been summoned home by my fiancée. You were right, she is controlling... but I was just being a gentleman in helping you. When I got home, my fiancée, she... she was rather unpleasant to me and I knew something was wrong with our relationship. My best friends have no idea how unhappy I am. I’ve been with her for ten years and they think she’s great. However, she’s not.”

“So you let your personal life get in the way of your job?” Nix tried to read between the lines as fast as possible.

“In a way yes but it’s more complicated than that. After she rang me I hadn’t hung up and she heard me talking to you. Not only that but she heard what I said to the man behind me once you’d climbed into your taxi. It caused my fiancée to accuse me of cheating on her and she became very irate shall we say. I thought she was over it but on Thursday morning she overheard me mention you to a friend I’d been out with that night and she lost it. She threatened to kick me out of the house and she became violent.”

“So she’s a psycho bitch that needs anger management?” Nix asked.

“I thought so but when I got to work I saw her file and I accessed her notes. She’s been hiding something from me and I was angry you know? Suddenly being kicked out felt like an easy way out. I wasn’t thinking straight and when you came into the surgery; my mind was all over the place. Friday night came flooding back to me and all new thoughts of being unfaithful overpowered me. I wanted to get back at her and I did something unforgivable to you. When I realised what I’d done I was scared of losing my job over it and I’d be left with nothing. I don’t know what part of me thought you’d be happy to be cracked onto.”

“I just can’t believe anyone could abuse their position like that. I could destroy your life Mark.”

“And gain what from it?! Apart from five minutes of fame for being the victim of poor medical practise.” Mark held his head in his hands worried sick to his stomach. “I know had we not met Friday that it wouldn’t have happened and I wouldn’t have lost it with anyone else but with everything I’ve had drummed into me from her ever since, I suppose I just wanted to take my chances and let out some frustration and I can’t forgive myself for that. There’s no excuse for it and I guess I’m just trying to appeal to your better nature in order to salvage my career.”

“Does she abuse you?” Nix had no fear in asking for more answers.

“I’d rather not go into details but she is sick and I know in her case things aren’t going to get better, only worse. I know I have to leave her. But my job is all I care about and if I lose that too...” close to tears again, Mark looked over to Nix. “I don’t expect you to forgive me but I’m really hoping you’ll try to forget it.”

“That’s not how I work.” he scared him. “My parents taught me to forgive because it lets go of any anger or remorse but that you should never forget the bad things that people do because rebuilding trust can be a risky game and people tend to fuck up in similar ways more than once.”

“What are you trying to say?” 

Nix sighed and looked over at his Christmas tree, reminding him that life is too short to cause trouble and hold grudges. “I can forgive you for forcing yourself on me but I won’t forget it and I won’t let you forget it either.”

“Great. So is that good or bad for me?”

“You’re hot all right I admit it. And I know you were just trying to help me out but you made me feel trapped today in many ways and I can’t forget a person that does that. I’m sorry that your fiancée is sick and treating you like dirt but I am not your way out. I don’t want to see you again Mark and if I have to, I’ll change surgery to avoid you.”

Feeling slightly relieved but sad at the same time, Mark broke his barriers again and jumped to sit next to Nix on the sofa. “I’m so sorry I’ve made you feel this way but you have to know I’m not that kind of guy. This is eating me up to know you’re scared of me.”

“I’m not scared of you I just think you’re a jerk. If I was scared of you why would I let you in my house? I live alone, I have no one watching over me, making sure I’m OK when I have a bad day...” Nix got emotional as he felt lonely and vulnerable. He burst into tears and wiped his face on his sleeve as he looked at Mark. “I get that you’re unhappy and that you think by kissing me, your world might just feel like a better place for a moment but that’s what reminds me that afterwards, I go home to no one and nothing. I don’t want to be someone’s bit on the side, no matter how hot he is. You made me feel violated in a place I’ve never felt unsafe.”

“Please don’t cry. I feel bad enough as it is and it’s making me feel like this is so much worse than it was... not that I don’t think it was bad, I just... I just wish it had been somewhere else.”

Nix looked at him disgusted. “Do you know how sick that sounds? Kinda like the wankers you described on Friday night.”

“Shit, I didn’t mean it like that, honestly. I’m so nervous; I don’t know what I’m saying, honestly. Maybe I should go before I make things worse.” He suggested, feeling more ill than before. “Going home to her will be much worse so I can promise you I won’t have an enjoyable evening if that makes you feel any better.”

“Why would that make me feel better? Knowing your life is a misery doesn’t make me happy; I’m not a nasty person. I’m sorry for the way I’ve spoken to you but you really don’t know me at all and that’s the way I want it to stay.”

“So is my job safe?” he had the gumption to ask. “Please Nicky, it’s all I have left.”

Nix looked into his desperately sad eyes and saw the pain and fear he was trying to hide. The 36 year old hunk of a man was more scared of his fiancée than Nix could imagine but his vulnerable state made him attractive in a weird kind of way. Trying to forget about the advances he’d made towards him already, he tried to read the signs of what he really wanted right there and then. 

“You said I was beautiful.” Nicky tested him.

“You are. My friend would eat dirt to get near a lad like you and he’s a good looking guy himself. Why do you think I’m so angry with myself? I’ve taken advantage of a man I’d stand no chance with under any other circumstance anyway. I feel dirty and like total scum.”

Nix broke a smile and placed his hand on Mark's. “I don’t want you to feel that way. Maybe you just read the signals wrong today... but maybe if you weren’t attached to someone else, maybe then I would have been interested, who knows. I don’t think you’re a bad guy at all. I think you have issues just like the rest of us and you should think yourself lucky it was me you kissed and not someone else.”

“I do feel lucky, in a way.” He sniggered trying to lift the mood. “You know what I mean right?”

“Ha-ha yeah I guess so. So I suppose you should go home now.”

“Yeah.” He frowned into his lap and contemplated moving from the couch but he dreaded the notion. “I really wish I had an excuse not to go.”

“Are you really still trying it on with me?” he laughed at him in disbelieve.

“No I meant just any excuse not to go home, not any excuse to stay here.” When he saw Nix smiling he shook his head and sighed with relief. “You had me going then. You really know how to wind people up don’t you?”

“What can you do about it Dr Feehily?” he flirted, teasing him. “Is there is a remedy for cockiness or sarcasm? Or what about teasing? Surely you know how to stop a girl making you tremble but what about a boy?” He raised his eye brow at him, making him blush.

“I know a way to make a girl tremble with me. But I’m still inexperienced with blokes.” He winked and gave Nicky a glace from the corner of his eye. “So I take it with that I’m forgiven already.”

“Suddenly the whole forbidden doctor-patient liaison is turning me on.” Nix bit his bottom lip and looked Mark up and down, feeling hot as he followed the lines of his imperfectly sculptured body.

“Please don’t do that, you’re making it incredibly difficult to remain professional for the second time today.” He politely protested against the flirting. 

“You have such good manners. You always say please.” Nicky sat up and leaned in closer to him, whispering into his ear. “I want to make you say thank you instead.”

“Is this some kind of trick? Because I fear I’m going to walk straight into it and lose everything.” He worried Nix was trapping him into revenge in order to get the evidence he needed to report him to the authorities but he was surprisingly wrong. 

“No games. How about we go back to the part when you carry me to the cab and I don’t know you’re engaged to a woman yet.”

“But you don’t sleep around.” He reminded her. 

“Maybe life’s too short to wait for everything to be perfect. You started something in your office and I want to make sure it’s worth not reporting you for.” Nix let go of all his morals and principles and lived for the moment, making the most of a bad situation. “Use me Mark. Finish what you started.”

“Are you serious? I can’t, I...” Mark tried to do the right thing but the closer Nix got, the faster his heart raced. “It’s unethical; I could lose my job anyway.”

“Whose gonna know? Every appointment is confidential right? I won’t tell if you don’t.” Nix pushed his chest onto the GP's and held his cheek with one hand. He could feel Mark shaking as he breathed on his neck and lightly touched his lips on the locums's pale Irish skin. Sitting back he stared at his striking blue eyes that flickered with nerves. “You’re shaking.”

“I’m just nervous that’s all. I don’t usually have beautiful men throwing themselves at me after being a total prick, or at all to be fair.” He chuckled, running his hand down Nicky’s arm. “You don’t have to do this to prove a point you know.”

“What so now you’re rejecting me? She’s really messed with your head hasn’t she?!” Nix said, stroking his handsome, stubbled face. “She must be crazy.”

“Why do you say it like that?” Mark rested his hands on Nicky’s waist and his excitement rose.

“To do what she’s done to you.”

“To a desperate idiot like me.” He put himself down but it just made Nix feel sad for him even more. 

“You’re not an idiot Mark. You’re a kind, gentle, beautiful guy and if she can’t see that then she doesn’t deserve you anyway.”

“How can you be so kind to me after what I’ve done?” he wandered, stroking his arm up Nicky’s back and drawing it round to his chin. “I wish I could finish what I started but despite hating my own fiancée right now, I’m still a loyal and faithful person.”

“Oh please, I think it’s a bit late to worry about your unspoken vows now don’t you think?”

“I shouldn’t even be here.” He sighed but rested his forehead on Nicky’s and waited for him to respond.

Instead of speaking, Nix slowly tilted his head away and moved in to kiss him. He placed his lips on Mark’s like it was their first time and pressed them in hoping he didn’t pull away like he had. Mark had never cheated before but with the way he felt for his partner at that time, he found it too hard to hold back and joined in kissing a boy back. Already he was turned on enough for him to feel it when he pushed himself onto Nicky.

“Hello doctor!” Nix smiled at him wrapping both hands around his neck to pull him on top. 

Embarrassed by him discovering his excitement Mark blushed and smirked back at him. “I have so many cheesy lines right now.”

“I’d rather you use your lips for something other than talking.” Nicky whispered back to him, drawing him in for another zealous kiss. 

As they shared their passionate heat, Mark began to grind his hard groin into Nix as his hand slowly made its way down to his hip where he lifted his leg to wrap around his thigh, his other hand resting upon Nicky’s chest over his smooth cotton tee. Nix couldn’t remember the last time he’d been touched and embraced every second of the hunky doctor feeling his body in his strong hands. The continuous kissing and grinding got them both hot and sweaty very quickly but Mark was too nervous to make another move.

“I’m so glad we’re not in your office right now.” Nicky mumbled reaching down to his boxer line but before he could attempt to pull his joggers and pants down, Mark stopped him. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not very good at this.” He admitted, worried his patient wouldn’t think it was worth it after all.

“Who told you that?” he asked, running his fingers through his short, mousey brown, soft hair. 

“Guess. I’ve only ever been with her and I’ve had bad reports. I’ve no experience with guys... I just know I wanna try.”

“Prove her wrong. I’ll be honest I promise.” Nix encouraged him by taking his hand and placing it into his boxers himself. 

“I’m really not good with this.” He worried as he tried to touch Nicky in places his fiancée didn’t own. Softly taking hold of the blonde’s cock.

“Feels pretty good to me.” He told him, pulling him down for another kiss to shut him up. As Mark stroked the shaft like a pro, he gasped in pleasure spurring him on to continue. As he arched his back it invited Mark to be more confident and he made the choice to penetrate Nicky with his fingers. “Oh my god.”

“Are you OK? I mean is this OK? Not too much? I heard this is what you do.” Mark feared he was doing something wrong when he misinterpreted his comment as a bad thing.

“She is one lying bitch, ah god.” Nix groaned as the GP pushed his satisfying finger deep inside. 

Gaining momentum, Mark carried on thrusting and kissed as deeply as he infiltrated him, enjoying every last stroke as he tensed up until he couldn’t hold it in any longer. Apologising before delivering his load, he shot it as he panted and smiled at Mark digging his nails into his back. 

Catching his breath he asked if Mark was OK. “I don’t know about you but that was definitely worth it for me.”

“I can’t believe I just did that.” The brunette giggled and kissed him. “I hope I wasn’t a complete disappointment to you.” He gazed at Nix hoping for a good verdict.

“You were anything but a disappointment, trust me.” Although he’d given him a compliment he could see he was still upset as he sat up and tucked himself away. “Hey... don’t feel guilty.” Nicky rubbed his arm.

“How could I not? However if it saved my career then I’m not sorry at all.”

“Thanks. You really know how to make a guy feel special!” he sarcastically replied, annoyed by Mark’s insensitive career comment.

“Well I sensed that sarcasm and I deserved it. I didn’t mean it to sound how it did.”

“What? Like you used me again to save losing your job? Like you were doing me a favour finishing what you started when really it was just to cover your back?” Nix hissed at him changing the mood and atmosphere swiftly.

“No, I didn’t. I wanted to and I’d do it again right now. It wasn’t about my job...” he tried to dig himself out of the hole he’d made but Nix couldn’t be bothered to argue with him.

“Just forget it. It’s fine. It shouldn’t have happened anyway.”

“Don’t say that, you’re making me feel like a jerk again. You know I can’t follow up on this but I don’t want you to feel used now!” he took Nicky’s hands and squeezed them in his. “You made me feel accepted and appreciated and you allowed me to enjoy something immoral and unethical. Please don’t take any notice of the stupid things I say. I really like you and I’m sorry that I can’t see you again. I just hope that if I do ever bump into you again, we can smile and know today didn’t end in tears.”

“You’re a great guy, you deserve so much better. I hope you work things out before you lose too much.” Nix smiled and hugged him, holding on tight for a moment. “I won’t breathe a word I promise.”

“Thank you... ah, there you go, I said it, ha-ha. Seriously though, I think you’ve helped me more than I’ve helped you.”

“Well I’m glad. For the record, this bit, here tonight, I won’t forget this.”

Mark curled his hand behind Nix’s ear and kissed him softly. “I’ll never forget this bit either.” He leaned down to pick up his briefcase and checked his phone, finding missed calls causing him to sigh. “Right Mr Byrne, back to reality. Make sure you rest that foot, doctor’s orders.”

“I will, don’t worry, I’ll be back on that dancefloor before you know it.” Nix waved him off as he saw him to the door and locked it behind him. 

Thinking about the day as a whole he figured it was all just one big unique experience he never imagined would occur but with the ending of the tale being a more positive one, he managed to spend the rest of the evening with a large grin on his face.

Sitting by the computer in his office the next day, Shane talked to Kian online about their plans for the weekend. Neither of the lads had heard from Mark since he’d gone home early on Friday night so they both offered to call him, feeling something was wrong after his silence. The best friends agreed to give town a rest and save some money for Christmas presents but Shane suggested a games night at his house hoping Mark, Austin and his brother Kevin were free for a boys’ night in.   
Shane logged onto his Facebook account and noticed Mark hadn’t posted any updates all week which was unlike him so he picked up his mobile while on his coffee break and tried giving him a call but Mark’s phone appeared to be turned off. In turn he tried to ring Austin who was closer to Mark than himself but the doctor’s best friend hadn’t heard a lot from him.  
“Don’t you think that’s strange?” Shane asked Austin, more and more concerned for their friend.

“Maybe he’s broken his phone mate. If he’s working he probably doesn’t have the energy or time to use the computer at home. I’ll try his house phone if you want.” 

“Yeah sure OK mate.” Shane agreed as his father shouted him out of the office. “Gotta go bud, speak to you later.”

Walking into the shop floor, Shane saw his friend with a suitcase and holdall staring back at him. Mark faked a smile and held back tears to try and be manly in public but Shane could see something was seriously wrong.

“Mark?! Have you been somewhere? We’ve not heard from you all week.”

Shaking his head, Mark dropped his heavy items to the floor and covered his mouth with his hands. “I need a place to crash Shay. I’m so sorry for dropping in here like this but I only have my works mobile and you were closest to me.”

“Sure you can stay at mine, no problem. Has Gemma kicked you out?”

“It’s a very long story, some of which I can’t discuss but I walked out on her. I can’t go back Shane, she’ll kill me, she’s on the war path.” Mark tried to explain without too many details. “I just wondered if I could grab your keys and get a cab over there. She doesn’t know where you live so I’ll be safe.”

“Sounds serious mate, are you OK? What happened?” Shane pulled him to the side of the store to talk more privately. “I thought you guys were happy.”

“Like I said, it’s a long story. I nearly lost my job yesterday because of her. Things are really bad, I just need time to think what to do next.”

“How did you nearly lose your job?”

“I can’t talk about it, it’s confidential but I was foolish and then even more so when I told Gemma what I’d done. Can we talk later? I’m really tired I should get my head down for a while.”

“Sure of course, I’ll go and get my keys for you. I’ll let Austin know I’ve seen you, he was going to try calling your house.”

“Christ you best stop him quickly. I can wait, it’s fine.” Mark worried his now ex fiancée would expose his secrets to his best friend if he wasn’t stopped from ringing quickly but it was too late as when Shane tried to ring Austin, the line was engaged.

“Hiyah Gem it’s Austin, is Mark there please?” Austin rang from his own works place seeking out his best friend.

“Austin, Hiyah sweetheart. No he’s working today, can I give him a message?” she replied in a jolly, friendly tone.

“Yeah can you get him to ring me on my mobile; it’s just about the weekend darling. Is his phone broken do you know?”

“Oh yeah, he accidently dropped it in the washing up bowl on Saturday. It’s off for repair right now. He should be home soon; I’ll get him to ring you. Does he have your number written down anywhere?”

“Ah probably not, what time will he be home?” Austin suspected nothing wrong.

“Anytime after 6 really. I think I have your wife’s number, can he call her from my phone to get to you?” Gemma offered a solution but knew it wouldn’t happen.

“Yeah that’s fine, cheers honey.” Austin smiled as he hung up but within seconds, Shane was calling him back. “Hey, I’ve just spoke to Gem...”

“What?!” Shane replied, worried. “What did she say?”

“He broke his mobile and he’s at work, she said he can use her mobile to catch me on Kim’s number when he gets in. Why, what’s up?” 

“Austin, Mark’s at the shop with his stuff, he’s left her. He wants to stay at mine but he won’t explain what’s happened. Something about his job and telling Gemma what he’d done. I have no idea what’s going on. Come on round later, I think I’ll leave work early and go back with him now.” Shane tried to explain quietly. “Don’t ring her again and tell Kim to ignore any calls from her.”

“Right, OK yeah I’ll be round later then, cheers.”

Clearing it up with his father, Shane packed up and left work early with Mark to try and get things straightened out but when they got back to his house, Mark clammed up and didn’t know what to say. He was partly embarrassed to admit what he’d been going through in private and angry for the silly mistakes he’d made, on top of being foolish and admitting his faults to the crazy lady he had to run away from. He had no intension of mentioning Nix or that he’d found out the guy’s name he’d helped out on Friday night and he couldn’t find the words to explain in any terms, how he’d cheated and compromised his position at work. Keeping quiet over that made it harder to make sense of everything else though and because of the kind person he was, he didn’t want to tarnish his friend’s opinion of Gemma.  
Once Kian and Austin had arrived, they sat down and had a beer trying to get out of Mark what the problem was but he still closed up and asked them to just accept it and forget about it but Austin wouldn’t let it lay.   
“Mark you can tell us anything, this is serious.” Austin begged for answers. “We’re not going to rip you up about it. Just because we’re guys doesn’t mean we can’t have serious conversations.”

“Guys really, please just stop! Gemma is a nasty witch OK and I can’t be around her anymore. End of.”

“You’ve known her since high school, she’s always been cool, what’s changed?” Shane added, pushing him even more. 

“She’s not cool.” Mark snapped. “She’s a manipulating, evil bitch and I hate her. She pushed me so far I should be stripped of my practising license. She messes with my head and I do stupid things...”

“Yeah like what man? Why are you being so vague about it all?!” Austin badgered him. “What has she done to push you to do stupid stuff? What stuff?”

“Why can’t you just accept that it’s a confidential matter and I can’t repeat it?”

“But what did she do to make you get there?” Austin went on, squeezing out as much as he could. 

“I wish I could explain but I can’t. I’m sorry guys but it’s not worth losing my job as well. Gemma is ill, it affects her behaviour and she lashes out and tries to control me OK? That’s why I...” Mark stopped before confessing his infidelity. “She pushed me so far I wanted revenge but I risked my job for it and made myself out to be the bad guy. I was late home last night because I was trying to save my career which indecently made matters worse because I... I just made it worse that’s all and by the time I got home, Gemma was raging at me again so I confessed to her what I’d done to hurt her but I just felt terrible because I know she can’t help the way she is so I had to leave to protect myself but I feel like a complete wanker for all of it.”

“You haven’t hurt a patient have you?” Kian dared to ask.

Mark’s eyes shot over to him, angry he could be asked such a thing. “What sort of person do you take me for?!”

Shane stuck up for Kian and jumped in apologising on his behalf. “Keano didn’t mean it like that but we’re worried about you.”

“I’m not proud of myself but I haven’t harmed anyone. My job is everything to me.”

Shane put an end to the conversation and told Mark they’d drop it but they were all there if he needed to talk to anyone. “Do you want a beer mate?”

“Yeah thanks Shane.” He accepted a drink to help loosen him up but his mood all night put a dampener on the atmosphere for the rest of them.

Also having a quiet night in, Katie, Nix and their friend Tori chilled at his house with a bottle of wine. Still resting his foot up, Nix let the girls rally round after him as they ordered in a take away and talked about boys. But he was just as secretive about Mark as he was about him. When Katie told Tori about the guy she’d danced with and kissed in town the last week, Nix smiled as he remembered meeting Mark at the same time.  
“You remember those hot guys we saw Nix? It was the married guy’s friend. But then I felt so drunk and sick I had to run to the ladies and lost out on anything else.” She giggled.

“Oh right. So did you see that other guy I said I liked?”

“No there was only that one guy on the dance floor. He said his friends were sitting down somewhere but I didn’t see them. Come to think of it I don’t even know his name ha-ha.” Katie laughed at herself.

“Some guy helped me to the cab. He was pretty hot but he was engaged.” Nix told them but refrained from giving anymore details.

Tori rolled her eyes, “Typical. So the doctor said your foot is OK?”

For a second Nix fell silent as he got flash backs of Mark sliding him digits inside his ass. “Yeah it’ll be fine.” 

“I rang up to get an appointment with Dr Kyrum but they only had locum’s in they said.” Tori picked him up on the subject again.

“Yeah I didn’t realise until I got there but it wasn’t a big deal. It’s not like it was follow up for something. All the doctors there are jerks anyway.” Nix smiled but couldn’t stop thinking about Mark knowing he’d need to go back for more anti-depressants soon enough. He’d tried to wean himself off the medication but found things ran more smoothly on a weak dose; he just didn’t want to see Mark again. “I hope Kyrum’s back soon though, I just get sick of explaining myself to new doctors all the time you know? I should be fine for town next week ladies.”

“Good I need to find someone else to kiss under the mistletoe.” Katie grinned cheek to cheek, ready to take on the town due to be full of Christmas party drunks.

5\. Mysterious.

By the following Monday, Nix was able to walk properly again with minimal pain so he wrapped up warm and took a slow wander down to work, the long way round. He couldn’t remember the faces of anyone he’d walked by the last time he made the journey but still wanted to test the theory he’d thought about before. All the shop windows were decorated with festive gifts and the lights twinkled above his head as he shuffled down the High St. As he turned down the alley way towards Starlight he remembered the guy he’d seen get out of the car with his briefcase and deliberately kept an eye out for him in the car park and without fail, at the same time he reached the doors of his workplace, sure enough, across the way Shane pulled out his bag from the car and briskly walked around the corner to his shop. It made Nix smile to know some things were the same on a daily basis but knew once the workshop had started, anything could happen.  
After promising to look into the masquerade ball idea, Nix had ordered in a box of plain masks ready for the customers to decorate and everyone seemed to thoroughly enjoy sprinkling glitter onto their painted and feathery head accessory. As he praised the colourful and magnificent creations, Nix left Janice to accompany one lady in placing sequins where eyebrows would be on her marvellous mask. Wandering over to the sink in the cafe, Nix flicked on the kettle to have one last brew before he continued his day with intensions of shopping for gifts for his best friends but when he saw a customer slip in through the corner of his eye he looked up to find an unwelcome visitor. 

“Hi can I get a... Nicky hi. I’m sorry I didn’t know you worked here.” Mark felt instantly awkward seeing the cutie with glitter on his cheek behind the till. “I can go somewhere else but I was planning to meet...”

“You don’t have to explain. I’ll be going soon anyway. What can I get you?” he politely asked, trying to beat him at remaining professional in her work place but he noticed a cut to his eyebrow and worried his fiancée had attacked him.

“Coffee, milk one sugar please. I’m meeting a friend in here I hope you don’t mind.”

“Why would I mind?” Nicky ignored the fact he knew who he was and poured him a cup, asking for the change to pay for it. 

“Sorry. Are you decorating something or do you always wear glitter on your face for work?” he grinned causing him to look in the mirror.

“Ah great, how pretty. I’m an artist. If I don’t have glue, glitter or paint on my face somewhere then I’m not doing my job properly.” He sniggered back at him. Finding it hard not to pry he asked about the cut on his face. “What’s your excuse?” he discretely scratched his eyebrow to indicate what he was talking about. 

“You don’t want to know but let’s just say I broke the news to someone about our liaison the other day.”

Leaning over the counter, whispering to him, Nix replied, “You did what?! Are you insane?”

“Possibly. I now live with a friend and have an ex fiancée but at least I still have my job. I didn’t say I’d being completely honest.” Mark admitted to him, receiving a cold stare in return. “Don’t worry, no names were mentioned. My friends know nothing about it and it’ll stay that way. I can’t say I regret it though, the latter part of the day I mean.”

“Mark... I don’t care about you or your fucked up life so don’t pretend to be friends with me and do not come in here again while I’m at work. I finish at 2pm every other day. Enjoy your coffee.” Nix turned on his heels and took a damp cloth over to clean up the table.

“Are you all right Nix? Staying any longer today? Our regular will be here soon to see what we’ve been making.” Janice asked, trying to get him to stay to meet Shane.

“I thought about staying for another coffee but I’ve just had a text from my friend who’s waiting for me so I best shoot off. I hope he likes what we’ve done. I’ll see you all Wednesday. Great job guys.” 

Nix stormed into the office to collect his belongings and failed to acknowledge Mark as he left. As he turned the corner, Shane crossed the road to meet Mark inside. As soon as Janice clapped eyes on him, she dragged him over to the table to show off all their hard work to which he was very impressed. She tutted at him for being a minute too late to catch Nix so he humoured her in return, hoping one day he’d be quick enough before returning to sit with Mark where Nicky’s name wasn’t mentioned again for the duration of their lunch break.   
While shuffling around the pound shop looking for wrapping paper, Nix bumped into Dr Kyrum who stopped to say hello to his patient. He broke the news to him there and then that he was to retire early due to ill health but assured him a new, young, strapping locum would take his place as a permanent GP at the practice. Nix’s heart sank as he heard the news and assumed he meant Mark but he acted none the wiser and sent commiserations to Dr Kyrum.  
“All my patients will be referred to him. I forget his name, Dr Fee-something... I don’t know but you will like him Mr Byrne, he is a very handsome man. You’ll be going to the surgery with hypochondria just to see him.” The doctor chuckled; teasing him but Nix knew he’d be doing everything he could to avoid going at all until he could find a new practice to sign up to much to his inconvenience. 

“Thanks Dr Kyrum, take care.” He smiled, walking away with dread in his eyes. “Great.”

Later the same evening, Katie rang Nix for their daily gossip but before he could announce Dr Kyrum’s news, Katie ranted about her own call to the surgery. 

“He’s not bloody there again and it doesn’t look like he’s available either. Why do the doctors keep leaving? I don’t want to see a locum every time I go, it’s so frustrating.”

“Why do you need to go?” Nix asked her.

“About my mole. I want it removed.” Katie told him, embarrassed by the spot on her cleavage.

“Relax, I saw Kyrum today, he’s retiring and says his replacement is young and handsome.”

“And from India or South Africa! I like pasty men.” Katie bitched trying not to sound racist.

“Ha-ha Katie! No he’s Irish. He couldn’t remember his name so go and see him. Let me know what you think to him.”

“If he’s gorgeous I’ll be so embarrassed, will you come with me babe?”

“No!” Nix quickly answered without thinking. “I mean, you’ll be fine. It’s not like he’s gonna be your gynaecologist.” 

“Oh my god Nix what if I get piles or something?” Katie worried she’d have to show her body to the nice new doctor. 

“What? Chill out. You barely ever go and you can see the nurse for other stuff. Go on, I wanna know what he’s like.” Nix encouraged her with lies. However, he was interested to find out how professional Mark might be with a pretty girl in his room now he was single. 

“Fine but if he’s really cute then you owe me one.”

“I bet he’s a jerk just like the rest of them. Call me when you’ve been, see you later.” Nix hung up and dreaded having to hear what her best friend had to say. He knew Mark wasn’t Katie's type and had a feeling the only person with hypochondria would be him. He still felt cheated and confused by the helpful practitioner and couldn’t understand why Mark had taken advantage of his position. A part of him felt special though as Mark had chosen him to begin his desperate need to experiment with boys.

On each day off Mark had, he met Shane for lunch at Starlight, managing to miss bumping into Nix each time. Janice had taken a shine to the new regular as she had Shane but she only ever referred to Nicky as Nix so Mark was none the wiser about the guy Shane was being eventually set up with. It never crossed his mind that this lad who’d always do an early shift was the same artist he already knew. With so many other things going on in his mind, his logic was impaired. The more Janice painted a lovely picture of Nix though, the more Shane became interested; intrigued to find out what all the fuss was about but he didn’t have to wait long as the masquerade ball was planned for the end of the week and Shane had already got his suit and mask ready.   
Unfortunately, Mark had to work late that evening and hadn’t received an invitation to the ball. Knowing his awkward patient would be there he was relieved that he didn’t have to lie about why he didn’t want to go anyway but when Janice fell ill the day before, she was unable to steer the potential lovers closer together.  
With a room full of strangers in masks, Nix had no idea who his mystery date could have been without Janice to guide him so he quickly forgot about the hope of meeting their favourite customer. For the occasion he’d worn a sleek, black, silk blazer with a stunning matching mask over his smooth, clean shaven face which made him almost unrecognisable to the people he knew. His gelled back blonde spikes also changed his image from cute to suave.   
Along with the director of the charity, Nix helped make the announcements for the entertainment all night as Shane watched from a far, admiring the beautiful boy whose pert, lipsil covered lips, sparkled in the lights reflected down from the hired disco balls and chandeliers on the ceiling. His eyes were fixed on his perfect smile and teeth as he spoke over the microphone but every time he tried to get close to ask for a dance, someone else whipped him away on work duties until the end of the night when he slipped up to the men’s toilet.  
Standing by the window upstairs watching over the club across the road from the back court yard, Nix breathed in some fresh air in the quiet corner of the building. Noticing him taking a break after he’d relieved himself, Shane dared to speak to him.   
“Catching a crafty 5 minute break hey?” he smiled at him, wearing a plain charcoal grey, leather mask over his hazel eyes. “It’s a great party.” He added.

“It is isn’t it?” he glanced over to him with a warm smile. “But Cinderella’s work is never done.”

“You look far too dashing to be Cinderella.” he complimented back.

“Thank you.” He politely replied before checking the time and sighing. “Best get back to it. Enjoy your evening.”

“Sure thing. You too.” Shane watched as Nix tiptoed his way back to the stage. “No hope of a dance then! Maybe he’s not even gay.” he muttered to himself, following him down the stairs to find his father tipsy at the bar. “Dad I think I’m going to head home and make sure Mark’s OK.”

“Oh OK son. I might stay, there is a fair maiden over yonder giving me the come on. No harm in a mysterious dance with a stranger right?” John winked.

“Right, have fun and behave yourself.” Shane chuckled at his dad, flirting with women he didn’t know like a horny teenager. “Don’t tell mum.” He nudged him, knowing full well his father’s intensions were innocent. “See you Monday.” 

When Nix took to the stage one last time to introduce the last set of the evening he looked up and noticed Shane leaving. For a second it crossed his mind that he could have been the guy Janice kept harping on about but then he felt it was wishful thinking and wasn’t sure how good looking he was as he didn’t see his full face. He was just glad he hadn’t noticed Mark find his way in under a disguise.   
The remainder of the night was full of happy and merry couples dancing and enjoying the atmosphere but Nix didn’t want the night to end there so he hid in the office and changed into something less flashy, restyling his hair to meet the girls in town. He said goodbye to everyone he worked with and left the building in full swing but sat on the wall outside, minus his mask was Shane waiting for Mark and Austin to meet him as they’d decided on a night out of their own. He looked up as Nix walked up the road and thought nothing of it, assuming his mystery man was still dolled up inside.   
Once the boys were united they skipped on over to the Slug and Lettuce for a nice cold pint of Stella but Shane was still in a dream world.  
“Oi Prince Charming, what’s with you?” Austin pointed at him making Mark laugh.

“I just met the most beautiful man I’ve ever seen. He was stunning. Granted he was wearing a silk mask but still, his eyes and lips were... he was no jester lads, he was like a Disney Prince. Gorgeous.” Shane cooed over the perfect image of Nix. “He was blonde and had these sparkling lips. His figure in that suit was amazing. I don’t know who Janice is trying to set me up with but he won’t be a patch on that guy.”

Mark rolled his eyes and shook his head at Shane. “Earth to Shane! Did you even ask his name?”

“He just called himself Cinderella.” He looked at his friends and laughed, “What? He was stunning, I’m telling you. If I can find that guy again I’d be a happy man. I’m going to grill Janice on Monday, see if she knows who it could have been.”

“Get over it mate. If this Nix bloke is half as good as Jan says he is then he’ll be worth the wait.” Austin told him before changing the subject. “So what’s the plan tonight?”

“Getting drunk!” Mark held up his pint and swallowed it down in one. “Anyone for another?”

Austin and Shane stared at Mark with their jaws dropping, impressed by Mark’s thirst and ability to consume the liquid so quickly having never shown such stamina. Suggesting they played a quick round of mini pub golf, Austin supped on his drink as fast as he could so they could move on to the next bar which was the cocktail house, Appletini. Mark told the lads to take a seat by the window until he’d been to the men’s and then he’d buy the round but as he climbed to the top of the stairs he noticed three friends sat on a table. His initial thought was to bring the boys upstairs to check them out but when he heard one of the girls laugh and call Nicky’s name, he looked again and saw it was him. He wondered why he was there knowing he was meant to be at the Starlight ball but quickly made the decision to hit the men’s and then talk the lads out of staying for a drink, claiming there was no space to sit.  
Whilst Shane spent all night referring back to the gorgeous blonde he’d met, Mark was on edge in every bar as he looked out for Nicky again. He blamed his skittish mood on Gemma and his friends believed him but with time and more alcohol, he relaxed again and began to forget the chance of bumping into him but Katie caught sight of Austin and Mark for a brief second while passing them on the street.  
“Oh my god Nix, I just saw that married guy again and you’ll never guess who he was with.” Katie pulled on Nix’s arm, excited by her find. “The new doctor at the surgery!”

“What?” Nix panicked, paying full attention to his best friend. “How do you know it was him?”

“I went in to book my appointment earlier today and I saw him shouting a patient’s name. I’m sure he’s one of the guys who was with the married man last time. Oh god and that married man was with the bloke I kissed on   
the dance floor. Maybe the bloke you saw and liked that night is friends with them.”

“Don’t be crazy, how can you remember what they look like?” Nix worried she was right and wrote off any desire to fancy any of Mark’s friends. 

“You know me; I’m good with faces, rubbish with names. It was definitely the doctor Nix and I remember thinking his friend looked like Chris Hemsworth, not the one I kissed, the married one.”

“This is so confusing. So what did you think to the doctor?” Nix asked trying to act normal. 

“Whoa, hello. He’s a total puppy. If it’s the same guy out with the Thor bloke last time then I can’t believe I don’t remember him. I can not wait to get my tits out for him.”

“Katie! You really think he’s hot?”

“Wait until you see him, trust me. Mind you he’s probably not your type. He’s not mine really but there’s something about him. He’s more like Wolverine and you like the James Bond types.” Katie babbled on but Nix knew exactly what he was like and had no urgency to file a new ailment in order to see him. 

So much like Mark, Nix spent the rest of the night trying to keep an eye out for him and they managed to avoid each other until home time when they entered the kebab shop. Shane saw Austin off in a cab and then promised to make his way to meet Mark in the pizza shop but at the same time, Nix insisted on buying chips but Katie was so desperate for the toilet, she ran into the closest pub with Tori leaving her to wait in the queue alone. As Nix sprinkled salt on his chips and caked it in ketchup he looked around for a spare seat but the only chair free was on a table with a man already sat picking at his piping hot meat feast.   
Plucking up the courage to ask if it was OK to share the table, Mark turned to see him approaching. He rolled his eyes and huffed as Nix spoke.   
“Hey do you mind if I sit here?” Nix asked smiling. 

“Can you stand to be in breathing distance of me?” Mark bitched at him.

Realising it was him he sat down anyway to take the weight off his feet. “My feet hurt, I don’t care who I have to sit with.” Nicky replied, shovelling chips into his mouth. 

“I’ll leave you all the space you need.” He said standing to his feet. “I’ve had enough arguments this week to last the year.”

“Mark wait. You don’t have to go.” Nix pointed at his chair telling him to sit back down. “I guess trying to avoid each other isn’t going to work after all. I suppose congratulations are in order doctor.”

“You’ve heard? I’m sorry to disappoint you. If you want to change it you know how.” He suggested Nix reported him but hoped he wouldn’t.

“And say what? I was finger fucked by my doctor so he should be sacked? I’m not sure it’d be worth the embarrassment. Your eye still looks sore.” He pointed out again.

“I can’t prescribe myself anything and I haven’t been to the shop to buy any cream yet. It’s nothing.” He lied again, keeping its cause to himself. “No accidents tonight I hope?”

Nix grinned at him and studied the colour of his eyes again. “I’m not in the cab yet.” he giggled and bit his lip but he noticed Mark’s frown. “You really haven’t told your friends anything have you?”

“No and I can’t can I so alcohol is all I have to get me through.” Mark grumbled, checking to see if Shane was on his way when he received a message saying he’d grabbed a taxi home with a neighbour to put more beers in the fridge and told Mark to come when he was ready. “Charming. My house mate has gone home without me.”

“How nice of him.” Nix replied as Tori and Katie left him alone as well. “Oh great, my friends are as kind as yours.”

“You’re kidding? Maybe the universe is trying to tell us something.”Mark looked over to Nix and smiled at his beautiful face. “I could walk you to the taxi rank again if you’d like. I promise I won’t try it on with you again.”

A part of Nix wanted to tell him to get lost but the part that saw the misery in his eyes felt sorry for him and agreed to let him be his chaperone. Nix nodded and sealed his tray of chips before shuffling out of the take away to walk beside Dr Carter.   
“So why can’t you talk to your friends?” Nix asked him not expecting any valid answer.

Mark sighed and stopped, sitting himself down on the step of a shop doorway leaving space for Nix to join him. “They think the sun shines out of Gemma’s arse. That’s my ex partner. Being a strong man and the person I am, the build I am... I suppose everyone has their own misconceptions and assumptions about how we should be in conjunction to how we look. I guess I thought no one would believe what I had to say. I feared being laughed at by my own friends. They know now she’s crazy but they don’t understand why I felt I needed to get revenge on her and walk out. They don’t know I’ve cheated but they know something’s happened at work. The puzzle they see has so many missing pieces they don’t get me or what I’m going through. All I’ve had from one friend is how he’s met a beautiful blonde man and he doesn’t even know his name and the other gushing over his youngest child’s newest triumphs. I feel like such a failure and all I know is my job. None of them know I’m really gay.”  
Nix placed his hand on Mark’s knee and squeezed it. “I know how it feels to be lonely and feel lost. I’m sorry if I allowed you to get carried away and make things worse.”

“No you didn’t make it worse. It’s just complicated. It’s killing me that I can’t be like the boys and raise a glass to the next girl or guy I’ve slept with or had a drunken snog with in a club. I hate lying to my friends Nicky but I know I can’t discuss what happened with us because they already know it’s work related. I told Gemma to hurt her but even that was twisted. To her you were just a random girl on Friday night I’d seen again and fell into bed with. I couldn’t even bring myself to tell her it was a bloke.”

“Listen, I know you can’t really talk to me about this stuff because I’m your patient but I am here if you need to talk and sort your head out. It wasn’t easy for me to come out either.” Nix told him still holding his lap.

Mark turned his head to look at Nix and smiled at him, thanking him for his understanding. “I should be the one making you feel better about yourself but I’m the bad guy remember.”

Nix leaned his head to touch Mark and stroked his hand slowly over his waxed hair. “It felt pretty good to me.” he whispered and then took his chances by instigating a kiss by rubbing his nose on Mark’s corker to see if he pulled away or not. 

Allowing Nicky to come on to him, Mark tilted his head and kissed her first. The slow, soft start of the public display turned into a drunken fuelled passionate snog as he cupped his hand on Nicky’s cheek to hold him in. Mark had never been one for PDAs so openly kissing a guy in public was a huge step. After a minute or two Mark ended their embrace, feeling deprived of oxygen and more drunk than before.   
“You have to be my favourite patient in the 12 years I’ve been a doctor.” He muttered. 

“I’ve never had a doctor as cute as you.” Nix replied before grabbing him in for another kiss. 

“Are you as drunk as I think you are?”

“I’m drunk but not enough to let you take advantage of me if I change my mind.” Nix admitted as the last vodka he’d drank, hit him hard in the fresh air. 

“Ha-ha, I’m not about to make that mistake again but after Thursday I’m finding it very hard not to request a drunken repeat.” He admitted, feeling just as high as Nix. “I’m not sure I can think of any stronger antidote than taking you to bed for the symptoms I’m feeling right now.”

Nix felt the sexual tension between them growing stronger too and felt the resolution Mark had suggested was the only way to get through the night so he staggered to his feet, leaving his tray of grub for the street cleaners, and stretched out his hand towards the confused drunk, offering it to him as an invitation to grab a taxi to his house.   
Lifting himself to his feet, Mark chuckled to himself. “For someone who doesn’t sleep around...” he began but before he could finish Nix pushed himself against him, trapping Mark up the wall of the building and kissed him to shut him up. “Never mind.” He added, going with the flow until he found himself naked in Nicky’s bed the next morning with copious amounts of missed calls and texts from Shane and Austin asking where he was and if he was OK. 

Taking a along exhale as he stretched in Nix’s double bed he grinned at the beauty as he stirred from his slumber, momentarily wondering who he’d fallen into bed with.  
“Oh god... what have I done?” Nicky croaked slowly opening his eyes to the beefcake in his bed. “Oh god.” He mumbled again, sending Mark mixed messages as he snuggled up to him. 

“Regrets before breakfast; I know how to make an impression!” Mark joked, daring to kiss Nix’s head resting on his bare, hairy, muscular chest. 

Nix sighed and peeked through his crusty, sleepy eyes at him before sitting up to face the music. “Shit... what the hell happened last night?” he shuffled feeling sore from behind.

“Wow, what was it you said to me about knowing how to make a guy feel special? I guess that’s something I need to work on.”

Looking at him, Nix shook his head and wiped his eyes, smudging the sleep across his face. “I wanted to hate you.” he admitted. 

“Well that’s a step up from ‘I hate you’ which I’m used to by the way.”

“Forgive me but my head is a little hazy. Are you naked?”

Making fun of him, Mark looked under the covers and nodded. “Dare I say yes?”

Covering his face with shame, Nix moaned in disappointment as his sober head pounded. “I’m so sorry. You don’t need this right now.”

“A gorgeous man naked in bed beside me? I’m not complaining.”

“Oh don’t... I need to find a new surgery.” Nix collapsed on his back, still hiding his shame with his hands but Mark had found his confidence and jumped on top of him, peering down at Nix as his bulging biceps throbbed each side of his head. 

“You better not!” Mark demanded before leaning down to kiss his neck. “Do you want me to go so you can carry on being a bitch to me?”

Nix opened his eyes and gave him a joking dirty look. “I hate you.”

“Ha-ha. That’s better.” He laughed and kissed his lips while lowering his body back down to Nicky’s. 

“I do, I hate you. My best friend fancies you and you... you are so gorgeous.” He grinned cheek to cheek, grabbing his neck to kiss him again. “This is over OK. I don’t even like you.” Nix told him playing hard to get. 

“That’s OK. I don’t care much for you either. You are a total pain in the arse remember.” Getting carried away again he wiped his hands down Nicky’s body until he could lift his legs around his waist. 

Staring up at Mark with his ankles firmly wrapped around his lower back Nix reached up to Mark’s neck and drew him down so their noses touched. “Whatever this is, I’m not the answer to your troubles, I’m half of the reason you sleep on your friend’s couch.”

“I have an incredibly comfortable single bed to myself actually but maybe you’re half right.” he set Nicky right with a cheeky smile. “I lost my virginity to Gemma when we were 18. I never slept with another woman while I waited for her to commit to me 8 years later. Do you blame me for wanting to sleep with you again after years of being made to feel rubbish in bed?”

“You are not rubbish in bed.” Nix reminded him. “But I don’t want to be a notch on your bedpost Mark and I’m not interested in your complicated life. You’re not what I’m looking for and that’s the truth.”

Taking Nicky’s honesty on the chin, he nodded and pouted. “You’d think I was used to knock backs by now. But you’re different. I’ve just lost my gay virginity to you and it felt amazing.”

Nix pushed him away and sat with his knees to his chest preventing Mark from touching him again as he became averse towards him once more. “I can’t do this I’m sorry. This isn’t what I want.”

“It’s fine. I understand.” Mark grabbed his boxers and jeans and pulled them up to cover his lower body. “I don’t get this either you know. I don’t know how these things work but I know when someone isn’t happy laying in bed with another person.” He rubbed his face and stared at Nix, just as confused as he was days ago. “Maybe you’re right. Maybe I do deserve better and maybe you should find another surgery... because I’ll be damned if I know how to make you feel better. As for me, I have to work that out for myself.” 

Nix watched in silence as Mark buttoned up his shirt and he felt bad for his cruel honesty. “I’m not trying to mess with your head but last night shouldn’t have happened, you know that.”

“All I know is that men and women are manipulating bitches that are never happy with what a man can give even when it’s his best.” He argued his corner back but noticed his mobile ringing again so he answered it, wound up from Nix making his blood boil. “What’s up man?” he asked Shane on the other end. “Yeah I’m fine. I just bumped into an acquaintance that lured me into her bed for the night to then rip me to shreds in the morning for not being a good enough person.”

“Fuck you!” Nix shouted loud enough in a girlie voice for Shane to hear.

Shane laughed back at Mark, unsure what was going on. “What the hell man? For a second I thought you were being sarcastic. Who is this chick? Tell me it’s not Gemma.”

“Don’t be so absurd. Even she wasn’t this hostile with me in the first few weeks of knowing me.”

“So you got laid or what?!”

“I suppose so, for what it was worth. I’ll be home soon, I think I’ll walk, I could do with the fresh air.” Mark gave Nix a dirty look as he spoke to Shane on the phone which resulted in him jolting forward and snatching his mobile from his hand. “Excuse me.”

“Hey this is Mark’s fuck piece, he’s unavailable right now, he’s too busy trying to get his end wet again with forbidden fruit.” he vindictively chuckled in a feminine tone, sprawled out on the bed with just his boxers on to cover his intimates. “He’ll be home soon, shattered from all the fucking and cheating he’s been doing behind his crazy fiancée’s back.”

“What are you doing? Are you trying to make me suffer?” he tried getting hold of the phone from him but he wiggled his legs in the way and waved his free hand around to prevent him from reaching the phone to Shane. “I will leave you alone if you hang up this instant.”

“You know you need me Mark. To keep your secrets, your dirty little secrets from your friends and boss.” Nicky laughed again before throwing the phone at him to end the call with his friend. 

“Mate I’m so sorry, I’ll be home soon.” Shoving the phone in his pocket, Mark raised his voice at Nix. “What the hell is wrong with you? You spiteful bastard.”

“As if your stupid little friends are going to believe a word I say?”

“Are you completely retarded or something? You’ve just made my personal life so much worse.”

“How could it get any worse? You’re already lying to your best friends but hey, at least you still have your job!” Nicky raised his eyebrow at him while tying his robe around his waist. 

“Here’s me thinking I had issues... are all men this twisted and vindictive or am I just so unlucky to have attracted two mental cases?” Mark snapped back in anger. 

“Oh lighten up Mark. I’m not perfect and neither are you but you must know the difference between a sexual attraction to someone and an actual connection.”

“Why does that matter? All I see is someone getting their own back in a way I don’t quite appreciate or understand.”

“Just go home. Walk home and think about the lies you’re going to use to weave your way out of this one.”

“Ah... seriously? Am I that much of a bad person that you have to make me feel smaller than I already feel? I can’t help that I’m in the closet.” Mark shook his head at Nix and made his way downstairs to leave. 

Chasing after him, Nix ran to the front door and stood in his way like the doctor had done to him in his office. “Don’t call me, I’ll call you.”

“Don’t even bother making an appointment to see me. I have enough on my plate without having to deal with patients who need more psychiatric help than I do. Please get out of my way.”

“But Dr Feehily it’s your duty...” Nix back chatted him but he wasn’t in the mood for more mind games so he reached for the door handle himself, pushing Nix out of the way. “Manners! What happened to those perfect manners of yours doctor?”

“I’m serious Nicky, I don’t need this. You’ve made your point now let me go and leave me alone.”

Nix unlocked the door and pushed it open wide so everyone walking by could see him in his short, towel dressing gown, kissing goodbye to the new doctor in town. “Don’t I get a kiss goodbye? It’s only etiquette after a drunken fumble to kiss the guy when you leave in a morning.”

“Whatever sick game you’re playing, I’m not falling for it anymore. You’ve had your fun, now leave me alone.” He shoved passed to leave the house but stopped before he walked away. “You know I didn’t jeopardise my career for a prick like you but if watching me squirm already isn’t enough for you then do your worst. I have plenty of years practise dealing with vicious low lifes.” 

Nix remained silent as he briskly walked away from the house but didn’t close the door until he was out of sight. The way he’d treated him was completely out of character, as was sleeping with someone he hardly knew but he understood the reason he’d blown hot and cold with him and only felt guilty because Mark seemed like a nice guy who’d suffered an unfortunate relationship and was in a position of vulnerability. 

Once Mark had got home, Shane grilled him again, demanding answers for his strange behaviour and secretive life. With raised voices, Shane ripped shreds out of his new house mate, trying to make sense of his friend’s troubles but the more he was taunted, the angrier he became.  
“I slept with someone, why is that wrong?” Mark yelled back at Shane in the lounge.

“Have you been seeing her before you left Gemma?”

“No of course not but I don’t feel guilty for momentarily feeling close to someone. This beautiful woman actually wanted me to feel good about myself for once and I took advantage of that.”

“Who is she?! And if you weren’t having an affair why would she say such a thing on the phone?” Shane put his hands on his head about to pull his hair with frustration. “She knows more about all this than me and Austin doesn’t she?”

“There is nothing to know Shane. I’ve left Gemma with good reason and I just happened to sleep with someone else soon after. I don’t need to justify my sex life to anyone else.”

Shouting at him, Shane let rip. “You’re lying to us about something Mark and we don’t know how to help you. It just sounds like you’re making things worse. What did she mean about keeping secrets from your friends and boss? Is she a colleague you shouldn’t be sleeping with? Is that why you could have lost your job?”

“No she’s just someone I met. It doesn’t matter. It’s over now.” Mark slumped down on the sofa and shook his head. “I’ve already told you I can’t discuss work with you.”

“Mate I’m serious, you have got to tell me what’s going on. I swear I won’t tell Austin, anyone. No matter what you’ve done, I’m on your side.” Shane calmed down waiting for a reply. “Mark... please help me understand. I’m worried about you.”

Before his head exploded with secrets, Mark blasted his explanation across the room but regretted it immediately despite claiming Nicky was a woman. He wasn’t ready to out himself yet. “I slept with a patient all right? I met her in town and then she came to the surgery. I came onto her and she didn’t appreciate it so I visited her after work, begging her not to report me but we slept together. I went home and fought with Gemma and I told her what I’d done to some extent. She threw my mobile in the sink and a knife at my face so I left her.” Hiding his face in shame, Mark quivered with guilt and shame unable to look at Shane. “She pushed me to breaking point so I cheated on her.”

Shocked and uncomfortable, Shane puffed and stared at Mark. “You’re shagging a patient?!”

“I was the locum and I kissed her in my office. I was so angry with Gemma for lying to me I wasn’t thinking straight. I already knew I wanted to leave Gem but I couldn’t lose my job as well so I had to bargain with the other woman. No one knows the truth Shane and they can’t ever find out.”

“Shit man. Were things really that bad?”

“What do you think? Can we please not talk about it anymore? I feel bad enough already.” Mark picked himself up and locked himself in his bedroom, away from more gruelling questions about his broken life. 

6\. Frozen.

Trying to forget about recent events, Nix went on with his work, thinking up new ideas in the run up to Christmas. He’d made cards and decorations with the team but wanted to entice children in for a Disney themed party to promote Starlight in the New Year to new groups of people. He invited a small group of infants from a local nursery for a picnic lunch in the centre in order to get inspiration. To get the children inspired to help with the market research, their sandwiches and nibbles were presented on a range of Disney character dishes and plates while picnic blankets were improvised using Princess table clothes on the floor.  
The success of the dinner date overwhelmed the volunteers and the kiddies didn’t want to leave as they sang along to the soundtracks of their favourite films playing over the sound system. With the years growing success of the most recent kid’s film Frozen, Nix centred the party around that which meant lots more decorations needed to be made and bought to kit out the room in a winter wonderland scene worthy of a grand Disney shindig. Wasting no time, he pulled out his laptop and researched characters costumes and began to think who could play each star.   
Luckily for him, there was a Kristoff costume online in his size going cheap so he snapped it up and adopted the role of the nice guy himself knowing he could style his own bonnet if the wig looked ridiculous. Nix loved dressing up and acting so his excitement grew rapidly as he found mascot suits for hire including Olaf the snowman. Ideally it was for a large child or teenager to keep its proportions small in comparison to the sisters Elsa and Anna but with some gentle persuasion he had an idea who could fill it. The range of ideas for the party left Nix with an abundance of work to do but with Christmas so close, the availability of fake snow in all materials were easy to get hold of.   
With express delivery, the costumes arrived at Starlight the next day so with that in mind, Nix popped into the centre to try the item on straight away. He spent some time in the office out of sight, making the costume look as good as it could for the event. The transformation was astonishing though cheesy. He tried on the wig and cringed a little but felt more the part with it on and he’d also got some special large brown contact lenses for the event to give himself a truer detailed form.  
Sat having their lunch on a table by the door, Mark and Shane discussed their Christmas night out, opting to don festive jumpers for the occasion. As they laughed about the silly sweat shirts they’d worn in the past and the terrible Nanna knitted monstrosities they were forced to wear as a child, “Kristoff” came bounding out of the office, skipping across the floor singing the film’s theme tune Let It Go at the top of his voice, making heads turn. It was the campest thing he’d ever done and his colleagues found it highly amusing. 

Shane’s jaw dropped as he saw the boy he swore was the same Prince from the ball. He nudged Mark and pointed at him indicating he was the one as Nix performed his rendition of the song, interrupting guest’s chats.   
“That’s him, I swear it is.” Shane muttered with his eyes fixated on the Disney man. 

“He looks fantastic who ever he is.” Mark agreed knowing Nix wasn’t on the rota for a Thursday. “He can sing too.”

As he kept his distance from the boys, not noticing they were even there, Nicky flashed his pearly whites as he concluded the song. “The cold never bothered me anyway.” He flicked his head in a drama queen way and shot back into the office to cheers and applauds. 

“What was all that about?” Shane looked confused but shrugged it off tucking back into his jacket potato. 

“Maybe you should ask Janice who this blonde boy is. She might stop trying to set you up with that other guy then.” Mark suggested but Janice was still off sick so Shane hadn’t had the chance to ask her anything about the ball.

“Yeah when ever she returns.”

“Or you could just talk to him when he comes back out and ask if he was Cinders.”

“Na, my lunch is over soon. He’s probably taken already anyway.” Shane grumbled, dismissing any chance of formally meeting the mystery cutie. 

Instead of doing some work back in his office, Shane searched Facebook for the Starlight page to have a look over any photos that might have been posted of the ball that featured Nix. He came across a couple of close up selfies that he’d posed for but comparing his face to the guy he saw that day made him think twice about it being the same man. The frustration of not knowing his name annoyed him greatly but kept an eye out for any posts regarding Frozen to find out what the performance was in aid of.   
With Christmas just 2 sleeps away, Nix begged Katie to wear the Elsa outfit he’d got for the event so they could go out into town and attract some attention. He’d recently had some business cards made for Starlight so he popped some in his back pocket to promote the business as people took interest but his name wasn’t printed on them as they were general so his identity again was masked.  
The best friends looked amazing as they made their way to town on the 23rd, catching the eye of everyone around them. They looked so good they received comments asking if they were official Disney employees that portrayed the characters and if they were fresh from the pantomime so Nix laughed it off and handed out some business cards to keep them guessing a little longer. When they got to the club they were certainly intoxicated and humoured the attention they were getting.

“This is so much fun, please can I do it for the Starlight party?” Katie asked, desperate to do the part justice even though she’d never worked there before.

“Sure if you want to but you won’t get paid for it.” Nix reminded her.

“Who cares, this is so much fun. I’m off to the bar, save my seat.”

Seeing Kristoff sat in the club made Shane’s night. He was drunk as a skunk but when he ordered Mark and Austin to get more drinks in while Kian had a boogie, he plucked up the courage to talk to him. 

“Excuse me, I know you’re probably sick of people talking to you tonight...” Shane started but when Nix saw his gorgeous face he listened. “But were you at Starlight the other day?”

“Indeed I was. Did you see my performance?”

“Yeah you were amazing. I don’t suppose you were also the Cinderella Prince at the masquerade ball were you?” But before Nix could answer or recognise Shane’s smile, Kian dragged him away insisting he danced with him to the next song. “You prick I was talking to him!”

“In your dreams sunshine.” Kian laughed in his face, rocking to the music. 

When Katie passed over the bottles of Smirnoff to the ice seller, Nix caught another glance of Shane on the dance floor but he’d already found a girl to dance with, blocking Kian from Katie's view. 

“Are you OK babe?” Katie asked as she saw Nix roll his eyes and frown into his Alco-pop.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just promise me next year I find a guy.”

“When do we ever stop looking Hun?” she winked, swaying to the tunes blaring around the club. “Maybe I’ll have to get my hands on that Dr Feehily.”

Nix sighed at the sound of his name having not come into any contact with Mark since he left the house last time. Neither of them realised that yet again they were both in the same room until Katie bumped into him and Austin on the dance floor. Without speaking, ‘Elsa’ swayed her hips to the beats, inching closer and closer to Mark as Nix watched from the sideline with their drinks. Kian and Shane were no where to be seen but the other best friends enjoyed dancing with the Princess that Mark hadn’t recognised under her disguise after her awkward appointment about her cleavage.   
As Mark allowed Katie to grind herself up against him, Austin took to the men’s toilet leaving the pair to dirty dance but as soon as Nix saw his face as he held her friend close he stopped smiling and turned his back on the dance floor. 

“Shit. Oh shit.” Nix muttered under his breath, escaping the disco room to get some fresh air where he found Shane and Kian. 

Kian nudged his mate to look in his direction but instead of trying to make conversation again they went back inside to tear Mark away from his chances of a Christmas kiss under the mistletoe that hung from the strobe lights. Annoyed by her lost chance to snog the doctor too Katie went on her search for Nix. 

“Hey, did you see? I actually got to dance with him.” Katie gushed over the hunk but it made Nix’s stomach churn. 

“You should be careful, he could lose his job if he’s found out canoodling with his patients.” He rained on her parade feeling hypocritical.

“Spoil sport! He didn’t know who I was.”

“Yeah well once you’d finished fucking him and your clothes and make-up were no more, he might just remember who you are.” Nix bitched, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on.

“What is wrong with you?! Are you jealous or something?” Katie argued back in her drunken state.

“No he’s not my type I just think you should be careful that’s all.”

“Oh chill out Princess! I’m off back in to dance. Are you coming or not?”

“Not.” Nix huffed, taking in deep breaths to ease his head. “I’m going home, I have a headache.”

“You can’t leave me looking like this! You’ll be fine, come on.” She tried to pull Nix inside but as he heard the boys staggering back outside for a smoke, Nix yanked his arm back and stormed away, out of the club alone. “Hey dickhead!” she shouted but got no reply. 

Seeing her upset Mark smiled and made a comment. “So it’s true all in-laws fight like then?”

Wondering what he was talking about Katie stared at him and shook her head. “What? He’s not family. He’s my jealous friend.” When she looked at Mark’s friends she realised Kian was standing there oblivious to who she was too so she made the snap decision to follow Nix home. “I best go after him.” She smiled, leaving the lads to their night. 

“I’m sure I’ve seen her in here before.” Kian thought but with all the girls he’d been with he’d never have pin pointed the time he’d met her. 

Austin chuckled and pointed to Mark. “You were in there with her.”

Mark raised his eye brow back at him and gave Shane a slide glance. “It was just a dance; nothing would have come of it.”

“You need to get laid more!” Kian laughed at him. “If you’re not with psycho pants anymore what’s wrong with playing the field a bit?”

“I’m a respectable professional Keano, that’s why I have no intensions of putting it out there. I’ve just come out of a long term relationship with my first and only love. No fling or one night stand is going to make me feel better.”

Austin patted Mark’s shoulder and nodded in agreement. “There’s no rush mate. Keano doesn’t understand because he’s never been in a serious relationship.”

Keeping his secret safe, Shane kept quiet and chose not to join in the conversation in fear of being ripped up next about his lack of love life. While they were standing in the cold chatting, Katie and Nix came swanning back past in a full blown argument.

“Oh lighten up Katie, you’re not perfect either.” Nix yelled at her as they passed, causing Mark to look confused as if he’d heard the voice and phrase before. 

For a smart, intelligent guy he was slow to piece together the clues that lead to the identity and many faces of Nicky so when Austin told him he was better off away from more argumentative girls, he let it slide again. 

Sporting a rough hangover the next morning, Nix searched for all the photos online in the club and bars. All the poses for the snaps were spot on and the uploads received many pleasant comments which made him smile through his pounding headache.  
Hearing his phone ring, Nix flopped over to reach for it and saw work calling so he cleared his throat and croaked hello, hoping no one needed him to fill in a shift. On display behind the counter was a bunch of flowers waiting for him with a message for Cinderella but no one knew who the lucky lady was.  
“Do you know anything about it?” David asked, trying to solve the riddle. 

“Cinderella? What else does it say?”

“The message reads, ‘To whom graced the ball as Cinderella, may all days be bright and beautiful as you; a man of mystery stealing my heart. Much admiration, the Prince you never found.’ How cheesy is that?!” David chuckled.

“Well I can only guess they’re for me. I referred to myself as Cinderella a few times that night but I have no idea who they’re from.” Nix wondered, racking his brains. “But hey, I’ll claim them. Are they pretty?”

“Nix they’re a gorgeous. Let’s hope they were intended for you too. I’ll drop them round later if you like?”

“Thanks, that’d be great.” Nix smiled, hanging up, making him feel better until he thought about it too much and worried he had more of a stalker than an admirer.

Because Starlight had such a big following and the ball was full of people he didn’t know, hiding behind their visors, Nix couldn’t hazard a guess as to who they were from. He tried to remember the night before but struggled to recall any conversations, he just saw Mark dancing with Katie. But why would the doctor send him flowers when he was sure he hadn’t even attended the event? And so the mystery continued a little longer.  
Sprawled out on the couch eating last night’s left over pizza, Shane and Mark had another chat about how things were moving on. Mark had avoided seeing Gemma again as he’d picked up more belongings from the house and she’d not been sent his new mobile number but a part of him worried she would spring up somewhere and make his life a misery.   
“She doesn’t know I’ve settled at the surgery unless anyone has told her but I suppose it won’t be long before she finds out. I’ve struck her off my list of referrals but I wouldn’t have been able to treat her anyway because of the policies. I’m just annoyed that all the evidence I had against her was documented on my old phone.” Mark sighed.

“If she bothers you then you can still report her and just explain what ever has happened. If she’s not thinking straight she might just leave you alone. Have you seen or spoken to the other woman again?”

“Definitely not. She’s certainly not someone I need making things more complicated but she is a patient so I’m dreading the day she comes back in.”

“Can’t you strike her off too?”

“Not without making a valid case against her and I can’t do that can I?! Anyway I don’t think it’s as complicated as your love life.” He sniggered.

Shane laughed back at him and shrugged. “I don’t have a love life remember.”

“You’re chasing after some blonde you don’t know, hoping other blonde guys are him and the woman that serves you lunch is trying to set you up with a stranger. That’s not normal mate.”

“I will find out who he is Mark. I can just feel something good about it.”

“So anyway what’s the plan for Christmas day? Will you be spending it with family?” Mark asked knowing his plan was out the window. “Clearly I have no plans but I can sign up to be on call.”

“Dude you don’t need to work to stay out of the way. The family is coming here for tea so you don’t have to go anywhere. My dad always gets drunk and my mum complains that she has to drive home so I said they can stay or share a cab home if I pick them up. It’ll be fun; it’ll take your mind off Gemma.”

“Cheers Shane, I appreciate it. I just didn’t want to gatecrash or be in the way.”

“Mark, you’re my house mate, one of my best friends. What kind of friend would I be if I turfed you out? Relax.”

With no time for recovery, all the usual suspects put on their glad rags for one last pre Christmas tipple but since their fall out as Disney heros, Nix and Katie were on the rocks and neither of them made the first apology so each of them found a different friend to see in the festive fun. Tori was good friends with both of them but as she was stuck in the middle and Katie got in first, she had to decline Nix’s offer in joining him. Considering not going out at all, Nix flicked through his phone contacts to see who might fancy heading into town but the only free friend on the list was his cousin Evie who’d only just turned 18 a few weeks ago.   
Promising to show his cousin a good time, Nix met up with Evie in the Slug and Lettuce but the pair could pass for partners. They were very similar looking but although Nix had 14 years on her it didn’t show. They’d spent a lot of time together when Nix’s parents were alive but when they passed, Evie stopped visiting with her own mother and had felt guilty for not being there for her cousin.

“Hey, come on. You were doing exams and I was OK, I promise. Now you’re 18 we can make up for lost time as many weekends as you’d like.” Nix smiled, giving Evie a hug. 

“You will make things up with Katie though won’t you?” Evie hoped, sipping on her woo woo cocktail.

“Yeah it’ll be fine. It’s just a stupid fight over a guy. So now you’ve graduated, when do you start working?”

“When I find a job. There isn’t much out there for artists remember.”

“Well why don’t you come and work with me at Starlight for some experience while you’re looking? You’ll love it there.” Nix suggested, excited by the idea. “And if you start right away you can be my Elsa if Katie is still being a cow.”

“Really? I’d love to, thanks Nicky. I’ll drink to that.” She raised her glass to clink with Nix’s, happy to be part of the team. “Do any cute guys work there?”

“Ha-ha no but we get the odd cute customer... but mainly they’re just average people with needs but I love them all. Everyone is so great and I have an admirer.” Nix told Evie about the bunch of colourful flowers he received but still hadn’t a clue who they were from. 

“I saw the pictures, you looked so gorgeous. Just make sure you don’t settle for anything less than you deserve.”

“Trust me, I won’t.” He grinned until like every weekend he saw Mark and his friends. “Great. Without fail.” he muttered confusing Evie who looked around to see why he was so disappointed. “It’s no one.”

“No one that bugs you so much you wish he weren’t here?”

“He’s just someone I don’t want to see anymore. Only this time I have no disguise.” Nix frowned knowing he couldn’t be standing near him and get away with it again. “You know what? Screw him. He’s not going to affect my night and if he does speak to me... maybe having mistletoe wouldn’t be such a bad thing.”

“So you do like this guy right?”

“It’s complicated but Katie wants him and I warned her away. He’s the guy we argued over.”

“Which one?” Evie tried to look between the crowd. 

“The incredibly hunky, tall guy in the blue shirt. Standing next to Thor no doubt.”

“Thor?! The superhero guy?” Evie asked confused but then noticed Austin and understood. “Oh yeah ha-ha. Wow, he is super hot. Why don’t you like him?”

“It’s not that it’s just... he’s really complicated and he’s...” Nix sighed, “He’s my doctor now so he’s off limits.”

“Sheesh, what surgery do you go to?!” Evie giggled. “Oh my god he’s coming this way.”

“I’m going to the men’s, don’t stare at him.” Nix slipped away but Mark was only approaching their table to head up the stairs to the men’s himself. 

Creeping up behind him, Mark placed his hand on Nicky’s waist as he asked ‘excuse me’ but when he looked over his shoulder he came face to face with him.  
“Sorry, Nicky, hi.”

“Hi.” He smiled unsure what to say in return.

“You look gorgeous tonight, wow.” Mark complimented his look but got no thanks for it. “Well, Merry Christmas. I hope you enjoy yourself.”

“You too if that’s possible.” He replied. “I didn’t mean that to sound... ah, I just meant, you know, because of, stuff.”

“Thanks. I’m sure it’ll be fine. It gets me out of working if I have something to do. I can’t stand being bored; I usually opt in to be on call.”

“I best be good then and not fall on my face again.” Nix joked, trying to be kind.

“Especially if you have to go and visit another jerk doctor right?”

Nix sniggered and checked out Mark’s body as he stood waiting to get by him. “Yeah well some just don’t look as pretty naked.”

Mark laughed and took it as a compliment and not a dig at their shenanigans. “I really am sincere in wishing you a good time. I know we left things on a bad note but if it wasn’t for what happened, I’d still be unhappy and keeping secrets.”  
“So you’ve talked to someone?”

“My house mate yeah. He knows the truth about us but not that you’re a guy. I wasn’t foolish enough to mention any names. I trust him but I feel really strong about the confidentiality part.”

“Well I haven’t told anyone so we’re safe. Anyway I should let you get passed.” Nix hopped back against the wall and stared at Mark as he stepped by. “And hey, thanks.”

“What for?”

“For not being at Starlight when I am, making things awkward. That place is kind of my escape from everything else. I try to keep everything out of there that bothers me.”

“Sure. I’ve been in most days to be honest but I respect your wishes and only enter after 2pm, like you said. Even on your days off just in case you worked extra.”

Forgetting about being there after 2pm on his day off to flit around in his costume, Nix was happy Mark had respected him. “Quite the regular hey?”

“Yeah I like it. I mean it’s not everyday, I do work but my house mate swears by the food, service and people. You might know of him but he doesn’t usually go in until an afternoon.”

“Oh right, I don’t really know customers names to be fair. Just my little art monsters.” he smiled at Mark feeling more at ease with him again. “Anyway, have a good night and Merry Christmas to you too.”

“I hope Santa brings you something pretty.” Mark joked, winking at him as he walked away. 

After breaking the ice again Nix felt so much more at ease knowing Mark was in town. He rejoined Evie with a genuine smile on his face and continued to show his little cousin what a good night looked like.   
The skimpy dress and little jacket barely covering the girl’s body turned out to be somewhat of a regret as the dark, winter night brought out a frost in the air. They huddled together in the queue for Shack, shivering like Whippets in the snow but when the warmness of a gentleman’s coat was placed around Nix’s shoulders, he jumped and turned to see who was there to offer him warmth.   
“Maybe Santa should wrap that gift in a winter coat.” Mark whispered in his ear.

“Hey, thanks.” Nix pulled Evie in closer to him and wrapped one side of it around her too. “It’s so bloody cold tonight.”

“I have a beer jacket to keep me warm for a few minutes but I’d hate for you two lovelies to suffer with flu tomorrow.”

“God forbid we need any medical attention.” Nix grinned, cuddling Evie to share body heat.

“Is this your sister?” he asked trying to make conversation so Nix set him straight and soon enough they were all inside where he handed him back his coat. “Thanks. I best find my friends. They’re not so hot blooded to wait for me at the cash machine.”

Evie thanked Mark too for the use of his fleece lined jacket and stepped aside, rubbing her hands together to regain her circulation. 

“See you in there then.” Nix waved him off as the cousins entered the room, heading straight to the bar. 

Without Katie and Tori to make the atmosphere awkward, Nix and Evie danced all night, minding their own business but when the youngster was seduced by a young lad trying his luck, Nix took a few minutes to sit down and rest his feet. With a wife and kids at home hoping for a sober daddy by morning, Austin left the club early, closely followed by Kian who’d bagged a stocking for under his tree; a lady in stockings to be precise. As Mark and Shane made some shapes, Kevin collared his big brother and dragged him away for a drink leaving Mark to shuffle on his own. Seeing Nix alone in the booth he took his chances and strutted over, feeling light headed from all the beers he’s supped.   
“I am so drunk.” Mark announced, leaning his head down into his arms as he lay across the table. “Can you tell?”

Nix laughed at him and shook his arms. “Just a little.”

“Oh god, my head has never spun so much. You know it’s really not attractive to be this intoxicated.” He said, lifting himself back up straight.

“Well you’re not that attractive when you’re sober either.” Nix cheeked him but in a tone he knew was harmless and in fun. 

“Thanks. Where as you... you are very attractive when I’m sober or drunk.” He winked before resting his head on the seating. “I am going to feel this is the morning.” He pointed to his head. “But I’d rather feel you.” He flirted in an unsophisticated way. 

Nix chuckled at the state of him but used it to his advantage by leaning over the table to him and looking into his eyes. He stroked his tie between his fingers and lured him in closer ignoring the merry people around them. “I don’t take advantage of drunk people.”

“Touché.” He grinned realising he had a good memory for old conversations. “But I want you to nurse me better for a change.”

“I don’t own the outfit.” Nicky whispered still holding onto him. “And if I were to wear something sexy, it’d be my police costume so I can arrest you for being a very, very bad boy, Dr Feehily.”

“Fuck, why are you so seductive? I can’t stand up right now and not because I’d sway and fall on my face.” Mark embarrassed himself with news of his raising excitement. “TMI Mark, TMI.” He shook his head, blushing. “I am so out of control I don’t know what I’m saying. But the best of it is, I can see two of you and that’s what I’d like in my stocking.”

Cracking up from his remarks, Nix laughed in his face and struggled to think of a come back. “You couldn’t handle just one of me.”

“That is true.” He agreed, showing his perfect teeth as he smiled. “I don’t deserve someone like you anyway.”

To bring back his former bitchy attitude to see if he noticed, Nix threw in his reply. “I’m not good enough for you?” he said with a straight face but as soon as Mark looked at him he burst out laughing again.  
“You had me going then, again. I bet you’re a real handful aren’t you?”

“I think you’re the handful.” Nix teased referring to his genitals not his bad life. “But size doesn’t always matter.”

Taking in a deep breath to fill his lungs with air, Mark sat up and tried to shake off is dizziness. “It matters when you’re in a club full of people.”

Nix shot to his feet and stood in front of Mark, holding out his hands to him. “Stand, now!”

Giving him a confused stare, Mark held his hands to steady himself vertically and wondered what he was doing. “I can stand, I’d just rather not.” He raised his brow to Nicky.

“If I’m standing in front of you no one will see.” he explained.

“Trust me that won’t help the problem go away.” Mark chuckled and then saw Shane waving him to go over to him. “God, my friend is waving me over. What do I do now?” 

“Kiss me!” he suggested out of the blue.

“What?! I can’t.”

“Kiss me and he’ll see you’re busy and back off for a minute.”

“He knows I don’t kiss random girls in clubs let alone blokes...” Mark tried to make excuses but Nix pulled him in anyway and put his tongue in his mouth so he enjoyed the moment regardless and held Nix’s body in his hands for Shane to see. “I think he noticed. I’ve been outed.”

“Good, now you need to go to the men’s and calm down. He’ll understand that right?”

“He won’t stop until I tell him who you are.”

“So lie. I’m just a guy who wanted a Christmas kiss, what’s wrong with that?” Nix stroked his hand down Mark’s arm as he pouted at him. 

“There was absolutely nothing wrong with that kiss except he doesn’t know I’m gay.” He smirked knowing he had to move. “I’m so sorry for coming on so strongly. I know I’ll feel bad again in the morning.”

“Don’t feel bad. I enjoy the tease.” He stood staring at him until Shane shouted his name loud enough to be heard as he pointed to the smoking area, indicating that’s were he’d be. 

“He’s heading outside. I should join him to explain.”

“Or while he’s gone...” Nix ran his hands back up to his neck and went in for another kiss and with no resistance left in him, Mark forgot the world around him and kissed Nicky back, rubbing his hands over his waist and bum. 

Clearly getting carried away by the power of alcohol, the couple stood passionately kissing up against the back wall of the club when suddenly a tap came on Nix’s shoulder with a slap around the face to follow. Nix hissed from the sharpness of his friend’s hand and held her cheek in shock as Katie hurled abuse at him for kissing the man he’d warned her off.   
“You spiteful bastard, I knew all along. Well you can have him and suffer the consequences of it as well.” Katie yelled before storming off again.

Seeing the cat fight for herself, Evie shot over to Nix’s side to ask what was going on. 

Mark waited with him to make sure he was OK and asked the same questions. “What was all that about? Who was she?”

“She’s my best friend it’s fine, it’s nothing.” Nicky looked at Evie feeling ashamed after telling her exactly who Mark was and even she was disappointed and walked away shaking her head at him. “Evie...”

“What is your friend talking about exactly?”

“Don’t worry she doesn’t know anything. She just fancies you and I told her to stay away because she’s a patient and I know that’s hypocritical of me but I just didn’t want you making more mistakes without even realising it.” Nix sighed, rubbing his face.

“She just thinks you’re jealous and taking me for yourself to be spiteful then?”

“Yes but I didn’t know she was here I swear, I wouldn’t be that stupid. What have I done? What if she reports this?” Nix worried.

“There’s no evidence and I’m drunk so as far as I’m concerned you could be anyone to me. Look, don’t stress about it, it’s not an issue. But are you OK? Your face is a bit red.” He examined Nicky’s cheek trying to reassure himself he wasn’t hurt.

“I’m fine, thanks. I should go and find Evie. She should be easier to get back on my side. We’re family.”

“I’m really sorry to ruin your night.”

“You haven’t. You haven’t done anything wrong, this time it was me.” Nix wiped his face and took a deep breath to stop himself from crying. “But we can’t be so foolish again Mark. You and me, it just causes trouble.”

“You’re right and it shouldn’t have got so carried away again but am I not allowed to be worried about you?”

“Why do you need to care so much? Just forget about me, it’s for the best.” Nicky gave him a quick hug to thank him but rushed off to find Evie and make sure he’d not made more enemies. 

“Nicky wait...” Mark huffed as he refused to turn back around so he made his way outside and let out a growl of frustration in front of Shane. “Argh, I’m such an idiot.”

“For kissing a bloke? What the fuck Mark? How drunk are you?!” Shane asked.

“Yes for kissing a bloke as you put it. Turns out his best friend had taken a shining to me and ended up slapping him for getting in there first. Why are women such hard work?”

“Why do you always find the crazy ones?! And what do you mean women?! You just publicly snogged a man. I don’t get it. Why didn’t you tell me you were bisexual?” Shane laughed back at him. “Relax; it was just a random snog, who cares. You have girls and guys fighting over you man, embrace it.”

“I don’t want girls fighting over me I just need... I just need things to be less complicated that’s all.”

“Mark I’m not judging you. I had no idea you liked guys too. Why would you keep that from me of all people? Now I can talk boys with you. This is awesome news.” Shane laughed, realising he wasn’t actually that surprised when seeing Mark with his tongue down a man’s throat. He finally had a gay friend and he loved it. 

7\. Not So Secret Santa.

As the alarm clock gently tinkled its sweet tune to wake Nix from his slumber, he rolled over half asleep to a gift presented to him on his bed, they way his parents would do. Bolting to sit up and listen to hear for someone in the house, he carefully picked up the box and read the tag. Reading Evie’s name caused him a sigh of relief as the cousins discussed Mark before they’d gone to bed. Evie had stayed over in the spare room but snuck out first thing to get home to her family for their festive fun. Inside the box Nix found a beautiful silver chain that he clipped around his neck straight away.   
Like usual, the neighbours fled their home leaving Nix to feed their moggy so before he settled down to open the presents gathered under the tree, he popped through the passage connecting their houses and unlocked the door as the kitty sat meowing for his breakfast. Feeling guilty for leaving Buttons alone on Christmas day, Nix let him finish his grub and then picked him up, carrying him across to his warm, cosy house for some company. Buttons often wandered into his house in the summer when he left the door open so he was comfortable curling up by the fire in his second home.   
While the turkey breast slowly cooked in the oven, Nix ripped open his presents to find a reindeer onesie curled up from all his friends at work who’d clubbed together to buy him the Sven gift. Grateful for their kindness he zipped it up and spent the rest of the day wearing it like a crazy 5 year old girl. Choosing to have the day to himself was a conscious decision after falling out with Katie and promising to feed Buttons. The year’s variety of TV shows were satisfactory enough to eat chocolate with and the peace and quiet after all the partying was very welcome. 

Down the hill to the west of the city, Shane and Mark popped open the champagne to use as hair of the dog before the Filan family descended on them. Thanks to his know-how, Mark managed to dodge a killer hangover but did so with a little more help of a mini oxygen related therapy kit he stashed in his car for any emergencies in or out of work hours.

“Aw mate this is mint.” Shane thanked Mark for his leather, Ralph Lauren wallet. “Thanks.”

“I saw the state of your old one and figured you could use it.” Mark smiled. 

Mark’s family had moved to Galway a few years ago and because he didn’t want to explain his break up to them too soon, he didn’t even consider visiting them for the festive holidays. He was happy to be around friends and a generous, down to earth family but he found some moments hard to digest as he missed being with Gemma. It wasn’t her in particular he missed, just the joys of being loved and grown up in a settled environment at Christmas. 

After the slap up meal served and prepared by Shane and his sister, the group collapsed on the sofas ready for the annually expected nap but Mark always made the effort to go for a walk after his Christmas dinner, to help burn off some calories to maintain his struggling physique.   
Getting changed in his bedroom, Mark slid some presents under the bed but being pushed out of the other side was a small box he’d forgotten he’d hidden at Shane’s house. Opening the unwrapped box he opened it to reveal one of Gemma’s presents. He choked up for a minute and kicked himself for not keeping the receipt for the incredibly expensive, limited edition, gun black, unisex, Cartier, curb bracelet staring back at him. He picked it up and admired the beauty of the design and felt sick knowing he’d have to flog it on eBay until an out there thought crossed his mind. He wasn’t a big jewellery fan himself and if he did wear the odd piece it was never a bracelet. This manly design had appealed to Gemma though and she wanted it for Christmas.

“I’m just heading out for an hour or so guys; burn off some of that 3 bird roast. Does anyone need anything bringing back?” Mark asked holding onto a bag. 

“No we’re good mate, I don’t think anywhere is open anyway.” Shane said from his lounger.

“OK, catch you all in a bit.” He nodded, making his way out into the cold and quiet air. 

“You are going to be my pussy cat one day Buttons. What do you say to that?” Nix kissed his fluffy head as he cuddled the cat in his arms. 

Half way through Mary Poppins Nix heard a knock on the door but wasn’t expecting anyone so he crept to the door and used the peep hole to see who it was but only saw the back of someone’s head wearing a Santa hat. Confused by who it could be he reluctantly opened the door to find his surprise visitor. 

“Mark!” Nix said, shocked and embarrassed by his outfit. 

“Hey Rudolph... Or Sven is it? I’m looking for Nicky.” He grinned. 

“Um, why?” he asked, baffled. 

“I can go if now is a bad time.”

“Erm, no I’m alone... what are you doing here?”

“Do you mind if I come in? I won’t stay long.”

“Sure.” Nix welcomed him in unsure why he’d turn up on Christmas day. “Are you OK?” he pointed him into the lounge. 

“You have a cat?!”

“No he’s my neighbours, I’m just looking after him.” Nicky explained, watching him give the kitty a tickle and stroke. “Hungover?”

“Oh lord, I am so sorry about last night. I don’t think I’ve ever been that drunk before but thankfully I was fine. Did you manage to smooth things over with your friends?”

“Evie? Yeah she was fine... so why are you here exactly? I’m pretty sure I said we shouldn’t see each other again but then you probably can’t remember that part.”

“I remember that part, trust me. Kissing someone in public is still kinda new to me.” He grinned. “Do you mind if I sit down? I’ve been walking off my dinner.”

“Yeah what ever. So...” Nix sat down on the sofa waiting for his excuse. 

“I know this is totally inappropriate of me and forgive me for intruding on your day... but I found something and I was hoping you could get some use out of it. You can say no of course but I can’t send it back so I thought you might like to take them it my hands. Free of course. It’s just not my style.”

“OK... whatever it is can’t you just sell it on?”

“I can but it’s not about the money. I just thought of you when I found it and being as crazy and improper as I am right now, a part of me thought it would be a good idea to take my walk in this direction and take a chance on you letting me in.”

“It’s Christmas day so you get a free pass this time.” he smiled. 

“I’m glad, my feet are killing me and I could use the bathroom. Do you mind if I...”

“Of course.” While Mark nipped to the loo, Nix rushed to the mirror and patted on some aftershave before fluffing up his hair and sitting back down as if he hadn’t moved. 

“That’s better, thanks.” Mark sat back down and rested the box on his knee. “Right, here it is. I won’t be offended if you don’t like it or can’t accept it. I know this is a really strange situation and I shouldn’t be here but... Happy Christmas.” He passed over the box and watched Nix as he took the lid off.

“Ah fuck me... wow, it’s amazing.” Nix looked at the stunning chain in his hand in absolute awe. “I can’t take this Mark. It’s too much.”

“But you love it right?”

“Yes but...”

“So please keep it. I don’t want anything in return and I mean that.” Nix drooled over the beauty in his lap and itched to try it on but felt wrong to accept it. “Try it on. It’ll look fantastic with your onesie.”

Nix giggled and shook his head. “Seriously? If this isn’t the highlight of your entire day I will make your life hell.”

“I don’t think there is any fear of it not being.” Mark sat back and watched Nix delicately place the bling around his wrist. 

“Wow, it’s perfect.” he squealed with delight, twirling his wrist as he stood up tall. “I feel like Madonna in Material Girl.”

“Only much more beautiful.” 

Nix looked down at Mark and saw the happy smile on his face. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I don’t want anything else from you and I will leave you alone. Think of it as a thank you for saving my career; an apology even.”

“Thank you.” Nix lowered himself back onto the sofa and took it off, tucking it back into the box to keep it safe. “It’s the best gift I could dream of from my local GP.” Nicky joked, flashing a cheeky grin.

“I’m glad you like it.” He smiled at him. “Anyway, I should get going and leave you to enjoy your day in peace with fuzz ball over there.”

“Stay for a drink. Really, I’d like the company.”

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea. I respect you don’t want to be friends and I took a liberty in coming here.”

“Hey, relax. We can make it our new year resolution not to be friends instead.” Nix chuckled handing him some chocolate and getting up to fetch the wine. “Here.” he passed him a large glass of rose and sat under his feet getting comfortable. “You can take your coat off now.”

“Can you restrain yourself if I start taking my clothes off?”

“Get naked, I can resist.” Nicky smirked with a twinkle in his eye trying not to imagine his exposed skin and muscles. 

“If I didn’t still feel so bloated I might have taken you up on that. It’s quite warm in here.” Mark unbuttoned his collar to let some air down his chest. 

“Well under my reindeer exterior I might only be wearing a tight pair of Calvin’s.” he teased him, sipping him wine with a cheeky smile on his face again. 

“You really are a little minx under that Jekyll and Hyde attitude aren’t you?!”

“Ah, hey.” he pushed him, spilling a drop of wine on his lap. “Shit, I’m so sorry.” The clumsy blonde laughed. “Well now you’ll have to take them off.”

“Ha-ha, nice try but I think you’ve already failed in resisting.” He chuckled, wiping the wet patch on his jeans. “It’ll dry in 2 minutes.”

“Well I wasn’t expecting to spend my day with you so I guess anything goes.”

“Eat some chocolate and calm yourself Mr Byrne.” Mark selected a creamy treat from the box and held it in Nicky’s face, taunting him as he wafted it in and out, round and round, chuckling as it touched the tip of his nose. “Ha-ha I can tease too you know.” 

“You’re just mean.” Nix replied choosing a strawberry crème which he nibbled the end of before plunging it straight onto his nose in return. “Ha, lets see you lick that off.”

Mark pulled some faces as he tried to touch his nose with his tongue causing Nix to laugh hysterically. “Wait, wait... do you have any After Eights?” he asked, wiping his nose with his finger and sucking off the mess. 

“Yeah why?” Nix gave him a baffled frown. 

“Because I can beat you at getting it in my mouth from my forehead.”

“You are such a kid. Here.” Nicky passed him the box so Mark picked out two sleeves and handed him a square, challenging him to the game but he’d met his match as Nix shook the chocolate into his mouth faster than Mark could. “Ha, beat you. Next game, genius?”

“OK you win that one. Maltesers?”

“I know that game and the last time I played it, Katie nearly choked to death.”

“Fair enough, I’m not in the mood for any Heimlich manoeuvres and life saving today.”

“I never said I couldn’t.” he raised her eyebrow at him. “But no.” Nix sipped on his wine again and felt an awkward silence between them.

“Is it weird that I’m still here?” Mark worried, placing his empty glass on the table. 

“Kind of. But who cares? More wine?” he poured him more before waiting for his answer. 

“You’re a bad influence.”

“And you’re a bad doctor.” Nicky smirked again. “I’m kidding. You are most definitely the best.”

“Don’t do the flirting again; I think I’m still drunk from last night’s antics.”

“It was pretty hot... just like you.” Nix leaned forward as if to kiss him but instead jumped off the sofa and turned the heat down on the fire. “This onesie is so sweaty.” he grumbled, unzipping it slightly to show the top of his chest. 

Spitting his wine down his chin and onto his shirt, Mark drooled as he watched the cutie seduce him. “Thanks for that. I’m going to look a mess by the time I get back.”

“I told you to get naked but no, you wanted to wear your clothes when you spat on yourself.” Nix giggled. 

“There seems to be a recurring theme today.” He smiled, trying to imagine Nix undressing himself. 

“I’m resisting.” he reminded him, pulling up his sleeves to show more flesh. 

“But you don’t want me to?” he asked. “I always end up the bad guy remember.”

“You can hold your own can’t you?” he closed his eyes and rubbed his chest as he bit his lip sending Mark crazy. “I think you’re trying too hard.”

“It’s not the only thing that’s hard... again.” He confirmed Nicky was succeeding in turning him on. “I should have brought my stethoscope so you could listen to how fast my heart beat is racing right now, trying not to look at you deliberately winding me up.”

“Mmm, what about a white jacket and clipboard? Surgical gloves, lubrication...” he teased, slowly tip toeing towards him. “And PC Byrne here would be waiting with my handcuffs and warrant to sentence you to hard, hot sex for the entire day.”

Swallowing the saliva in his mouth Mark tried to compose himself but his imagination ran away with him and he found it difficult to hold back. “Is your fantasy to be ravished by a doctor?”

“It was... but I think I already need a new one.” Nicky pouted at him. 

“You know I really think this is a bad idea.” Mark tried to spoil the fun as he got hotter under the collar but before he knew it Nix was sitting on top of him with his legs either side of his hips. “Clearly you don’t.”

“Tell me you don’t want me to unzip this further and I’ll find those Maltesers.” he gave him the option as he slowly drew the zip down anyway revealing more of his sexy smooth chest as he stared at him. “Tell me now.” he whispered.

Clearing his throat again, Mark tried to stop himself from trembling like he had before. “OK you win. I’m going to explode any minute if you don’t stop flirting with me.”

“I’m not playing a game. I just want you to put your hand on my chest and feel how calm my heart beat is.”

“I’m certainly more at risk of a heart attack than you. Why are you doing this?”

“Because I want to pay my dues? Nothing comes for free in this world.”

“I don’t need paying for that bling.” He panted as his hard on reached its peak. “Jesus you really know how to work it don’t you?” he shuffled in his seat, still sceptical over Nicky's motives. “Am I going to regret this?”

“No way.” he muttered, sliding the zip down to uncover his whole torso. Licking his lips to moisten them ready for the kill, he started to unbutton more of Mark’s shirt. 

“You are the sexiest guy I’ve ever met do you know that?”

“I do now.” Nix pushed him back on the couch and began to rub his chest on Mark’s as he kissed his neck, driving him wild. “And you... Dr Feehily are most definitely the sexiest guy I’ve ever wanted to have spontaneous sex with, more than once.” 

Grinding himself on the practitioner’s boner, Mark finally began to relax, tilting his head back as Nicky lightly nibbled on his skin. “That is what sends shivers down my spine and no one has ever found that spot before.”

“What, all two of us?” he joked. “Experience isn’t everything Mark. I’d never had sex with a guy I’d only met once before but I found out I was good at it.”

“Too good may I add.” Mark hissed as the pleasure of Nicky’s crotch on him made him sweat even more in the baking heat of the room. “How am I going to give you up?” Nix sat forward and looked at him unsure how to respond. “This forbidden fling is going to end in tears you know.”

“Everything happens for a reason. As long as we learn from the experience it’s all good.”

“I’ve already learnt that helping out beautiful men gets me into trouble.” Mark sighed and stared at Nix still sitting on top of him. “And I don’t want to hurt you because I’m an idiot with a messed up head. Resisting you is one of the hardest things I’ve ever had to do, trust me.”

“Why are you so good at talking yourself out of things? This means nothing; it’s just a fling like you said.”

“Yeah maybe it is but I still have feelings too and you know how important my job is to me. I just don’t need anymore complications in my life right now.”

Nix nodded and covered himself back up before putting both hands on Mark’s shoulders. “All I was trying to do was make you forget the bad things and thank you for proving to me you’re not a bad guy.”

“But now, like always, I fuck it up and you end the date hating me, never wanting to see me again.”

“No, that’s not true.” When Mark looked away he grabbed his face and turned it back to him. “I don’t hate you and you haven’t fucked up. You’re taking control of your life and doing what’s best for you and I can’t stand in the way of that. But this... this wasn’t a test Mark. I’m not trying to seduce you to make your life a misery. I like you and I just thought we were having fun.”

“Right. I’m sorry.” He rested his head on Nix and then kissed him, delicately pressing their lips together until he kissed back. “I’m just not used to anyone trying to instigate sex with me for pleasure not vicious gain or control.”

“You’re so broken.” Nicky frowned, feeling sadness for his past experiences with the one woman he loved. “And I can’t fix you or even make it easier.”

“I really wish I’d met you ten years ago.”

“Yeah, me too.” Climbing away from him, Nix took a deep breath and rubbed his face feeling the end of their affair was finally over. “So I guess we know what we need to do.”

“Huh, this is so frustrating. I think you’re gorgeous and I really wish I was strong enough to keep seeing you for how ever long this sexual chemistry lasted but I have to listen to my head for once because my heart is talking crazy shit.” Nix nodded in agreement and remained standing while Mark redressed himself and slipped his coat back on. “I really didn’t come here for more than giving the gift.”

“I know, I believe you. It’s just me getting carried away.” Wishing he didn’t have to go on such a sad note Nicky wrapped his arms around Mark’s waist and held him close for a minute. 

“I’m so sorry.”

“No, please don’t be. I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable this time.”

“The only uncomfortable thing about it was not being able to ram that hard-on inside of you... I never imagined I’d resist someone as special as you.”

Getting emotional Nix smiled as his eyes teared up. “Don’t... you don’t have to say that. You don’t know me remember.”

“I know there’s a guy inside you just as shattered and lonely as I am. Your strong facade doesn’t fool me.” Mark kissed her again. “Merry Christmas Mr Nicky Byrne. You deserve a good one.” He smiled.

“Merry Christmas Dr Mark Feehily. Don’t forget me when you forgive me.”

Staring at each other emotionally drained already, the couple smiled and kissed one last time as a tear fell from Nix’s face.  
“I told you it’d end in tears.” Mark grinned. 

“I’m just so happy you’ll be out of my life for good.” he chuckled.

“That’s more like the Nicky I know... but never change. I like you just the way you are.”

Nix let a small smile grace his face as Mark made his way out of the house. “See you around.”

“I’m sure you will.” He kissed his cheek and braced himself for the bitter cold outside.

“Bye.” Nix sighed as he locked the door again and suddenly became depressed over the whole episode coming to an end. 

Arriving back at Shane’s house half an hour later to find them all playing games, Mark settled back down in the warmth and sighed.  
“What’s up mate?” Shane asked him, noticing a dip in his mood. 

“Nothing I’m just a little tired now. I think I’m coming down with something.” Mark rubbed his head as he felt like rubbish. “I think I’m going to have a lay down, sorry to be unsocial guys.”

“It’s no problem, do what you need to do. We understand.” Shane told him with a smile but then noticed the mark on his neck. He followed Mark to his room and asked in private how he really felt. “Where did you go? You look really disorientated.”

“It’s probably just the cold air that’s got to me. My head is all fuzzy now. I’ll feel better after a rest.” Mark insisted.

“What did you do to your neck?” Shane asked out right.

“My neck?!” Mark looked in the mirror to see some marks from where Nix had teased him. “Shit... I don’t know.” He lied.

“Mark... I know you’re hiding something and you don’t have to tell me today but I’m worried about you. You left with a bag?”

“It was just something I needed to get rid of. Something of Gemma’s I found that’s all. I’m not hiding anything Shane; I’m just feeling a bit down. You can understand that can’t you?”

“Of course but I hate seeing you this way. What’s that down your shirt?” Shane dug for more answers having seen the wine stains down his front.

“Oh I just spilt my drink. There was a shop open so I grabbed a bottle and a chocolate bar.” He replied with a frown as he let it sink in that he couldn’t see Nix anymore. 

“I’m here for you buddy.”

“Cheers bro.” Mark nodded at him and relaxed in his room for some peace and quiet to analyse his life over the last few weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

8\. Let It Go.

 

After a long winded Christmas and New Year for Nix due to illness, he threw himself back into work feeling refreshed and excited about the Frozen party booked in for 17th January. With a week to perfect all the last finishing touches, he agreed to work behind the scenes on back drops and decorations during longer shifts. With Janice back on force too she tried to pull Nix away from the wonderland of props to meet Shane but he managed to talk her out of the idea that day as he concentrated on sewing some silver, sequin trim to baby blue netting material to be draped around the stage.  
Evie had started to help out in the cafe as promised and when Mark popped in with Shane she gave him a dirty look as she asked what they’d like for lunch. He recognised her straight away but refrained from asking how Nicky was to lower the awkwardness. He’d kept his distance from him since Christmas day but he was missing the blonde’s cheeky grins and naughtiness already. 

Running to Nix, Evie announced Mark’s presence. “There’s a doctor in the house!”

“What? Mark?” Nix asked paying full attention. “Don’t tell him I’m here.”

“I thought you liked him. You liked him enough on Christmas eve.”

“Evie please. It’s complicated and I don’t want to see him.” Nix denied wanting to set eyes on the hunk. 

“OK but his friend is pretty hot too.” Evie winked. “OK, OK I won’t say anything.”

For the next hour Nix locked himself away in the art room to avoid the boys, texting Janice to make him a cuppa until they were gone. Even Janice was suspicious about his reluctance to be social and asked if there was anything wrong but Nix kept a smile on his face and continued to deny there was a problem, trying to show commitment to the party priorities.   
Not knowing which days Mark would rock up he took no chances and took his lunch out of sight each day he was in which turned out to be a wasted effort as Mark worked for the rest of the week but it still kept him away from Shane who was beginning to think he didn’t exist.

When he finally got the chance, Shane grilled Janice about the man at the ball and asked if he’d received the flowers he’d had sent but Janice knew nothing about any bouquet due to her own sickness.   
“Ooh I wonder who that was then. I’ll ask around for you.” Janice promised and immediately went on a search for Nix to find out the gossip. “Do you know anything about it?”

“The flowers? Yeah erm, David gave them to me. We weren’t really sure who they were for. Do you know who sent them?”

“Yes I do.” Janice beamed, proud of the knowledge. 

“Oh my god, who?” For a second Nix thought it could be possible that Mark had sent them so he changed his mind. “No, don’t tell me. The mystery of the whole thing is so much nicer.” 

“Well who ever they were meant for is very lucky because the guy that sent them is gorgeous.”

“Really? What did he say?” 

“Just asked if the flowers got to the right person. What did the card say on it?” Janice wondered. 

“It was cryptic, they could have been for anyone.” Nix smiled, still worried Mark had sent them but he didn’t want to contact him to find out. “Is this guy a doctor?!”

“Definitely not.” Janice chuckled. “Why would you think that?” she shook her head and left Nix to it to give Shane the news. “Well I don’t know who they were for but Nix took them home. I’m going to bloody drag him out here one day so you can see what you’re missing. Nix is gorgeous, trust me you won’t be disappointed. Don’t be chasing anyone else do you hear me.” Janice joked, pointing her finger at him.”Are you coming to the Frozen party?”

“Why would I do that?” Shane laughed having seen all the promotion posters around town, not just in the community building. “It’s for kids isn’t it?”

“Not particularly but it is to entice new families and children although there will be alcohol and adult entertainment after 9pm when the nippers have to go home. We don’t have all the licenses we need you see.” Janice explained. “Did you see our very own Kristoff before Christmas? I heard he came out prancing around.”

“Yes! Oh my god, yes he was amazing. I saw him in town the same evening with his friend dressed as Elsa.” Shane lit up hoping his identity would be revealed. “I swear he’s the same guy who was at the ball.”

“Really? But our Kristoff was wearing a wig.”

“I know but he was still stunning.” Shane’s brain rattled as he tried to picture the Prince again to compare their appearance but Nix was too good with his disguises and he wrote off the chance of him being the same guy he couldn’t get out of his head. “So they both work here?”

“I can’t tell you if it’s the same guy so I don’t know.” Janice smirked not wanting to confuse him even more. “You should definitely come along anyway. It’ll be fun. Just dress up like a Disney Prince and you’ll fit in nicely.”

“What do you mean? I am a Prince, I always dress like a king.” He tutted, rolling his eyes as he messed around with her. “I’m a premiere bloke I am.”

“Ha-ha of course dear. Just make sure you turn up. Nix might be there.” She winked leaving Shane to finish his coffee.

The night of the frosty event drew upon them and as Nix promised, Evie took on the role of Elsa as local actors from the cities theatre played the roles of Hans and Anna to complete the set of the four main characters. The huge, life size, Sven reindeer idea was traded in for a real life reindeer that featured as a special guest. The hire of the beautiful animal was paid for as a gift by the theatre company that had access to such links so their very own Sven was hidden away down a corridor to the side of the building that once acted as a coach house so the double doors were opened and he was happy to stand out of the way until his big moment, stealing the hearts of everyone in the room.   
Nix and Evie were besotted with the fluffy actor and had fun giving him cuddles for photos before they plastered on their make up and wigs to take on their parts. The part of the snowman, Olaf, was played by Janice’s nephew who wore a full mascot suit, hiding his face to look just as good as the adults. The entire room looked magical; full of sparkling decorations, glitter, twinkle lights, draping blue and white material, balloons, cut out snowflakes and fake snow. All the children that came flooding in were mesmerised by the movie inspired party and wowed at the attention to detail. Welcoming the guests at the front door taking tickets was Olaf and Hans, smiling at all the excited faces ready to meet the snow queen herself.   
To cheer Janice up even more Shane entered Starlight in his best suit with Mark in tow. They were both curious about meeting Elsa and Kristoff again to get another look at the beauty but Mark was a little nervous coming face to face with the Elsa he’d danced with in Shack before Christmas until he later saw Evie as the sister and knew straight away it wasn’t the same girl; the relief he felt put him at ease but at the same time he wondered where Nicky was.   
Running up to Shane for a hug, Janice welcomed him in and complimented his suave outfit, equally as impressed with Mark’s former best man suit he’d worn for Austin’s wedding. They sat by the bar and watched on as the sea of mini Elsa and Anna’s were entertained with a sing-a-long session with Nix and Evie leading the fun but because they were so far away, the boys couldn’t get a close up look of them. 

“Elsa I feel like someone is missing from our gang.” Nix performed his piece putting on a Disney voice to mask his own local lingo.

“Who could you mean?” 

“My best friend... Oh you silly thing... boys and girls, you know who isn’t here yet don’t you? He’s big, furry, lives outside in the snow...” In unison the kids all shouting for Sven. “Sven of course. Well where could he be Elsa?” 

“I don’t know. But if we all whisper his name maybe he will appear like magic... so children can we all call for him? We have to be very quiet and whisper like this... Sven, Sven, Sven. Do you think you could help us?” Evie asked the children receiving a cheer so they all joined in until the doors open and Hans lead the reindeer into the room. “He’s here, he’s here.” She pointed at the beast.

The whole room filled with admiration for the animal as he walked in to show himself off.   
“Kristoff do you think the boys and girls would like to meet Sven up close?” Evie asked and giggled as everyone cheered to be the first to have a photo with the entire cast at the party. 

Whilst no one was advised to fuss him and stroke him, each child and adult alike, waited in line to have their picture taken by the resident photographer for a small donation of £2 to cover some of the printing costs. Joining the queue at the rear was Mark and Shane feeling they should join in the fun but when Evie recognised the doctor again she gave Nix a wide eyed glare as a warning but she continued to smile through the duty.   
“Hiyah mate.” Mark said to the reindeer. “You’re a very handsome chap.”

“Mark, shut up.” Shane laughed, embarrassed. “You’re not Dr Do-little.”

Nix couldn’t help but snigger at his comment but when Mark saw his cheeky grin he stared at him for a second. “Smile for the camera guys.” Nix told them in his Disney Princess voice avoiding eye contact with Mark. 

“Thanks guys.” Shane got a good look at Nix and his heart raced as he noticed perfect smile and kissable lips. He walked away thinking about the male Cinderella and realised that there was no chance that smile belonged to two separate people, confirming who ever the Frozen actor was, was definiately the blonde after all and knew there was something about him he liked. “It’s him. I know it’s him.” Shane mumbled to Mark on their way back to their seats to wait for their print. 

“Who? That Elsa chick wasn’t the same as the girl in the club. She was a different height and build.”

“I didn’t notice that but Kristoff... he’s Cinderella Mark. He’s the man I told you about.” He insisted so Mark tried to accept that Nicky was in fact the Nix guy Janice had been harping on about for weeks. He hated the thought of Shane pining for his secret shag piece but knew nothing could or would come of his fling. Hoping he was wrong, he kept quiet and let Shane go forward in finding out for sure.

When all the children had left, the adult entertainment began where in a strange twist to the night, Hans and Anna sang some songs, joined by a band to get the crowd going. Sven made his way home and Olaf got out of his sweaty costume to join the party but the cousins circulated the floor to talk to guests and have some drunken selfies.   
As Mark made his way to the men’s, Nix took the time to skip over to Shane and tapped his shoulder. “Good evening Prince Charming.”

“Hey, hi.” He replied, feeling nervous as the beauty got so close.

“Mmm, you look handsome enough to come back to Arendelle with me, Prince...” asking what his name was. 

Humouring him Shane tried his hand at thinking of a name but wasn’t very imaginative. “Prince Ferrari of Lindum.” He grinned, playing on his company name of Formula1.

“That’s my favourite car.” he whispered, flirting with him. “So I haven’t seen you grace the dance floor this evening Prince Ferrari. Would you care to escort a queen to her first dance?” Nicky tested the water to make sure his gaydar was working and Shane didn’t prefer to accompany Evie.

“I fear a jester of your palace would grade better than me in a dance off.” He replied, scared stiff of being centre of attention. 

“How could that be? Rejected by the fortunate one I’d chosen from the crowd?” Nix lifted hid head and turned away in disappointment but when he looked back at Shane, he smirked back at the blonde. “Should I have my guards banish you from the land for such treason?”

“You really want me to dance with her?” he asked again with narrow eyes.

“I have it on good authority you are owed a dance sir but you are not being very charming.” he frowned, still staring at him. 

“And who has this recommendation come from? Because I’d much rather dance with you.”

Trusting his instincts were right and Shane was the same hotty from the ball, he whispered into his ear. “Cinderella.”

Shane looked into Nix’s eyes and saw the twinkle he’d seen before. “It’s you... you’re him.”

Nix giggled and held his hands out to him. “I don’t understand what you mean.” he acted ignorant to his comment. “Cinderella maybe a friend of mine and regretted not having the time to speak longer with ‘the Prince he never found’.” he said, quoting the message on the bouquet. 

“The flowers... I sent them for you.” He told him.

A growing genuine smile spread across Nix’s face as he found out he was the one to send them and butterflies formed in his belly. “Anyway, I believe we’ve met before. In a colourful world of loud music and dancing patrons.”

“Shack, yeah. Tell Queen Elsa, I would be honoured to dance with her... But only for you.” He took Nicky’s hand and headed for the dance floor.

When the band saw Nix had chosen the man for their first dance, they announced over the mic that everyone should stand for the royal dance and when Janice saw the couple holding hands waiting to take a ballroom hold, she clapped with excitement knowing she’d finally got the future lovers together, even if they didn’t know it yet and Shane was being teased be Evie not Nix.   
When the tinkle of the piano began Evie took hold of the microphone and sang Let It Go to Shane, leaving him even more embarrassed by the spotlight being on him, standing alone as she performed her song around him. But when she saw Mark in the background she looked at him for a second as she belted the chorus towards him. 

“Thank you.” Evie thanked the audience for their applause. “First of all my Prince here was expecting a dance but before I can do that, I feel like singing some of my Princess friend’s songs too.” She put her hand on his chest and stared at him as someone pulled up a stool for him to perch on while she sang some more. “Some day my Prince will come, some day we’ll meet again. And away to his castle we’ll go, to be happy forever I know. Some day when spring is here, we’ll find our love anew. And the birds will sing and the wedding bells will ring. Some day when my dreams come true... I know you I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar, a gleam. Yet I know it’s true, that visions are seldom as they seem but if I know you I know what you’ll do, you’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream... A dream is a wish your heart makes when you’re fast asleep, in dreams you will lose your heart ache, what ever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams and some day, your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true.”

Spending every second of her additional performance with her eyes fixed on Shane, she felt the emotion of the songs and couldn’t wait to hold him for their dance. As the music subtly merged into Beauty and the Beast’s ‘tale as old as time’ classic someone whipped Shane’s stool from under him making him hold Evie like the Princess she was but he imagined she was Nicky.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat over to Nix, Shane gently held her back and hand and tried to forget the whole room was staring at them as they slowly shuffled around the floor and others were welcomed into the space to take the pressure off them. 

“I’ve never been so embarrassed in my entire life.” He chuckled in Nix’s ear as he slipped away to the side lines. 

“Ha-ha, hey you should be honoured to be dancing with her.” he smiled at him as the song trickled into A Whole New World. “Sing to me.”

“Ha-ha is that a request?”

“It’s an order.” Nicky raised his eye brow at him as he moved his hands to link around his neck to sing the duet with him in the dark corner of the stage. 

Sighing, Shane tried his best anyway. “... A whole new world.”  
“Every turn a surprise...”  
“With new horizons to pursue.”  
“Every moment gets better.” Nix stroked the back of his hair as they both belted out the last few lines in unison. “I’ll chase them anywhere, there’s time to spare. Let me share this whole new world with you.” Desperate to kiss him in the moment Nicky nearly took a chance but broke eye contact instead with a grin on his face. This was so unlike him but Shane was the absolute epitamy of perfect. His hazel eyes, his beautiful lips and A grade smile... Not a lock of hair out of place.

Shane had both of his hands touching Nix’s back and wanted to lean in too but when the end of the song marked the end of the performance he stood back and clapped with everyone else. Hans thanked Elsa for her powerful talent and encouraged everyone to get back on the dance floor for some more ballads.  
“Thanks Kristoff. It was an honour after all.” Shane bowed to him and kissed his hand like a true gentleman before turning to rejoin Mark and breathe again. 

Nix watched him walk away and knew he had to follow him so he ran after him and grabbed his hand causing him to turn back. “Hey... I’m sorry I embarrassed you. But now I’m allowed to enjoy the end of the night as me, I’d still like to request another dance.” he asked him in his normal voice. 

“Wow the facade is slipping... I thought you’d want to keep the mystery of your identity to yourself after such a beautiful moment.”

“Right... only, I feel more guilty now. I picked you to make up for the ball but now I’ve made you feel like a complete tit in front of everyone, I’d like to make up for that now. If you’re interested?”

“Wow, erm... sure. I’ll just let my friend know I’ve pulled.” He winked turning to Mark with the biggest smile on his face. “It’s him, he told me. I’m dancing with him dude. Are you OK here?”

“Go and enjoy yourself Shane. You deserve it man.” Mark patted his arm and nodded as he drank the last of his bottle. “I’ll talk to Janice.”

Catching up with Nix, Shane stroked his arm to get him to turn and as he did he flung his arms back round his neck to slow dance. Knowing he was best friends with Mark annoyed Nix but he tried not to read too much into it as nothing might come of their night. 

The band gave up the Disney tracks and changed their style back to pop ballads before they boosted the energy with upbeat tracks again but the song they chose was Shane’s karaoke favourite Need You Now by Lady Antebellum so he willingly sang along with Nix as he gazed into his eyes seeing that his big, fake, brown eyes were the result of contacts. He began to wonder how much of him was real and imagined how he looked as himself, hoping he was a natural beauty under the technology of cosmetics on his face and body. 

When the music changed, Nix lead Shane away towards the disabled toilet and away from the crowd so they could talk with a little bit of privacy.   
“So Prince Ferrari... what’s your real name?” he asked him hoping to get to know who sent the flowers by name. 

“A gentleman never tells.” He mocked Nicky. “What’s your real name Mr Kristoff, Cinderella and god knows which other characters you play?”

“Woody? I used to play him quite a lot too. But no, really my name... that’s something I’m gonna keep a little longer.” he teased him with his mischievous grin. “You can just call me Cinders, I won’t be offended.” he giggled. 

“You are so mesmerising you know.”

“Why?” he asked him as he leaned on the table end. “I’m just an actor amongst many talents. I designed and pretty much put this whole thing together tonight. It was all my idea and I think it went well.”

“Better than the ball dare I say?”

“Ah well that wasn’t my idea but I thought it was a success. One of the regulars suggested it.” Nix told him but he knew he meant him so he didn’t admit anything. “So what are your talents?”

“Boring business stuff I won’t bore you with. Ask me my hobbies and coming here for lunch is one.” He revealed to keep a conversation.

“Yeah? Good. What about your friend? Does he mind you deserting him like this?”

“Mark? No he’s fine. He has women trouble of his own to worry about. He’s staying well away from anyone, trust me. His head is fucked up right now. You wouldn’t believe he’s a doctor would you?”

Hearing Shane talk about Mark made him feel uncomfortable so he changed the subject. “Doctors are jerks and make the worst patients. You seem like a pretty healthy, dashing guy yourself. Do you work out?”

“No I don’t go to too much trouble.”

“Mmm, naturally hot, I like it.” he flirted, giving his biceps a bit of a squeeze. “Wow, I’m impressed.” Taking a second to snigger and shake his head, Nix wiped his lips. “This is crazy.”

“What do you mean?”

“Me... I don’t usually flirt with strangers but you’re... it’s nothing. Ignore me.”

“No it’s fine, you can embarrass me again, go ahead. Ha-ha.” He sat next to Nicky placing his little finger on his on the table. “I’m not usually this nervous talking to a man.”

“Why would you be nervous? Do you have a thing about Disney or something?” he joked making him laugh. “You don’t have to be nervous; I’m just a normal gay man that likes to pretend he’s someone he’s not now and again. Like an escape from reality because sometimes reality sucks.”

“How can someone as perfect as you be single?”

“How do you know I am?”

“Sorry I’m just assuming because you’re flirting with me and...”

Jumping back to his feet Nix stood in front of Shane and kissed his cheek. “I’m kidding. I am very free and very single, some would say fussy but I’m just willing to wait for the right guy. My own Prince.”

“And tonight I come close?” 

“I’m not even drunk and I want to kiss you so I’d say yeah.” he confessed and then covered his embarrassment with his hands. “I can’t believe I just said that. Am I being too forward? I don’t even know your name and this is so unlike me.”

“Who needs to know a name to know you seem practically perfect in every way?” 

Nix glared at him for a moment as his butterflies came back and wished he knew who he really was as he fell in love with him there and then. “Wow, you’re starting to make me believe in love at first sight. That’s no mean feat.”

“I fell in love with you way before you noticed me, trust me.” Shane cleared his throat and felt awkward after his cheesy confession but Nix stepped forward and stroked his fingers through Shane’s hair, getting closer to him. “Who ever you are, I don’t want tonight to be the last time I see you. How’s that for forward?”

“I can beat it.” Nix looked down at him as he remained propped on the edge of the table supporting his weight. 

“I wish you would.” He replied swallowing the saliva in the back of his throat. “In fact it’s an order.” He winked.

Nix decided he’d throw caution to the wind and take his chances so he slowly leaned in and placed his trembling lips on Shane’s for a soft kiss. Both of them felt a shock of electricity flow between them, much more special than any chemistry Nix had experienced with Mark. “Wow... that was...”

“Can I be completely honest? I’ve never been kissed like that before. So softly and simple that it was the most romantic kiss I’ve ever had... and was 100% the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

“Romantic, spontaneous... perfect. So perfect that maybe anything else would erase the magnificence of it.” Nicky worried that the most dreamy kiss with a total stranger, or so he thought having not recognised him too well, was to be over and he’d never get the chance to second it. 

“It doesn’t have to be that way does it? I have the most amazing night with an incredible man and then it’s snatched away and disappears like an actual fairytale?”

“It’s not that. I felt that too but what if it was just all in the moment... I’m deluded OK and I have this perfect image of a guy and how we meet, how we fall in love...”

“And this isn’t it?” Shane sighed.

“Are you kidding? You’re like the most perfect image I have of a guy. You’re gorgeous and this night has been so romantic but I wasn’t me. You don’t see me as the guy I really am and risking the disappointment it could cause being me could devastate the whole dream that it’s been.”

“Are you sure you haven’t been drinking?!” he chuckled. “Look, it has been a really magical night but you did this, you made this night happen and me being here is fate isn’t it? I know I don’t know your name or your true attractiveness but I don’t care. What I see and feel is real no matter who you look like next week. I like you a lot and without sounding desperate I’d really like to see you again.”

Nix couldn’t believe Shane felt so strongly and everything seemed too wistful to be real but he looked him in the eye and saw how genuine he was. “What’s your name?”

“Shane.” He told her hoping he might of heard of him after all. “The masquerade ball was my idea.”

“That was you?! Oh my god. You’re Shane?” he laughed, in awe that he’d been hiding from the very man Janice was so desperate to introduce him to. “Well I think I need to tell someone how much of an idiot he’s been.”

“What do you mean? And by your reaction I gather you’ve heard of me?”

“Yeah I have and it’s not a bad thing. I just can’t believe he’s you.” Nix grinned amazed by his luck. “I can’t believe this.”

“What’s the big deal?” he felt paranoid by Nix’s reaction and still didn’t twig who he was. 

“Shane Filan from Formula1 wood... I’m going to kiss you again now and this time it’s going to spark fireworks.” Nix leaned back in and instigated a beautiful moment of sensual tongue tying that lasted a whole 20 seconds. Feeling his warm breath and his sexy chest against him, Nix entered heaven. 

“That was definitely worth a second shot at for what ever reason made you change your mind.”

“Promise me something Shane.” he held his neck and kept his eyes on him. “Promise this isn’t over in the morning. I can’t let you go now if you change your mind later.”

“Name a time and day, I’m there. You’re incredible.”

“OK... I’m going to go now and we’re going to hold onto this moment and if you still feel it when we meet next, we know it’s real right?”

“I don’t think I’ll sleep until then. So please don’t make me wait too long.” Shane begged hoping he was being honest and not fobbing him off. 

“Believe me, I’m going to rearrange my schedule but for now, this Prince will leave you in suspense... thanks for a perfect night.”

“No, thank you for picking me. I’m certainly riding a magic carpet tonight!” he smirked. “Well then, run along Kristoff. I’ll see you in our next dream.”

Unable to stop himself from smiling in ecstasy Nix nodded and kissed him on the cheek. “I might need a business card to call you.” he reminded him.

“Ah I don’t have any with me but ask Janice, she’ll have one somewhere.”

“I will, definitely... like, right now.” Nix radiated happiness as he stepped backwards unable to take his eyes off him. “See you later.” he skipped away trying not to squeak too loud as he felt like a teenager again, after meeting his first crush. 

Seeing Nix head her way, Janice collared him. “There you are. Where did you go?”

“Oh my god Jan come with me.” Nix pulled her arm and tossed her in the office, firmly closing the door behind them. “I’m in love. Totally, utterly, smitten in love with the most gorgeous man on the planet.”

“Oh no, you can’t be, what about Shane?”

“It is Shane! I didn’t even know it was him and I picked him Janice. He’s so perfect I actually want to cry and oh god, he’s the most perfect kisser and everything.” Nix gushed but then began to cry. 

“You daft sod, what’s wrong with that? Did you tell him who you were?”

Nix shook his head. “I couldn’t. I don’t know why I just couldn’t tell him. He doesn’t know me for who I am, he doesn’t know what I look like or anything. He’s completely besotted with a Prince, not Nicky and I’m petrified he won’t like me when he sees me in jeans and a boyband quiff. He’s the guy I’ve been looking for; I know that without knowing him because I can feel it. But what if he doesn’t feel it when he’s sober and sees me for me?”

Janice gave Nix an immediate hug and chuckled at the same time. “You’ve got it bad haven’t you? He’s the one that sent the flowers you took.”

“They were for me; for Cinderella. That was me Jan, the other disguise he fell for. He’s lusting after people that don’t exist. I don’t know what to do.” Nix cried into his hands and made matters worse when he remembered   
he lived with Mark. “Oh no. Shit.”

“What’s wrong now?!”

“Nothing... it’s fine, I’ll work something out. I have time to work it out.” he spluttered, wiping his eyes of tears as he hoped Mark hadn’t freaked out that Shane’s Prince was in fact his own latest conquest. 

 

9\. Laid bare.

 

All weekend Shane was on cloud 9, reliving his night with Nix over and over in his head. His absent mind wound Mark up though as he was slightly jealous of his mate’s happiness and potential love. He tried to be supportive as he moved on with his own life and announced to Shane that he’d found a house to rent.  
“Why?! You can stay here as long as you want Mark. I like having you here.” Shane complained about the news.

“And I’ve enjoyed being here. I really appreciate you letting me stay but I still want my own space and place to really sort myself out. I’ve got plenty of money to move out and it’s just a personal preference to want my own place. Please don’t be offended.”

“I’m not. I’m really happy for you buddy, I’m glad you’re feeling better. When do you move in?”

“Next weekend. It’s not like I have much to move but I can get ordering some furniture ready. I might need to stay a few days after I get the keys though.”

Shane nodded and felt sad for losing his house mate. “Sure. I’ll really miss you man. We’ve got a lot closer since you moved in and I’m really glad. You know I won’t repeat anything you’ve told me.”

“Thanks Shane. You’ve been a great friend and I’ll miss hanging out too but work’s good now and there’s no reason why I can’t start again and begin to trust women again. Or find a guy.”

Shane passed Mark a beer out of the fridge to toast to the good news and kept the conversation on women. “What’s the latest with that shag piece?”

“We haven’t spoken since Christmas day.” Mark slipped up realising he hadn’t told Shane where he’d been. “Shit.” He muttered covering his face.

“You saw her Christmas day? Is that where you went? You sneaky dog.” Shane laughed. “What happened?”

“Nothing happened I just went round to make sure she understood we were over. She tried it on but I pushed her away. Nothing can happen, she’s my patient remember. Not that she’s been to the surgery recently.” There was no way he could admit Nicky was a guy now.

“That’s tough man, I’m really sorry. Explains your mood when you got back. Did you like her?”

“She’s beautiful and very sexy but it’s just too complicated. She deserves better than me.” Mark put himself down, feeling sorry for himself. 

“Mark you’re just sore from a bad, long term relationship. You can’t beat yourself up about it. You’re a great guy and one day you’ll be happy again, don’t worry so much. If you really like her so much tell her.”

“Tell her what?! She knows my issues and she’s a bit of a head case herself. No, I told her it was over and I have to respect that.”

“Well if you can’t be with her then get over it. Find that bloke you kissed.” 

“Yeah easier said than done.” Mark moaned regarding getting over it. “So when are you seeing the Starlight Prince again? Has he called?”

“Give him chance, it’s only Sunday night. And my business card only has my work’s mobile number on anyway which I don’t turn on at weekends. He’ll call.” Shane grinned. “I’m going into Starlight early tomorrow. See if I can get a glimpse of Nix to shut Janice up. Even though I’m pretty sure that’s him now.”

“What if it’s not? Then you have a problem.” Mark pointed out.

“He seemed to know who I am by my name and he never seems to want to show his face when I’m there, only in disguise.”

“What does that tell you?! Maybe he needs the make up.” He teased Shane. “I knew someone that worked there but I’ve only seen him once. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Am I being desperate to go in early hoping he’s there?”

“Not if he’s not the Prince which you don’t know for sure. I’m working tomorrow sorry.” Mark lied to avoid seeing Nicky. “But let me know who you see. It all sounds very intriguing.”

“I’m just so impatient. Why didn’t I just give him my number?” Shane kicked himself and then shut up to drink his beer.

On Monday morning Evie met up with Nix on their walk down to Starlight to finish clearing up the mess of the party before the workshop started. They took their normal route but Nix made a point of looking for Shane. He worried as his car wasn’t in its normal spot by its usual time and wondered if he was OK.  
“Where’s Shane?” Nix looked at Evie as if she had the answer. “He’s always there by now.”

“Maybe he’s running late or he’s sick.” Evie suggested. “If he has the day off you don’t have to worry about him coming in.”

“Hmm... when am I supposed to call him? If he’s sick he won’t be bothered about me, or ‘him’.”

“Nicky, he’ll be watching the phone waiting for you to call. C’mon let’s go in.” She opened the door but Nix stood staring at the empty parking space. “Nix!” Evie shouted at him.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Nix smiled pretending to look at his mobile hoping Shane would turn up soon so he could get another look at him. “Come on Filan. Don’t disappear on me.” Giving up on waiting with the urge to run around the corner to see if he was in store, Nicky entered the building.

Seeing the frown on his face, Janice asked how he was. “Why the long face? I thought you’d be happy to be back in your dream world.”

“I am... he’s not at work that’s all.”

“How do you soddin’ know? You been stalking him already?” Janice laughed. 

“No but... it doesn’t matter anyway because it means I can relax that he won’t come in today.” Nix replied cheering up with false assumptions. “Well, look at this mess. Cinderella’s back in town to clean up.” he sighed.

“Come on for fuck sake, move your fucking car you stupid bastard.” Shane yelled with road rage at the car in front as he ran late for work. “Yeah you wanker you best speed up.” He screamed sticking up his Vs at him. 

Looking at the time as he ran out of his car to work he saw Starlight already up and running and was glad of the fact when he got to the doors to find the shop shut anyway. Confused as to why his family weren’t there he   
pulled out his mobile but found no signs of a reason so he let himself in with his own keys and took a look around.   
“Dad? Kev? Anyone in?” he shouted but all the lights were off.   
Shane wandered into the office and worried so he rang his parents to find out why no one was there but they didn’t answer their phones. “What the hell?” So he tried his brother and received an unwelcome voice.

“What the fuck do you want? I wanted a lay in man.” Kevin grumbled.

“Lay in? Why? Why isn’t anyone at work today?”

“What? Mum and Dad went away for the weekend so we’re closed for today remember.”

Shane sighed and kicked the office chair in frustration. “Sake! I forgot all right? Go back to sleep, I’ll catch up on some stuff and go home at lunch. The traffic is terrible; I’m late as it is so I’m not going home yet. Sorry to wake you bud. See you tomorrow.”

Grumbling and yawning he decided to try for a coffee at Starlight to calm his mood before he could settle down with some paper work. As he looked through the window, he could see everyone cleaning up the remainder of the party mess but it said Open on the sign so he tip toed in and poked Janice’s side making her jump, surprised to see him.

“Oh you little bugger. You’re a bit early aren’t you?”

“I’m an idiot that’s why. Being on cloud 9 all weekend completely made me lose my memory. We’re closed so I was stressing in late traffic for nothing. Did you want some help cleaning up?” he offered to help but Janice knew Nix would object so she kindly declined his offer. “OK, can I still get a coffee please?”

Standing from kneeling on the floor hand sweeping confetti, Nix saw Shane and quickly turned his head, rushing through the back way to hide. “Fuck, what is he doing here?” he whispered to Janice who’d made her way into the kitchen to turn the toaster on. 

“Lover boy? He’s been thinking about you all weekend so he’d forgot he had the day off ha-ha. Go and serve him for me pet.”

“No way. Not now, please.” Nix begged, scared to come clean. “Jan please, I will call him and I can’t wait to see him but it’s too early in the morning.”

“Well I’m telling him you’re here.” Janice told him firmly. 

“Why? I can’t clean while he’s here. Are you making him breakfast?!”

“Why shouldn’t I? He’s a loyal customer Nicky.”

Speechless and annoyed by his friend being awkward he threw his gloves into the sink and folded his arms. “I’m suddenly hungry too then. I’ll take my lunch now.”

“Don’t be childish, we need this place cleaned up by 11. Would you rather make him something?”

“Yes! Yeah I would. I’ll make him the best breakfast he’s ever had.” Nix argued back. “While you keep him company.”

“He only wants beans on toast.” Janice chuckled as she left Nix to it to rejoin Shane. “Nix is going to make you something pet.”

“He’s actually here? I still don’t believe he’s real... but I don’t care anymore so stop trying to match make. I’ve met the guy of my dreams already.” He smiled. “So why don’t you tell me who Kristoff is instead.”

Nix listened in from the kitchen and hated hearing Shane talk about him that way. He felt like it had all been an intentional trick and he’d hate him when he knew who he was. When Evie asked why he’d stopped cleaning Nix told her Shane was in the cafe.

“Oh yeah so he is. I suppose you want me to serve him.”

“I don’t know. He doesn’t care about Nix, he just cares about the Prince. He doesn’t want to meet me Evie.” Nix got emotional over losing Shane so soon. “I’m so scared.”

“Aw Nixy, you don’t need to worry, he’ll love you. It’ll all make sense and he’ll be as happy as you were to learn who he was.”

“Maybe. But Jan isn’t is going to cover for me anymore.” Nix wiped his teary eyes and sighed. “Here, he just wanted beans but he’s got egg too.” He passed Evie the plate and watched as she served up his breakfast. 

“Here we are sir, the chef added a little egg for you in there too.” Evie smiled and then gave Janice an evil stare as she walked away.

Shane sniggered at the look of disappointment in Evie’s service. “Look, if he doesn’t want to say hi then so what? It’s not a big deal.”

“I’m going to throttle him. Excuse me.” Janice stomped off leaving him to tuck into his food where he noticed his egg had been fried in a heart shaped mould. “What are you playing at?”

“I made him breakfast like I said I would. I never said I’d serve it.” Nix put her right. “What’s the big deal he doesn’t care about meeting me.”

Pulling her hair out Janice screamed comically and shook her head. “You are hard work you know. Stop messing around and go and say hi or I’m going home.”

Nix smirked and ignored her so Janice did as she threatened and picked her coat and bag up, storming out saying bye to Shane on her way. “Oh my god.”

“I’m having the day off Prince Charming, see you tomorrow duck.” Janice patted him on the head and made her way home for Nix to run the joint and find cover for the afternoon.

“What the hell Janice?!” Nix shouted from the kitchen causing Shane to look over and catch a glimpse of Nix distressed. “What do I do now?!” he cried to Evie.

“Maybe she’s just winding you up and she’ll come back soon. I can tell him we’re closing.”

“No we can’t turf him out, this just makes things worse. God! We can’t tidy this place on our own. You need to go into the office and ring David. Tell him Jan’s sick and we need help otherwise we will have to cancel my workshop.”

Evie nodded eager to help but then peaked out to look at Shane enjoying his toast. “And what about him? Someone has to be on the shop floor with him.”

“Well I guess she wins then. I have to talk to him don’t I?” Nix feared. “What if he hates me? I can’t call him and then it’ll break his heart.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. Just talk to him man because you’re getting on my wick too now.” Evie made her way to the office and smiled at Shane on the way. “Someone will be with you in a moment. Is everything OK with your food?”

“Splendid.” he gave her an OK hand gesture to go with his compliment and shovelled the last of his mouthful into his mouth as Nix slowly and nervously shuffled towards him in silence. Turning his head to see him he swallowed his grub and grinned. “Are you the chef?”

“Not officially but was your food OK?” he dared to politely ask him. 

“Yeah the heart shaped egg was a little personal but... nice touch, thanks.” Standing behind the bar, Nix stared at him unsure what to say as if he was a celebrity. “I’m Shane by the way. I’m kind of guessing you might be Nix?”

“Yeah you’re right. I’m really sorry for being weird... I erm... I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Has Janice actually gone home? Because I kind of get the feeling she’s done it to force you to meet me.”

“Jan’s a cow!” Nix blurted out. “Sorry, that was really rude. Do you want a top up?”

“Maybe I should go.”

“No please don’t... Shane... I am Nix and I know you’re disappointed in...” he began to ramble but he cut him short.

“Wait... I’m not disappointed.” He smiled, recognising his eyes, smile and voice. “I’m actually incredibly happy to finally know who you are.”

“Why? You’ve already met someone else so this whole blind date thing is kind of a waste of time.”

“I don’t think so.” He’d finally worked out Nix was his Prince all along but he played him at his own game. “Well I mean, the man I met at the ball and on Saturday was amazing and we shared an incredible kiss. He was beautiful and I haven’t stop thinking about him all weekend... but there’s no harm in keeping my options open right? He hasn’t even called me so he probably isn’t interested anyway. It was just all part of his act no doubt.”

“Maybe it’s just more complicated than that.” Nix defended himself.

“I am so relieved to have finally met you Nix. I think I’ll take that top up.” He grinned at the blonde quaking in his boots. “So you work here, where were you Saturday night?”

“I was here. You seemed to be enjoying yourself.”

“Ah you recognise me then?” he chuckled, trying not to give the game away. “I’m sure I’d have noticed you, you’re very beautiful.”

“Really? I mean, thank you.” Nicky giggled. 

Seeing his shy smile again sent shivers up Shane’s spine as he stared at his boy. “Don’t tell Kristoff. He seemed pretty into me you know and he wasn’t even drunk.”

“So I heard. Maybe he just hasn’t called because your phone’s been off all weekend.”

“How does he know that? Did he try to call me?”

“No... I don’t know, I’m just guessing. He’ll call.” Nix was still too nervous to come clean but the more Shane teased him the more he sensed he’d already worked it out. It wasn’t exactly difficult.

“I wish he would. He’s not as beautiful as you though. He seemed a bit fake to me. You’re a natural stunner and I am a sucker for blue eyes.”

“Well that’s just how Disney painted him I guess. Have you had any thoughts on what you’d do if he did call?”

“Well now I think I’m just going to play it cool. I want to take you out on a date instead, let’s show Jan hey?!”

“So you’re not disappointed?” Nix stared at him the way he had before. “I think he’d be crazy not to call.”

“Do you have his number? Maybe I should just call him now and break his heart. I’m only looking for one guy anyway and you’re here all the time.” He teased, raising his eye brow at him. 

“Sure.” He called his bluff and picked out his mobile from his pocket, sneakily adding his own contact number to his phone book under Kristoff before showing him the screen for him to copy the number. 

“Right.” he grinned at Nix and pressed call, waiting for his phone to ring. As his mobile ringtone sounded out to Let It Go, Shane laughed and shook his head. 

“Prince Ferrari of Lindum... I am the Prince.” Nix confirmed.

“He finally admits it! Thank god for that.” Shane sighed and leaned over the counter to land on kiss on Nicky’s lips. “Why didn’t you just tell me when I told you my name?”

“I don’t know, ha-ha I was just hoping the mystery of it would be fun for a bit longer but then I just got paranoid that the plain Jane that I am wouldn’t be up to scratch against the disguises. I didn’t need to hide when I was them but when I met you... I’ve never been more nervous about seeing anyone again.”

Shane held his hands in Nicky’s and laughed about it. “I don’t even usually go for blondes and today... you look more beautiful than any Prince in the world. I was hoping it was you.”

“How much of an idiot am I?”

“A big one.” He joked. “So would you have called me?”

“Of course. I just wanted to break the news to you gently and hope for the best.”

“So what happens now? Do you want to see me again or has the magic faded?”

“I meant what I said... I really like you and I can feel something between us. I know this is really corny but I feel comfortable with you already, I think there might be something worth working with.”

“Well I have the entire day off so why don’t you let me help you clean up this mess?” Shane jumped down from his chair and clapped his hands, ready to pick up a sweeping brush. 

“No way. I have a better idea, wait here.” Nix stepped backwards towards the office to tell Evie to forget about cover. “We’re going home. I have an incredibly perfect guy out there and I am not wasting my day in here. If Jan can walk out, then so can we. Grab our coats honey, I have a date.”

“Eek I’m so happy for you.” Evie hugged her cousin and looked forward to a day shopping instead as she left Nix to lock up. “Have a nice day guys.” She waved as she left.

“So what’s the plan Prince? Sorry, I mean Nix.” Shane smirked as he held his waist.

“I have absolutely no idea, ha-ha. But I do want to do this...” Nix wrapped his hands around Shane’s neck and wasted no time in kissing him again. “I’m done. What do you want to do?”

“I would be happy doing that all day but if this is technically our first date, I’d like to take it a bit slower.”

“You’re right, sorry. I’m just still caught up in the moment. But I haven’t dated for a long time so we should do this right. Any ideas?”

“No, ha-ha. I’m totally out of practise and it’s a little too cold for a picnic, too early for lunch... how about I shout you a coffee somewhere.”

“Sure... Shane... I just want you to know this isn’t a game. I’m really fussy with who I date but I genuinely like you and if we’re dating already, I want to do it properly too.” Nix pulled on his jacket and fluffed up his hair. 

“One thing my mates will tell you about me is, I’ve dated a lot but I haven’t slept with many men, so you don’t have to worry about anything going too fast in that respect.”

“Oh, that’s good to know. But I erm... I don’t really sleep around either but I can flirt quite a lot when I do like someone and sometimes I get carried away. The first thing I wanted to do after kissing you for the first time was strip you naked and make love to you there and then.”

Shane was surprised and embarrassed by his honesty but he laughed it off and stroked his hand over his hair. “That’s intense. But hey, what’s meant to be will happen when the time is right.”

“I think I’m love with you already so you better not make me wait too long.” he giggled. “No seriously, I think you’re amazing.”

“You haven’t slept with me yet. I’ll show you wonderland, trust me.” Shane held out his arm for Nix to link his hand into it and they locked up the centre to spend some time together, as simply as that. 

Finding a quiet corner in the Costa coffee bar on the water front, the pair got to know each other a little better which involved Shane touching on Mark’s recent stay at his house. When he told Nix the news that he was soon moving out it lifted the awkward feeling he felt of having to see him too much and come face to face with him again. He didn’t want to admit he knew the doctor but knew he’d have to come clean to Mark soon so they could keep their fling under wraps.   
The couple got on so well, talking about their upbringings and life experiences, that time ran away with them until it was lunch and they both began to feel peckish. Nicky suggested they went next door to grab some food at the Wetherspoon but Shane offered to pay for them to go a little more up-market to the Prezzo not far away.   
“I don’t really feel dressed up enough to go anywhere too nice.” he smiled, sat in his long sleeved, star patterned top and grey skinny jeans.

“I don’t care what you’re wearing. You would look beautiful in a bin bag.” He replied. “That sounded a little psycho didn’t it?” he laughed. 

Chuckling back at him he knew what he meant. “Thanks but how about I go home to freshen up and meet you later for dinner and maybe a few cheeky cocktails?”

“That’s not your way of brushing me off is it?”

“No way. I just feel grubby and I’d like to look my best that’s all. You can pick me up if you want?” 

“OK sure. What time should I drop by?”

Checking his watch Nix thought about how long it’d take to prepare. “How about 4:30? Here’s my address.” He scribbled down where he lived on the back of a receipt and handed it to him.

“Can’t wait. Don’t bail on me.”

“Are you kidding, I wish I didn’t have to take time out to change.” Nicky grinned at him wishing he could take Shane home with him. “But it gives me an excuse to wear my new Cartier.”

“Wow, check you out Mr Fashionista. Did you want a lift home now?” he offered but Nix feared he’d lure him into his bed and never be fed so he declined. “OK, well I’ll look forward to spending the evening with you then.” Shane stood up from his seat and pulled his coat on. 

As they reached the door Shane opened it for Nix. He stepped outside in the freezing cold and cuddled himself.   
“Gees it’s cold today. You might have to keep me warm later.”

“It’d be my pleasure. Are you sure this is what you want?”

Reassuring him he was happy, Nix put his hands behind the brunettes neck. “Stop being so paranoid. I’m not going to hide away anymore. I just want things to be perfect.”

“You’re just so amazing I couldn’t handle the rejection. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before and feeling this way so early is kind of scary.”

“Shane... I think you’re amazing too. It’s going to be really hard to keep my hands to myself later.”

Placing his hands on the skinny blonde’s waist Shane stood closer to Nicky. “You’re not the only one when I already know how good you taste.”

“What happened to taking things slow?”

“I don’t think I can go any slower.” He grinned and gave him a goodbye kiss in public. “See you later.”

Nix nodded and walked away with a huge smile on his face as he walked home to have a nice hot bath to prepare for their official date. 

As Shane pulled up in his drive he noticed Mark lugging boxes into the house.   
“Hey, what the heck are you packing? You hardly have anything.”

“Shay! Hey... erm, I’ve grabbed some stuff from Facebook groups and I’ve been shopping for utensils and stuff. I need something to move out with. How come you’re home?”

“Oh, work is closed, I just completely forgot so I went for coffee.” He beamed with a huge smile on his face.

“OK, what’s with the grin then?” Mark asked, suspicious of his friend’s good mood.

Walking back into the house Shane gave a happy sigh before explaining how Nix had been forced to introduce himself and to rub it in Mark’s face he added that he was in fact the Prince.

“He’s amazing Mark. We’ve been talking all morning and he’s only gone home now to get ready for me to take him out for dinner, formally.”

“Wow congratulations. So what’s he really like? I want all the details.” Mark flicked on the kettle with open ears.

“He’s gorgeous mate. Gorgeous blue eyes, great hair, a perfect smile... a slender, smooth body.” He winked. “And he’s a fucking good snog too.”

“Ha-ha what? You’ve kissed him already?”

“I kissed him at the party remember but we might have shared a repeat performance today too.”

“Well I’m shocked. You don’t usually put yourself out there so quickly. He sounds great, I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks. I know it sounds crazy but I really think he could be the one you know. We just have this special connection and I don’t care what I’ve done in the past, I am not waiting months to sleep with him.”

“Just don’t rush into things. I don’t want to see you getting hurt again.”

“What about you? Are you sure you can’t work something out with that girl? I can tell you’re thinking about her.”

Mark sighed and shook his head believing his ‘girl’ was now Shane’s ‘girl’. “No she’s not interested mate. We’re over, I’m fine.” He smiled. “I’ll let you get ready for your hot date then.”

“Cheers buddy.” Shane lifted his cup of coffee up to him and decided what to wear later.

4:30pm on the dot, Shane pulled up outside Nicky’s house and checked himself out in the mirror before getting out of the car but just before he knocked on the door, Nix opened it to reveal his crisp, baby blue shirt that complimented the bracelet Mark had given him.   
“Ta-da.” Nix posed before picking up a black, leather jacket to keep him warm.

“Wow, you look incredible.”

“Thanks. I told you I could do better. You look very nice too.” he smiled, stepping outside to lock the door. 

“Let’s skip dinner and get straight to dessert.” Shane joked. “I’m kidding, relax and please don’t assume I’m expecting dessert to be anything else but food.”

“Shane chill out, I know what you meant. So are you ready to woo me?”

“Do I need to try hard?”

“Not at all, just be yourself.” Nix took a deep breath and walked away to get in the car as Shane watched him strut in his camel coloured, ankle, cowboy boots below his sexy, tight, charcoal skinny jeans.

Enjoying their meal he’d booked earlier on, Shane tried not to stare into Nix’s glossy eyes too much as they continued to talk. They’d surprisingly got a lot in common and shared their stories of their own holidays to San Antonio in Ibiza.   
“Yeah we went to that club too. Sporty Spice made a video there didn’t she?” Shane asked.

“Yeah she did. What year did you go?”

“Erm... gosh it would have been... 2002 I think.”

“Really? That’s when Adam and I went too. What month did you go?”

“End of season in September. The last week I think.” Shane tied to remember as so many holiday memories merged into one.

Nix smirked and shook his head. “You’re kidding? Where did you stay?”

Shane could tell the tone in his question meant he could have been staying close by at the same time. “God knows. I don’t remember the hotel name but it had two blocks joined by the bar at one end. We played Frisbee with people on the other side of the hotel over the forecourt.”

“Wow. Well you could easily have been playing Frisbee with me then by the sound of it. The hotel was called La Pisa.”

“You were there the exact same time as me and Kian? I can’t believe that. So were you in the bar the night that local came in dressed as a chicken?”

“Oh my god, yes.” Nix laughed out loud. “Oh my god it was hilarious. How could we not have spoken? We must have been hit on by every gay guy in the hotel and there was plenty.”

“My memory isn’t that hot so I can’t say Kian didn’t give it a try with the girls but we may have spoken. Who knows. Do you have any pictures?”

“Yeah of course. I can’t wait to drag them out and see if you’re hiding in any of the backgrounds. Wow, it’s like fate. All the times our paths have crossed and we never knew.”

“And now here we are. It’s got to mean something right?” Shane held Nicky’s hands over the table and stared at him again. “It feels so right being here with you now. Like we’ve known each other for years and I’m not usually this corny and soppy.”

“No you’re right. It still feels like magic to me.”

Interrupting their moment the waitress asked if they’d finished their main course and asked if they wanted the dessert menu.   
“Yes thank you.” Shane smiled, taking his hands back to give the waitress space to clear the table. “Can I get a bottle of Prosecco as well please.”

“More wine? Don’t be getting me too drunk.”

“You don’t have to drink it all but thinking about it, I’m going to need a cab home now anyway so fill your boots.”

After their perfect meal was over and they’d supped up the bubbly, Nix was desperate to get home to find his photos for them to look over so Shane ordered them a taxi and he joined him, feeling nervous in his tipsy state. As soon as he got through the door Nix directed him to the lounge as he slipped out of his boots to race upstairs to get his album. Casually having a look at photos on his lounge walls, Shane saw a snap of Nix and Adam on that very holiday and noticed himself clearly in the background with Kian.   
“Eek, I’ve found it.” he excitedly squeaked bursting through the room. 

“Look no further. I’m right there.” He pointed at the collage. “That’s me and Kian right there, see.”

“Oh my god, that’s you? It looks nothing like you.”

“Is that a bad thing?” he worried, embarrassed by his fresh, young face wearing Hawaii shorts and a bright blue polar neck top with his hair a lighter colour, styled in boy band spikes.

“Well no but if that’s you then... we definitely spoke.” Nix winked worrying Shane. “Look at this...” he opened the photo album full of fun, drunken snaps to reveal the night he mentioned in the bar with the chicken. “Don’t you remember anything else from that night?”

“Should I? I was pretty drunk for the duration of the holiday. I called myself...”

“Casanova.” he beat him to it with a giggle. “I thought you were the cutest guy I’d ever seen. Don’t you remember this?” he showed him a photo of them necking shots with Adam. 

“Shit... the yard of doom. One yard of shot glasses filled to the brim of surprise spirits. Yeah I remember now, I’d completely forgotten about it.” Shane rubbed his face in shock. “They called me Casanova to be ironic. Kian’s the one who’d shag anything that moved and I’m pretty sure he had a threesome involving another guy that night but he won’t admit it even to this day.”

“That was the rumour the next morning. Don’t you remember what happened to you?”

Shane turned the page to see Kian kissing a girl next to a photo of Nix gently kissing Shane for the camera. “Oh my god.” Taken back, he sighed before laughing. “This is insane. Why don’t I remember this?” 

“You don’t remember any of it?” Nix felt disappointed. “Shane... you and I, we... we slept together that night.”

“What?! Are you serious?”

“Yeah I am and I remember because the next day you were so embarrassed and hungover you hardly spoke to me for the rest of the week. I really liked you and even now when I look back at these photos I smile because you were such a dream guy. I know we were young but I’ve never forgotten it. It was the best one night stand I’ve ever had, despite not having had many.”

“Wow... I can vaguely remember Kian teasing me afterwards about having a one night stand and even now he mentions it now and again. It was you... I remember the memory of fancying a guy on that holiday but we didn’t have cameras so the memories faded over the years. I’m so sorry I don’t remember now, I feel awful.”

“Don’t be silly. It’s not important but I just love the memory even more now knowing it was you. That cute, fresh faced, boy band Casanova type...” he teased him, poking his sides to stop him feeling guilty. “... gorgeous little piss head.”

Shane chuckled and shook his head. “Ah man, this is crazy. We’ve already slept together and I don’t remember. I mean, I know it happened but... was I any good?”

Embarrassed, Nix blushed. “You were very drunk but it was fine. I’m sure you’ve brushed up since then.”

“Don’t embarrass me ha-ha I can’t promise that. Gees I was such a tool. Look at you, you were stunning... I mean, you are now but you were way out of my league back then.”

“What about now?” he closed the photo album and stared at him. 

“I’d like to think I’ve upped my class since then but you are still in that top league. I can’t believe you’re interested in me even now.”

“You know what? For about a year I thought about you and looked out for you everywhere because I knew you lived here but I never saw you so in the end I just gave up and moved on. I’m not saying I was in love with you or anything but finding out you’re him now... it just brings back so many memories of that night.”

Shane blushed a little too and couldn’t stop grinning with shame and embarrassment. “You don’t think any less of me now do you? I’d hate for you to be disappointed in me.”

“Shane... you’re so cute. I’m not disappointed one little bit because at least I know what you’re packing.” he teased him and giggled. “Relax I don’t mind that you don’t remember. I just think it’s fate that I found you again after all these years.”

“It’s insane. Maybe the reason why I haven’t settled for anyone else is because we were always meant to find each other again.”

Nix shuffled round to face Shane and held his head, turning it to him. “I’m never letting you go again.”

“I’m shaking I’m so nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?” Nicky stroked his hand through his soft brown hair and looked into his gorgeous dark eyes. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“You’re just so amazing I don’t want your expectations of me to be dashed with the reality.”

“I’m nothing special. I’m not expecting anything, we’re grown up now and I don’t want to get hurt either... but I can feel it Shane. I can feel a magnetic pull between us and I’m excited because I believe in it.” Nix whispered as he held onto his neck. “I can’t stop myself from kissing you.”

“Then don’t.” Shane leaned forward and gave in to a passionate kiss that led him to lean over Nix as he laid back on the sofa. “I’m not going to forget tonight in a hurry, I promise.” He told him, feeling his hand down his   
waist and thigh. 

Pulling away from his lips, Nix stopped for air. “We don’t have to do this right now you know.”

“So why does it feel so right?” he muttered back. “Because you are the only real one night stand I’ve ever had and the only guy I’ve dated that I haven’t been able to resist for months.” 

Nix could tell he was being honest but was nervous about sleeping with him again so soon too. “I guess I’m just nervous too. I want it to mean something.”

“It already does doesn’t it? And not that I’m drunk this time because I want to remember every kiss and every touch with you.”

Calming his breathing down with a long breath, Nix began to undo Shane’s tie as he kept his eyes locked on his. “This is going to change my whole world.”

“As long as I’m a part of that world it can’t be a bad thing.” He softly kissed him again and then sat up, holding his hand out to lead her to the bedroom. “I can’t think of a better ending to such a perfect day.”

“I can feel myself falling in love with you already.” Nix kissed him again and then took him upstairs where he closed the bedroom door behind them and pulled him back in for another passionate kiss. 

Helping to undress himself Shane unbuttoned his shirt as Nix pushed him up against the door, unable to stop his lips from smothering Shane’s. As soon as he popped opened his last button Nix stood back and stroked his hands across his smooth, muscular chest and over his shoulders to take off his shirt for him. His body was naturally toned unlike Mark’s and he shuddered at the feel on his bare skin on his palms, shaking as he remembered how much he’d grown up since their first time. 

“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Shane asked one more time not receiving an answer. Instead Nix took a step back and slowly unzipped his jeans so he could drop them the floor, revealing her sexy underwear. “Wow.”

“I’m a real man now. Do you think you can handle me?” he whispered in his ear, stroking his neck and hair as he kissed his shoulder. 

“Ah god, I hope so.” He replied, closing his eyes to the feel of his breath on his skin. 

“Touch me Shane.” he took his hand and placed it on his pec, squeezing his hand onto his nipple. He reached down to unbuckle Shane’s belt and slowly unzipped his trousers. “I want you to tease me.”

“OK.” He nodded, stepping out of his bottoms to show the growing bulge in his boxers. He took hold of Nicky’s body and leaned him down onto the bed, climbing over him to kiss his neck and chest but he was too impatient to be teased so Nix rolled him on his back and climbed on top of him instead. 

“Teasing is my forte and I want to tease you first.” he sat on top of him over his hard groin but leaned down to tickle his chest with his soft hair and nibbled on his neck. After a lot more kissing he plucked up the courage to reveal more of his body. Nicky whipped off his boxers and wrapped Shane’s hand around his cock, feeling him grow under his own pants. “Hmm, you like that huh?”

“As unromantic as it sounds I just want to ram my cock inside and fuck you so hard right now.” Shane grinned, fondling Nicky’s stiffness until he climbed off and pulled Shane’s neck towards him. “Is that an invitation?”

“To make me wet and drive me wild first it is.” Nicky raised his eyebrow at him hoping he knew how to use his hands in other places and it didn’t take him long to slip his fingers into Nicky’s crack to work his magic and he definitely wasn’t disappointed as Shane’s soft hand curled to reach his prostate.

“Do you know my favourite thing to do?” Shane asked not waiting for him to guess before he peeled his pants away and began to kiss Nicky’s inner thigh.

His warm, wet tongue between Nix's legs sent waves up the blonde’s body and although it felt amazing, he didn’t want to wait any longer for more. Guiding him back up to kiss him instead, Nicky felt down with one hand to his groin and took hold of Shane’s throbbing erection; much stronger than he remembered it. 

“Ah god Shane just make love to me. I want to feel you inside of me.” Nix arched his back as the brunette wasted no time and slid himself into the wet hole. Nicky gripped onto the head board and felt his entire body tingle as he slowly and gently thrust inside. It wasn’t the fast, hard fuck Shane had asked for but the intense feeling they shared in the more loving and sensitive act was a sensation neither of them had felt before and it felt more hot and sexy for it to be more romantic than a drunken fumble.

When Shane had reached his peak and let himself go, he panted with exhaustion at the intense work out to his arms and core. He laid down next to Nix on the bed and kissed him hoping he wasn’t disappointed. 

“How was that for you?” he winked and smirked at the blonde. 

“I am so glad I didn’t wait.”

“I hope that’s a good thing.” He looked at Nix. 

“Ha-ha of course. I meant I’m glad I didn’t waste any time in finding out how incredible it would feel. It was me that fucked you last time.” Nix took some deep breaths and then propped his head up on his hand and he gazed at Shane’s sweaty head. “You are absolutely amazing. I never imagined it’d feel that intense. You’re perfect.”

Smiling with pride, Shane’s ego was boosted and he felt more confident in himself. “I’ve never had sex like that before. It was definitely something else. So no regrets?”

“The only regret I have is being stubborn and stupid enough not to give in to Jan’s pleas sooner. But I guess everything happens for a reason.”

“I feel so content and complete just laying here with you. Usually I feel awkward after having sex and just want to rush to get in the shower but with you... I just want to lay with you in my arms, naked and feel your skin on mine. I feel so calm.”

“How can this all be so real? Does it feel real to you? It just seems too perfect and... Just too perfect to be real.”

“I know what you mean.” Shane smiled, stroking his cheek before reaching over to kiss him. “I don’t want the night to be over.”

“It doesn’t have to be does it? It’s only 9:40... But I guess you have work tomorrow.”

“Don’t you?” Nix shook his head. “Well maybe I won’t go in either. Why don’t I call in sick and then tonight doesn’t have to end.”

“You’d pull a sicky and lie to your parents over some guy you’ve only just met?”

“You’re not just some guy and we haven’t only just met have we?! I just know I won’t be able to concentrate if I have to leave you now. Do you want me to stay?”

Nix gave him another long kiss and smiled at him. “What do you think Prince Charming?”

“Well... I’ll have to go some time. And then what?” Shane held Nicky’s body close to him so they could cuddle to keep warm. “Then I’ll have to miss you and tell Mark all the details until he’s sick and jealous of hearing it just so I can keep you in my every thought.”

“Isn’t he still heart broken over his psycho ex? How mean are you to rub your happiness in his face?” he laughed.

“He might move out quicker so we can have my house to ourselves too.”

“OK so if you stay, how are you going to keep this dream alive?”

“By eating you for breakfast.” He winked. “And then spoiling you by taking you where ever you want to go for the day.”

“After you’ve eaten me, do I get breakfast in bed too?”

“Baby you can have me for breakfast, brunch, lunch, dinner, supper and for a midnight snack...” he nibbled on his neck tickling him. “... Ggrr, but if you want I’ll cook up some breakfast in bed if you really must eat something better tasting than me.”

“Yeah as delicious as you are honey, I’m gonna need some hearty carbs to keep up with this intense sex life you’re hoping for.”

“Hoping for? Baby you’re gonna get it every day and every night I get the chance.” Shane tickled him and blew raspberries on his neck until he squirmed and yelled mercy. “Ha-ha, no seriously, the sex isn’t important to me   
you know that but now I know just how amazing you feel it’s going to be very hard to resist you and your tiny, fit ass and your perfect cock...” he teased Nicky squeezing every part of his body. “You’re just so yummy.”

“I’m sold. You are most definitely not going home tonight.” Nix climbed back on top of him and grinded his bare crotch over his, making him hard again in seconds. “I’m going in for seconds.” he bit his lip as he slid down to sit on him and ride him while he used his finger tips to rub Shane’s nipples as he rocked him to another orgasm. The same intensity they felt the first time soon bubbled up and they finished together as sweat poured down Nix’s chest this time. “Ah fuck.” The blonde groaned as he shot his load all over Shane’s torso.

“I am never leaving this bed.” Shane chuckled catching his breath. “And I’m not joking.”

10\. Feel the love. 

When it was time for Shane to finally make his tracks home late the next day after spending the chilly, winter day at the coast making the most of what entertainment was open in between eating chips and candy floss, Nix didn’t want him to go. 

Standing in the lounge with his scrawny arms around Shane’s strong back Nix groaned. “Ohh... it’s not fair.”

“Trust me I don’t want to go either. But the last 2 days have been amazing. So what happens now?”

“You go home to bed, go to work tomorrow and I might stick around longer than 2pm to catch you on your lunch.” he smiled, impatient to see him again. 

“Oh really? You want to see me at work now do you? I bet you can’t wait to tell Jan all about it.”

“I’m not telling her anything. Maybe she’ll just have to wait for me to show her how much I’ve missed you in the space of 13 hours. Will you be coming in with Mark?” he hoped he’d say no but wanted to be prepared either way.

“I think he’s working the afternoon. Desperate to meet my friends formally already are you?” he joked. “Go into the shop and the meet the family if you must.”

“Ha-ha no. I just want to know if I have you to myself or not. I’ve seen your friends before, I just didn’t know they were your friends at the time... it’s a shame I can’t tell Katie everything but maybe it’s time I made amends with her. Now she knows I’m not after the guy she fancies, maybe she’ll cool down.”

“I’ll text you if he’s coming. Does this mean I get a free cake tomorrow?”

“Mmm, we only give free cake to parents and partners.” Nix moved his hands to hold behind Shane’s neck and kissed him. “But you’re not either so I guess you’ll have to pay.”

“Oh I see. I’m not your partner then after fucking my brains out and letting me spoil you today?” he raised his eyebrow with a cheeky grin. 

“Is that a serious question?”

“Well I’m hoping not but I don’t want to waste my time dating you when I can call you my boyfriend already and have the perfect excuse to spoil you whenever I want. So what do you say? Am I still your dream guy?”

“You can have free cake.” Nix smiled.

“Ha-ha so does that mean yes? Because I need to explain to my dad why I bunked off work for the first time ever and if I don’t tell him just how amazingly happy I am to have such an incredible boyfriend then...”

“Shut up you fool. Let’s just keep it cool, I don’t want to rush into anything.” Nix grabbed him in for a snog and couldn’t stop his grin from cheek to cheek. “Tell your dad and your best friends that Mr Filan-to-be tied you to the bed and wouldn’t let you leave.”

“Mr Filan-to-be hey? So much for taking this slow.” He chuckled. 

“Hey just be glad we weren’t drunk in Vegas last night else the joke might be on us.”

“I can believe that but I wouldn’t be in a rush to give up on that marriage any time soon. You’re incredible Nix and one day I am going to marry you, I already know that.”

“Good well this ‘boy friend’ needs beauty sleep so I best let you go.”

Shane held Nix in his arms and cuddled him for a few moments before sighing. “This is crazy, we’ll be asleep longer than we’re awake having to wait to see each other again.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to sleep. Especially now I know what it feels like to wake up next to you. But if you don’t leave soon I’ll just have to get naked to stop you from leaving at all.”

“Don’t tease me. I have to work babe. We’ll talk tomorrow OK?” he stroked his hair behind his ear and kissed him. “Thanks for a great time.”

“Oh fine, go, leave me on my own, I’ll take care of myself...” Nicky joked around making him feel bad. “Seriously, it’s fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll text you when I get home sweetheart. Sweet dreams all right?”

“You better.” Nix gave him one last kiss before patting his bum to leave. “Drive safely.”

“I will... see you later Prince.” Shane saluted him before getting into his car. 

“See ya.” Nix waved him off and fell onto cloud 9 as he locked the door behind them. “Oh my god I love my life.”

Creeping into the house Shane was surprised to see Mark still awake, looking over some paperwork.   
“Oh hey I wasn’t expecting you to still be up.” Shane mumbled as he entered the room texting Nix to let him know he’d got home safely. “What are you up to?”

“Dude, where the hell have you been? Kevin texted me to say you were off work today and asked if you feeling OK. I didn’t know what to say so I lied and said I hadn’t been home.”

“Mark I’m sorry man. I was caught up with someone, something... some stuff.” he stuttered trying to hide his smirk. “Are you working tomorrow?”

“No it’s my full day off but I’m on call so I can’t go far. Why?”

“Ah, so are you coming for lunch or not?”

“Maybe, does it matter?”

“Well, kind of.” He covered his smile with his hand as he sat down on the sofa. 

Confused, Mark asked what was going on. “What’s put a smile on your face? What are you up to?”

“Ah I’ve been busy getting laid and taking my soon to be boyfriend out that’s all.”

“What? Boyfriend?! You’re a sly fox. Who is he?”

“Funny enough, the only guy I’ve ever had a one night stand with... in Ibiza!”

“Ibiza?! You don’t even remember the guy you slept with in Ibiza. What are you talking about?”

“You’re not going to believe this man but I’ve just had the most amazing two days with the man I intend to marry.”

“This makes no sense, it isn’t like you. What’s going on?” Mark asked, getting more confused and frustrated by Shane’s cryptic clues so he listened to him explain and was astonished by the love story. 

Bouncing on his way to work having made more of an effort to look nice for the day, Nix beamed and gushed about his perfect time with Shane to Evie. His young cousin had gone back to Starlight later Monday to help clean up but she enjoyed hearing how Nix had a better day with his new man.   
“So he doesn’t know you’ve slept with his best friend?” Evie worried the truth could harm her new relationship. 

“It’s so complicated Evie. Mark knows me as Nicky but he knows it’s me Shane’s seeing now. Maybe I should talk to Mark myself. I don’t want Shane knowing but I don’t want to lie for ages and then have him find out.”

“I understand what you mean but maybe it is best you talk to Mark first.”

“I don’t have his number and I never know when he’s at the surgery. I’d have to fake an appointment to see him there and what if by then it’s too late.” Nix panicked. “What if he comes in at lunch with Shane and sees me.”

“He wouldn’t admit anything there and then would he?”

“I hope not. I really don’t want him wrecking this for us.” Nix walked into the centre with Evie noticing Shane’s car where it should be. He smiled over at it and knew in a few hours he’d get to see his man. 

Luckily for Nix, Mark hadn’t chosen to join Shane on his lunch, with his jealousy holding him away. His shift went slower than he’d wished as Nix kept clock watching all morning. He’d had time to tease Janice about whether he’d exposed his identity to Shane or not but he hadn’t been completely honest until 1:55pm when Shane slipped into the building and made him jump by putting his hands on his hips and whispering boo in his ear.  
“Eek, you’re early.” Nix excitedly squeaked, turning to pounce on him. 

“Ha-ha, surprise!” Shane laughed, holding onto him as Nicky wrapped his hands around his neck to kiss him. “How was your morning?”

“Slow. I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Why?” 

“Because I’m here and I couldn’t wait any longer to see you again.” Nix kissed him again as Janice wandered into the room. 

“Busted.” Shane muttered alerting Nix that they had more company. “Good afternoon Janice. Coffee for two please.” He smiled at her.

“You sneaky little so and so. How long has this been going on?” Janice wanted all the gossip. 

“Well technically we met a long time ago. Hasn’t Nix filled you in?”

“Has he heck, he’s being a right little madam, winding me up and keeping secrets. But I’m so happy you’re finally together. I told you he was worth the wait.” Janice winked at him. 

“We didn’t wait very long for anything else.” Shane laughed, embarrassing Nix. “Sorry babe.” He sniggered at his dirty look. 

Putting his hands firmly around Shane’s neck as he stood next to him, Nix kissed Shane’s cheek repeatedly. “And now he’s all mine I’m never letting him go again. Isn’t he beautiful? Look at his face Janice, he’s gorgeous.”

“Ha-ha put him down you dirty mare. You can tell me all about it on Friday.” Janice carried on making the happy couple coffee while Nix untied his apron and perched on Shane’s knee. 

“So did you miss me?” Nix pouted at him.

“What do you think? Sitting at a computer trying to do work being distracted by your Facebook... you have so many stunning photos it was difficult to concentrate. So I have to work late tonight which sucks ass but I should be home by 7 if you want to come by? We can order a take out or something. I’ll not want to cook after this stupid meeting my dad’s making me do to make up for not going in yesterday.”

“Sure I can come round. Bring a bottle, snuggle up on the sofa. Will Mark be home?”

“Yeah probably but he’ll stay out of the way in his room. If you don’t mind. I mean we can wait until tomorrow if you want.”

“No way. Sounds great. I will be there waiting for you to get home. Mark won’t mind me being there alone will he?” he thought the time would be perfect to talk to him. 

“Of course not. I’ll let him know to expect you. Ah he is on call though so he’ll have to call me if he needs to go out so I can let you know if possible. It might be hard being in the meeting but like I say I should be home by 7 anyway.”

“OK then. It’s sorted.” Nicky hugged him looking forward to their night in front of a film.

Plucking up the courage to knock on the door at 6:30, Nix stood outside the address Shane had given him and could see Mark moving in the kitchen. He took a deep breath and eventually rang the bell waiting to be welcomed in but Mark wasn’t expecting him after all.   
“Nicky! What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?” he asked, suspicious by his visit as Shane failed to mention his dates name. Though he figured it had to be the blonde.

“So it’s OK for you to turn up on my door step but I’m not welcome here?”

“It’s not my house and I’m expecting someone else... I thought.”

“Another man?” he asked him. “We need to talk so you need to let me in, like, now!”

“Fine, come in.” He closed the door and showed him to the lounge. “What do you need to talk about?”

“Shane!”

“What about him?”

“Oh come on Mark don’t play dumb with me. You can’t tell him what we did.”

“He already knows, you know I’ve told him. Why does it matter now?”

“But he doesn’t know my name right? You never told him my name? You said I was a girl.” Nix asked as the front door opened. “Is that him?” he panicked.

“Hey I’m back.” Shane yelled from the hall way. 

“You have to leave.” Mark told Nix under his breath worried Shane would ask too many questions but he walked into the lounge to see Nix waiting for him already. 

“Hey you, you’re early!” he put his hand on his back and kissed his cheek causing Mark to clench his jaw in dread. 

“Yeah sorry I just thought it’d give Mark and I time to talk, get to know each other a little.” he smiled at Shane hiding there was problem.

“Mark, this is the very Nix I’ve been waiting to show off.”

“Nix?” Mark repeated. 

“Is there a problem?” Shane worried. 

“No of course not. I just recognise him from town that’s all. It’s such a small world. You see and meet people all the time but you never know their names.” Mark found it hard to smile as he burned holes in Nicky’s eyes. “I’ll leave you guys to it.”

“No it’s OK I just need to jump in the shower, I won’t be long sweetie.” Shane gave Nix a quick peck on the cheek again and left him with Mark in an awkward silence. 

Nicky kept his eye contact from Shane until he heard him close his bedroom door behind him. He closed his eyes in dread for a few seconds before looking to Mark close to tears.   
“I’m so sorry Mark.”

“All this time? Why didn’t you tell me people call you Nix? Maybe then I could have warned Shane what a man eater you are.”

“Excuse me?! You don’t know me. You used me and I used you. I didn’t know who he was and when I found out it was too late. There is nothing you can tell him without including the whole truth and I won’t let you do that because if you do, I will report you.”

“Oh well done using the blackmail card. When he came home last night he told me all about this amazing man he’d met and I felt jealous that someone that sounded so great was with him but my suspicions were right. It’s only you.”

“Why do you suddenly hate me? What we had was purely physical and completely wrong on so many levels. What I have with Shane is everything to me. I’m not seeing him to spite you... he’s an amazing guy and I knew that way before you became his best friend. If you ruin this for me, I will ruin your career. I’m not a nasty person Mark but for some reason you make me seethe and turn into a bitch. I came early to tell you the score and beg you not to tell him.”

“It was bad enough having to lie about you in the first place and now you want me to pretend you’re not that woman at all?”

“What would you gain from telling him? I have to lie too remember. What kind of guilt do you think I’ll feel, telling him I love him when all this time I’ve been hiding the fact I was with his house mate on Christmas day while he was home with his family.” he argued back under his breath so Shane couldn’t hear. 

“Love him?! You’ve known him 2 days Nicky.”

“You know what I meant. In the future... I can’t lose him now Mark, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, least of all you.”

“Ha-ha thanks for twisting the knife that bit more. He doesn’t know what a nasty cunt you can be. How long will it be until you start talking to him like shit?” Mark got in his face, angry he was now seeing his best mate. “He’s a really decent guy Nicky and I don’t want you hurting him.”

“And you think he’ll thank you for telling him you’ve fucked me too? I don’t think so. It happened twice Mark, get over it. It meant nothing but every time I was with him it meant everything, to both of us. I’ve never been with anyone else like him. He’s amazing and I won’t let you be the one to break his heart. He’ll hate you for it you do know that? He’ll take my side... friends always finish last in situations like this.”

“You’ve got me backed so tight in a corner I’d lose everything if I did tell him. Instead I have to sit back and watch him fall in love with you.”

Nix scoffed at him and shook his head. “Are you jealous?”

“Jealous of him? Are you kidding?”

“I wore that Cartier on our first date... and I looked so hot he couldn’t keep his hands off me. We just couldn’t wait so I led him to my bedroom and he touched me all over.” Nix teased him to piss him off even more. “He did things to me you didn’t get a sniff at and it was hot and sweaty and he filled me right up until I came with him more than once... naked on the bed...”

“What is wrong with you?! I don’t need to know the sordid details. Guys don’t discuss every single detail like girls do.”

“But it’s dirty, I thought you might wanna get off on it later when you go sulk in your room because Shane gets me whenever he wants but you can’t touch me.”

“In case you’d forgotten it was me that stopped you Christmas day. You offered it to me on a plate. If I’d wanted to, I’d have had you there and then.”

“You were too head fucked and scared I’d ruin your career. You wanted me Mark, admit it. It was me that said I didn’t want you or need you and I meant it. Because you meant nothing to me. So if you want to tell him to clear your conscience, good luck to you because I will tell him every detail of how you forced yourself on me first and cheated on your fiancée before she even threw a knife at your face. You are the only person that makes me feel so angry and vindictive, I’ve never known anyone else that I’ve despised so much and I don’t even know why.”

“Fine, maybe I am jealous and I dealt with things incorrectly but if you ever hurt Shane or threaten me again, it won’t be me that loses everything.” He growled in his ear before storming into his room, slamming his door behind him. 

Nix took a deep breath to steady his nerves and wiped his eyes of angry tears. He heard the shower stop running so he plastered on a happy face and slipped into Shane’s room to surprise him. “Mmm you look even hotter when you’re wet.”

“Behave, Mark’s here remember.”

“How could I forget?” he mumbled showing something was wrong. 

“What’s going on babe?”

“It’s just a misunderstanding that’s all. It’s fine.”

“Why did he slam his door? You can tell me if he was an ass. He’s really not coping very well. He just can’t talk about a lot of it.”

“Yeah I know... huh, I’m sorry, I can’t lie to you to about this, fuck...” Nix began to panic again and held back tears scared of how Shane would react. “I have to tell you something and I really, really don’t want you to be angry. Just let me explain because if I’d known you were friends...”

“Hey what’s wrong? It can’t be that bad surely. It’s not like you’ve slept with him right?” Shane joked but saw the dread in his eyes. “But he’s been with Gem...”

“Shane... it happened twice OK and he didn’t know who I was either because he knows me as Nicky, my birth given name... the name on my patient records.”

“What? Oh my god, are you his patient? The patient he... took advantage of?” Nix nodded and burst into tears. “Shit, Nix I’m so sorry. He told me everything and I thought he was insane but he said it was a girl.”

“When I realised I had to try and talk to him and warn him... I told him you couldn’t know but, I can’t be with you and lie about it. I just know it’s a huge deal for him because he could lose his job over it all. But it was over, I promise, it was over before anything happened between us.”

“I know it was. He told me it was over and that you; this girl, wasn’t interested in him from the start. Babe I’m shocked but I’m not angry. How could I be? It happened before us, I know he’s nothing to you and I’m not going to let that get in the way of what we have. Come here.” Shane held Nicky tight in his arms and comforted him as he sat in his towel, wiping his man tears for the first time. “Hey look at me. I am so proud that you could tell me this when I know how important it is to him to keep it quiet. It means I can trust you more to always be honest with me now and to be fair if I’d heard it from him I’d probably have taken it the wrong way and accused him of shit stirring and being jealous anyway.”

“Wow I can’t believe you can just understand and accept it just like that.”

“I’m a pretty reasonable and understanding person when people are honest with me. You could have lied about this forever but you didn’t. You broke his confidence and told me and I respect that. I’m just sorry that he put you in that position in the first place.”

“You’re so amazing Shane. Thank you. God I’m so relieved you’re not throwing me out of the door right now.” he sighed in relief and smiled again. 

“I’ll throw you up against it if you want me to.” He winked. “Don’t give it another thought OK, I’ll talk to him it’ll be fine. I promise.” Lifting his chin, Shane kissed Nix. “So Mr Nicky, what do you fancy to eat? Because he’s not ruining our night.”

“It sounds so strange hearing you call me that. Only medics and professionals call me that so you have to call me Nix.”

“Ha-ha fair enough. But it’s a beautiful name... just like you.” He kissed him again.

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” he broke a smile as he admired such a great guy in his arms. “I’m the luckiest man alive to know you, don’t forget that.”

“I won’t. You are lucky, ha-ha. But not as lucky as me because I’m getting laid tonight and the doctor isn’t.” he spitefully laughed, pushing Nix down on the bed for a ravaging kiss. 

While the loved up couple spent the evening in the lounge, Mark kept his distance by watching TV in his room and packing his clothes into boxes ready to move out. He was under no impression that Nix had confessed their past fling but still didn’t want to face Shane and ruin his happiness with his worries and bad mood. But later in the week Shane noticed his house mate avoiding him and hadn’t had much chance to talk so as they prepared for their usual Friday night out, Shane buttoned up his crisp, grey shirt and then passed Mark a bottle of beer from the fridge.   
“Cheers Shay. I’m not sure if I’m up for a night out tonight to be honest.”

“What? Why? Surely you haven’t got more packing to do.” Shane raised his eyebrow at him. “I promise not to be all over Nix if it makes you feel better.”

“Why would I care? I’m happy for you.” Mark replied, avoiding eye contact. 

“Mate you don’t have to lie anymore, I know OK.”

“Know what?” Mark worried, his eyes shooting to Shane.

“About the patient. I know it was Nix and I’m really sorry none of us knew this is how things would turn out.”

“He told you that did he? He’s got a nerve.” Mark growled into his beer. “If he is the Prince then he knew you were friends with me and he threatened to ruin my career if I told you who he was.”

“Mark I know the whole situation is fucked up but my relationship with him has nothing to do with you. I didn’t know who he was and he couldn’t tell anyone about you so what did you expect? I’m not bothered that you’ve slept with him; I appreciate him being honest about it. I knew you couldn’t tell me who it was but I’m worried you might care about him more than you let on.”

Mark huffed and shook his head. “I don’t know him Shane. I just made a stupid mistake. We only slept together twice and kissed in the club at Christmas but I don’t have feelings for him and he certainly doesn’t give a toss about me. Personally, I don’t think he’s right for you but he’s obviously different around you.”

“I didn’t force myself on him Mark! Of course he’s going to be reserved and aggressive towards you. You didn’t exactly woo him before shoving your tongue down his throat.” Shane snapped, annoyed. “Whatever attitude he has against you is well deserved, why don’t you see that? He is not the person you think he is. You’re not exactly good at judging people are you?”

Mark laughed in shock by Shane digs. “Are you seriously turning all this on me? I might not be a great judge of character but I didn’t walk into a relationship knowing I’d be knocked around. I wasn’t thinking straight when I kissed Nicky. It’s not like he was a stranger that day. I’d helped him out days before and if Gem hadn’t been on my back I’d have easily gone home with him that night. He’s an attractive man, I’m happy you’ve found someone but I do not have feelings for him. I told you it was nothing and it was over.”

“I’m not going to tell anyone Mark, I understand this is still a secret but for it to remain that way you have to get over any jealousy or resentment you have towards Nix. I’m not losing you as a friend over a boy.”

“Sorry. I guess I’m more jealous than anything because he’s gorgeous and I went about getting with him the wrong way and he doesn’t care about me. Clearly he’s besotted with you though and I’m sure you’ll make a great couple. You deserve to be happy and he seems to make you happy so you don’t have to worry about me getting in the way of that.”

“Good, everything is fine then. I’m not mad about it man so just forget about it now. It’s done. Drink up, Austin will be here soon.” Shane clinked his bottle on Mark’s and smiled, putting the subject to bed.

Joining the boys for the first time without hiding away, Nix and Evie met the hunks in Walkabout and ordered a pitcher of cocktail to catch up with the lads on alcohol intake. Evie seemed extra nervous though as the last time she’d seen Mark she was rude to him but Nix calmed her down and told her if anyone should be nervous it’s him.   
“Wow, look at you party boy, you look smoking tonight.” Shane said in Nix’s ear as he put his hands on his waist from behind and kissed his neck. 

“Hey you. You know me; I can pull off any look you wanted. Tonight I’m a smouldering temptress.” Nix pouted at him before planting a kiss on his lips. 

“Mmm. Lead me into temptation.” He winked and chuckled to himself. 

“You just wait. You remember Evie from Starlight?”

“Of course, your beautiful little cousin. Hi Evie.”

Blushing Evie smiled back at Shane and nodded as Austin touched her back to slide into the group. “Oh, hi.”

“Hi, I’m Austin. You must be Evie.”

“I must be.” She grinned cheek to cheek at the sexy older man. 

“Don’t mind them; they’ll be canoodling all night. I remember when my wife and I were like that. Makes you sick doesn’t it!” Austin sniggered trying to make Evie feel welcome. “Stick with me and Mark, we’ll look after you.”

“Thanks, I’m sure it’ll be fine. I just hope one day I meet someone special too.”

“You’re young and beautiful, I’m sure it won’t take you long.” 

Mark smiled at Evie as they ignored Nix and Shane whispering and kissing. “I can’t see us getting much conversation out of them tonight. So Evie, what do you do apart from help at Starlight?”

“I’m an artist too but there isn’t much around here. I’d like to have my own business in bespoke furniture and interior trimmings though. I’ve made some pretty chic items.”

“Nice, a family of artists hey? Maybe you and Nix could build up something together. I hear he has some unique ideas himself. He’s very talented. I mean you’re both fantastic actors too. The frozen party was fantastic.” Mark complimented her trying not to drop himself in it by admitting he’d seen Nix’s work in his own house. 

“Yeah maybe we could. I hear you’re a doctor, that’s a great job. What do you do Austin?”

Nix giggled at Shane flirting so told him to stop so he didn’t make the others feel uncomfortable. “Down boy. Evie...” he interrupted their conversation. “I need the bathroom, are you coming with me?”

“No, I’m fine here.” Evie brushed her cousin off, more than happy to sit between the two hottest men in the room.

“Oh OK, Miss Confident.” Nix teased before slipping away, closely followed by Austin making his way to the men’s.

“So Evie, what has Nix being saying about me?” Shane put her on the spot making her feel awkward next to Mark.

“Erm, good things. He’s totally smitten with you.”

Mark cleared his throat and muttered under his breath, “He’s certainly changed his attitude.”

“Excuse me?” Evie looked at him confused.

“Nothing, sorry.”

Shane gave him a dirty look and shook his head. “Mark! Not now.”

“Are you jealous all you got was a kiss in the club that time? You’re his doctor.” Evie blurted and then saw Mark look on at Shane with a guilty sigh. “Oh no, have I opened my mouth? I’m so sorry Shane.”

“Don’t worry sweetie I know all about it. Nix admitted everything.”

“Everything? Why what else happened?”

Mark tutted. “Brilliant, thanks Shay.”

“I’ve put my foot in something here haven’t I?” Evie worried and looked at the boys, sensing a bad vibe. “I’m so sorry, I’ll shut up.”

“It was nothing Evie. There’s nothing to worry about honestly.” Mark defended himself. “It was just a kiss before Shane knew him. We’re fine about it.”

“Oh my god I remember now. The night you kissed him he told me all about you and you’re the reason he fell out with his best friend Katie. He was totally into you that’s why he kissed you that night but he was trying to avoid you... I never found out why.”

“Trust me, he wasn’t into me and that’s not why he kissed me. It doesn’t matter, please just drop it. He’s dating Shane now and they’re happy.” Mark pleaded with the girl not to keep digging a hole but she couldn’t help herself.

“You’re the one that gave him that Cartier bracelet on Christmas day!”

“You did what?!” Shane shouted at Mark. He knew he’d visited Nix that day but hadn’t realised the box that was meant for Gemma was given to Nix or that it was the same ice he was so desperate to wear on their first date. “You gave that to Nix?”

“Shane does it matter? I needed rid of it and it felt like a nice thing to do after I... considering how I met him. It was a peace offering.”

Evie covered her mouth with her hand and felt out of place as she caused trouble. “I’ve said too much... what do you mean a peace offering?! What did you do? Why did he hate you so much that night before you kissed and he got slapped?”

Mark looked like a deer in headlights, unsure how to save himself. “It really doesn’t matter now. We’d rather not discuss it.”

“What a jerk.” Shane huffed and left the table to go back to the bar for a stronger drink.

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose and covered his eyes from Evie as he sighed. “Great.”

“Mark I’m really sorry for shouting my mouth off, I didn’t mean to make things awkward.” Evie dared to speak as she felt like running away herself. “It’s none of my business anyway.”

“I’ve slept with Nicky all right? Shane knows everything but to everyone else it’s complicated. He just didn’t know about the damn bracelet.”

“You slept with him? But you’re his doctor!” Evie repeated, stating the obvious.

“That’s why it’s complicated OK but no one else can know. I suggest you ask Nicky for the details.” Mark finished his pint and held his hand over his mouth, unable to leave the booth because Evie was sat next to him. “Austin can not hear about this do you understand?”

“Of course, it sounds serious. I’m so sorry.” Evie placed her hand on Mark’s lap to show genuine regret. “I won’t mention it again.”

Mark looked Evie in the eye and knew she meant no harm. He stared at her pretty, brown eyes and calmed his nerves. “Thanks. I’d really appreciate that.”

Evie broke a little smile while staring back at him but shuffled away from the table and through the crowd to find Nix as he came bounding back to the table. 

“Where is everyone?” Nix asked Mark noticing something wrong. “What’s wrong?”

“Your boyfriend’s at the bar.” He replied bluntly.

“Where’s Evie?”

“Probably throwing cold water over herself for shit stirring. You might want to tell her the truth now she knows we slept together.”

“What?! How does she know that?” Nix yelled, highly annoyed.

“I told her after she told Shane about the jewellery. He’s coming back over, don’t make a scene.”

“Hey Prince. Where’s Evie gone?” he asked in a cheery voice, pretending Mark hadn’t pissed him off. 

“I’ll go find her.” Nix gave Shane a kiss on the cheek and looked above the crowds for his cousin.

Shane slammed Mark’s pint down in front of him from the tray he’d used to carry the round. “Don’t choke on it.”

“Oh come on Shay do you really think I have feelings for him just because I gave him Gemma’s gift? I wanted nothing in return and it was me that pushed Nix off me.”

“Why didn’t you just tell me in the first place? And why are you trying to turn me against him?” Shane growled at his mate, angry over the hidden little details of their fling. “He came onto you did he when you’ve made it clear he wanted nothing to do with you and Evie said he hated you and was avoiding you? It makes no sense.”

“Yes he did come onto me actually. That’s how he wanted to repay me for the bracelet I just wanted out of my sight. I met him because he nearly broke his ankle one night and I helped him to a cab. Later that week he came to the surgery. That’s how it all started. I pushed him away from me because I knew he was using me and playing games with my head and career. As hard as it might be for you to understand your little Prince isn’t perfect, it’s true. But you still have absolutely nothing to worry about because all along he never wanted me. He doesn’t have feelings for me Shane; he’s already madly smitten with you by the looks of it. If you can’t handle the minor, irrelevant details of it then you might want to reconsider losing me as a friend after all.” Mark thumped the table and stormed out of the bar to get some fresh air as his blood began to boil leaving Shane alone waiting for his other friends.

Arriving back to the table Austin looked around and asked where everyone was. Shane made an excuse for Mark and told him the cousins were still in the bathrooms as he passed over another pint for Austin. In the hallway upstairs, Evie cried over the railings to Nix, apologising for shooting her mouth off and asking too many questions so Nix set her straight in brief and promised to explain everything the next day when they were completely sober.   
“Evie, please it’s not important. Mark’s not a bad guy and Shane knows everything. It’s fine really. Look at me... I am not mad with you OK? I love you and I’m going to look after you tonight. No guys are going to get in the way of that. Just don’t let Austin find out, please.”

“OK, I’m sorry, I won’t.” Evie wiped the last of her tears and smiled. “I need more vodka.”

Nix chuckled and held her hand as they made their way to the boys where Shane and Austin were laughing and joking. “We’re back.”

“Good, can we drink now?” Austin laughed impatient for everyone to settle back down.

When Nix noticed Mark standing up against the window outside he was concerned. “Is Mark OK?”

“Yeah he’s just stressed. He’ll be fine.”

“Shay maybe you should go and talk to him. It looks like he needs a friend.” Nix rubbed his arm but he shook his head. “You didn’t fight did you?” he whispered so Evie and Austin couldn’t hear.

“I overreacted and he had a go at me that’s all but it’s fine honey, really.”

“Ah, great. Shane...” he tugged on his shirt arm and gave him a serious stare begging him to go and check on Mark but he shook his head again. 

“Sweetheart, it’s fine, honestly. You go talk to him if you want.”

“Really?! I don’t want me and him to be a problem.”

Shane swung round the side of the bench and held Nicky's hands. “Nix, I’m fine with him; he’s just stressed out OK. If you want to go and talk to him then be my guest.” He kissed his hands and cocked his head towards the door. “Maybe he’ll listen to you.”

Nix looked at the door again to see the doctor sat on the window sill alone. “I have to sort this. I’ll be right back.” Leaving the table again Nix walked outside and sat next to Mark. “Talk to me Mark.”

“And say what?! That I’m sorry I ever met you?”

“Ah, if that’s what you want. If it’s how you feel. Look I’m really sorry about Evie, she didn’t know. Mark I’m sorry for the way I was with you, I never meant to mess with your head or use you...” he reached to take Mark’s hand but he snatched it away worried Shane might see. “Right. I know you’re angry and upset. I know you’re confused and grieving too right now but I’m begging you to get over this because what I feel for Shane is real and I couldn’t bare to be the reason you fall out with him. You’re a great guy Mark, you don’t deserve to have been treated the way you were by me or by your ex... But it’s all over now. I just want to be friends, please. We have to work through this.”

“How can I pretend everything is OK when it’s not?” he clenched his jaw, glancing at Nicky's sexy eyes. 

“But Shane says he’s fine, he just overreacted. Don’t ruin your night by making this an issue.” Nix placed his hand on his lap where Evie had which caused him to glance at the tipsy blonde again. “Mark please can we be friends now?”

“I have a lot going on in my head and I’m sorry that you’re caught up in it. You don’t need me bringing the night down.” He sighed, keeping his head down in shame. “You should be enjoying your night not looking after me. You don’t owe me anything.”

Nix sniggered at him and squeezed his hand on his knee. “It’ll be more fun for Evie and Austin if you’re there.”

“Don’t be nice to me now, it doesn’t suit you.” Mark joked, cracking a smile as he sat up. 

“I can still throw some digs at you if you want me to. I don’t hate you Mark. I think you’re hot and you’re a great kisser. There is a girl or guy out there that would die to be with you, trust me.”

“Just not you I get it. Shane’s the best bloke you’ll ever meet, you’re lucky to have him.”

“Yeah I am and you’re lucky he’s still your friend and being so understanding. So don’t jeopardise that over me.” Nix stood to his feet and held his hand out to him. “Come on, come back inside, forget everything and let’s have a good night. I think you need it.”

“And watch you all over him? Gosh I sound so pathetic and desperate don’t I?”

“We’re not purposely flaunting anything in front of you. Why should you be jealous? I was horrible to you.”

“You’re gorgeous and being with you was... it was wrong I know but it felt so good to be kissed and touched by someone else. Even though I pushed you away it wasn’t because I wanted to you know. I did it because my head was so messed up I was afraid you’d get hurt and it didn’t really make a difference did it because here we are now.”

Nix thought about what he was saying and felt awkward. He looked into the bar through the window, seeing Shane dance with Evie as they laughed together. Looking back down at Mark he bit his lip before asking him another question.   
“Should he be worried about how you feel about me?”

Mark covered his face with his hands and huffed. He stood up to his feet and took a deep breath before staring at Nix in his sexy, figure hugging, black top. “Yes maybe he should. But what ever I feel isn’t real I know that. It’s just a rebound feeling that’s all. It’s not your problem.”

“Great. This is such a mess.” Nix licked his lips and pouted at him. “You’re right though. Any feelings you have for me, aren’t real and you have to bury them very deep and as far away from Shane as possible.”

“How can I trust you not to say anything? You told him about us.” He complained getting irate. 

“I won’t, he doesn’t need to know this. I promise Mark, I promise I won’t tell anyone how you feel. It’s just not worth it. You have to trust me this time, please.” He begged him close to tears. 

Mark saw the emotion in his eyes and immediately felt bad. “OK fine. But no one else can know about us. And if anyone finds out about this conversation...”

“They won’t. It ends right here, now. It has to.”

Mark peered in through the window too and saw his friends having a good time. “You should join them.”

“Not without you.” Nix reached out to touch his hand again and kept his eyes on him. “I’m so sorry for everything Mark. I really mean that... I was stubborn and stupid and I treated you like dirt. You should hate me, not like me... but I do wanna be friends and I mean that.”

Mark felt butterflies in his belly as Nix took his hand. He desperately wanted to throw the blondie against the window and kiss him but knew it’d be the worst move he’d ever make and didn’t want to hurt Shane even more.   
“It’s going to be hard when all I want to do is kiss you.”

Nix smiled at him and squeezed his hand. “You’ll get over it.”

“I hope so. Maybe we should go back in then before Austin gets suspicious.”

“So you’ll come back in with me?”

“And miss a night staring at your beautiful face if I don’t? If that’s all I have then I’ll have to make the most of it I suppose.” 

“Good, what are we waiting for then?” Nix dragged him back into the bar and seen hand in hand by Shane, they were welcomed back with open arms. “I’ve kicked his butt but he’s ready to party now.” He slung his arm away from Mark and put it around Shane’s waist. 

“About time, loser! Drink up, your flagging.” Shane teased and held out his hand to shake Mark’s with no questions asked. 

“Cheers mate.” Mark smiled at them both and sipped his pint.

“What ever you said to him it seems to have worked.” Shane held Nix in his hands and kissed him. “Well done you.”

“What can I say? This Prince has special powers and don’t you forget it. He’s fine, we’ve smoothed over the cracks and I think he’ll give me another chance now.”

“Don’t read too much into his mood swings. He’s going through a hard time I just hope he can put his problem with you aside so we can all be friends and have a good time.”

“Well if he kicks off again then you’ll just have to whisk me away from the drama and show me in private how to have a good time.” he winked at him and then gave a romantic kiss as the lads and Evie carried on drinking. 

Later into the night everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves as if nothing had happened. Kian had failed to join them but the boys kept Evie entertained as the happy couple clung onto each other. Mark tried to keep his eyes off Nix but found it difficult as he looked so good in his ass looked so good in his skinny jeans so every time he caught Evie staring at him doing it, he smiled and looked away. She could see for herself he was hiding something and worried it could pose a threat to Nix’s future but kept her mouth shut.   
Feeling drunk enough to throw some shapes, Nix dragged Shane onto the dance floor to grind against him leaving the boys with his cousin but Austin knew it was nearly his home time so he finished his pint and said goodbye to Mark. Left minding the drinks, Evie and Mark watched as their friends got down and dirty to the tracks but she felt awkward being alone with him.

Shuffling in her seat, Evie sipped her Alco-pop through her straw but kept her eyes on Mark who sat watching Shane be mauled by Nix. Fed up of his pining, Evie spoke up.  
“He’s going to notice if you keep staring you know.”

With the sound of her voice, Mark turned his back on them to face her at the table. “Sorry. I wasn’t meaning to.”

“You can go and dance too if you want.”

“No I’m fine. Anyway, I wouldn’t leave you here on your own and they don’t need me muscling in.” He smiled. 

“I can look after myself, I’m not a kid.” Evie protested.

“I didn’t mean to insinuate you were. It just wouldn’t be fair to leave you alone to watch the drinks that’s all.”

“OK then.” She smiled back at him but got the hiccups. “Oh no.” She giggled. “I hate that. How do you get rid of them?”

“There is no recommended cure I’m afraid, it’s all myth. However there is one way I do it which you shouldn’t really use but it works for me.”

“Really? Can I try it?” she asked between hiccups.

“Press your breast bone slightly and hold your breathe for 10 seconds then repeat until they’re gone.”

“What? I don’t even know where it is... oh god they’re so irritating.” She huffed getting angry with herself. “Show me.”

Mark showed her where to find it on himself and tried to guide her but Evie was giggling too much to concentrate. “Do you want me to do it for you?”

“If it works for someone else to do it yeah, please.” Evie jumped to Mark’s side of the table ready for him to gently find Evie’s sternum but she felt embarrassed having the doctor’s hands on her body. “It’s lucky I know you’re a doctor else this could be classed as flirting.”

“It didn’t stop me coming onto Nicky.” He told her raising his eyebrow.

Evie was shocked by his personal dig at himself but chose not to comment. “Ah they’ve gone, thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome.” He stared back at her and smiled. “It was my pleasure.”

“Are you flirting with me Dr Feehily?” Evie teased him. 

“Possibly but at least you’re not my patient.” He pointed out. “You are very attractive Evie but I think I’m a little too old for you.”

“How old is too old?”

“I’m 36 so I’m twice your age. I’m technically old enough to be your dad.” Mark admitted feeling old at the thought. “That sounds perverted now doesn’t it?”

“I’m 18 not 15. I know there isn’t a big difference in numbers but I’m a lot more mature than I was 3 years ago. I’m smart and wise for my age I like to think.”

“I know what you’re saying but I’m not the right person to be flirting with you anyway. Nix would string me up.”

“And you’d enjoy it.” Evie joked back at him, laughing. “What’s wrong with a bit of harmless flirting? It’s a confidence boost isn’t it? If you’ve only been with two people then you deserve to know you’re attractive to others. I think you’re hot and so did Nix’s best friend.”

“Thanks, I’m flattered, really. But I have to behave myself.”

“But you think I’m pretty don’t you?”

“Of course, you’re very beautiful Evie.” Mark admitted, trying to keep his hands to himself. “Why don’t you go up and dance. I don’t mind staying here alone.”

“Trying to get rid of me now are you? Scared you’ll be tempted?” Evie teased him again, placing her hand on his lap again. 

“Yes I’m scared of making another terrible mistake that could cost me my friends. I’m sorry Evie but nothing is going to happen between us. It just can’t, I’m sorry. Excuse me, I need the little boy’s room, I’ll be right back.” Mark slipped away to wash his face with cold water and calm himself down before making any silly decisions. He was attracted to Evie but he knew it was because she was related to Nix and he wasn’t allowed to touch him again but he knew being with Evie even if just for one night, he’d regret it and someone would get hurt.

Skipping in to Mark’s side, Shane joined him in the men’s and voiced his observations. “Hey, you and Evie seem to be getting along well.”

“She’s a nice young woman yeah.”

“Any romance blossoming?” Shane nudged him and winked. 

“Wouldn’t it be highly inappropriate if there were?” 

“I dunno. Nix noticed and thought it was sweet. Age doesn’t always matter does it?” he encouraged Mark to make a move, surprising him.

“She’s half my age Shay. And I’m not interested in anything serious.”

“So? It was nothing serious with Nix so what’s stopping you?” Shane washed his hands and gave Mark a pat on the back.

Nix finished his cocktail while chatting to Evie who reluctantly admitted she’d been flirting with Mark. “Yeah we noticed. Just be careful Evie I don’t want him to hurt you. He’s a lot older than you and he’s really messed up. I don’t want him to use you.”

“It was OK for you to have fun with him though.” Evie fought back.

“Yeah but trust me it wasn’t much fun at all. He’s in a really bad place right now; I just don’t want to see you getting caught up in his tangled world.”

“You’re seeing Shane now. Why do you care about if Mark likes me or not?”

“Because I know he doesn’t. He’s using you Evie and I care about you. Things are complicated enough already. Just be careful OK. I’m going to go and get some fresh air, I won’t be long.” Nix left Evie at the table just as Shane returned to tease the girl about his mate but Mark walked straight passed and outside to have a smoke.

Nix sat on the bench checking his mobile for messages as Mark scooted by and offered him a cigarette. “No thanks, I don’t smoke.”

“Good. It’s bad for you.” Mark sniggered and sat down next to him. “Everything OK?”

“Yeah I’m fine, just a bit warm after dancing. How’s your night?”

“It’s turned out OK I guess. Austin’s not long gone.”

“You seem to be getting on well with Evie. I hope you’re keeping your hands to yourself.” Nix bitched avoiding eye contact.

Mark sighed and chuckled to himself. “So much for being friends.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?”

“You tell me. Throwing those digs again about Evie. I’m not trying it on with her you know; I’ve told her I’m too old for her. She seems interested but I’ve set her straight. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Don’t hurt her Mark. You’re right; she’s far too young for you and completely clueless to how the world and relationships can work. I have to protect her.”

Standing to his feet, frustrated Mark yelled back in his drunken state. “Protect her from me you mean? A monster that forces himself on fit men. I never hurt you Nicky; you’re too cold hearted for that.”

Springing to his feet Nix punched Mark in the face and snarled at him. “Get a grip, you’re a pathetic drunk.”

“Ah what was that for? Are you seriously resorting to violence after what I’ve been through?” Mark hissed as he rubbed his sore eye, a feeling he was so used to but the shock and pain never got easier to take. “How insensitive are you?!”

“You deserved that one.”

“Really? So it’s OK for women to hit men but if I slapped you back I’d get arrested on the spot.”

“Do not play the innocent with me and don’t you ever disrespect me or Evie again.” Nix shook his head at Mark and began to walk back inside but he grabbed the older boy’s arm to stop him. “Get off me!”

“Do not walk away from me. If you don’t apologise for this I will break the news to your little ‘boyfriend’ that you’re as bad as Gem and he’d best watch out.”

“I’m not sorry that you’re a pathetic loser playing the victim all the time. Shane would never speak to me the way you do.” Nix yanked his arm away from Mark and growled at him with pity.

“You don’t know him yet but maybe you’re right, he is a decent guy but he deserves better than a dick like you.”

“But you deserve me right?! Because you think I’m aggressive scum like Gemma that’s all you deserve?! Well fuck you because I am worth more than that. You need counselling not me so stop being a prick and accept that you can’t have your own way. Go home Mark.” Nix shook his head at him and turned away again, re-entering the club alone. 

“There you are. Everything OK?” Shane asked giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Not really, I think we should go. Come on Evie.”

“What? Why?” Evie moaned just getting ready for a boogie. “Has something happened?”

“Shane I’m so sorry, I’m just tired and erm, just need my own bed. You haven’t done anything I promise. I’ll text you when we get in OK?”

“Are you sure you’re OK? Where’s Mark?”

“I’m fine, I promise. Thanks for tonight, it was fun.” Nix gave Shane a hug and kiss before picking up his jacket and ushering Evie out the door.

“What’s going on? Did something happen with Mark?”

“I might have hit him for being a pig that’s all and now we’re running away to prevent more trouble. Come on, this way. He’s not hurling abuse at me from the street.”

“Oh Nix what’s going on with you two?” Evie worried but Nix ignored her until they got home safely. 

11\. Hide And Seek.

Mark refused to discuss the bruise on his face when Shane picked him up on the shiner coming through on their way home. He denied it had anything to do with Nix leaving the club suddenly and pretended they were still friends following their truce but Shane was frustrated by his secrecy again. Instead of making up a lie about the incident, Mark point blank ended any desire to talk about it and shouted at Shane to mind his own business and drop it when Gemma’s name was mentioned.  
Settling down in bed, Shane wished Nix sweet dreams and followed the message by asking him if he knew anything about Mark’s injury. He wasn’t sure if he already knew and was testing him so he told him to ask Mark himself, not giving anything away so the curious brunette added that he’d tried to no avail. Nix denied any knowledge of the drama too and bid Shane a goodnight. Being left in the dark made it hard for Shane to drift off to sleep as he worried for Mark’s welfare. He knew his friend was in a vulnerable place in his life and worried he’d become distant once he was settled in his own home.   
The next week, Mark shifted his belongings to his new house not far from Shane’s house, at the top of the Burton Hill. It was a 15 walk from the surgery and a ten minute trek down a footpath into Shane’s estate so he was close to the places he would need to be. The house was a 2 bedroom, semi-detached property with a nice back garden for summer BBQs to come. It was clean and newly decorated so there was little work to be done once Mark had unpacked what few things he had to get started again.   
Oblivious to who his new neighbours were, Mark smiled and politely introduced himself as their new neighbour. The couple seemed friendly enough but when Mark gave too much away they whispered to each other on their return inside and feared he might not be so happy to have moved at all.

Luckily for Mark, by his day back at work his bruise had healed and was barely visible. He’d not spoken to Shane since their night out as he’d been busy with Nix so Mark had been able to avoid anymore confrontation about it. He sat at his desk in the surgery preparing for his first patient when he received a discrete email from a colleague warning him that Gemma was booked in for an appointment with the nurse. She was the last person he wanted to see and up until then he’d been able to avoid her knowing he worked there at all. The receptionists had been briefed not to give Gemma any appointments with him under any circumstances so she’d had to wait an extra day or two to see another doctor on a separate occasion. But that day her nurse’s appointment has been made while he was on shift too.  
Mark’s patient was already waiting in the reception for him but he was told to hold off calling for them until Gemma had been shown through to the nurse’s room. Once he’d seen the pop up notice he quickly called his patient in and muddled through his nerves. Thankfully he managed to sneak in and out without being heard or noticed by his ex but on her exit she nipped to the toilet and saw Mark’s name on his door. Without making a fuss Gemma left the surgery but couldn’t stop thinking about all the times she’d tried to see a doctor recently. She was smart enough to work out Mark had been appointed the permanent position and she understood she wouldn’t be allowed to see him as a patient anyway but the secret of him working there got her riled up so she walked down the road to her friend’s house for a rant about it.   
Gemma turned into the driveway of her friend’s house and gave the car next door, over the wall, a glace without looking at the number plate. She knew the property had been empty for a few weeks so she asked about the new tenant and her suspicions were cleared up immediately. Whilst Travis, the male occupant, pottered around in the shed, Bex; the female, co-worker of Gemma, flicked the kettle on again leaving her to jot a note on a piece of paper that she then slipped into her pocket. The two friends hadn’t known each other long but Gemma had told Bex all about her love for Mark though she hadn’t been entirely truthful about their break up. They began working together at a nursery several months before Gemma took some time off sick. She’d since returned to her position and the girls had become good friends but Gemma was keeping secrets only Mark would understand.   
After a 3 hour natter, Gemma pulled her jacket back on and bid farewell to her friends, thanking them for their hospitality. Gemma made Bex promise not to mention they were friends and made out she wanted Mark to move on without worrying she might be passing by more often but her own intensions were sinister and as soon as she was out of the door she crept up to Mark’s car and placed the note under his windscreen wiper before scurrying off home.  
On Mark’s arrival home he unlocked his door and sighed in relief to be back in comfort, away from any risk of bumping into his psycho ex but as he turned inside to close the front door behind him, he noticed the piece of paper flapping on his windscreen. Puzzled, he looked at it confused before stepping out to take it off. When he read the note he recognised Gemma’s handwriting straight away and looked around the garden and street for any sign of her stalking him. As he began to panic he raced inside and locked the door behind him, reading the note in his hand again. He thought it was strange that he’d managed to dodge her in the surgery but she already knew where he lived.   
Wiping the dread from his face, Mark sat down in the lounge and stared at his car. He knew she must have recognised it and thought it could be a coincidence, that maybe she’d just walked by on a whim and left the note. He hoped she only thought he could be a visitor to the new tenant but tried to think of anyone she may know in the area that had seen him move in. Racking his brains for a reasonable explanation, Mark considered selling his car and replacing it to deter any suspicion that he lived there but the more paranoid he got, the more irrational he was feeling. 

Picking up his mobile from the sofa arm, he rang Austin for some advice. “Hey it’s me. Are you free to come round for a beer tonight? I really need to discuss something with you... ah I see... no I’ve just moved out from his house and he’ll be with Nix no doubt anyway... yeah it kinda is important but maybe I’m just being paranoid, I don’t know but right now I don’t feel safe in my own home... I found a note on my car from Gemma... yeah it’s her handwriting for sure... it says ‘You can’t hide anymore, I know where you work.’... What if she keeps seeing my car here, she’ll think I’ve moved in... I don’t want her knowing where I am. I didn’t think she knew anyone around here... OK don’t worry mate, I’ll be OK. I’ll be vigilant... yeah tomorrow is fine buddy, thanks. See you then. Bye.”

Without his best friend to reassure him he’d be safe, Mark got in his car and spun his wheels down to Shane’s house to park up and then walked back up the footpath to his house hoping without the car there, no one would suspect he was still around. The lengths he felt he had to go to were ridiculous and his sudden fear of his ex scared him. He knew he’d been lucky to escape any abusive messages when they’d split and it had worried him back then that she’d been so quiet, not kicking up a backlash of fuss after the break up but now he felt it was just the calm before the storm; a hurricane brewing in the distance, the note being the forecast warning of the devastation to come.

Later in the week, Nix had a review of his medication booked in with the doctor but due to sudden illness, the doc had to finish his shift early and Mark was required to see the last of his colleague’s patients which came as a relief for him as he feared everyday of getting home to more messages from Gemma. Checking the last patient’s name to call, Mark’s relief turned back to dread as he read Nicky's name. 

Hearing Mark’s deep voice say his name, Nix took a deep breath and smiled at him as he walked into his office and sat on the chair. “Hi.”

“Hi.” He replied feeling awkward. “So you’re just here for a review of your medication? I’m sorry Dr Forester was taken sick this afternoon so I’ve been given his patients.”

“It’s fine; it’s not a problem is it?” Nix asked, offering no apology for his actions at the weekend. 

“Not at all. How do you feel you’re getting on with them?” he remained professional and tried to hide the tension he felt towards the blonde. “Have you felt any side effects?”

“No... I mean I don’t know. What might they be?”

“Well there’s an increase of appetite, dizziness or heightened feelings of anxiety when drinking alcohol.”

“Is that meant to be a dig?” he sniggered, looking away from him. 

“No it was serious question. What I know personally and what you tell me in here can be two very different things.” Mark jumped as his mobile vibrated on the desk. 

“Nope, my anxiety is the same as always. I have a greater appetite now I’m happier but that happens to everyone. You eat crap when you’re happy.”

“People eat crap when they’re depressed too. As long as you know the difference.” Mark flinched again as his mobile began to ring with an unknown number. 

“Are you OK? You seem on edge.”

Mark ignored his concerns and typed away on his computer, updating Nix’s notes. “Are you happy to continue on the doss you have?”

“Sure.” he replied, becoming worried about Mark’s agitated shuffling in his chair. When his phone rang again he picked it up and threw it into the bin across the room. “Whoa, Mark!”

“I’m sorry, I should have turned it off. I’m just over worked today. I’ll just print out a new prescription for you now.”

Nix watched as Mark began to shake as he typed on the keyboard and could see he was struggling to calm his breathing. “Seriously are you OK?”

“Please, don’t pretend to care now.”

“Don’t be like that. We know there’s something wrong.”

“Do you? Why do you suspect that?”

“Because you moved out but your car is still in Shane’s driveway, you’ve just lobbed your phone in the bin and you’re shaking. What’s going on?”

Mark signed the prescription and handed it to Nicky before holding his head in his hands. “Nothing I can’t handle. Just stay out of my business and I’ll stay out of yours. You can go now.”

Staring at the state he’d gotten himself into, Nix was genuinely worried Mark was stressed and over working. He and Shane had no idea why his car was still parked at his house and why he was frustrated with his mobile. When he noticed Mark’s eyes welling up he refused to leave the room.   
“I’m not going anywhere until I know you’re OK.”

“I’m fine!” he snapped and clenched his jaw. “I just need to go home and sleep.”

“Mark please don’t push me away again. Is it something to do with Gem?”

Mark thumped his fists on his desk and then stood up, tearing his hair out, holding back tears. “You need to leave now. Please Nicky. I don’t need this.”

“Don’t need what? Friends worrying about you?”

“Friends? Ha-ha. Call yourself a friend?” he argued clearly distressed. 

“I’m sorry for hitting you, I am, I’m really sorry, it was a horrible thing to do and you didn’t deserve it. I’m worried about you.”

“Well don’t be. I don’t need your pity and I certainly don’t have the strength to argue with you today.” Mark looked at Nix, begging him to leave but he could see the desperation in his eyes. 

“Hey...” Nix stood up and put his hands on Mark’s neck to make him look up at him but he brushed Nicky away and stood back. “Mark... it’s me. You can talk to me. What’s going on babe?”

“You need to go now. We’ll be closing up shortly.”

Nix watched as his frenemy kept his head down to avoid eye contact as he perched on the bed by the wall trying to keep his distance. “I’ll walk home with you. I’m heading to Shane’s anyway, we can walk together.”

“No I’m fine, I can walk alone. I need the air and space to clear my head.” He muttered before breaking down in tears in front of him. 

Totally confused by what was making Mark so fragile, Nix worried the GPs feelings for him were a lot stronger than he made out and he was upset to see him but then he let his ego slide and considered it being something more serious. Seeing a grown man weep always broke his heart so he stepped forward and put his arms around Mark’s neck and hugged him.   
“Oh sweetie, please don’t cry. It’s OK... it’s OK.” Nix broke away and made Mark look at him. “What’s going on, tell me.”

Sniffing and wiping his tears away, Mark shook his head. “It’s far from OK trust me.”

“C’mon, let’s go. You need to sign out... you’re going home and I’m coming with you. That’s non negotiable. I’ll wait outside for you.”

“There is nothing you can do. I have to deal with this on my own.”

“Deal with what? Whatever it is, you’re not dealing with it at all. I’m here for you Mark... lean on me. You can trust me, I swear. That clean slate, it’s pristine now. Let me help you.” Nix ran his fingers down his arm and held his hand. “Deal?”

Mark nodded and looked him in the eye as he squeezed his hand. “I’m so sorry. I won’t be long.”

“OK.” he smiled at him and slowly made his way outside before calling Shane to postpone getting to him for a couple of hours. He didn’t explain why he’d been delayed but knew he’d come up with a good excuse before arriving in his arms. 

Ten minutes later, Mark left the surgery with a fake smile on his face and immediately sparked up a cigarette as he walked away, dragging Nix with him.   
“Thank god that is over. I couldn’t get out of there quick enough. Do you mind if we go to yours instead?”

“Why? I wanna see your pad.”

“OK just keep your head down when we get close. I don’t want people watching us.”

“What? Why? It’s not a secret that we’re friends is it?” Nix asked even more confused by his reluctance to take him to his house. 

“It’s complicated. Mind you, I can give you my keys and you can unlock the door as if it’s your house can’t you?”

“Why would I do that? Are you scared someone is going to find out you live there?”

“They might already know. Come on, I’ll explain when we get there.”

Most of the way home Mark remained quiet. He’d rescued his phone from the bin unharmed but turned off the device, paranoid Gemma had somehow got the new number. As requested, Nix unlocked the door and made it appear as if he was welcoming him in, not the other way round. As soon as they were inside, Mark locked the door again and sighed. He invited Nix into the kitchen for a coffee and began to explain why the car was at Shane’s and why he was being so paranoid. Instantly Nicky understood why Mark had broken down in the surgery and became anxious himself that Gemma could be watching them and now assume he lived there instead.   
“But I’d rather she think you live here than me. Maybe then she’ll stay away and think again.” Mark explained.

“Well it’s a little impractical to keep your car at Shay’s just because of that.”

“I barely use it and when I do I know in advance anyway so I can just run down to get it.”

“He’ll wanna know why you need to keep it there. Can’t you just buy a new car?”

“I love that car, I’m not giving it up because of her. It’s all I had when we split. It was in the garage for a full service when I left her, that’s why I had to turn up at Shane’s shop with my bags. If I’d had the car I’m not sure where I’d have run away to.”

“You can’t live in fear Mark. It’s not fair on you. She could have just been randomly passing.”

“But I don’t know that yet and I can’t take any chances. She knows where I work now, I had to avoid her today. My heart was beating so fast I thought I was going to have a heart attack.”

Nix took a moment to think and calmed himself down. He finished his coffee and placed the empty cup in the sink, standing next to Mark by the work surface. “Why don’t you come back to Shay’s with me tonight. Maybe a night away will help you sleep.”

“No I can’t keep running away, I have to deal with this. And I don’t want him knowing and worrying about me.”

“He loves you, he cares about you Mark. He’d hate to know you’re scared in your own home. He’d understand...”

“No please Nix. Please don’t tell him.”

“Fine, I won’t but this is serious. If she’s stalking you, how do you know she’s not going to post something through the door next time?”

“Gee thanks for making me feel safer.” He sniggered. “Maybe it’s all for nothing. She lives the other end of town, she wouldn’t be watching me every day.”

“What if someone is doing it for her? I’m not trying to scare you, I’m just trying to work it out. If you’re really scared about it then you have to call the cops. Maybe they can’t do anything but they can record your concerns for future reference can’t they?”

“They already have a file with her name on it. But maybe you’re right, they can fingerprint the note at least. Thanks Nix.”

“You really worried me earlier. Seeing you like that... it was awful. I do care about you Mark.” Nix rubbed his arm and smiled at him. 

“Thanks. I really care about you too but I’m worried now you’ll get caught up in this. If she thinks I’m seeing you then you could get hurt as well.”

“I’ll be fine. I promise. She doesn’t know you’re gay remember. So are you going to show me around?”

“Of course, follow me.” Mark ushered Nix into the front room but when he went to close the blind he shot back and hid behind the curtain. “Shit. Oh fuck, she’s out there.”

“What?!” Nix freaked out. “Where? What does she look like?”

“She was stood right outside looking at her phone. She’s got long dark hair.”

Nix casually stood by the window, looking out, pretending to gather the netting. “She’s still there. She just looked over.”

“Did she see you?”

“I think so. She’s gone... walking towards the surgery.”

Mark unclenched and sighed, falling to the couch. “Shit. My heart’s racing so fast.”

“Relax. Your car isn’t in the drive and she saw me so hopefully she just thinks you made a house call.” Nix closed the curtains and sat next to Mark on the sofa. “She must know someone that lives nearby. Why else would she know to look here for you? You could have moved anywhere at any time. Her seeing your car was just pot luck to her. OK so she might visit the area a lot but it doesn’t mean she thinks you live here.”

“God I hope not. I certainly can’t park here again. I don’t want her to think I’m with you.”

“I’m that bad huh?” he teased him, poking his ribs. “God forbid I’m ever mistaken for your boyfriend.”

“You know what I meant. I couldn’t bare her hurting you to get at me.” Mark smiled at Nix but jumped out of his skin again as the doorbell rang. “Shit. What if that’s her?”

“I’ll go answer it. Relax. I’ll handle it.” Nix plucked up the courage to creep into the hall and look through the peep hole and sure enough Gemma was standing on the other side. “Fuck, she knows I’m here, I have to answer it.” Nix opened the door with a smile on his face and waited for Gemma to speak.

“Oh, hi. Does a Mark Feehily live here? I’m his sister and I’ve lost his address. His phone’s off and I’m trying to find him looking like a loon, knocking on doors.” Gemma laughed at herself.

“No he doesn’t. I’ve just moved in myself this week so I don’t know any of my neighbours yet. Sorry I can’t help.”

“Oh, I could have sworn I saw his car here when I went by on the bus the other day, that’s why I tried here first.”

“Huh, what did you say his last name was? The only visitor I’ve had was a doctor on a call out. My mum was staying and she was too sick to leave so we called someone in, maybe that was him, I don’t even remember the doctor’s name.” Nix blagged his way through it, hoping Gemma was buying his story but she knew he was lying due to the duration of the car’s presence. 

“My mistake then. I’m sorry to bother you. Best keep knocking then, thanks.” Gemma grinned and walked away leaving Nix a nervous wreck behind the closed door. 

“Oh my god.” he slowly walked into the lounge where Mark stood waiting. “She’s a freak.”

“Tell me about it. I just hope your tales were convincing enough.”

“This is insane. She’s trying to find you and I don’t think she’ll stop looking.” Nix feared, looking worried at him.

“I don’t know what to do next. I can’t live with my blinds closed every day and if she’s not convinced by your story and knows you’re lying then she’ll be back. She won’t give up.” Having Gemma knock at his door made Mark’s paranoia much more real and he feared that one day soon she’d see him and pounce. 

“Look, she’s not gonna come back today. You don’t need to leave the house tonight anyway so no one is going to know you’re here.”

“I feel so stupid for being so scared of her.”

“Don’t be. There’s obviously good reason to be scared but you can’t control what she does next. You just need to be careful and always look over your shoulder. She’s hardly going to attack you in the street with witnesses. Can’t you give her some credit?”

“She doesn’t deserve any! You don’t know her Nix. She tied me to the kitchen table for 6 hours one day because she was paranoid I was going to leave her while she went out.”

“Are you serious?! You need to tell the cops. Tell them everything she did to you and express your concerns and fears. Call them now while I’m here.”

“You know what the cops are like, they wouldn’t come out unless there’s an emergency or threat made.”

“Fuck... OK so maybe they won’t come right now but they still need to know before she gets to you. If she’s as dangerous as you think she is, you need to stop her before she wins.”

“I know... huh, I need a drink! The door is locked isn’t it?” he worried again, flinching at every noise outside.

“Yes, we’re safe. I promise.” Nix stroked the back of Mark’s head and stared at his frightened face. “I’m scared of leaving you like this; so vulnerable and afraid.”

Mark turned his head to smile at Nix, accepting his touch. “I’m a big boy, I’ll be OK I guess.”

“Why don’t you call Austin or Kian to come and keep your mind off things?”

“Austin knows about the note but he came round the next day. It’s hard for him to get away from his wife during the week, I wouldn’t want to bother him again.”

“I really don’t think you have to worry again tonight.”

“Until you leave and I can’t turn a light on in case the house is being watched. This is pathetic isn’t it? Argh, why am I letting her control me?” Mark stood up and held his hands behind his head as he paced the floor. “I’m a prisoner in my own home just like I was when I lived with her. This is going to be an issue until she does something really stupid that she can be locked away for.” Covering his face, out of advice, ideas, words of comfort and encouragement, Nix bit his cheek and shook his head. “I’m so sorry for dragging you into this mess. It’s all my fault.”

“No it’s not, it’s fine. I just don’t know what else to say.” he looked up at Mark, scared for him. 

“Me either... but you need to go and see Shane so I’ll be OK.” Mark wandered back into the kitchen to pour himself a glass of whiskey. Following behind him, Nix leaned over the breakfast bench and smirked at him. “What?”

“Nothing.” he grinned. 

“What are you grinning at? Getting off on me being a wimp?”

“No of course not. I was just thinking about us.”

“What do you mean?” he finished the spirit and placed the tumbler on the side near the bottle. 

“Well, after everything... here we are. Finally friends, not arguing, caring about each other.”

“I know. Who’d have thought it?!” he chuckled trying not to look down Nix’s crotch. “But I’m glad. I’m glad you and I can be friends and look out for each other. I really appreciate it. I know I’m the nightmare not you.”

“You’re not a nightmare... just a crazy dream maybe.” he giggled, standing up straight and then his phone rang. “It’s Shay... hey you... oh sounds nasty baby are you OK?... ugh, nice... yeah of course no problem, get to bed and rest, it’s fine, I’m pretty tired myself anyway so we can make up for it when you’re better... ha-ha well we’ll see, I‘m sure I can think of something... sure, speak to you later, bye.”

“He’s blown you off?”

“Yeah he’s kinda sick so I’m going to avoid the vomit and go home instead.”

“Bless him he’s rarely sick so he must be bad to cancel on you. Your night has well and truly been ruined.”

“Oh well, an early night won’t kill me.” Nix smiled, a little disappointed he wouldn’t be getting his cuddles after all. “However, at least it means I don’t have to rush off now.”

“True. But do you really want to stay here and listen to me freak out over every noise I hear outside?”

“Maybe if I’m here you’ll relax more... and I wouldn’t say no to a whiskey.”

“You, me and alcohol do not mix remember.”

“So flick the switch on the kettle and make mine a strong black coffee. I’m not leaving here until I know you’re going to sleep tonight. So...” he jumped on the sideboard and pointed to the kettle with his empty cup. “Fill me up bitch.”

“Fine but less of the dirty talk.” Mark raised his eye brow.

“Dirty talk? Ha-ha. You are the only one with a dirty, dirty mind.” he teased him. 

“Nix, really, don’t flirt with me. I have no resistance in me.”

“Oh I’m just messing with you. I have enough resistance for the both of us. Nothing is going to happen, I can promise you that now.”

“Good. Because I’d hate for this to end in tears again.” He smiled at older boy and poured them both a nice fresh cup. 

“If you order us some pizza there will be no tears.” 

Mark looked at Nix, grinning at him. “Careful or I’ll get the wrong impression and think this is a date!” 

Nix placed both his hands on Mark’s biceps and leaned into his ear. “At least I’d know dessert was delicious.”

“Ha-ha the after taste would be bitter. It always is.” He joked back. “Stop teasing me will you?”

“Chill out. I’ve told you, nothing is going to happen. It’s just fun winding you up.” Nix stood back and smirked at him. “I’ll have a meat feast. Can’t beat a nice juicy pizza full of hot...”

“Stop it. Seriously, behave yourself.”

“It’s taking your mind off her isn’t it?”

“Yes but it’s keeping my mind on you which isn’t necessarily a good thing either.” Mark gazed at Nix’s pretty natural face and envied Shane for the first time. Although he’d had feelings for Nix for a while, he’d never envied his friend because he believed Nix was a different person but he could see the fun, happy, caring and friendly side to him now and it made his feelings stronger. “Do you want fries with that?”

“Aww you’re so good at that, did you work at McDonalds while you studied?” he joked again, laughing at Mark’s expense.

“You’re so mean to me.”

“If we were in the playground I’d be bullying you and we all know why boys and girls bully each other.”

“Because they’re usually having problems at home... but I know you mean something else mister.” Mark jabbed his belly to get him back for winding him up so much. “I never got bullied at school actually. I guess that’s why I didn’t know how to handle Gemma when I was older.”

“Hey that’s completely different and you know it. She hurt you because she loved you. As messed up as that sounds you know it’s true.”

“Yeah I know. You’re just pure evil wearing lipsyl.” He chuckled as he pulled out the pizza menu from the drawer. Nix lightly tapped his bum with his knee to annoy him some more so he spun round to face him, standing close to his body as he leaned on the counter and held his hands on his thighs. “You are skating on very thin ice laddie.” He grinned. 

“You love the attention. It’s only playful banter. You shouldn’t be such an easy target Doctor.” Nix tilted his head at him as he stood up straight so their chests met. “So much for resistance.”

“I haven’t done anything yet... I’m stopping you from turning me on.”

“Oh really? Touching me is going to do that is it?” he smiled, placing his arms around Mark’s neck. “You know you love it.”

Moving his hands to Nicky’s waist Mark took a deep breath and stared into his eyes. “Yeah I do and you know I do. That’s why you have to stop.”

“You’re so hot it’s almost impossible.” he giggled, showing no signs of stopping. 

“Right, go and sit in the lounge. I don’t trust you not to molester me while I call the take away.”

Keeping his eyes on the brunette as he stepped away to the lounge, Nix pouted at him and grinned at him in his seductive way. “Don’t be long darling, I’ll be waiting.”

“Ha-ha just go!” Mark laughed, shaking his head at the saucy minx cheering him up. He knew he’d have to watch how far the flirting got and genuinely didn’t want anything to get out of hand and compromise Nix’s growing friendship with Shane. 

Sharing most of the evening together did take Mark’s mind off Gemma. The friends enjoyed their food on the sofa while watching comedy films and supping on a couple of beers. Spending quality time together made them both realise how well they could get on and time ran away with them.   
“Wow it’s nearly 9 already. It doesn’t feel like I’ve been here that long does it?” Nix pointed out as he finished the dribble left in his glass. 

“No it’s gone really quickly. I’ve had a good night, thank you. It’s helped keep my mind off her definitely. We should hang out more often.”

Nix stared at Mark as he smiled. “Yeah I’d like that. And at least now Shane will see that we can be friends and not just fight.”

“It’ll still be hard seeing you with him. That’s when the jealousy starts.”

“Well I’m sure he’ll understand us hanging out without him won’t he?”

“I’m not so sure. He might be worried given our past.”

“So you’re not allowed male friends? I have more female friends than I do guys but I haven’t slept with any of them.” Nix admitted. “I’ve always been close to guys like this... you know, hanging out and fooling around just like we are but nothing more. One of my oldest friends used to come round every Thursday evening for takeaway, movies and beers and we’d snuggle up under a blanket completely innocently. We never even thought of kissing or being inappropriate, it was totally platonic. I miss those nights... he eventually got a girlfriend and she hated me because she didn’t understand our friendship so I haven’t seen him much since.”

“That’s a shame. I know what you mean though. As soon as Austin met his wife I lost out too. We never cuddled up ha-ha but we did the movie night thing a lot. The only female friend I’ve ever had is Gemma.” Mark frowned, suddenly feeling lonely. “Sometimes I feel so alone you know? Everyone has their own lives and relationships and here I am, a grown man, scared to be on my own in case I’m lassoed by the bitch.”

Nix rubbed Mark’s leg and smiled back at him. “You’re not alone anymore. I’m here for you.”

“But you have Shane now and I can’t interfere with your relationship.”

“We’ve been dating 5 minutes, we’re not in each others pockets, we’re just dating and taking it slow. We plan to see each other a few days a week including the weekend so I have plenty of time to be here with you, keeping you safe.”

“You don’t need to keep me safe and I don’t expect you to be round here keeping an eye on me. I have to work this out for myself.”

“Well if you need me, you know where I am.”

“Thanks.” Mark exhaled through his nose and let a little grin spread on his face. “So were you thinking of leaving now or...”

“What do you want me to do? I can stay for another drink if you want me to.” Nix tickled his feet, lifting his spirits again after a temporary downer. “You want me to stay and tease you again?” 

“Ha-ha, ah no, not the feet! If you’re going to bully me then no you can go home.” He laughed. Nix climbed up on the sofa and pounced onto Mark, tackling him to the floor with tickles until he begged for him to stop. “Ahh no, no mercy, stop, come on this isn’t fair. God you’re strong for a scrawny weed.”

Nix sat on top of Mark holding his wrists above his head as his jaw dropped. “What? I’m strong for a weed?! You are so sizest.”

“No I’m not, I just wasn’t expecting someone so small to be so strong. And I mean small in the nicest possible way of course.”

“Is size an issue to you?” he giggled. “Because great things come in small packages.”

“I’ll remember that when I’m told I have a small penis.” Mark laughed.

“Ha-ha oh my god... you so do not. Trust me.” Nix grinned down at him remembering the feel of his hard-on inside him. “It felt pretty amazing to me.”

“It did to me too.” He muttered quietly back at him, desperate to kiss Nix but instead he waited until his hold weakened and then tossed him back on the sofa, trapping him from getting away instead. “Ha, who’s strong now hey? I work out too you know. Is this the kind of rough and tumble you have with your male friends?”

“Only the fit ones... where’s the fun in play fighting if they’re too weak? I usually win.”

Mark pressed his groin against Nix’s thigh as he hovered over his body. “I can believe that but you’re not exactly putting up a fight.”

“Ah well I thought I’d cheat and let you win this once. Make your day!”

“I’m used to being beaten by a girl so there’s no need to make it easy for me.” He grumbled, throwing in another put down. 

“Hey, no down talk or you will lose.” Nix reached his hands up to Mark’s neck and stared at him. “You’re not a loser Mark. You’re a strong fighter and you will come out on top of this. God help me if you don’t.”

“I can’t do this without you.”

“You don’t have to.” he whispered but resisted in kissing him so instead pulled him down for a hug. “She’s not going to break you again. I won’t let her, I promise.” Feeling emotional, Nix held back tears. 

“Boy I wish I hadn’t pushed you away.” He admitted, referring to Christmas day when he’d had his chance. 

Pulling away to look at him as they both laid on the wide, comfy, corner sofa, Nix stroked his hair. “What do you mean?”

“Nothing, sorry. I guess this is just how things are meant to be. You and Shane.”

“Right... yeah. He’s amazing.”

“Yet here I am laying next to you!” he pointed out, raising his eyebrow.

“With your clothes on. Doesn’t that count for something?”

“I wish they weren’t on.” He blushed. 

Nix kissed his nose and giggled. “Behave yourself Doctor.”

“You’re so sexy when you call me that. It sends shivers down my spine.”

“Nothing can happen. It just can’t. I’m sorry.”

“I know and I’m not going to make a move, don’t worry. You’re just so beautiful it’s hard not to stare and fantasise about it.” Nix looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip, feeling the sexual tension between them again. As much as he wanted to feel Mark again, the thought of the guilt and betrayal he might feel afterwards made him feel sick. He closed his eyes and cuddled up to Mark, resting his head on the muscular chest. “I could fall asleep with you right here.”

“So close your eyes. Maybe you’ll sleep better knowing I’m here.”

“Isn’t this still wrong? Holding onto you still feels like you’re cheating.”

Nix sighed and squeezed him tight. “Sshh, just rest. We’re not doing anything wrong.”

Mark kissed Nicky’s soft head and did as he suggested, sinking into the sofa, sharing body warmth until they snoozed off into a deep sleep.

Still warm and cosy on the sofa at 7:30am, Mark’s alarm began to gently wake him from inside his pocket but the vibrations stirred Nix too who was still holding onto his body. Disorientated, Nix believed he was waking in bed with Shane so he moaned as he wriggled and squeezed Mark, mumbling for him not to get up yet. With his eyes closed from the morning light creeping in through the gaps in the curtains, Nix reached his hand up to Mark’s jaw and gave him a kiss on the lips.   
“Morning babe.” he croaked.

“Whoa, Nix it’s me.” Mark regrettably corrected him. “We slept right the way through.”

Instantly waking up and bolting to sit up Nix wiped his mouth and stared at him. “You are kidding aren’t you? Shit.”

“It’s fine but I do have to go to work. I’m going to grab a quick shower. Help yourself to breakfast or coffee.” Mark stood up leaving Nix to wake up properly.

“Mark... I’m sorry I kissed you. I wasn’t thinking I...”

“You thought I was Shane, it’s OK I understand. I won’t take long.”

Nix sighed and rubbed his cheeks in dread knowing he had to rush home to prepare for work himself so he rang Evie and warned her he’d be late in. He knew Shane would be in for lunch so he wanted to look his best but a part of him worried he’d feel guilty for sharing his dreams with Mark. Although nothing had materialised of the night and cuddles, kissing Mark by mistake made his stomach churn. He tasted so good but he knew he’d have enjoyed it and he felt awful. Despite only just starting things up with Shane, Nix felt bad as they were best friends and didn’t want them to fight over him. Creeping up the stairs to the bathroom Nix watched as Mark stripped himself down to a towel, ready to hop in the shower. He bit her lip and swallowed the saliva in his mouth as his sculptured body was on show. 

Making his way to the bathroom Mark bumped into Nix in the hallway. “Oh, sorry. Did you want to use the bathroom first?”

“I just need the toilet.” he said trying not to stare at his hairy chest. 

“Are you OK to walk to the surgery with me on your way home or do you need to head off now?”

“Erm, no I can wait for you, I’ve told Evie I’ll be late.”

“Great, thank you. Bathroom?”

“Yeah sorry.” Nix smiled and slipped into the bathroom. Splashing his face with cold water he took a deep breath and composed himself. 

On their way out the door, Mark’s neighbours pulled out of their drive, giving him a little friendly wave on their way by. Nix commented on how nice they seemed to which Mark agreed with a smile. He scanned the road for anyone watching and when he was confident no eyes were on him, they walked towards the surgery.   
“Thank again for last night... and for not freaking out this morning.”

“No problem and I’m sorry about this morning.” Nix apologised again outside the surgery.

“Forget about it, really, it was an honest mistake. But I did sleep well so I feel better today.”

“Good. So will you be coming out to play tonight?”

“I don’t know. If Shane’s still sick then probably not. Austin has family commitments this weekend.”

“Of course, I should call him and see how he is. Well I best let you get to work Doctor. It was really great spending time with you.”

“Yeah you too. You were amazing and I didn’t deserve it.” Mark frowned, looking at the ground. “Enjoy your day.”

“Thanks, you too.” he rubbed his arm and grinned. “Call me if you need me OK?”

“I’ll always need you... see you soon.” Mark gave him a kiss on the cheek and entered the building to get on with his work. 

Feeling more sick than the night before, Shane took the day off work and laid on the sofa under a duvet with a bucket by his side. He texted Nix to let him know he couldn’t make their lunch date and suggested they postponed their date for another couple of days to ensure he was over his illness enough to enjoy himself. Wishing he got well soon, Nix sent a loving message in reply and told him if he was still feeling crap the next day, he’d pop round anyway to make him some chicken soup and give him a magic get well hug.   
Wondering what to do with his evening, Nix took a chance on Mark being home so he showered after work and packed a cool bag full of yummy, healthy treats and a bottle of fruity rose. Although it felt to him like a date with Shane, he was used to treating his friends to fun picnics in the summer and figured it would do no harm. Wearing sexy, black, skinny jeans with boots and a black cotton top under his leather jacket, Nix strutted down to Mark’s house just 20 minutes away from his own house.   
Arriving home to a nice, warm house, Mark dropped his briefcase on the floor next to his shoes and wandered into the house when the letterbox clattered. He turned to see a piece of paper float to the door mat and froze. He crept to pick it up and began to panic when he saw Gemma’s writing again. 

“Great!” he sighed, leaning his back against the wall and tilting his head as he closed his eyes. ‘Calm down Mark, count to ten.’ He told himself, petrified she’d watched him enter the house. 

Two minutes later the doorbell rang making Mark jump out of his skin. Unable to move to answer it, he froze as it rang again. Hiding the note in his pocket, he eventually peered through the hole and was relieved to see Nix on the other side.   
“Thank god!” he sighed, unlocking the door and dragging him inside quickly. “Thank god it’s you. Is she still out there?”

“What? Who? Gem?” Nix asked, worried by the fear on Mark’s face.

“Yes, the minute I walked in the door she posted another note and then you came so I panicked.”

“Oh my god no I didn’t see anything. Someone got into a car and drove away but they were the passenger, I didn’t see properly, maybe it was her. Are you OK?” Nix placed his picnic bag on the floor and took his jacket off. “What did it say?” Mark took the crumpled note from his pocket and passed it over. “Tell your boyfriend if he lies to me again he’ll regret it.” Nix looked confused and covered his mouth for a second. “This is insane. You have to call the cops. She’s harassing you and stalking you.”

“What am I suppose to say? Anyway what are you doing here?”

“Does it matter why I’m here? I think it’s lucky I am.”

“So she’s gone? How does she know you lied? She must have been waiting for me to get home to prove herself right. I don’t know what to do.”

Nix folded up the paper and tucked it inside Mark’s shirt pocket. “Keep it and write down on a separate bit of paper, the time she posted it. You need to document every time you see her, hear from her and even suspect she’s been near you because she can’t possibly have an alibi for every time she comes by. You can already prove you’ve broken up and it’s her writing, you just might need something more solid before the cops can do anything. But hey, I’m here like I said I would be OK so you don’t have to worry.”

“She thinks you’re my boyfriend.”

“So what? Let her think what she wants. She’s fucking crazy Mark, it doesn’t matter what the truth is, she won’t buy it because she’s insane. But anyway... as Shane is still dying his death, I bought us a picnic and wine so we can chill out and wait for the psycho to pounce.”

“I don’t deserve you.” He smiled and picked up the bag of goodies. “I’m going to get changed and freshen up. Make yourself at home.”

“I’ll pop open the bottle then. Don’t be long.” he grinned, watching him bound up the stairs to slip into some comfy clothes. 

Almost immediately Mark forgot about Gemma while he splashed on some fresh aftershave and tied up his sweat pants under his clean, casual T-shirt. Looking in the mirror, he suddenly felt underdressed compared to Nix so he traded his outfit for soft jeans. Running some wax through his hair he checked his reflexion and composed himself to join Nix in the kitchen as he emptied the bag.  
“All done. Wow this all looks good. You didn’t need to go to so much bother.”

“It was no bother at all and after binging last night I thought strawberries and salmon would go down well. I don’t have this figure from eating trash every night. Plus it would have gone to waste if I didn’t come here.”

“I can thank Shane for being sick then can I?” Mark assumed the food was planned to be eaten with his best friend but was still grateful of the thought. “How did you know I’d be home?”

“It wasn’t hard to work it out. I can leave if you want the evening to yourself.”

“Don’t even think about it. I’d be going out of my mind without you here.” Mark put his hand on Nix’s waist as he looked over the blonde’s shoulder at the grub. “It looks delicious.” Before Nix could reply or swat him away the doorbell rang again. “Who could that be?”

“Wait here, I‘ll go and check.” Nix tip toed down the hall and rolled his eyes as he saw Gemma waiting again. He turned around and told Mark to hide before he opened the door. 

“Oh it’s you again.” Gemma tutted. 

“Well yeah, I live here so it would be me again.”

“Wow he didn’t waste his time did he?”

“Excuse me?” Nix acted dumb. “What are you talking about?”

“Mark. I know he lives here. I just want to talk to him.”

“Yeah and I’ve already told you, he doesn’t live here.”

“So why is he always here? Don’t lie to me! Are you that prick he slept with when he was with me? He said it was a girl but I know he’s gay.” Gemma began to interrogate Nix. 

“What?! Who the hell are you to speak to me like that? Mark isn’t here so why don’t take your delusions somewhere else.”

“You must both think I’m an idiot. He will speak to me again, I guarantee it.”

“Is that a threat?!” Nix spat back at her. “If you knock on my door again I will call the police and have you done for harassment. So why don’t you drop this bullshit and leave me the fuck alone.”

“Who ever you are, he’ll never love you the way he loves me. He can hide from me all he wants but one day I’ll be there. He’s marrying me so just tell him to call me. He needs to know how sorry I am.”

Nix laughed in her face. “You need serious help. Leave us alone or you’ll be locked up for a very long time.”

“Mark!” Gemma shouted into the house. “I know you’re in there. I saw you come home. Just talk to me babe, we can work this out. I’m so sorry for what I did but I forgive you. I love you.”

Nix pushed Gemma away from the door and closed it behind them. “Get out. Get away from my house you crazy bitch before I call the police to have you dragged away like the pathetic piece of shit you are. If you ever go near Mark again, if you ever touch him or so much as breathe on him again, it’ll be you with a knife at our face.”

“What are you threatening me for? We love each other!” she screamed. 

“People like you deserve to rot in hell. He doesn’t love you and he never will because you’re a worthless scumbag and you will pay for what you’ve done to him.”

“What are you talking about? He cheated on me.”

“Yeah well so what? At least I showed him what passion and affection really is.” Nix confessed without a care for his own wellbeing. 

“You?! He slept with you?! You’re a dirty, gay whore stealing my fiancé. He doesn’t want you!” Gemma yelled, breaking down in tears.

Taunting her even more, Nix got up in her face and laughed. “Pathetic. Yeah it was me and he fucked me so hard, I loved every second of it. See, I use my hands to pleasure him, not beat him and that’s why he’ll always love me and always hate and pity you.” He shook his head at Gemma and stepped back to the door but the jealous ex jumped to attack Nix, throwing her fist at his mouth, cutting his lip on her ring. “Ah, congratulations psycho. You’ve just given us the perfect reason to report you.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. I’m going, I’m going.” Gemma stumbled, running away from the house in hysterics leaving Nix in shock and bleeding. 

Walking back into the house and locking the door quickly behind him, Nix winced in pain as he turned to see Mark waiting on tender hooks to know he was OK. “Oh my god, what happened?!”

“She didn’t take the truth too well.” Nix barged passed him and ran up the bathroom to press a cold, wet flannel on his throbbing lip. 

“What? Wait... Nicky what have you said?”

“Me?! I was defending you...” he cried. “She threw a punch at me all right because she’s mental. She knows you live here, there’s no point hiding it. I just said what I needed to for her to attack me so it helps you. Is that OK?”

“Of course it’s not OK that she hurt you. I’m so sorry, I knew something like this would happen. I should have come out to stop it but I was so scared. Nix I’m so sorry she did this to you, I’m such a coward, I couldn’t protect you, I’m such a pathetic idiot.” He kicked the wall and hated himself for letting Gemma get to him but he was so terrified of being abused again himself, he’d frozen solid, hiding away in the kitchen. 

“No, shut up and listen. This is not your fault. I pushed her, I knew what she was like and I provoked her but this is a good thing. She needs help Mark and you have to call the police now.” Nix begged, dabbing the blood from his face. “For your sake, not mine. Please.”

“I’m going to kill her.” He huffed. “She’s not getting away with hurting you.”

“This isn’t about me. It’s about saving your ass not mine!”

“You let her attack you for me, that’s not right Nix. The last person I want being beaten by her is you, why can’t you understand that? What exactly did you say for her to hit you?”

Nix put down the flannel and sat down on the toilet seat, hiding his shame. “Does it matter?”

Kneeling down to Nicky’s level, Mark held his hands and tucked his hand behind his ear. “Yes I need to know everything.”

“She knows it was me you cheated with and I told her just how great it felt and that you’ll never love her the way you love me.” Nix sniffed and let another tear fall from his sparkly blue orbs. 

“Fair enough... sometimes the truth hurts doesn’t it! I am so sorry I left you out there with her. Anything could have happened, she could have had a knife or... I’m such an idiot. I’ll never forgive myself for this.”

“It’s fine, really. She won’t be back again tonight. She ran off crying, apologising... she looked pretty scared.”

“Good.” He puffed. Feeling guilty for not being a man and intervening, he dropped his head and shook it. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah... I’m fine. Honestly, it was more of a shock than anything.” Nix could see how angry Mark was, trying to contain it by not screaming or punching his frustrations out on the wall. “Hey, look at me... I’m fine, see.”

Seeing the scab and fat lip haunted Mark as the memory of his own reflection looked so familiar on Nix’s face. He stood up straight and took a deep breath. “Come on, there’s wine downstairs with your name on it.”

Standing up to join him, Nix dried his wet cheeks and pasted on a smile. “Don’t beat yourself up over this.”

“How can I not? You’ve been assaulted because of me. That’s worse than receiving it myself.”

Nix grabbed his head and made him look him in the eye. “Stop blaming yourself. I don’t care what she did to me OK I asked for it. So you don’t get to feel guilty about this do you understand? Because I will not let her make you feel like shit anymore. I’m going to do everything I can to get her locked up and away from you for good.”

“Why are you choosing to take that mission? It’s not your job to protect me. You’re meant to be seeing Shane; you should be smothering him not protecting me.”

“That’s what friends do for each other. They take a bullet at any cost so don’t deny me the power of protecting you because I choose to be your friend OK? Don’t insult me by denying me that privilege.”

Mark nodded back and gave him a hug. “I’m sorry. I just hate seeing you upset and hurt.”

“I know how you feel about me and that’s why I wanna help you because no one else can. You have to trust me.”

“I do, I do trust you. I trust you with my life and that’s why I’m so scared of losing you... I’m in love you.” He confessed his feelings point blank without mincing his words.

Looking into Mark’s eyes, Nix knew his feelings were genuine. “I know... I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I can handle it... but thank you. You’re going beyond the call of duty and I’ll never forget that.”

Nix smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek then made his way downstairs to pour them some wine ready to drown their sorrows. 

 

12\. All Quiet on the Western Front.

 

After the pair had calmed down and enjoyed their nibbles and Nix had painfully supped his wine, he and Mark sat chilling on the sofa again watching movies. To avoid either of them falling victim to Gemma’s claws again, Nix opted to stay over for night but he insisted on taking the couch while Mark slept in his own bed. He was still adamant that he didn’t do anything to threaten a relationship with Shane but his new friendship with Mark was important to him too.  
The following day, the two of them chose to walk down to visit Shane together to see how he was feeling. He’d perked up a little but was still feeling weak when his visitors arrived. He was glad of the company though and welcomed them both in. When he saw the unmistakable scab on Nicky’s lip, Shane worried. He asked how he’d gained the injury and instead of denying him of an answer the way Mark had about his black eye, he blamed the neighbour’s cat for scratching him. He hated fibbing to him but Mark was insistent that they kept their drama a secret. 

Shane didn’t suspect a thing but he was happy that the two of them were getting along and couldn’t wait to spend some more quality time with Nix. He asked Mark if he and Austin fancied some drinks at his house that evening which gave Mark the perfect excuse to be away from home so he agreed to have a quiet, boy’s night in. Knowing her boys were safe, Nix left them to catch up after an hour or so. He gave Shane a hug goodbye but he didn’t want to kiss him and pass on any germs so Mark saw him to the door instead, keeping his best friend away from the cold weather outside.  
“Are you going to be OK getting home alone?” Mark worried.

“Of course. I’m going to nip into work and I’m not going anywhere near your house so hopefully Gemma’s nowhere to be seen. But you have to promise me if she comes anywhere near you again, we call the police next time. We can’t just keep jotting notes and conversations about it. Sooner or later she’s going to do some real damage and I don’t want you to get hurt again.”

“I know. We will I promise.” He smiled. “Enjoy your weekend.”

“Call me if you need me.” Nix gave Mark a hug and smiled as he waved him goodbye.

“Bye.” Mark watched Nix walk away and grinned before having to hide more secrets from Shane.

By mid week, Shane was feeling back on form following his flu and couldn’t wait to be back in Nix’s arms. He organised to take him for a romantic meal at an expensive restaurant out of town so Nix took the opportunity to glam up and wear his best jewellery and jacket to look the part. His lip had healed well so his face was perfect again with short, smartly trimmed stubble and he enjoyed an evening of undisturbed romance with his man.   
Luckily for Mark he’d not heard or seen a peep out of Gemma since the weekend either and although he was still on edge every time he got home from work, he began to feel less paranoid and worried so he’d not needed to call for back up.  
Whilst dragging his black rubbish bin out to the front of his house, Mark overheard his neighbours talking as they got out of their car. When Gemma’s name was mentioned Mark’s ears pricked and he stood listening in from the corner of his house. Bex was unaware Mark could hear their conversation so she openly discussed Gemma’s invitation for tea the next day. Straight away Mark knew they must be referring to his ex and he started to panic all over again. Travis replied to his wife insinuating Gemma’s behaviour had become suspicious recently and that he was beginning to feel uneasy around their friend but when he mentioned Mark, all suspicions were confirmed.

“What if she isn’t OK with her ex living next door?” he asked Bex, picking their shopping bags out of the car boot.

“She said they were on good terms. Maybe he doesn’t even know she’s our friend anyway.”

“What if he does know and moved here to bump into her on purpose?”

“Travis, it's none of our business. Mark seems like a nice guy. What ever Gemma does is her business.” Bex told him and dropped the conversation on that note.

Devastated by the news, Mark entered his house from the back door to avoid being seen and locked the door behind him. He knew for sure that Gemma had worked everything out for herself and he now feared she’d be harder to avoid if she was to continue visiting his next door neighbours. Every second of the evening he regretted moving into his pad and contemplated packing everything up and shipping out again but this time he had no where to run to without having to explain everything to Shane again and involve the police so instead of chickening out he picked up the phone and rang the local station to voice his concerns.

The following day was Thursday, Mark’s day off and Nix’s work from home day. He’d arranged for the officers to come round to talk about what had been going on but with no idea what time Gemma would arrive on the street he worried she’d see the cop car so they agreed to attend in an undercover car without full uniform.   
At 2.30pm the doorbell rang and the police were ready to chat. They could see how nervous he was just opening the door but as soon as they were inside he felt calmer and safer. He explained from the beginning how Gemma had treated him and why they broke up but when he confessed to her attacking Nix, they wanted to talk to him too. 

“He doesn’t know I’ve called you but he has told me to so I could get him to come here if you’d like.” Mark suggested but the police didn’t want to provoke Gemma if she saw Nix arrive. “She thinks Nix lives here with me anyway. Maybe if we’re both here she could attack or post something again while you’re here as proof.”

Agreeing to stay put the officers waited for Nix to arrive just 10 minutes later. He’d grabbed his bicycle out of the shed and peddled like mad to get to his house ASAP. “Hey. I don’t think she saw me but she was entering the house next door as I cycled into the drive. She didn’t look back or anything but she’s there now.” he told the cops within his first breath of arriving. “Hey sweetie.” he gave Mark a peck on the cheek and smiled at the police men waiting to hear his side of the story.

“And do you have evidence of the injury Mr Byrne?” one cop asked.

“We took photos on my phone after I’d cleaned myself up. The time and date will be on the details of the picture if that helps?” he hoped, pulling his mobile from his pocket. 

“Thank you. Can you send the photo to us please? We can see it’s healed OK.”

“Yeah but the taste of Savlon on your lips isn’t that pleasant.” he joked.

“How would you describe your relationship to Dr Feehily?” the other constable asked.

“We’re just friends. We met on a night out and now I date his best friend but we’re good friends ourselves.”

“Have you ever given Miss Courtell reason to believe you were anything more?”

“She knows we slept together but she made it up in her head that I’m his boyfriend and because she doesn’t listen to the truth, I didn’t deny it.”

Mark huffed getting more agitated. “Nicky was defending me, telling Gemma what she needed to hear. Nix shouldn’t even be involved in this. Gemma is after me, not him.”

“But she’s already assaulted Mr Byrne so he is involved whether he was defending you or not. We understand your concerns Mr Feehily and if she is to make an appearance today then you must call us immediately, don’t wait for her to leave.”

“Thank you officer. I appreciate you taking time to understand our fears. We’ll be in touch if she bothers us again.” Mark thanked the police and saw them out of the house leaving Nix inside. “I’m truly grateful for your help.   
I’m going to contact her psychologist to be more vigilant too. They might be able to sanction her.”

Careful not to be seen from the doorway, Mark waved off the helpful authorities feeling better for building a case against his ex. He let out a large sigh as he locked up again and rested his head on the door, taking a moment to breathe. Nix joined in down the hall and put his hands on his shoulders from behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest.   
“It’s going to be OK.” Nix whispered, showing him comfort. 

“I’m sorry to drag you over here again.” Mark replied, feeling drained and guilty for the seriousness of the issue he’d dragged Nicky into. He turned round to face Nix and ran his hands down his arms. “I’m so scared Nix.”

Seeing Mark look so vulnerable and anxious made Nix emotional too. He’d never known any man so fragile in a position that was better known to women. “You don’t need to be scared anymore. She’s on their radar now, if she tries to hurt you and contact you again then she’ll regret it.”

“Just knowing she’s on the other side of the wall though... it’s so unnerving.”

“But at least we know where she is. We can leave the house right now and she wouldn’t know. Why don’t you come to mine where it’s safe?” Nix suggested, holding Mark’s hands. 

“What if she comes round though and we’re not here to document it?”

“If she leaves a message that’s all you need. Being safe and as far away from her as possible is the best thing to do. I can’t leave you here on your own but I kinda need to get back tonight. So come with me, please.”

“Aren’t you seeing Shay tonight?”

“No, not until tomorrow. Come on, I’ll cook you tea.” he grinned trying to coax him away from Gemma.

“Fine but I insist on making the tea. I owe you again. Is it weird that you see me more than your actual boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend yet and I used to see Katie every other day, what’s the difference? You need me and we’re friends so I’m here.” Nix told him with a smile. “Get your jacket.” 

Later that night when Mark arrived home there was no sign of Gemma having being around. He was relieved to find a clear doormat but wondered why she hadn’t tried to make more contact which annoyed him because he was so desperate to pin something else on her. 

With the silence from drama for the following few days, Mark hadn’t got good reason to spend extra time with Nix so he enjoyed his weekend with Shane without having to worry for his wellbeing. The loving couple spent Saturday at the chilly seaside, eating all the fattening food in sight and playing on the arcades. Choosing last minute to stay at the coast, Shane found a last minute booking online for a B&B on the sea front so they went for cocktails and danced the night away, forgetting their world at home.  
Spending the time with Shane reconfirmed to Nix how much he liked him already and he felt so lucky to be treated like a Prince by the King of perfection. His smile was Hollywood perfect and every time Nix looked at him he felt weak at the knees. Although they’d not been dating long he could feel himself falling in love with the dark, handsome gentleman every day. While Shane nipped to the toilet, Nix took out his phone to check his messages but there was nothing. A part of him was relieved he’d not heard from Mark but then a sudden rush of cold blood swept through his body and he worried Gemma had got to him. As soon as Shane got back, Nix took his turn to nip to the men’s and gave Mark a quick call to check everything was OK.

“You could have just text me.” Mark chuckled.

“And worry if you didn’t reply? I’m glad you’re OK.” Nix smiled, happy to know he was safe.

“How’s your weekend going?”

“It’s great, we’re having so much fun.”

“Good, you deserve it. I’ll let you get back to it and see you soon no doubt.”

“Thanks and yeah, I’ll see you in the week sometime?” he asked with hope in his voice.

“Absolutely. Hopefully not because of Gem either. Have fun for the both of us won’t you?”

“I will... just remember to call me if anything else happens. I’m still worried about you.”

“No need, really. I just want you to have a great time and not worry about me. Go, go on and show Shane how sexy and beautiful you are and enjoy yourselves.”

Smiling at his voice Nix blushed. “Flatterer!” he giggled. “It’s good to hear your voice Mark. You sound all right.”

“I am I promise. Seriously, get your man and enjoy the rest of your night. I want photographic evidence of you both happy. Snapchat me.”

“Deal. Speak to you later big man.” Nix hung up, convinced Mark was happy. “All sorted baby. How about some more shots?”

Shane lit up again as soon as his gorgeous company came bounding back in high spirits. “Hey beautiful. Are you trying to get me drunk?”

Sitting on his knee, Nix gave him a kiss and nodded. “We are out here on our own, we can do what ever we want and not worry about entertaining our friends. I want to get very drunk with you and then take you back to the hotel and strip down to nothing and then I’m going to kiss every inch of you.”

“Wow well that sounds perfect to me. What happens after you’ve kissed me all over?” he grinned ear to ear as Nix whispered into one. “Mmm, best get those shots in then.” He chuckled again before pulling Nix in for a full on snog.

Not long after the alcohol was down the hatch, Nix began to take selfies of them to post online. They posed for fun and happy pictures but then Shane wanted one of them kissing so he snapped away and caught a beautiful moment between them; Nix with his hand on Shane’s cheek, his forehead touching the other as he smiled at the brunette’s flawless face. The happiness and love between them shone bright for everyone to see so straight away Shane uploaded it as his profile picture, receiving many comments and likes by his friends, happy for him that he’d finally found a guy. 

Sat eating his breakfast mid morning the next day, Mark scrolled down his Facebook timeline and noticed the fun photos of his friends having a ball but when he noticed Shane’s profile his heart skipped a beat. Seeing how loved up and happy the couple looked turned on Mark’s jealousy again and he struggled to find any genuine pleased feelings for his best friend. His feelings for Nix were as real as Shane’s and he knew he couldn’t be with him again in any sexual way but he hoped he’d continue to support him in his secret drama enough for them to spend time together as friends. The more Mark thought about all the times he’d snuggled on the sofa with Nix, the more he began to wonder if the blonde did like him more than he let on and that he was only denying it because he already knew how amazing Shane was after pushing him away. 

For the rest of Sunday, Nix and Shane laughed and enjoyed their quality time together. He drove them back to his house where Nix planned to stay until late and then get a cab home but as soon as they slouched on the sofa, Shane began to drift off, tired from the fresh sea air in his lungs and the long, picturesque, countryside drive home with a sky full of shining stars. Nix watched as his man tried to keep his eyes open.  
“You need to go to bed Mr. I can go home now I don’t mind. I’ve had an awesome weekend Shay.” he said, stroking his baby soft hair. 

“Hmm, I’m knackered. Sorry babe.” Shane yawned and wiped his face with his hands. “I’m glad you had fun. It was great, I enjoyed every second being with you. You’re so perfect Nix.”

“You’re so cute, I love you.” he admitted out loud but shocked himself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to just blurt that out.”

“Hey it’s fine. I wasn’t expecting it so soon.” Shane smiled and kissed him. 

“No it wasn’t cool. It’s too soon I know that. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make things awkward.” Nix regretted his slip up and feared he’d scared him off.

“You didn’t... listen, I am falling in love with you every day that goes by, trust me. I think you’re amazing.”

“No, I mean, I didn’t mean what I said, I just said it without thinking I... I mean it’s not that I don’t, I don’t really know how I feel yet apart from really happy. Can we just forget it please?”

“So you’re not in love with me yet?” he teased, pretending to be offended. 

“What? No I... I just said it in the wrong context. Argh, have I just completely made a fool of myself? I don’t want you to step back because of this or feel pressured into...”

Shane sniggered at Nix getting flustered so he pulled him in for another kiss. “Relax OK, I’m not offended or anything. It doesn’t have to mean anything and I’m certainly not stepping back because of it.”

“OK, sorry. Well you should get to bed and just forget about it. I’ll see you in a few days.”

“Yes you definitely will sweetheart. Good night.” He kissed Nicky’s cheek again as he saw him out the door close to 7pm and smirked his way to bed at the little mishap, secretly hoping Nix did have feelings for him already.

Walking down the dark road away from Shane’s estate, Nix thought for a second and turned back to take the short cut up to Mark’s house. The dodgy pathway up the hill was a bit of a risky trek for an attractive lad on his own in the dark but he figured it was close enough to both boys if anything were to happen where as if he’d walked all the way along the road side it would have added another 15 minutes to the walk. Street wise, Nix knew not to look distracted when walking alone in blind spots so he kept his phone in his jacket and remained wary of his surroundings as the night was quiet with no one around. Managing to escape any bother at the top of the hill, Nix looked up at the back of Mark’s house seeing his bedroom light on but as he wandered closer he saw Gemma walking down the road so he tried to keep his head down and hide in someone else’s garden as a distraction from being noticed.   
As Gemma strolled by she was having a conversation on her mobile. “No I don’t think he’s home tonight but that prick might be hiding him. When I see him again I’m going to rearrange his face. Mark won’t want him when he’s scarred and ugly... ha-ha I’ve already lamped him once, I can take him, he’s a pussy.” She laughed, walking down to the bus stop to get back into town.   
Nix waited until she was out of sight before racing to Mark’s house just doors away. He banged on the door repeatedly, scaring him but shouted through the letter box to let Mark know it was him. Knowing it was only Nix, Mark ran to let him in and held him in his arms as he burst into the house. 

“Hey, hey calm down, what’s happened?” he stressed, looking at him for clues. 

“She was walking down the street so I hid and she told who ever she was on the phone to that... that she was going to rearrange my face so I’m not pretty enough for you anymore.” Nix burst into tears on Mark’s chest, scared he was now the target. “She didn’t see me but she’s gunning for me Mark. I’m scared she’s going to do something terrible.”

“Jesus, right I’m calling the cops. She can’t get away with this.”

“What can they do? She didn’t even see me, it wasn’t a direct threat, she was just on the phone.”

“But you still heard her threaten to harm you, we can tell them that and express our concerns again. If she’s threatening to hurt you then I can talk to someone and have her sectioned. I just need to work out how to do it first. Why on earth were you walking here alone in the dark anyway? I thought you were with Shay. You should have told me you were coming, I’d have come to meet you.”

“It was a last minute thing, he was falling asleep and it’s quicker to come that way so I thought I’d check in on you.”

“I knew she was next door again. I saw her walk passed earlier so I’ve kept all the lights off so she didn’t think I was home. If you’d called me I could have looked out for you. You have to be more careful, what if she’d seen you and attacked you in the street? It’s dark, there might not have been any witnesses. This is serious, don’t scare me like this again OK? Are you all right?”

“Yeah of course I’m fine but... I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking about her, I was more worried about getting jumped on the track up here. I’m OK, really, it was just a shock to hear her talk that way.” Nix huffed and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. “My head was in the clouds, I’m sorry.” 

“As long as you’re OK. I see you had a good weekend.” Mark smiled and walked into the kitchen to make a calming brew. 

“Yeah it was amazing and then I opened my mouth and made it awkward again. He said it’s fine but I don’t know what he’s really thinking.” Nix frowned feeling confused again. He held his head in his hands as he leaned on the counter and held back more tears. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

“Wait, what have you said exactly?”

“Nothing about you... I just said he was cute and I love him... but I don’t, I mean it’s not that I don’t but the way I said it was just general you know like, ‘oh my god that’s awesome I love it.’ But instead I said I love you and then realised and dug an even bigger hole trying to justify what I meant. I think it freaked him out.”

“I’m sure he’ll get over it. He isn’t the kind of guy that falls in love easily himself but I can see how serious he is about you so I wouldn’t worry. It’s probably boosted his confidence in the relationship if anything. Do you have feelings for him?”

“Well kind of, I think he’s amazing and I love spending every second with him, he’s like a dream...” he smirked at the memories of the weekend. “He’s just so perfect in every way and I want to love him so much but it’s way too early. I barely know him yet. I just hope my stupid mouth hasn’t scared him off. But he did admit he was falling for me so I guess it can’t be that bad.”

“If he doesn’t fall for you then he’s a bigger fool than I thought. You’re perfect in every way too remember. I’d be lost without you.” Mark smiled at him, admiring his cute, worried expression. “I’m glad you’re here though. I was beginning to miss you myself.” He winked.

Accepting Mark’s warm compliment, Nix felt at ease again and tried to forget about Gemma’s threat. “Maybe you should come and stay with me or Shane again for a while. If you’re not around then she can’t be near us.”

“I can’t keep running away.”

“And you can’t keep hiding here either. This is meant to be a new start for you and she’s not going to give up if you stay here. I’m really worried about this Mark, I don’t think you should be here.” Nicky stressed over their safety and Mark knew he was right but didn’t know what else to do.

“Finding somewhere else to live isn’t going to be a quick fix. I’ve just spent a lot of money getting into this place. I can’t afford to move again so soon.”

“And you can’t afford to stay and be stalked. I’m so scared for you and now she’s after me too I don’t want to be coming here anymore either. You have to do something.”

“She’s gone already for tonight and she hasn’t tried to contact me today. Maybe she’s holding back since she hit you.” Mark argued the toss but Nix felt so strongly about his side of it, he kept fighting it.

“Yeah because she’s changed her tactics and she’s after me now instead. Please, Mark, I’m begging you to get away from here. You have to come and stay with me so I know you’re OK. Please... we’ll tell Shane your boiler broke or something to give you a few days to think of something else. I’m begging you... please.”

Mark stared at Nix as he stood pleading with his eyes so he agreed to keep him happy. “Fine. I’ll stay with you for a week and see if she leaves any messages while I’m gone. My neighbours will notice I’m not here and tell her anyway so she’ll be confused. Or maybe I should just tell Shane the truth and stay with him again.”

“No!” he quickly replied. “You can’t stay with him again. It’d be too weird and awkward you being there. We’re always at his house, we never stay at mine. He doesn’t even need to know you’re not here if you stay with me.”

“Is keeping this secret from him going to do you any favours? Because if he finds out we’ve been going behind his back all this time he won’t be happy.”

“We’re not sleeping together, you don’t have to make it sound so seedy. He’d understand but...” Nix stopped and thought before he spoke this time and realised what he wanted to say wasn’t the impression he wanted to give. 

“But what?” he asked waiting or him to finish. “Maybe he can help.”

“And what about us?”

“Us? Who is us? You and him or you and me?”

Nix ignored his question and shook his head. “Do what you have to do but warn me in advance so I know the story.” he turned away from Mark and walked into the lounge to sit down but the Doc was confused. 

Not wanting to start another argument, Mark followed into the room and sat beside Nicky on the sofa. “I don’t want to lose you as a friend Nix but the way things are going someone is going to get hurt either physically or emotionally. If I stay here and you don’t come round then she can’t target you. This is my fight and I can’t see you get caught up in it anymore. She needs to believe we’re not friends.”

“No what she needs is to be locked away so she can’t ever touch you again. Why can’t you see I’m trying to protect you? I don’t know what else I can say to convince you to move out. I’m scared of her OK, if she can constantly get away with attacking you then there is no one she won’t get to first. I can’t watch her make you feel so useless and small again. You dragged me into this mess so now you have to listen to me.” Nix glared at Mark meaning business. 

“The biggest regret of my life wasn’t meeting her it was meeting you. You know why? Because you mean more to me in 2 months than she did in 20 years. I’ve wasted my entire life on her and I will not let her dictate my path anymore but knowing I’ve made you another pawn in her vicious games makes me feel sick. I feel terrible every single day for dragging you into this, you don’t deserve it and what makes it worse is not being able to cut you off from it either. We’re in this too deep now and I need you which makes me angry as well because you’re with my best friend and now I’m keeping more secrets from him with his fella. I hate myself right now.” Mark ranted, huffing as he covered his face in regret. “I’m so sorry for everything Nicky. I never meant for this to happen.” He looked up through his fingers and sighed. “I’m such a selfish idiot. Maybe I should just cut ties with everything and leave town. Everyone would be better off without me and my dramas.”

Snatching his hands away from his face, Nix growled at him. “Hey, don’t you dare say that. You have done nothing wrong. I don’t wanna hear you talk like that OK? Because no matter who is involved now, it’s going to end happily for you, not her. If you just learned to open up to your friends they’d understand exactly what’s going on in your head and be there for you just like I am.” Getting emotional and teary, Nix paused and stared at him. “We are going to fight this together and I am not going to let you down.”

Mark held back tears himself, feeling depressed and trapped in a life he’d suffered for too many years. “This shouldn’t be your problem. I shouldn’t be depending on you, it’s not fair on anyone.”

“What about what I want? Does that even matter?”

“What you want is to be happy with Shane, living in a fairytale where the baddies get fought and defeated. Instead I’m holding you back in a nightmare fit for Halloween. What you need is to walk away and prevent yourself getting hurt at my expense.” Mark held his head down but Nix noticed him cry a tear and felt heart broken for him. 

“You just think I’m a Princess don’t you? That all I want and deserve is to live in a Disney bubble where everything is easy and fine? Well that’s not me Mark. I’m not that Princess and I do live in the real world where the wrong people love each other and the good guys lose but I wouldn’t have it any other way because without it...” he choked up trying not to cry himself. Mark wiped his wet eyes and waited for him to continue. “... Without it you wouldn’t be in my life so I couldn’t save you and the thought of that scares me.”

Mark sniffed and wiped his nose on the sleeve of his shirt. “It’s not your job to save me Nix.”

“What if it is? What if meeting you that night was the beginning of you being saved from her? Everything happens for a reason and people come into your life for a reason and now I know my reason and I won’t give up. So I don’t wanna hear shit about you leaving or giving up and standing with your arms open wide to her because I am a fighter and I always win. She won’t win this time Mark, I won’t let her.”

“I don’t deserve you.” He spluttered and pulled him in for a hug, holding on tight. “I’m so sorry.”

Nix pulled away and held Mark’s face in the palm of his hands. He broke a smile at him and stroked his hair as he stared. “I’m not sorry... and I’ll never be sorry I met you.”

“You just can’t be everything I want.” He frowned, refusing to look Nicky in the eye. 

“I’m sorry for that... but hey, I’m here now and I’m not leaving this house without you OK?” Nix kissed Mark’s forehead and held him close for what seemed like an eternity until they both calmed down from the intense emotions they both felt. 

When Mark eventually sat up away from Nix, he cleared his throat and stood up. “I’ll go and pack a bag then.”

“OK sure.” he smiled but the confusing feelings he had for him were swirling around his head like a washing machine. He couldn’t work out why he could resist kissing him but couldn’t stop the want to protect him and care for him when all he wanted was to fall in love with Shane whole heartedly without any secrets or compromises. 

Mark packed a holdall big enough for a week’s supply of underwear, a few clean shirts and couple of trousers and all his hygiene needs. He raided the fridge for any perishable food to use at Nix’s and turned off any sockets to save electric in his absence. To avoid being seen carrying bags away from the house they ordered a taxi to go the small way down the road but Mark felt more comfortable doing so in the case that anyone saw them they’d be too slow to catch up with where the car was going.   
Making him feel at home, Nix set up his spare room by putting fresh, green sheets on the duvet and flicked the switch on the heater to warm up the room. He told him to help himself to anything he needed to use or eat and gave him the spare key so he could let himself in and out as he pleased. Mark unpacked his clothes into the wardrobe and sighed as he felt he was constantly running and hiding but if the plan worked and it got Gemma off his case then he was happy to have a quiet week away from worrying.   
For the remainder of the evening Nix and Mark sat on the sofa with the fire on watching films on TV. Mark was on a downer still and kept going over in his head how he could make life easier at little cost. He felt guilty and sick for putting such a pressure on Nix and he couldn’t find any words to make the atmosphere less spiky but Nix tried to stay positive and hope his nerves eventually settled. All week the friends got on perfectly well living together. Nix went to work as usual Monday, Wednesday and Friday and saw Shane twice, spending their evenings at his house. Shane had no idea Mark hadn’t been at home and hadn’t spoken to him all week but come the weekend he suggested the boys started their night out at his house for a change to give them all an opportunity to check it out but Mark used the excuse that he was working late and couldn’t join the lads until later into the night. Helping to go along with Mark’s lie, Nix asked Shane if he fancied a meal in town before meeting the boys so he took him up on the offer leaving Mark time to chill out after work and get ready at Nix’s house.   
Following a great night out Mark opted to leave town early so he could go back to Nix’s house without Shane finding out. Had he waited for Shane to be ready for home, they’d have shared a cab and Mark would have walked up the hill the rest of way home but he still didn’t want to return to his place until the weekend was over, fearing Gemma would be around on the Sunday again.


	3. Chapter 3

13\. One Step Behind. 

Taking his chances, Mark took to work on Monday with the intensions of going home afterwards but yet again Gemma had an appointment at the surgery with the nurse and when he noticed the bad news he chose to be brave and confront her if he had the opportunity. He was due to check out just five minutes before her slot so he knew he might have to pass her in the reception as he left but after gearing himself up for the conversation to come, Gemma was called into the consultation room as he shut his office door behind him.

Coming face to face with her in the corridor set off Mark’s nerves again as she spoke. “Mark! Long time no see.”

“Gemma.” He said being polite in acknowledging her. 

“You look great.” She smiled as the nurse stood with her door open waiting for her patient. 

“Thank you. You should go in.” He nodded at the nurse. “Take care.”

Gemma stood watching Mark leave and as soon as she got into the nurses room she denied she needed the appointment anymore and chose to leave immediately with no explanation. Mark worried that walking home with Gemma so closely behind him, she’d see his journey and know he was there by following him so he chickened out and rushed around the corner towards Nicky's house again. He contemplated calling the police to warn them he could be being followed but instead he took his chances and nipped into the shop to kill some time.   
Running out of the surgery, Gemma scanned the roads around her looking for Mark but could clearly see he wasn’t heading for home after all. She’d been told by Bex the day before that he seemed to have done a disappearing act so she was desperate to find out where he was hiding. Two minutes later she noticed the doctor walk out of the news agents so she stood out of sight and kept an eye on which way he was going.   
Without looking over his shoulder Mark strolled to Nix’s and gave him a call to warn him he was on his way back. He’d already handed his key back and needed to make sure he was home so he unlocked the door and told him to let himself in. Gemma had chased around the streets trying to stay one step behind Mark but he soon managed to lose her without a clue. Frustrated by losing him she turned back round and decided to head towards his house to snoop around while we wasn’t there.   
Creeping up on Mark’s house, Gemma checked the coast was clear before heading into the back garden. She took a look inside his bins for any signs of him having moved out but they were still empty from the last council pick up. She tried to open the back door but obviously it was locked. Remembering their own secret hide away for their emergency key she hunted around under flower pots in the garden but found no way of entry into the house. Giving up on finding anything she pulled out her notebook and left another letter, posting it through the letter box before running for the bus before Bex or Travis noticed her on the street. 

Mark apologised for chickening out as Nix poured them both a coffee. “I don’t know what to do. I have to get her off the surgery list and move out or maybe I should resign my post. I don’t think she followed me but I knew she’d see me down the road walking home if I went that way so I had to think of something else. She’d have come after me for sure.”

“You should have let her.”

“What do you mean? And put myself in danger?”

“The cops can’t do anything until she strikes. If she’d followed you, you could have called them and they could have been there waiting for her to pounce.”

“She spoke to me in the surgery. I just didn’t want to take any chances.” Mark sipped his drink and shook his head annoyed. “I have to move out don’t I?”

“I think you should stay another week and maybe you should get her struck off the patient list.”

“I’m just sick of waiting to find out what she’s going to do next. Just when things go quiet, she turns up again.”

“You can stay here as long as you need to. It’s no skin off my nose. I just want you to be safe.” Nix smiled at him and drank his coffee worried Gemma had still followed him regardless.

When Mark went to work the next day, Nix came across his keys in the kitchen so he picked them up and went to his house without his knowledge to check everything was still in one piece. As Nicky stepped into the house he picked up all the mail and threw the junk on the kitchen table. When he came across the folded paper from Gemma he began to shake. He read it and then sat down on the chair deciding whether to hide it from Mark or not when the front door opened. Jumping out of his skin Nix looked round and went pale seeing the unwelcome visitor letting themselves in. 

“What are you doing? Get out!” Nix panicked as his heart beat raced. 

“I’m not going anywhere until you tell me where Mark is.” Gemma told him standing in the kitchen doorway. 

“You can’t just let yourself in here. Leave now or I’m calling the police.”

“Tell me where he is and I’ll go.” She grinned, keeping her hands behind her back.

“I don’t know where he is. He’s not been home for over a week.” Nix tried to play along but he was scared stiff Gemma would attack him any second. 

“I know you don’t live here... you won’t win Mark. He’s marrying me. We belong together.”

“You’re right. I don’t live here but neither does he anymore... but he’ll never marry you because you’re a monster and you will be locked up for a very long time. We’re onto you, the police are onto you... you can run but you can’t hide for long. Especially as you keep spending so much time around here. It won’t be long before you’re caught.”

“You think you’re smart don’t you? You’re nothing to him, just a cheap rent boy entertaining his needs.” Gemma hissed.

“At least I’m not a man beater.” Nix replied trying to remain calm and pull his mobile from his pocket. 

“No you’re a man eater.” Gemma seethed stepping closer to Nix. “He doesn’t love you, he loves me. He just needed to get away to realise he needs me and now I’m back to fight for him and you will not win.”

“OK... you win. You can have him. He’s too pathetic and weak to satisfy my needs anyway. I don’t need him.” he humoured her. Nix quickly tried to swipe his mobile screen on to call Mark so he could hear he was in trouble but the phone slipped from his hand and crashed onto the floor.

“What was that?” Gemma asked, rushing to Nix’ side. “Oh... scared are you? Trying to ring the cops yeah?”

“Get out of the house now.” Nix warned her, looking at the block of knives. 

“Not until you tell me where Mark is. It’s that simple.” Gemma cornered Nix against the work surface and chuckled at him. “Why don’t you call him?”

“If you don’t leave...”

“You’ll what? Call the police? You’d have to bend down to pick up your phone first and while you’re down there I’d be right to make sure you don’t get up.” he saw the mobile on the floor and worried Gemma would get to it first, Nix kicked it under the sink unit out of reach. “Oh no, how can you call for help now?”

“It’s not me that needs help, it’s you. You’re a monster Gemma, you don’t love Mark and you never have. He hates you so much he wants you to rot in hell.”

Getting wound up, Gemma slapped Nix across the face but he fought back and tried to rip Gemma’s hair out, spinning her around the room and launching her at the wall. Bashing her head on the edge of a frame hanging up, Gemma hissed and looked back at Nix. 

“You silly little boy.” She screamed, hurling herself back at Nix. “You bastard, you whore, I’m going to rip you apart!” Digging her nails into Nix’s cheek she battered his face with her other hand, pushing him up against the counter.

“He doesn’t love you, he doesn’t love you.” Nix yelled at her making matters worse. He tried to pull Gemma’s hand off him and stamped on her foot to shock her into moving away. For a second it worked but Gemma showed no signs of stopping and lamped Nix around the head, with a pot vase close at hand, knocking him to the ground in a heap. 

“Get up and fight you skank...” she spat on Nicky’s hair and kicked his ribs but Nix didn’t move. “Oh god... I’m going OK. I’m sorry.” Seeing Nix flat out on the kitchen floor, Gemma scarpered from the scene slamming the door behind her but the latch prevented it from closing and swung it back open leaving the cold air to waft into the house. 

When Mark got home from work half an hour later he expected to find Nix cutting and pasting something arty in the lounge but he was no where to be seen. He thought nothing of it but when he noticed his house keys gone he tried to ring him to see if he’d taken a walk over to his place. Not receiving an answer he left it for 15 minutes and then tried again. It was unlike Nix to ignore calls so when he got no reply he began to worry. He couldn’t understand why he’d go to his house without telling him but assumed he was trying to do him a favour by checking things were OK. Constantly ringing him, Mark left messages and texts begging him to reply as he said he was on his way round so he jogged his way over to get there as soon as possible.  
Arriving at the scene, Mark wasn’t expecting the find his front door wide open. He called out to Nix and shouted to ask if anyone was around but when he got no response he crept in the house to look around. Finding Nix still lying on the ground, Mark quickly checked him out to see if he was breathing. He rang the emergency services straight away and tried to bring him round himself while he waited for help. 

“Nicky, can you hear me it’s Mark. Wake up for me Nix, can you hear me? God you’re freezing.” He pulled off his jacket and covered the victim’s body with it, still trying to bring him round as he was breathing. “Nix I need you to open your eyes for me. You’re safe now, I’m here.”

Slowly responding to his voice, Nix began to stir and open his eyes to see Mark towering over him. “Ah... oh my god.”

“It’s OK, don’t be alarmed. Are you OK? Does anything hurt?” 

“Ah, just my head and face... she just came from nowhere.”

“Who did? Gemma?!”

“She followed me in... she must have ran off when I fell. How long have I been out?” Nix asked trying to remember what happened.

“I have no idea. Do you remember everything?”

“Yeah I remember... have you called the police?”

“Of course. It was definitely her? Did you try to fight back? Is she hurt too?”

“I don’t think so. She hit me first so I... I’m so sorry.” Nix cried and held onto Mark’s arm in tears. 

“Huh, I’m going to kill her. It’s OK, you’re safe now, I’m here. Sshh, I’m here.” He cradled the blonde in his arms until the ambulance and police arrived. 

Once the paramedics were convinced he was OK the police took his statement and he explained exactly what had happened and what had been said. Mark sat clenching his jaw as he listened to the attack on Nix and had to fight back tears of his own again. 

“If you don’t find her then I will.” Mark threatened the copper. “She’s mentally unstable, she’s stalking me and my friend and now she’s done this. She needs locking up!” he stressed.

“We understand Mr Feehily and we have enough evidence to pursue an arrest now. Can you confirm her address for me please?”

While Mark spoke to the officer Nix remembered the letter and told them to take it with them as evidence. They had all they needed to charge Gemma with assault and harassment; they just needed to find her first. The policeman asked Mark where he’d been staying and suggested they both steered clear of the house until further notice. Scared that Gemma might still be around the officer offered to take them both back to Nix’s house so they accepted the offer and as they climbed into the cop car the neighbours watched from the window, wondering why an ambulance had turned up.   
Sitting on the couch at home, Nix stared into space under his blanket. Mark was so angry with Gemma for harming Nix and hated himself all over again. He gazed at Nix as his wounds were sore from crying. The police had taken swabs of the saliva in his hair to collect DNA hoping to find Gemma’s in order to prove she was the one to inflict the pain. 

The silence in the room was deadly and they could both hear the clock ticking on the wall. Wiping his eyes once more, Nix avoided looking at Mark, upset he’d been hurt at his expense. “I’m going to take a shower.” he croaked, getting up from his seat. 

“Take a bath in case you feel dizzy and fall. Don’t lock the bathroom door either in case I need to get in.”

“What ever.” he muttered, walking out of the room.

Mark could sense the hostility in his attitude again and couldn’t handle being hated. He followed Nicky up the stairs and into his room to talk to him but he wasn’t in the mood. “Nix please talk to me.”

“And say what? Now I know how it feels? It’s done now. She got what she wanted but she still won’t win.”

“Exactly. She’s made a rod for her own back now. She won’t get away with this.”

“Good. At least now you don’t have to worry.” He turned his back on Mark to reach for towels out of the wardrobe but he stood behind him and took hold of Nicky’s hands before he could pick them up. 

“Stop... please don’t hate me for this.”

“I don’t, just leave me alone.” he asked but Mark wouldn’t let go, bringing Nicky’s arms down and turning him to face him so they could hug. 

“I know you’re confused, angry and hurt but please don’t push me out. Not now.”

“What am I suppose to tell Shay this time? The cat attacked me again?! What am I suppose to do Mark?”

“I don’t know, we’ll work something out. It could have been me; you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

“No I wasn’t. She was waiting for someone to return. There was nothing I could do to stop her. In fact I pushed her until she cracked. That’s how desperate I was for her to hurt me right there and then so we could have her locked up for good. But it doesn’t make it OK. My face is how she wanted it and I have to live with more scabs on my face, lying to Evie, work, Shane... I don’t know how we’re going to get away with this.”

“It’s over now. The police will find her and she’ll be admitted. She can’t get to us again. It’s going to be OK.”

Standing back from Mark, Nix sniggered at him. “Right. Just like you promised she’d never hurt me.”

“Please don’t say that. You have no idea how guilty I feel about this. I nearly threw up when I saw you laying there. I’ve never been so scared in all my life. I know this is my fault but you shouldn’t have gone to the house alone.” 

“So I asked for this? Just because I wanted her to do something to get caught doesn’t mean I went looking for trouble.”

“I’m not saying that but what if it’d been worse? You’d be angry if I’d gone back there alone.”

“Yeah well I told you I’d take a bullet and I did so maybe I should be more careful what I wish for in future.” Nix pushed passed him to collect the towels he needed making Mark feel even worse. 

“Maybe I should go and stay somewhere else tonight. Give you some space.”

“Oh sure, you go, you go and run away and leave me here to wallow in self pity on my own over you’re fucked up life. Thanks a lot.” He gave him a dirty look and stormed into the bathroom to start running the taps. 

“It was just a suggestion Nix. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Mark shouted at him from the room. “Do you want me here?”

Nix ignored his question and threw his blood stained top out of the door onto the landing as he got undressed. He slipped his jeans off and took out his frustrations by throwing them at the wall by his t-shirt letting out a growl as he did so. Sat on the edge of his bath in his undies he began to weep again. Hearing his tears made the lump in Mark’s throat grow larger, making it hard for him to breathe. He had no idea how to put things right or what Nix wanted but he didn’t want to leave the house unless he was sure it’s what he wanted so he walked to the bathroom and stood by the door. 

“I’m so sorry it’s come to this.”

Looking up at him, care free that he could see him half naked he wiped his face again. “It’s fine, really. You need to stay here.”

“I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He frowned and left Nix to soak in the bath, reflecting on what had happened. 

The hour long down time helped Nix to calm himself, feel fresh and clear headed. He gently applied cream to his scabs and hoped that make up would hide the bruises and blemishes the next day without anyone suspecting he was being abused a home. The last thing he wanted was for Janice to accuse Shane of beating him up. He got dressed into his clean, Batman PJs and wrapped his dressing gown around his waist before knocking on Mark’s bedroom door but with no answer he went downstairs to put the kettle on to make a nice hot cup of cocoa. 

Sat in the lounge watching TV, Mark‘s bad mood was written all over his face. He felt awkward and useless in making Nix feel better but hoped the time he’d taken for himself would make him feel calmer on its own. Hearing the tele on, he assumed he was in the next room so he made Mark a cup too and entered the room, offering him the drink with a smile.   
“Thought you might like this.” he said handing him the cup.

“Thanks. It smells good.” He cracked a smile back. “How are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks.” Nix placed his cup on the coaster and sat up close to Mark on the sofa. Nicky took the hand Mark had free into his as he rested his head in his other. “I’m sorry for the way I was earlier. I didn’t mean to   
make you feel worse about it.”

“I completely understand. I deserved much worse.” He replied, keeping his eyes on the TV.

“Hey... look at me.”

“I can’t.” He shook his head as his bottom lip trembled, holding back his emotions.

“Please stop beating yourself up about this. It’s not your fault.”

Turning to face him Mark’s eyes welled up. “Yes it is and I can’t help the way I feel right now. I hate myself for hurting you. It physically hurts my heart to know what she did to you. I had no right dragging you into this and I’d never have forgiven myself if... if you’d come worse off. I’m finding it hard to cope as it is.”

“You needed someone on your side and I chose to be that person. I don’t regret that.”

“We need to tell Shane the truth. He’s going to hate me for it but I can’t keep hiding this from him. He deserves to know what a terrible friend I am for using you like this.”

“Don’t you dare. He doesn’t need to know now. It’s over.”

“Is it? She hasn’t been arrested yet as far as we know and sooner or later he’s going to find out I’ve been staying here. Do you want him to think we’re together?!” Mark grumbled, still aggravated by the situation.

“Of course not but we’re not doing anything wrong. Not everyone needs to know your business.”

“I should have been honest with him from the start. He should be the one protecting me, not you.”

“Well he isn’t so you’re stuck with me instead.” Nix told him in a pissed off tone. 

“Stuck with you? I wish!” Mark sniggered. “I have no idea why you’re putting up with me.”

Nix put his hand on Mark’s cheek and turned his head to look at him. “You know why.”

“Do I? Because no reason feels good enough to me.”

“Shut up you fanny.” Nix grinned at him. 

Mark chuckled and shook his head. “How can you always turn something so dull into a joke?”

“It’s better than crying isn’t it? I’m here with you now because I don’t want to be anywhere else. I just need you here making sure I‘m OK.”

“I don’t want to be anywhere else either.” Mark stared at Nix as he tried to cheer up a bit but couldn’t take his eyes off his beautiful face. “I bet Shane doesn’t get to see you so vulnerable.”

“Of course not. He’d run a mile.” he giggled.

“I haven’t. I think you’re insanely beautiful with or without scars and I’m sure he’d say the same thing.”

“Maybe one day he will. It’s different with you.”

“Why is it different for me? I’m still a guy with an opinion.”

“Yeah but... I don’t know I guess I just feel less self conscious about it around you. Maybe it’s not as important what you think anymore because I know how you feel.”

“And because it doesn’t matter what I think anyway?”

“It always matters trust me. I just feel comfortable around you.” he smiled and snuggled down with him on the sofa. 

“Maybe a little too close for comfort.” He added, kissing Nicky’s head as he cuddled him. He remembered what he’d said about the way he was with his other friends but it still felt too far across the line for him to be that close to him especially because of the unrequited love. But he accepted the bond as it was that night, knowing he was keeping Nix safe from more harm. 

With the sudden and ironic break down of the boiler at Starlight, Nix received a message bright and early the next day telling him not to go into work so he rolled over and went back to sleep for an extra hour. Mark was on the late shift himself but woke up feeling more sick than the day before. He took a shower to try and wash away his blues, waking Nix with the sound of the water so he dragged himself out of bed and beat him to the kitchen to make breakfast. Unaware the beauty hadn’t already left for work, Mark sauntered downstairs with just his towel around his waist and his hair still damp and scruffy not expecting to find Nix pouring him a cuppa.

As he entered the kitchen, Nix saw his half naked body and failed to stop pouring the milk into his cup as he stared. When he realised he was gauping he stopped and swore. “Shit. Sorry, it’s a little milky.” Nicky tried to contain the growing excitement on his face and he passed him the brew.  
“Sorry I thought you’d left the house already. I’ll go and get dressed.”

“Don’t on my account. It’s been a while since I’ve seen that bare chest.” he teased, licking his lips at Mark’s gorgeous body.

“It probably won’t be the last either. I have a habit of walking around topless.”

“Really? Wow, well next time warn me hey else we’ll need to buy more milk.” Nix bit his lip as he found it harder and harder to contain his urge to touch his pecs. 

“Calm down. I managed to restrain myself last night seeing you in your undies.”

“That was different.”

“How?”

“The mood was low, it’d have been inappropriate.”

“And this morning it isn’t?!” Mark laughed. 

“Well I can’t help it if a handsome naked man walks into my kitchen in the morning. What do you expect me to feel?” he humoured him again. 

“Feel free to touch. I won’t stop you.” He held his hands out and flaunted himself at Nix to wind him up and play him at his own game, trying his luck. “Ha-ha you wouldn’t dare and you know it.”

“You dare me?” he asked him arching his brow. “You’d need another shower honey.” he winked at him.

“I’d drag you in it with me sweetheart.” Mark joined in the banter. “But you’re too chicken so I can dry off this time.”

“Chicken now am I? You are so going to regret testing me Mr.”

“Ooh big talk for a small man, what are you going to do about it?” he hopped on the spot ready for a challenge. 

“What did you just call me? You are so dead.”

“I’m waiting. Shall I say a prayer first?” Nix looked at him for a second and then unexpectedly reached forward to try to whip his towel away but Mark stopped him just in time, laughing in shock at his guts. “Whoa, nice try.”

“Damn, quick reflexes. Hmm...” he stood pondering until Mark let his guard down to reach for his coffee so he took another swipe at him and managed to pull his towel away quick enough but instead of wasting time trying to fight for it back, Mark covered his manhood first. 

“That’s not fair. I was distracted.” He laughed at Nix shaking the wet towel in his face.

“Ha, loser. Call the fire brigade because this boy is on fire! And the guy’s pretty hot too.” Nix stepped backwards towards the door waving the material around to come and fetch it. “I don’t think you’re appropriately dressed Doctor. I could have you done for indecent exposure.”

“And everything else you can pin on me. Come on, give it back, it’s cold. You win.”

“Come and get it tiger.”

“Fine, I can just let go and walk around naked. I don’t mind, I’m not ashamed of my body.” He threatened to remove his hand from concealing his weapon but Nix wasn’t sure if he had the guts. “Who’ll be more embarrassed then?”

“You wouldn’t. You’re all talk.”

“Dare me.” Nix shook his head and carried on walking away with the towel. “Oh come on, don’t take it with you. That’s not fair.”

“It’s not fair, it’s not fair!” he mocked him as he followed him trying to get close enough to snatch the towel back without having to reveal himself. “I know you want it, I know you want it.” Nix sang at him. “The way you grab me, must wanna get nasty!”

Humouring him Mark joined in but spoke his lyric, embarrassed. “But you’re an animal baby it’s in your nature.” When Nix dropped the towel to the floor he held his hands up for Mark to try and get by but as soon as he took his chances Nicky got in his way and tossed him onto the sofa. “Ha-ha steady.” He quickly placed a cushion over his tackle and then laid back with his hands behind his head. “I’m happy here. I’m not at work until later.”

“I have all day to see you try and get passed me. Bring it on.”

“You’re not even tempted to uncover me then? So much for not being chicken.”

“That would be me exposing you which is so much worse than you just being a man and taking the dare yourself.”

“You’ve already exposed me once. Go ahead. I won’t stop you.” Mark started making clucking noises to antagonise Nix but he wouldn’t back down. “See, you’re not so tough after all.”

“I am a gentleman, I have resistance and...”

“Bullshit!” Mark laughed. “You’re no gentleman.” He joked.

“Hey!” Nix play slapped his leg but he shot up and grabbed his waist, lifting him up to fall on top of his warm chest. “Ah double hey. You are in so much trouble.”

“I know.” He replied in a serious voice staring at as he remained laid on top of him. “Big trouble.”

Nix smirked at him and realised he was being serious. “I think I’m the one in trouble.”

Mark swallowed the saliva building in his mouth as his happiness began to grow under the cushion. He tucked his hand behind Nicky’s ear and looked deep into his eyes. “Still chicken?” he asked wondering if he was about to kiss him or not. 

“Yeah... I should erm, go and get dressed and you should do the same.”

“How long are you going to fight this?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Nix got off Mark and left the room without looking back to get away from temptation. He loved how much fun they could have but hated it when they got too close and shared a moment of uncertainty. The urge to kiss him just then was the most difficult to hold back from and Nix began to worry that living with such a hunk was a bad idea after all.

Sitting up on the sofa, Mark sighed and covered his face, annoyed they’d come so close to more intimacy again without the outcome he’d hoped for. When he thought more about it he knew it was the worst thing he could do to Shane but when it was just him and Nix caught up in the moment he didn’t think about anyone else. He just wanted to be with him again. Wrapping the towel back around his body, he walked back up to his bedroom to get dressed but walked in on Nix in the bathroom changing his boxers.  
“Shit, sorry. I didn’t know you were in here.”

“Oh my god.” he quickly used his hands to cover his modesty. “Get out.”

“Nix I’m sorry I wasn’t getting you back, I honestly didn’t know you were in there.” He shouted as he walked away rolling his eyes. “Great.”

Nix closed the door behind him and stared at his reflexion in the mirror. He looked at the scabs on his face and remembered Mark’s face watching over him as he woke from the ordeal. He knew he was already in too deep and was barely keeping his head above water so he made a decision. 

Barging into Mark’s room without knocking, Nix flung the door open and stood in front of him wearing just his Calvins. “Here you go. Take a look at me now... take a long hard look so you don’t have to keep fantasising about it.”

“It’s not necessary. I know we overstepped the line down there. I promise to cover myself up next time.”

“I’m not a chicken Mark. I just have morals and principles that you might not have and understand. But we live together now and we’re going to see a little more of each other so at least now it’s done and you don’t have to hope that you’ll walk in on me sometime.”

“I’m sorry OK. We’ll establish some ground rules and everything will be fine.” Mark huffed, pulling a t-shirt over his head. “There we go, I’m half way there already. I suggest you go and do the same.” He told Nix in an annoyed tone.

Rolling his eyes, Nix chuckled. “Oh how the wind changes. And I thought I was the hormonal one.”

“I’m not hormonal, I’m just a little confused. This isn’t an easy set up for me and your flirting and teasing isn’t making this any easier.” Mark moaned. Thinking about what he’d said, Nix closed his bedroom door to get his attention. “What are you doing now? Don’t wind me up, I’m not in the mood.”

“I admit it.”

“You admit what?”

“That I wanted to kiss you down there. I don’t think there’s any denying it do you?”

“It doesn’t matter anyway does it so we don’t need to discuss it.” Mark grumbled, still wearing just a towel on his bottom half. “I need to get changed.”

Nix walked up to him and pulled it down again without looking. He put his hands on Mark’s chest and leaned in to his neck. “No you don’t.”

“Nix, don’t...”

“Touch me. Put your hands on me and shut up.” he told him, pushing his body into him so he could feel his semi on his crotch. 

“I can’t, we can’t...” he looked at him and feared all it would do is make him feel more guilty. “You have no idea how much I want to do this. But like you said, it can’t happen.”

“So why is it so hard to stop myself from wanting to feel your skin on mine again?”

“You’re just emotional from last night. This isn’t what you want and you don’t have to compromise yourself for me. I’m not going anywhere.”

Nix held onto Mark’s neck and thought about kissing him but his conscience kicked in again, stopping him. “God, I want to... I really do but you’re right. I have to stop myself.”

“I love you so much this is killing me.”

“I’m so scared Mark. I’m so scared.” he burst into tears in front of him still feeling broken from the day before. “I’m scared of everything.”

“I know, me too but we have each others back and we’re going to get through it together but it doesn’t need to be more than it is. If we were both free and single then maybe I wouldn’t hold back but it just can’t happen.”

“You know as well as I do that one day we’re not gonna stop it.”

“We have to and that’s all there is to it. I’m sorry.” Mark apologised and let go, standing away for him to leave the room. 

Nix texted Shane later on in the morning to let him know that Starlight would be closed for the rest of the week so he’d not be there for his lunch break but rearranged to meet him on Friday for an hour. He broke the news to him that he had to take on the job of his father’s business trip that weekend as he’d fallen victim to the virus he’d had himself so he apologised for having to cancel their plans again but promised to make it up to him when he got home; something special having missed out on a romantic date on Valentine’s day too. With Shane away, it promised Nix a quiet weekend home so he went shopping for junk food and threw in a couple of wine bottles for good measure.   
Not long after Mark had arrived at work, his boss turned up wanting to discuss something with him. The police had been to the surgery asking questions about Gemma and the doctor so they were aware of the growing problems he had with her. Mark listened to his manager as he empathised with the issue but went on to insist Mark took his annual leave while the investigation was taking place; Not to punish him in any way but to prevent anything happening should Gemma show up there. They were taking the severity of the drama into consideration and the board were going to discuss taking her off their patient’s list but it all had to be done by the book. Agreeing time away was the best possible thing for everyone, Mark packed up his desk and thanked him for his understanding. It was proposed that should they need a doctor on call for home patients, Mark would be considered and contacted to do the work so when he left the building he walked the long way round to pick his car up from Shane’s drive and drove it up to park closer to Nix’s house.

Thinking Mark would be out until the evening, Nix donned his apron and danced around the kitchen to his pop music while he baked a cake. With the tunes playing loud he didn’t notice Mark creep back into the house and watch him throw some shapes as if he was on the dance floor. Suddenly when he saw him staring, he laughed and threw the plastic spatula at him.  
“Perv.” he laughed.

“Ha-ha looking good Beyonce.” Mark laughed, licking the cake dough off the end of the spatula he’d managed to catch before smearing his clean shirt. “Mmm tastes good. What’s cooking?”

“What are you doing home already anyway?”

“Long story but I’ve been told to take a couple of weeks off work so now you’re really stuck with me.”

“Are you serious? They’re not blaming you are they?”

“No of course not. It’s just a precaution and to be honest I could probably do with the time off to get my head around everything. But as soon as I know Gemma’s locked up somewhere I’ll head home and sort out the house. I’m going to move again just to be sure no one else is watching me on her behalf. Like the neighbours. I can’t get out of the contract though so I’m pretty sure I’ll be paying the rent for 3 months whether I’m there or not.”

“Great. Don’t worry about it, you don’t have to pay me any lodge. I’m not that mean.” Nicky smiled, dabbing more dough on his nose. “Have you spoken to Shay today?”

“No why?”

He explained how he’d been summoned to work the weekend in Birmingham and that he’d be staying in for a change but told him if he still wanted to hit the clubs with Kian and Austin he was welcome to come home drunk and wake him up. 

“I’m not in the mood to party to be honest. I’ll just catch up on a box set in bed or something so you won’t know I’m here.”

“You don’t have to hide in your bedroom. I have wine and food we can share.”

“Sounds good to me. I think we both deserve a drink after the week we’ve had.” Mark dipped his finger in the cake mixture so Nix spanked him with the wooden spoon. “Oi, I’m just testing it.”

“Test it when it’s cooked. Go away and leave me to dance in peace.”

“Ooh I love it when you’re bossy.” Mark grabbed Nix’s bum pulling him closer. “What’s for tea wench?”

“Me?” he offered, slapping his hands away with the spoon. “Get out. Wait and see.”

“My mouth is watering already.” He winked, leaving Nicky to make his delicious treats. 

14\. One Too Many.

Seeing Friday night in with candles, comedy and candy, Nix and Mark drank wine and scoffed their junk food in front of the TV like usual. Nix had spoken to Shane for over an hour on the phone in the privacy of his room and told him he’d miss him while he was away but he promised to check in and text him when ever he got the chance. Evie had asked if Nix fancied a night in for a change but she was given the brush off from her cousin insisting he wanted an early night with a good book, feeling he was coming down with something. Not even Evie was aware of Mark’s occupancy in the house and that’s the way Nix intended to keep it for as long as possible to avoid awkward questions and telling lies.

Finishing off two bottles of rose, a tipsy Nix stretched his muscles and groaned as his achy shoulders started making him feel uncomfortable in his seat. Offering to give him a massage, Mark insisted he was a dab hand at the chore and didn’t mind releasing some tension from the blonde’s body so Nix sat in front of him on the floor while he sat on the sofa and rubbed his fingers into the knots in his back.  
“God that feels so good.” he moaned in pleasure. 

“It was you that told me I was good with my hands. Do you want it harder?”

“Mmm yeah, deep and hard.” he giggled.

“Behave Mr Byrne.”

“Ooh tell me I’m naughty.” he continued to tease him again like always. 

Mark leaned down to his ear and whispered into it. “You are a very sexy, very naughty boy.” Feeling quite drunk already, he nibbled on Nix’s ear lobe which unbeknown to him, turned him on dramatically. 

Tilting his head back Nix closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. “And you are a very bad friend.”

“Do I get the same treatment? A massage I mean.”

Spinning round to face him, Nix nodded. “Sure. What part of you is aching?” he raised his brow, expecting him to say his cock.

“My heart.” He replied. 

“So right here?” he touched his chest and rubbed it softly with his hand, kneeling to his level. 

“I’m a bit stiff... on my neck.” He smiled making Nicky chuckle. 

Climbing on top of him, Nix sat with one leg each side of his and lowered her bum to sit on his thighs while he rubbed his neck and the back of his head. “How’s that?”

“Amazing! You’re good at that.”

“I bet you can beat me at some things.”

Keeping his eyes closed as he enjoyed the massage easing the tension in his head, Mark tried to control the growing erection in his boxers. “Like what?”

“Hmm there must be something.”

“Cheeky!” he smiled opening his eyes to see Nix staring at him. “I suppose I’m not bad at making people feel better.”

“Your job doesn’t count.”

“How about tickling?” Mark surprised Nix by suddenly attacking him with tickles until he laughed and fell off the sofa trying to get away. “Ha-ha say mercy.”

“No, I will not surrender.” he screeched trying to wriggle away and tickle him back. 

“I have to win something. Don’t bruise my manly ego too much.”

“No, no stop, please... OK, OK you win. Stop!” he yelled, laughing so hard he gained a stitch. “You are so dead.”

“Where have I heard that line before?”

“Argh this time I mean it.” Nix fought back, tackling him to the floor beside him. He wrapped his legs round and pinned him down counting to five to declare himself a winner. “3, 2, 1. Ha, told you. Loser!”

“Yeah, yeah I forgot how strong you were.”

“For a weed you mean?” he reminded him of his previous comment. “Ah, huh? Yeah. I’ve got you now baby and I’m never letting go.”

“I won’t let you.” He replied, holding his leg onto his so he couldn’t get up. 

“I’m so unfit.” Nix puffed, letting the top half of his body relax and collapse on Mark’s chest. “You’ve killed me.”

“Lucky I know resuscitation then.”

“Mmm, doctor, doctor make me feel alive.” he laughed, looking up at him. 

“You keep me alive just by being you.” Mark replied getting all serious again. 

“You’re not the one dying remember.”

“I’m dying on the inside.”

Propping himself up on his elbow Nicky looked down on Mark and stroked his hair. “Maybe it’s you that needs to feel alive then.”

“I’m already pretty dead inside. If it weren’t for you I’d have given up weeks ago.”

“It’s a good job I came round to the idea of being nice to you then isn’t it?”

“I’m not sure it’s helped. Now I just feel heart broken all over again.”

“I’m sure I have the remedy for that one.” he whispered, leaning into his neck to leave kitten kisses on it. 

“A spoonful of sugar and all that.” Knowing things were heading in the wrong direction again Mark stopped him from going too far. “Stop... I feel better already.”

“We need more wine.” He pointed to the kitchen and jumped up to fetch another bottle.

Mark rolled his eyes and straightened himself out as he sat back up on the couch. “No more after this. I don’t want to be hanging tomorrow.”

“The only place you’ll be hanging is from my bed.” Nix tried to pour the glasses full of more wine but overfilled his own. Laughing at the mess on the carpet, he picked up his glass and tried to sip from it without spilling it everywhere, failing miserably as it dripped down his top. “Oops.” Shrugging off the spillage, Nix pulled off his jumper revealing his bare chest and carried on guzzling down his beverage. “Bottoms up.”

“Steady on.” Mark warned him before he got too drunk. “Look, you’ll get cold...” he grumbled trying to cover him up with the blanket. 

“Then you can keep me warm.” Nicky swayed as he sat back down next to him, smothering his hands over his chest again. “You’re so warm, you should take your top off too.”

“I’m fine.” He slurred suddenly getting a rush of light headedness from the alcohol. “I think.” He laughed. 

“You’re mighty fine.” Nix sat up closer to him again running his hands over his torso and up to his neck. “Entertain me.”

“How would you like me to do that exactly?” he groaned as Nix started kissing his neck again, climbing on top of him without a care in the world.

“I don’t know. Make me feel good.”

“You feel amazing already.” Mark placed his hands around Nicky’s back and accepted him grinding on top of him. 

“Tell me what you wanna do to me.” he nibbled on his ear, gradually rubbing his crotch over him faster. 

“I couldn’t possibly put it into words right now.”

“Well I want to do this.” Following a trail of kisses from his neck to his lips, it ended in a full on, passionate, heated snog. 

Sinking into the sofa, Mark slid his back down so Nix was on top of him still with his tongue deep down his throat. Breaking away for air Nix didn’t stop to think as he carried on grinding over Mark’s hard-on. The feel of Nicky’s hard cock through his thin PJ bottoms sent Mark into orbit. He could already feel his bare chest in his hands but was too scared to make a move.   
“You’re too good at this.”

“You have no idea.” he replied unbuttoning his shirt as he kissed him again. 

Instead of stopping him, this time Mark joined in and pulled his arms out of his shirt leaving him topless and then plucked up the courage to untie Nix’s bottoms for him. Finally forgetting about anyone else, they both allowed everything to happen. Caressing Nix's bare chest, Mark arched his pelvis to push his wood harder against his groin. Guiding one of his hands to his waist band, Nix closed his eyes and let Mark’s finger tips touch inside his boxers. 

“I want to make you shudder in my hands.” He whispered, gently rubbing the pre-cum around his bellend.

“Ah god that feels amazing, don’t stop.” Nix demanded, drawing him back in for another deep kiss and releasing Mark’s throbbing erection from his sweat pants. With the tip of his penis plenty lubricated already, Nix grasped it and stroked the shaft as the brunette carried on touching him. 

“It feels far too good to be so wrong.” Mark mumbled, enjoying every stroke. “Wanna fuck me?”

“Oh god yes.” he tensed up, biting his lip as he climbed off Mark to slip out of his pants while the brunette slid out of his own, positioning himself on the sofa for Nicky to enter him. 

Nicky was so drunk and horny he failed to prepare Mark’s puckering ass and chose to forcefully shove his rock hard cock inside, thrusting frantically as he wanked Mark’s stiff organ to make sure they came at the same time. 

“Oh god, I’m ready Mark, come with me, fuck, you’re so tight.”

“Yeah, come deep Nix, ahh, fucking hell.” Mark shuddered as he sprayed his load over his belly as Nicky filled his ass with his own warm seed.

Collapsing back down onto him, Nix caught his breath and then kissed him once more. “Now I’m alive.”

“You’re amazing.” Mark said again and kissed him. “I could do that again in a heartbeat.”

“What are you waiting for?” Nix smiled pulling him on top so he could fill him up in return, this time softer and slower as Mark’s thick shaft pleasured Nix. They took longer to climax a second time and were both dripping with sweat and spunk by the time they’d finished. 

Arriving at the hotel ready for an early start the next day, Shane unpacked his bag and opened the mini bar to crack open a mini bottle of wine. He sat on the bed and flicked on the TV in his room and kicked his feet up to relax. Checking his mobile, Shane smiled at the photo of him and Nix as his background. With all the sickness and work getting in the way of their dates, Shane felt disconnected from Nix already and missed his company. He didn’t want to come across as the obsessive boyfriend, checking up on him all the time but he was desperate to hear his voice again so he took his chances and tried to give him a call.   
Failing to hear his phone ring, Nix laid on the couch next to Mark but came crashing down to earth as he received a text message that he managed to notice vibrating. As a cold rush of blood swept over him, he reached over to pick up the mobile and his cheeks drained of colour.

“Shit...” Nix muttered seeing the message. Dreading the confrontation he closed his eyes and sighed before throwing Mark’s joggers at his face. “Get dressed. Now!”

Scared by his sudden change of mood, Mark worried Shane had got out of the works weekend and warned Nix he was on his way round. “What’s wrong?”

Standing to his feet and pulling his top over his head, Nix scowled at his house mate. “This! This is wrong. I can’t believe you let this happen... I’m the worst boyfriend in the world and you are the worst best friend.” Close to tears of immediate guilt, he stormed upstairs with his mobile in hand to get away from the shame they shared.  
Slamming the bathroom door behind him, Nix jumped in the bath to wash away the scent of sweat and sex on his body, scrubbing his skin of the evidence and disgust he felt crawling all over his limbs and torso. Crying into his flannel, Nix sobbed for a few minutes as he tried to erase the memory of going behind Shane’s back... Twice! 

Drying his tears and hands, he picked up his phone and called Shane back. “Hey you, only me.”

“Hello gorgeous. How are you?” Shane smiled down the line. 

“Ugh, I’m OK. I’m in the bath relaxing. How are you?”

“You sound stressed honey. I’m bored already. If I’d thought quicker you could have joined me here and done some shopping while I worked. This hotel bed is big enough for the both of us.”

“Damn. That would have been nice. I’m just tired and I feel a little sick.” Nix tried to hold back his guilt but speaking to Shane made him feel worse. “I just thought I’d check in and hear your voice.”

“I have next Friday off and the whole weekend so what do you think to doing something nice together?” he suggested to make up for his absence again.

“Sure, you name it, I’m there. I can’t wait to see you again.”

“Same. I’ll let you get your bath and chill out. I’ll text you tomorrow sweets.”

“OK. Don’t work too hard. See ya.” Nix hung up and dropped his phone to the floor, covering it with a towel as he submerged in the hot bubble bath to sober up and clear his head.

An hour later Mark sat on the chair having tidied up the lounge. With a cup of coffee in his lap he held his head in his hand and felt uncomfortable staying in the house. When Nix re-entered the room fully clothed in his pyjamas he ignored Mark’s existence and climbed on the sofa, picking up the remote to turn on the TV.

Mark sighed and stared over at Nix. “Should I go home?” he asked trying to break the ice.

Without looking at him to reply, Nix answered him back. “This is your home last time I checked.”

“No it’s not. It’s meant to be a safe house.”

Turning to him Nix bitched back with anger. “And you don’t feel safe here now is that it?!”

“What? Of course I do but I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. This is your house.”

“Just shut up Mark. I don’t want to hear your voice.” Nix huffed and turned his back on him. 

“I’m sorry but you can’t just blame me for this. I’m guessing it was Shane that messaged you and the guilt took hold pretty quickly.”

“Shut up or go upstairs.” Nix growled, holding back tears. 

“I do feel terrible too you know.”

“Oh really?!” he yelled, swinging his legs off the sofa to face him. “You’ve wanted nothing else for weeks so don’t you dare tell me how awful you feel now. What ever this is, this toxic chemistry between us... it has to go.”

“Then I have to go. I’d rather risk a beating from Gem than a slap from you. I won’t take the full blame for what happened tonight but I don’t wish to make it any harder.” Standing from his chair, Mark waited for Nix to stop him. “I’m really sorry Nicky. I can’t help the way I feel about you but I’ve created this mess so I should be the one to stand away. You deserve better than this.”

“So what, you’re going to do what you do best and run away? Run to more trouble that I’m left to clean up? What we did was wrong I know that...” Nix broke down but stood fast and tried to settle matters. “I don’t know why I let it happen but it did... and I’m so sorry. I never meant to feel this way. It’s not how it’s supposed to be. It just can’t... we can’t...”

“What do you mean you never meant to feel this way?”

“What?” Nix realised what he was implying and tried to retract his statement. “I don’t feel anything for you but pity.”

“You sleep with every guy you feel pity for do you?! Do you pity Shane for being a soft touch and a gentleman? Is that why you slept with him?” Mark fought back, annoyed by his denial. “There is something between us, I’m not an idiot but I’m also not foolish enough to think you love me. I just don’t understand what’s going on here.”

“You’re right. I don’t love you and I never will so why don’t you just forget what happened and carry on hiding the truth from everyone around you.”

“Like you are you mean?! You’re already keeping secrets from him and I know you’re hiding from me too. I’ve told you, I can just pack everything up and leave town to make life easier on everyone.”

Nix wiped his eyes and shook his head at Mark. “Fine. Go... see if I care.”

“Nix, come on...”

“Come on what huh?” he yelled again, stepping closer to him. “I don’t need you in my life. I don’t even know how or why we’ve got here. I just wanted to be friends but now... how has it become so complicated?”

“You knew exactly what you were doing before. You wanted it as much as me so ask yourself why. Why after all the resistance did you finally give in not just once but twice? Tell yourself you want nothing to do with me but we both know the reason you’re denying there is something between us is because you think the pretty, good boy is the only picture of perfection in your expectations of a perfect man in your perfect fairytale world.”

Nix stared at Mark for a moment as he simmered down from boiling point. He knew there was some truth in his theory but he didn’t want to admit to anything. “Well I hardly live the royal life do I?!”

“Is that all you have to say?”

“What do you want me to say Mark? That I’ll fuck off Shane and live happily ever after with you? Because that’s not going to happen.”

“Because you’re too scared to admit there is something between us. You can’t hurt Shane so you can’t be honest.”

“Don’t you dare patronise me about being honest. Did you really think us sleeping together was going to end with smiles and affirmation?”

“It’s not like we haven’t been holding back for days. The chemistry is there, you felt it, you wanted it.” Mark looked at Nix for an honest response but when he kept quiet he gave up and made his way up to bed. 

Unable to make any sense of the situation himself Nix was not long behind him in an attempt to get some sleep in a hope of seeing the night in a different light the next morning. As the dawn broke, Mark laid in bed listening for Nix waking. He usually heard his alarm tinkle for a few minutes before he turned it off but there was no sound from his room. For half hour he contemplated getting up and jumping in the shower but as he was about to make his move, Nix crept into the bathroom and he heard the door close.

Trying to forget about the night before, Nix styled his hair in the mirror of the bathroom, preparing himself for a day in town shopping. When the coast was clear he skipped downstairs to flick the kettle on and pop some bread in the toaster while Mark took his turn to brush his teeth and freshen up for his day ahead. When they eventually came face to face in the kitchen, Nix was surprisingly perky.  
“Good morning. There’s a coffee in the pot for you.” he smiled.

“Thanks. You seem brighter this morning.” He pointed out, pouring a cup.

“I’m going shopping so you have the house to yourself for a while.”

“OK. Going for anything nice?”

“Nothing specific. Do you want to meet me later for lunch?”

“Erm, maybe. I might head over to Austin’s. I could do with a catch up with him.”

“I thought guys didn’t gossip.” he replied, giving his waist a squeeze as he slid passed him to put his plate in the sink.

“It’s usually all hypothetical scenarios and code. Don’t worry; I won’t mention I fucked my best friend’s boyfriend last night.”

Nix rolled his eyes at the dig and sniggered. “Or mention you live with him.” he smirked. “Look, last night was a mistake but I don’t want it to ruin our friendship.”

“Some dysfunctional friendship!” Mark raised his eyebrow back at Nix. “I do appreciate you letting me stay here you know so I’m sorry I over stepped the mark last night. But I still believe it was going to happen some time.”

“Well it’s done now so we can move on. Maybe you should call the officer and see if Gem’s been charged yet.”

“Yeah I will. Maybe if she’s locked up I’m safe to go home.”

“You know there’s no rush to go back. We’re fine OK?” Nix rubbed hid hand down Mark’s arm and held his hand as he looked him in the eye. 

“It doesn’t matter where I am, I’ll create more drama somehow.”

“Come shopping with me. Come on, I’ll let you help me choose stuff and I’ll shout you lunch. It’s not a crime to be seen in public together is it?”

“I guess not. Are you sure you can handle being with me today?”

Nix tilted his head at him and grinned. Placing his hands behind Mark’s neck he kissed his nose and gave a cheeky smile. “If you can handle not jumping into the changing room with me.”

“I wouldn’t even consider it. Things are already complicated enough.” Mark moved Nicky’s hands from his neck and stepped back. “You have to stop doing this though. It’s not right.”

“You can’t blame a guy for flirting with one of the hottest guys in town.”

“Exactly. One of; another being Shane. If you’re seen in public doing this then people will be right to get suspicious.”

“Fine, no ass pinching in public.” Nix laughed holding his hands up. “I swear. Hurry up and get dressed.”

As the friends sat down to dinner in Walkabout a few hours later, they picked their meals from the menu and Nix skipped over to the bar to order unaware his old friend was waiting to be served too. 

“Katie, hey.” Nix dared to speak to her not expecting much of a conversation in return.

Surprised to see him there Katie was caught off guard. “Oh, hi.”

“How are you?”

“Great thanks. You?”

“Yeah I’m good. I miss you.” Nix admitted feeling sorry for their breakdown of friendship. 

“Yeah well... here with your boyfriend?”

“Erm, no. Just a friend.”

Katie looked over her shoulder and noticed Mark sat on the table waiting. “Oh, I see. At least you didn’t lose everyone by betraying me then.”

“Don’t be like that. I’m seeing his best friend and we’re happy.”

“Good, I’m happy for you.” Katie faked a smile making it clear she was purely being civil. “Evie told me you were seeing someone. I’m just glad it’s not him.”

“Why? Because you think you stood a chance?”

“I don’t see why not. He clearly has no work ethics. Enjoy your lunch.” As Katie paid for her drinks she turned away from Nix without saying goodbye.

“Charming. Very mature.” Nix huffed and shook his head at Katie. “Is a guy really worth losing our friendship over?”

“You chose him over me remember. I hope your boyfriend knows what a sly bastard you really are.”

“Excuse me?!” Nix scoffed back at her causing Mark to look over. “You know me better than anyone and that’s not how it is. You left me no choice, you won’t return my calls, texts, emails... I said I was sorry Katie, what more am I supposed to do?”

“You know what you’ve done. Evie told me everything. Some best friend you turned out to be.”

“What are you talking about?” Nix worried his secret was out. “Told you what?!”

“That you shagged him!” Katie pointed to Mark, hiding his face in shame. “You don’t deny it then? You’re a filthy liar Nix. I don’t need friends like you.”

“You’re angry at me for sleeping with someone you don’t even know? Who’s pathetic now?”

“You are. Don’t contact me again. I don’t care about your dirty little secrets anymore. We’ll never be friends again so just back off.”

“Fine. Be that way. We both know I’m the Elsa and you’re the Anna.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Katie placed her drinks down on the nearest table and squared up to Nix asking for a fight so Mark jumped to his side to protect him from another slap but he wound her up even more. “The only reason you’re Elsa is because you’re cold and a threat to everyone around you. Look at you, stuck up, thinking you’re better than anyone else.”

“Guys, calm down. There’s no need for this.” Mark butted in.

“What has this got to do with you?”

“Everything by the sound of it. Nix and I are just friends. I’ve never been a threat to your friendship.”

“Really? Does your best friend know you slept with a slut?” 

“Yes he does and it happened ages ago now. We’re all friends so there is no reason for you to punish Nix for this.”

“Just leave it Mark. She’s obviously not worth it.” Nix put his hand on his protectors chest to warn him off but Katie hated seeing them close.

“No Nix, you’re not worth it. You’re a man slag and a bitch and if I hadn’t cared about you so much I wouldn’t be so upset about it.”

“Call me a slut or a slag one more time, I dare you!” Nix goaded her, ready for a cat fight in broad daylight. “Go on; see who gets a slap this time.”

“Hey, babe, don’t provoke her. You can’t help being sexier than she is.” Mark turned his back to Katie and stood in front of Nix to stop him lunging forward for a scrap.

“You fucking pig!” Katie raged at Mark for being as petty as them so she grabbed her glass of juice and threw it at him, drenching the back of his head and shirt. 

“Huh, shit!” Mark gasped as the cold liquid trickled down his neck.

“You stupid bitch.” Nix screamed at her alerting the barman to intervene. “You’re a bitter and twisted freak, grow the fuck up.”

“Yeah? Well before I take any advice from you, here... have this one as well.” Katie wasted no time in splashing Nix with the pint in her other hand as she threw its contents in her direction. “It was worth every penny.”

“Right, get out please, out of the bar before I call the police.” The barman shouted at Katie, ushering her to the door, away from causing more trouble and mess. 

“They deserved it.” Katie screamed back being chased by her friend asking what all the drama was about.

Standing in wet, sticky clothes, Nix and Mark stared at each other in disbelief. Nix shook the beer from his hands and tried not to get upset by the argument. “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s fine. It’s softer than a fist.” Mark joked. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah I’ll be fine. She’s never going to forgive me.”

“That’s her loss not yours. Come here.” Mark pulled him in for a hug as they stood wet through by the window of the bar. “I’m just glad she didn’t hurt you.” As he pulled away, he held his hand on Nicky’s cheek and looked into his eyes oblivious to anyone able to see them through the window. “You’re worth so much more than that.”

“Thank you.” he smiled back, resting his forehead on his until the barman returned to check everyone was OK.

After the pair had dried off in the toilets they decided to call it a day and head home for a proper wash and change into clean clothes. The police had just pulled up outside the house when they were both cleaned up so Mark welcomed them in to see what they had to say. With Mark’s car spotted on the next street, Gemma had been seen lurking around looking suspicious so a neighbour had called the cops with a description of her which the police had worried about. By the time they’d arrived in the area she was no where to be seen so they knocked on Nix’s door to check he and Mark were OK. 

Hearing the news that they’d still not managed to get their hands on her for questioning, Mark hit the roof. “She’s out there looking for me and you’ve still not arrested her for attacking Nicky yet?! What are you playing at? Can’t you see she’s not going to give up and could strike any time?”

“We understand you’re upset and concerned Mr Feehily and we’re doing everything we can to catch her. We’re sending a patrol car to sit outside her home and wait for her return. She is a priority case now.”

“Why haven’t you been knocking on her door in the middle of the night to get her out of bed?”

“Officers have attended the property several times sir but she hasn’t appeared to be home but we are still looking for her. Is there anywhere else you could go?”

“What, now she knows I’m around here somewhere you mean? I can’t keep hiding from her. She’ll always find me, don’t you understand that? I’ve been laid off my job over this. I can’t afford to keep running away.” Mark stressed.

Nix smiled at the officer and rubbed Mark’s shoulder. “It’s OK, they’ll find her... look, this is a really delicate situation that no one knows about. Mark’s friends don’t know what’s going on or that he’s hiding here. There is no where else he can go without making life more difficult.”

“We appreciate that Mr Byrne, we’re just worried for your welfare until we can stop her. As soon as she’s been arrested we can get her sectioned but it’s proving hard to track her down that’s why we have a car waiting for her to return home.” The female constable explained with compassion. “We don’t want you to be scared of leaving the house but it might be wise to stay away as much as possible. If she tracks you down she could be more dangerous away from the public.”

“Yeah no shit, she’s already knocked Nix unconscious in my house.” Mark ranted, highly irritated by the news. “I want her arrested right now. I don’t feel safe anywhere anymore.”

Agreeing to do everything they could to find Gemma, the police left Mark and Nix in peace, promising to call him the minute she was caught. Now petrified of walking the streets again, Mark took a shot of Nix’s whiskey to calm his nerves. He was paranoid to go in the kitchen in case she saw him through the window, scared of leaving the house in case someone was watching out for where he was staying and mortified she was still a free woman. His nerves were shot all over again and he had no idea how to carry on living his life until she was locked away behind bolted doors.

 

15\. I Spy.

 

When Shane arrived home Sunday afternoon he invited Kian round for a catch up. The boys hadn’t seen each other as much since Nix joined the club so they had plenty to talk about but Kian was in a predicament after hearing all about his mate’s new bloke. He knew nothing about his liaison with Mark as Shane spared him the details so he was unsure how to start the conversation that could throw a spanner in the works. Keeping his thoughts to himself, Kian asked why no one had been to Mark’s new pad yet. Shane shrugged but pointed out Mark’s car had been parked up outside his house for a while and never knew why, adding that only Austin had been given the privilege of checking out their friend’s joint.

“Why don’t we just turn up one night? He’s hardly going to turn us away is he?” Keano suggested.

“I don’t know mate. He’s being a bit distant again lately. Maybe he’s just taking the time and space to get over Gemma.” Shane smiled, dismissing any secretive reason as to why Mark hadn’t invited the boys round yet.

Kian paused for a second and thought about what Shane had said. He wanted to make a snide comment but knew if he opened his mouth, it’d open a can of worms so he kept tight lipped and nodded in agreement. 

Avoiding the police by staying with friends and family out of the way, Gemma lived out of a bag as she skipped from sofa to sofa, telling each company that her boiler had broken down and she needed somewhere to crash for the night. She’d taken Bex’s sofa the night before but when Mark’s neighbours insisted he’d not been home for some time she was convinced he had moved in with Nix and was still confident they were an item. Her new mission was to find Nicky's house so she ventured out into the dark, wearing a disguise of a blonde wig and a chav-tastic tracksuit to seek out his car and continue to find clues as to where he could be. Any glimpse of him would satisfy her enough but she was hell bent on getting her hands on him. She’d noticed when returning to the surgery that his consultation room no longer bared his name on the door which infuriated her. She believed he’d quit the practise to stay clear of her but none of the staff would confirm or deny his working status.   
Lurking on street corners, playing on her phone as she watched the front doors and passages of nearby houses, Gemma wished for a sign when out the corner of her eye she saw Nix throw a rubbish bag in his black bin in his front yard. Seeing Mark’s ‘boyfriend’ was good enough for her. She had the house locked on target and grinned ear to ear as she planned her next move.

Failing to look up and down the street, Nix returned to the house into the warmth and turned the kitchen light on, reeled the blind down and switched the kettle on to make a brew, unaware his stalker was planning her next move. Grabbing a bag of crisps from the cupboard he yelled to ask if Mark fancied a snack too but he was already on his way to the kitchen.  
“No I’m good ta. Shay has just invited me down for a drink.” He announced looking at his mobile. 

“Oh OK. Are you going?”

“I’m not walking all that way alone and if I drive down he’ll wonder why and then I can’t drink. If I get a cab he’ll wonder why I haven’t walked.”

“So get out the car around the corner. You should go and enjoy some boys time. I’m fine here.” Nix encouraged him but he was reluctant to accept Shane’s invite. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m worried about leaving you here alone to be honest.”

“Don’t be daft, I’m fine. I’ll lock the door behind you.” Nix smiled at him, admiring his care for him. “Are you afraid to face him because of the other night?”

“Well I hadn’t even thought of that.” Mark sighed. “I just don’t feel safe going anywhere alone. I don’t like lying to him and he’s going to ask about work and what I’ve been up to. I know the house will come up in   
conversation and I don’t want to be put on the spot... am I total head fuck?”

Nix grinned at him and shook his head. “No sweetie you have every right to be paranoid. Just don’t go then. Tell him you’re tired or have paper work to do or what ever. Catch up with him another night.”

“But Keano’s there and he’s asked Austin too. I know Austin probably won’t go anyway but... I can’t keep avoiding him can I?!”

“Why don’t you just call him? Tell him you’re feeling low and don’t feel up to company. He’d understand that right?”

“Yeah but then he’ll want to know why I’m down. Shane’s always been such a happy person, he doesn’t understand how depression works and he’ll worry about me.”

“Of course he will, he loves you, you know that. I know why you’re dubious about seeing him but you can’t keep hiding away if you don’t want him to ask questions. I don’t know what you should do but do what you feel is right.” he rubbed his hand down Mark’s arm and smiled at him. 

“Argh, for god sake!” Mark grunted, slamming his phone onto the side board before pulling his hair out. “Why can’t the cops just find her and throw away the key? She’s still controlling my life and I’m sick of lying to my best friends.”

“Hey, hey...” Nix pulled Mark in for a hug to calm him down. “Sshh, it’s OK. Stay in all right. Make an excuse, I’m here for you. You’re not in a state to go out anyway.” 

Mark wrapped his arms around the blonde and rested his cheek on his head. Feeling emotional and stressed out, all he needed was someone to hold him and tell him everything would be OK and Nix was the only person that he could open up to. “I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry for what? This is not your fault when are you going to believe that?” Nix pulled back and stroked his cheek. “This is all going to be over really soon.”

Close to tears Mark nodded and clenched his jaw trying not to cry. “I dread to think where I’d be if you hadn’t stood by me. You had no reason to support me.”

“What can I say? I’m a sucker for punishment.” he giggled. 

“I’ve made your life hell since we met.”

“No, I was a twat to you and made your life more of a hell since we met.”

“Not anymore. It’d be hell without you in it. But I wouldn’t blame you if any day you threw me out to concentrate on Shane. I know he can make you happy.”

“That’s not going to happen. I promise.” Nix stared into Mark’s pretty blue eyes as they welled up again. “I’ve never met a guy as broken and strong as you. You’re gorgeous, kind, loving, selfless and you’re not afraid of showing your emotions. You’re a great guy and deserve so much more than this.”

Mark sniffed and cracked a smile. “I’m not used to compliments. Not even from you.” He chuckled.

“Hey...” he sniggered back at him. “Just because we became friends in a negative way doesn’t mean I’ll always dislike you.” Nix joked. “I know you now and I know I want you in my life. I love having you here too.”

“Careful, don’t exhaust the positives too soon.”

“Cheeky.” Nix stroked his fingers through Mark’s hair and linked them behind his neck. “I meant it though. I think when you go back home I’ll miss you.”

“Don’t you mean if I go home?! I can’t live next to her friends.”

“So don’t. Stay here with me.” he suggested but Mark wasn’t sure it was a genuine offer. 

“That’d be awkward when you commit to Shay!”

“Ah, Mark, I’m not even thinking about him right now. I’m thinking about you and what’s best for you. He knows we’re friends, all you have to say is you can’t afford the rent after all and I was looking for a house mate.”

“I don’t know. I love being here with you but realistically I’m not sure it’ll do my head any favours.”

“What if I wasn’t seeing him? Won’t you just consider it? Even if just for a couple of months until we know she’s out of the way for good. You can tell Shane you’ve been having problems, you don’t have to go into detail about me. I need to know you’re safe.”

“I’d be lying if I didn’t say I love the idea. I can’t keep relying on you though.”

“You’re not. You’re stuck with me remember.” Nix smirked at him while tickling the hair on the back of his head. “I don’t want you to go... I don’t want you to move out and I don’t want you to go to Shay’s tonight either. I want you here, with me, safe...”

“Nix, don’t do this.”

“Do what? Admit I like you and that I enjoy your company? Isn’t that what you want to hear?”

Mark swallowed he saliva in his mouth and took a deep inhale to steady his nerves. “This is too deep. It shouldn’t be this way. I’m abusing my position in our...” Nix rolled his eyes and shut him up by pulling him in to kiss him. “Whoa!” 

“Well it was a quick way to stop you waffling.”

“I don’t want to argue with you again... it happens every time we get close.” Mark stood back and held his hand over his mouth for a moment. 

“I’m sorry... please Mark...” Reaching his hand out to him again Nix stepped forward and cornered him against the work top. 

“I’m really vulnerable at the moment.”

“I’m not using you anymore. I can’t help the way I feel when I’m with you.”

“Why is this getting more and more complicated?”

“I think it’s pretty simple really I just can’t admit it. So will you stay?”

Mark looked down at the floor as Nix ran his hands over his body. He leaned in to kiss his neck so he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the fact he was turning him on again. “Admit it to me and I’ll stay.”

Nix held back his own tears as he tried to find the words to convince Mark to stay. He leaned his head to meet the brunette’s and clutched hold of his biceps. “Don’t make me do this.”

“Nix, I’m so in love with you, I’d do anything for you. I just want to know what’s going on in your head.”

“I can’t... please just accept this for what it is and...”

“What is this?! Hmm?” Mark lifted his chin and softly pressed his lips onto his. “More than sexual chemistry?”

“Yes... yeah I think so and I can’t stop it. I care about you so much... if Gem hurts you again I don’t know what I’d do back to her to make her suffer.”

Mark huffed and cuddled him close to his chest. He kissed Nicky’s head and accepted that he couldn’t admit how she felt because of Shane but for the first time he felt he had feelings for him. “I’m not going anywhere babe. I just want to be here with you.”

Back to the grind on Monday, Nix flapped around the table, picking up stray stands of ribbon that had fallen to the floor during the workshop of making spring bunting. With March just days away, the weather was beginning to pick up and the memories of Christmas and Valentine’s had faded. Nix had lots of new ideas to keep his service users busy and had some Easter themed workshops planned very soon. Despite the jolly atmosphere in the centre that day, Nix suffered a merry-go-round of thoughts surrounding Mark and Gemma. He knew he was emotionally invested in his friendship with Mark but he tried to put his feelings aside to keep her head clear for Shane.

Bounding in at 1:30pm, Shane skipped up to Nix’s side and made him jump as he grabbed his waist and shouted ‘Boo’ over his shoulder. Taken by surprise, Nix screeched back at him but felt relieved as he saw the wide, smiling face shining back at him.  
“You scared the crap out of me!” he sighed, calming himself, looking unamused at him.

“Sorry sweetheart. Are you OK?” Shane worried he’d upset him.

“Yeah sorry, I just wasn’t expecting it. How are you?” he asked, giving him a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’m better for seeing you. Did you have a good weekend?”

“Erm, sure... look I haven’t quite finished up here yet. Do you wanna grab a coffee and I’ll join you when I’m done?”

Shane nodded and stepped away giving Nix his personal space back. “You can’t serve me?”

“Um...” Nix looked around the room for Janice but no one else was about to shadow his customers in order for him to leave his work station. “Not really. Go to the bar and shout Janice, she should be around. I won’t be long   
OK, sorry.”

“No problem babe. I’ll leave you to it.” Shane felt disheartened by Nix’s unwelcome greeting but understood he was busy and committed to taking care of his people. Perching his bum on a bar stool, he was soon seen by Janice and welcomed with a smile. “Hey... is Nix all right?!”

“I think so, why?” she replied, confused by Shane’s tone of voice. 

“Oh nothing. He just seemed a bit preoccupied... in his head.”

Janice pulled another confused expression and shrugged. “Did you catch him off guard like you usually do? He has been a little jumpy today.”

“Yeah I made him jump.” He sniggered. “Sorry. I know I’m early but I thought he’d be happy to see me. We haven’t seen each other for a week.”

“Good heavens, how have you managed?!” Janice chuckled, mocking him. “Maybe absence hasn’t made the heart grow fonder.”

“Ha-ha oh cheers for the vote of confidence.” Shane laughed and turned to see Nix, huffing with his hand over his mouth. “Tell me now there isn’t something wrong.”

“Hmm, I’ll go and finish up his session. I’ll send him over.” Janice smiled and toddled over to swap roles with Nix. “Go and see your bloke, go on... and cheer up man.”

Taking a deep breath and plastering on a smile, Nix walked over to Shane patiently waiting for a cup of tea and Panini. “Hey, sorry about that. I was totally in the zone... so, how are you doing? Did you have a good catch up with the boys?”

Shane snuffed back at him and shook his head. “Only Keano came round.”

“Oh that’s a shame. What about Mark and Austin?” he played dumb.

“Austin is only allowed to come out to play on Fridays and every other Sunday. Mark... I have no idea what’s going on with him right now. Have you seen him this week?”

“Yeah I went in town Saturday and we intended on having lunch but Katie ruined that so we just called it off and I went home instead.”

“You saw her?”

“Oh yes, we saw her and it wasn’t a clean fight put it that way. But I‘m fine.”

“So he didn’t mention anything to you?”

“About what?” Nix cracked a smile as he passed Shane his hot coffee. 

“Gemma, work, the house, anything? He’s being really distant again and I’m really worried about him. It sounds like there’s only Austin that’s stepped foot in his house.”

“I’ve been over. I mean I wasn’t there long and I didn’t exactly look around but he seemed happy there. Mind you, it was a couple of weeks ago. Just call him again. If he’s depressed then he’s not deliberately avoiding you, trust me, he probably just needs his own space.”

“I was thinking of just rocking up on his door step but I don’t know when he works anymore.”

Nix panicked that Shane would go snooping around the abandoned home so he tried to discourage him from harassing Mark too much. He tried to act as natural around Shane as he could during his lunch break but when he asked what he wanted to do together over the weekend, Nix hesitated in replying. 

“I don’t know. I’m sure anything will be nice but we don’t have to go far or do anything special.”

“Yes we do. We’ve barely seen each other recently and I want to carry on spoiling you.”

“You really don’t need to do that. Will you excuse me for a minute, I just need to... check something.” Nix slipped away into the kitchen and sighed as he held back his emotions. The thought of leaving Mark alone all weekend to play happy lovers with Shane scared him. Until he knew Gemma was caught, he didn’t trust anything to be OK. Fighting back floods of tears he bit his tongue and ran his wrists under cold water to cool down when Evie wandered through from clearing the tables of dirty dishes. 

“Hey, are you OK?” Evie worried, seeing Nix emotional in hiding. “What’s happened?”

“Nothing, I’m fine. Must be time of the month or something, I’m so hormonal today.” Nix smirked at Evie. “Did you see Shane?”

“Yeah I said Hi to him but he seems a bit worried about you. What happened?”

“Nothing really. I just have a lot on my mind right now.”

“You always do this time of year of Nixy. I’m sure he’ll understand if you just tell him you miss your parents.”

When Evie reminded him of the fact it was coming up to the anniversary of his father’s death, Nix found it a perfect excuse in place of the true issues so he took a deep breath and returned to Shane, apologising for his weird attitude, explaining why he was emotional. Shane felt empathy for Nix and gave him a hug, reminding him that he was always there for him to talk to.  
“Thanks. It’s always hard to just push it aside and carry on that’s all. I’ll be fine, really.”

“Sweetie if you need space to be with Evie or get through the week then just say so, I totally understand babe. You need to do what’s best for you, don’t worry about entertaining me, honestly. I’m here for you though. We don’t have to do anything this weekend, just know I’m here to talk or hug.”

“You’re too cute, thank you Shane. I’m so sorry for ruining your lunch by being a complete blubbering wreck. I really missed you last week and I do want to spend time with you this weekend, I do... I just need to work some things out first.” Nix leaned over the counter and squeezed his hands, grinning at his noble, gentlemanly face. “I appreciate it, really.”

“Anytime darling. Don’t suffer alone though OK? I’ll leave you to it, I best get back to work. Call me later if you wanna chat.”

Nix nodded and smiled at him as he turned to leave. “I will, thanks.” As he watched him walk away he began to feel guilty so he chased him to the door. “Shay wait.” He placed his hand on his cheek and leaned in to give him a nice, soft kiss on the lips. “Thank you, you’re a star and I haven’t forgotten that.”

“It’s fine Prince. Everything will be back on track soon. See you later.” Shane gave Nix another kiss in return and slipped away back to work leaving him feel even worse about coming face to face with him after his dirty weekend with his best friend. 

Carefully sneaking around the streets wearing her cunning disguise, Gemma kept a close eye on Nix’s house. With every patrol car on the street on the look out for her, she bobbed in and out of pubs and shops on her walks to avoid being noticed by anyone even though she was unaware the police were out to get her but she took no chances. Whilst playing on her phone on the street corner, she clocked sights on Nix returning home from work. Spying on the vulnerable victim unlocking the door, she waited until the coast was clear and then swayed her way down the street, passing the house and turning the corner to see into the back windows.   
When Gemma caught Mark in the lounge fixing the light fitting she grinned, content with knowing he was hiding away somewhere new. Filled with anger she stormed towards his car still parked down the road and discretely keyed a large scratch along the passenger side as she walked by, unseen by anyone around. Checking the street was clear, she bent down and stabbed his tyres with a pocket knife to let them deflate.

“All fixed.” Mark smiled with pride, satisfied he’d fixed the lamp shade in the lounge.

“Excellent, thanks.” Nix slumped himself on the sofa and rubbed his head. “I saw Shane.”

“Right. How is he?” he asked but saw how stressed Nix looked in his slumber. “Is everything OK?”

“No... I had to lie to him because I felt so guilty and sick I could hardly contain my emotions.” Nix choked up and burst into tears. “He believes I’m upset about my parents... he’s such a great, understanding, compassionate   
person Mark. What I have done?”

“I’m so sorry.” Mark dropped his head and sat down on the chair away from Nix. “Did he ask about me?”

“Yeah of course he did. He’s worried sick about you. I had to lie about why I don’t want to do anything special with him this weekend.”

“Why wouldn’t you?!”

“I can’t leave you alone!”

“Of course you can, I’m a grown man, I can look after myself. You can’t stop living your own life because of me.”

“No... If she knows you’re here then she will know if I go and leave you alone. I can’t risk her getting to you.” Nix dried his eyes and nose on his sleeve and calmed his breathing. “I just need the cops to find her.”

Mark got up and sat beside Nix on the sofa. “The last thing I want is for Shane to suspect anything. I’ll be fine, I promise. I won’t even open the blinds or door if it puts your mind at rest.”

“It won’t. What am I supposed to do? I could barely look at him today Mark. I’m deceiving him and I’m even reluctant to spend time with him and I don’t want it to be that way.”

“Do you still want to keep seeing him?” Mark asked, anticipating his reply. When all he received was a shrug he began to feel to blame again. “This is all my fault.”

“I like him a lot... he’s such a great guy, I know he could make me happy... I can’t hurt him Mark. I just can’t.”

“OK well that makes my decision much easier then. I’m going to London for a few days. I’ll leave in the middle of the night so no one sees me go and I’ll head straight to my friends down there. But you have to promise to spend the weekend with Shane, away from this house.”

“What? You’re going away? What if the cops need you?”

“They can call me and I’ll be straight back. I need to put some space between us and get away to clear my own head but I want to know you’re protected too. If Shane wants to whisk you away for a few days then please let him. You know as soon as I’m out of the way, you’ll enjoy every second with him and forget about Gemma. If she comes near the house it won’t matter. The only thing that matters is our safety right?”

Nix nodded and agreed that he was right. “Yeah OK. Maybe you’re right. We need to find a new perspective on this.”

“I’ve put the pressure on the cops and they’re doing everything they can to find her. They have blocks at every airport now refusing her exit of the country... they’re treating this as serious Nix, she will be found.”

“Then what? You go home or lie to Shay again to stay here? Because I don’t know what would be worse anymore. This is wrecking my head and I don’t know what I want anymore and it’s scaring me.” Nix broke down again, crying into his hands so Mark wrapped his arms around him and cuddled. “I’m sorry Mark.”

Holding his own emotions in as best he could, he held on tight to Nix and kissed his head. “It’s going to be OK babe, I promise. I’d die before she hurts you again. She makes my blood boil I want to strangle her until she stops breathing for what she’s done.”

Pulling away from Mark, Nix looked at him shocked and scared by his anger. “You did not just say that.”

“Trust me I wouldn’t waste my life in jail over it but I’m so angry it’s the only fantasy I have about her.”

“You can’t talk like that... you can’t threaten her because if anything happens then it’ll be you on the stand not her. She’s not worth it.” Nix ran his hands through Mark’s hair and rubbed his stubbled cheek with his thumb. “She’s not worth the shit on your shoe or a single, shattered shard of your heart because she is nothing but scum and you owe her nothing. She will not break you anymore because I’m here for you. You’re twice the person you were 2 months ago because you’re not alone now. I’m so scared of losing you.”

“The one thing she can’t do to me is take you away from me. Only you can do that.”

Shaking his head at him, Nix sniffed. “No way... I’m never letting you go.”

“I really wish things were simpler.”

“Mark... go to London OK. Get away and refresh yourself, you deserve it. I’ll be fine with Shane. I think we both need this.”

“Thanks. If I sit around here on edge then I won’t be held responsible for my actions when I see her.”

“It’s nearly over... it has to be.” Nix rested his forehead on Mark’s for a moment before sinking into the sofa with him in his arms as they drifted into a snooze for an hour.

On Friday afternoon after Nix wrapped up her shift at Starlight, he wandered home to pack a bag to spend the weekend with Shane. He’d planned a surprise stay somewhere but had kept details a secret from him but he was ready to see new scenery. Mark was all packed up ready too but had failed to wake up during the night to make tracks down to London himself so he locked himself in the house waiting for Nix to get home. He’d informed the case officer that he would be taking some time out over the weekend but they promised to continue their search for Gemma, including having an under cover cop sit in an unmarked car down the street for several hours each day in a hope of catching her spying so his confidence grew that she’d finally be pinned down.   
Once Shane had picked Nix up from the house, Mark felt the coast was clear to make his move too so he slung his bag over his back and locked the door behind him but had forgotten one thing... to lock the back door! Keeping his head down, he walked to his car and failed to notice the scratches on the passenger’s side or the fact his tyres had been let down until he turned on the engine and tried to pull out of the parking space. Hearing and feeling the unbalance in the car, Mark quickly turned off the engine and climbed back out of it to investigate.   
“You have got to be kidding me!” he huffed and immediately rang the police to report the damage to his beloved vehicle.

Two hours later Shane pulled into a village around a National Park District to find the idyllic cottage B&B he’d booked for two nights. Nix had mentioned he used to enjoy country walks with his parents in the Lake District and Yorkshire Moors in England not many years ago so Shane imagined some fresh country air and beautiful scenery surrounding pretty villages would be appreciated. But he’d not just planned a trek over stony paths and cattle fields, he’d got another surprise up his sleeve in the shape of a relaxing evening at a beauty spa. He’d requested Nix pack swim shorts so they could have a dip in the Jacuzzi following a full body, hot stone massage each to release the aches from their rambling.   
Although it was late afternoon already, the couple took a wander around Brakewell and spent their evening catching up over bottles of wine in country pubs. Nix tried his hardest not to mention Mark and tried to focus on telling Shane more stories about his upbringing and family. He did the same and they laughed about embarrassing memories and their school days. Taking his mind off the truth did cheer Nix up and he enjoyed every moment he spent with Shane that evening. They were totally alone, undisturbed and peaceful causing him to forges he had any doubts about being with his dream man again.

When the cops had left the house, Mark threw his coffee cup at the wall in frustration. He suspected the damage to his car had been done by Gemma but he couldn’t prove it so instead of fixing the wheel, he let the police take it away to investigate further in a hope of finding finger prints or any clues that may lead to Gemma. Having missed the train to London already, Mark rang his friend and said something had come up that had prevented him from getting there but that he’d try his best to get down to the train station first thing in the morning to travel in public to reach a one nighter with his old friend.  
Settled in front of the TV all evening bored, Mark texted Kian and Austin and encouraged them to meet him in the uptown bar area of the city for a drink. He figured if they would meet as close to Nix’s house as possible, he wouldn’t have as far to walk alone to meet them and luckily for him, both boys agreed, keen to catch up with their estranged friend.  
As the boys settled down to a pint in the pub, Gemma slipped down the passage of Nicky's house, sussing out whether anyone was home. When she found all was quiet she peered in through the windows of the lounge, noticing Mark’s jumper on the couch. Carefully listening out for the neighbours who were actually away for the night themselves, she tried the back door, surprised to find it unlocked. Shocked by the easy access, Gemma stopped and waited to hear for anyone inside but when she was confident it was empty, she crept slowly into the dark house, leaving the back door slightly ajar for a quick get away should she be spotted.   
Having taken precautions, Gemma kept her gloves on to prevent leaving any finger prints on the door and snooped around the house. She picked up Mark’s jumper and smelt his scent lingering on the material before stuffing it into her bag as a souvenir. As she crept up the stairs she entered Nix’s bedroom, clean and tidy but blokey all the same with his creams and aftershaves on a vanity table. Seeing no evidence of Mark in his room she then searched the other rooms, confused to see Mark’s bedroom next door. She wondered why they didn’t share a room if they were an item and began to doubt the authenticity of their relationship.   
Confused and angry by Nicky’s constant lies, Gemma stormed back into his bedroom and swiped everything from his desk onto the floor, smashing the contents of his bottles on the wall and smearing lotion on the mirror with a message that read ‘Slut’. Panting as she got more and more worked up, Gemma opened the drawer to find the bracelet she’d admired online and hinted to Mark she’d wanted for months. Seeing it in Nix’s possession created an even bigger explosion in Gemma’s head. The jealousy drove her mad so she took it out and ripped the beautiful chain apart, breaking the clasp before dousing it in moisturiser from the bottle on the floor.  
Her main goal wasn’t to get revenge on Mark, it was to get him back but her target for destruction was by far towards Nix so once she was happy with the mess she’d made in the bedroom, she made her way back into Mark’s room to spray herself with his aftershave as a reminder of him being close to her. Once she was satisfied her work would scare the couple some more, she slipped back out of the house and ran as far as she could away from the scene before calling for a taxi to get home for the first time since she’d attacked Nix.

When Mark got home in the small hours of the night, drunk, he climbed straight up to bed not noticing any intrusion in the home and in the morning when he finally dragged himself up after missing his train to London again, he planned on chilling in the lounge all day in his favourite jumper only to find he’d mislaid it.  
After Shane and Nix had munched their continental breakfast, they set out on their walk in the sunny, fresh air. Neither of them could get a signal on their mobiles but they were too busy having fun to worry about anything going on at home. The rest of their stay was romantic and relaxing but the longer Nix went without hearing that Mark got to London OK, the more he worried and his mood began to dip on their travels home on Sunday.   
Noticing how quiet yet paranoid Nix was, checking his phone for a signal every five minutes, Shane asked if he was OK. He nodded and faked a smile but his mind was now firmly on Mark. Why hadn’t he text to say he was fine? He knew that no news was sometimes bad news and he started to think up scenarios in his head as to why he hadn’t been in contact. Was he in London at all? Had Gemma been found yet?

“You enjoyed the weekend though didn’t you?” Shane asked.

“Of course I did, it was wonderful, thank you. It was just what I needed.”

“Good, I’m glad it kept your mind off things. I love spending time with you Nix. Everything is always so effortless and I can just be myself and relax around you.”

“Yeah I feel the same way.” Nix smiled and then closed his eyes, drifting off as Shane drove them home until his mobile finally alerted him to wake up. Shooting up in a panic, Nix jumped and forgot where he was. “Shit, sorry. You should have woken me.”

“You looked so peaceful, it’s fine. Finally caught a signal huh?”

“Yeah...” he saw the message was from Mark letting him know he’d be home so not to let Shane in the house so he wondered why he was there. “Huh... OK.”

“Everything all right?”

“Yeah I think so. Evie’s at mine waiting so do you mind dropping me off there? I think she’s upset and I’m sure she’s desperate to know I’m coping OK.”

“Yeah no problem I have the food shop to do anyway so I can get that done this evening. All good for lunch tomorrow?”

“Yeah definitely.” Nix texted Mark back asking what was going on but he insisted everything was fine so he asked him to go into his room and turn on her heater as he was 15 minutes from home.

Happy his side kick was due home any minute, Mark made his way upstairs, still wondering where his jumper had disappeared to when he entered Nix’s bedroom.  
“Oh my god!” he gasped seeing the broken glass on the carpet and demolition courtesy of Gemma. Immediately going into a panic attack, Mark looked around the room and saw the one word note on the mirror. He covered his mouth as he saw the damaged chain on the floor and began to wonder how and when it had happened, paranoid Gemma had been in the house at the same time as him. “Gemma?” he shouted, scared stiff she was hiding in the house. “Gemma if you’re here tell me now before Nix gets home, we can talk about this. Gemma where are you?” 

As he snuck around the house looking for her Nix let himself into the house giving Mark a mini heart attack. “I’m home.”

Falling down a couple of steps on the stairs as he scared the life out him, Mark sighed with relief but was still white as a sheet. “Be careful.” He warned him.

“What? Why? Are you OK?” Nix dropped his bag on the floor and looked up at Mark sat on a step, holding his head in his hands. “What’s happened?”

“Ring the police, now!”

“Mark? Why?” he worried. “Mark?”

“Just call them OK.” He shouted, trying to calm his breathing. 

Once Nix had contacted the cops and tried to explain that Mark was hysterical, muttering the words ‘damage’ and ‘evidence’ he pulled him away from the stairs and asked him what was going on. He looked Nicky in the eye and told him why he hadn’t made it to London and what he’d discovered only when he’d given him permission to enter his room. Nix was gobsmacked and even more petrified than ever before. 

“How did she get in?” Nix screamed at him, blaming him for not being more vigilant.

“I have no idea; all the windows have been closed. I don’t even know when it happened. I went out Friday night but I’ve been home ever since. I’m sorry.”

“Oh god... she’s been in my house?! Fuck, Mark!”

“Nicky I’m sorry.” Mark held his head in his hands, pulling his hair out as he felt guilty. “Maybe she broke in.”

“How? There’s no sigh of a break in genius! Did you bolt the back door?”

Suddenly a rush of cold blood swept over his face as he looked in Nix’s eyes. He turned to look at the back door to see the key was missing and no bolt was across. “Do you have the key?”

“What? No, it’s always in the door.”

“Not anymore.” He admitted and tried the handle to find the door unlocked despite the key being missing. “We have to get out of here.”

Nix stared at Mark as his blood boiled with anger, his tear ducts welled up and his adrenalin pumped harder and faster than ever. He wanted to lunge at Mark and attack him for being so stupid but instead of stooping to Gemma’s level he chose to kick the shit out of the door instead, screaming as he belted his foot against it.   
“You fucking idiot. You didn’t even lock it did you?! Did you?!” he yelled at him. “You went out and she got lucky. I don’t even want to see my room... you’re going to clean up the mess when the police have finished do you understand? How dare you...”

“I’m sorry OK, it was just a mistake. I thought it was already locked, the key was in the door.”

“She has been in my house, in my room and now she has a fucking key to the house. Do you know what that means?”

“Of course, I’m...”

“We can’t be here anymore and we have no where else to go. Do you know what happens to people in this situation?! I can’t be evicted from my own fucking house Mark. I can’t run away with you and keep this all a big secret, this is insane. God I hate you sometimes.”

Stopping him from breaking his foot, Mark grabbed hold of Nix to pull him away from the door. “Nix stop!”

Screaming in his face to vent him anger, Nix broke down into floods of tears and fell to the floor in a heap. “I can’t do this anymore.”

“I know it’s my fault but I’ve told you, the most important thing is she didn’t hurt either of us. I’ll replace everything she’s touched and broken in your room, I swear. The more damage she does, the longer she’ll be paying for it.”

“Yeah well the rate she’s going she’ll be going down for murder because she’s getting closer and closer to us. I don’t feel safe anywhere now. I hate you for this.” Nix cried but just as Mark was about to comfort him, the police arrived to deal with the crime scene. 

Staring into his cup of coffee some hours later at the kitchen table, Nix was in a daze as the locksmith changed the locks on the front and back door. The police had pictured, dusted and examined his bedroom for evidence along with searching the rest of the house for clues. Mark told them she maybe in procession of his jumper too after ranting and raving to them about how serious the case was getting and that they refused to be relocated but wanted a permanent watch on the house and on Gemma’s to catch her next move.   
The officers had bumped the case up a notch and treated it even more seriously than before putting in as many extreme measures as possible to catch Gemma. Feeling under arrest in their own home made Nix and Mark feel tense. With a watch on the house and a new security system installed as well, they now felt safer in their home and not in public for if Gemma was to twig the cops were watching, she’d know not to get close to the house again and be waiting somewhere else to pounce.  
When everyone had left their new instalments complete, Nix and Mark were alone in the house, locked in with curtains closed and blinds down as the watch cop sat directly outside the house in his unmarked car on the look out. The air was frosty as Nix’s wonderful, relaxing, stress-free weekend with Shane came to a harsh end. He couldn’t look at Mark as he blamed him for Gemma’s easy access so he kept his distance in the living room out of the way.

The longer Mark avoided Nix the worse he felt so he shuffled into the kitchen with his tail between his legs and his chin to his chest.   
“I’ll go up and clean your room now if that’s OK?” he said keeping his head down.

Nix remained strong and looked up at him. “Mark I’m sorry for blaming you.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s my fault I understand that. Are you sure you don’t want to come up with me?”

“And why the hell would I want to do that? See the mess she’s made for me not you. What have I done to deserve this? No wait, don’t even answer that.” Nix huffed and watched as Mark silently made his way upstairs to pick up the pieces. As upset as he was, he knew Gemma’s mental state wasn’t down to Mark so he pulled out a plastic bag from the drawer and joined his sorry friend in his room. “Here, stick the broken stuff in there.”

“Thanks.” Mark carefully kneeled on the carpet around the shards of glass and shook his head as Nix climbed on the bed, staring at the ‘slut’ remark smeared on the mirror. “I used to think Gem had a lot of beauty products... you don’t even need it and you have double the amount.”

“It’s not cheap shit either. That lotion was £24 for a start and it was brand new.”

“I’ll give you the money to replace everything, I’ve told you that. There is one bottle she didn’t smash.” Mark passed over the sealed box of aftershave and Nix sniggered. “Not the cheapest I hope?”

“No... This is the last gift I received from my parents.” He held the box in his hand close to his chest, trying not to get too upset. “But I’d still have used it to smash over her head.”

“Should I dispose of everything?”

“No it’s fine just anything broken will do. Can’t leave the house looking like a dog can I?!”

Mark shook his head and lifted himself to perch on the edge of the bed. “Nix, you’re ten times, a hundred times more beautiful than Gemma, inside out.” He took hold of his hand and leaned beside him. “You can throw me out on the street if you want to. It’s what I deserve.”

“Don’t be ridiculous. We’re in this together.”

“You’ll never know how bad I feel about dragging you down with me. Being a target myself is bad enough but now she’s after you I’m baying for blood. I will not let her touch you again, you have to trust me. All I want is for you to be OK. I’d stand and let her rip me apart if it meant you were safe.”

“Did you ever really love her?”

“I thought I did but since I met you... I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.” Mark stared into Nicky’s eyes and kissed his hand. “I’m so sorry for wrecking your life.”

Nix climbed over the bed to give him a hug and make him feel less guilty. Holding him tight he took a deep breath and rubbed his head into his neck. Feeling his strong arms around him did make him feel safe and it calmed him down. 

“I’m so sorry.” He said again. 

Stroking his neck, Nix pulled back and grinned at him. “I know you are.”

“I wish we could just run away and get away from everything until it’s over.”

“There’s only one thing stopping me now... we have to tell Shane everything Mark. This isn’t fair.”

“He can’t know everything; I’d be left with nothing.”

“OK yeah maybe not everything but the most important parts.”

“Not yet please. I can’t face the shame and I think it’s gone too far for him to trust us now.”

“You know a part of me wishes I’d never met him.” Nix sighed dropping his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“Why on earth would you say that?”

Facing his feelings for the first time Nix swallowed the saliva in his mouth and looked at him. “Because it’d make being with you so much easier.”

“You deserve better than this.”

“So why is it all I care about is you when I’m with him? I checked my phone at every chance I could without him noticing and the second I got your message all I could think of was you. When I’m not with you I want to be. I feel safe when I’m with you.”

“Shane is a great guy Nix, you...”

“Yeah he’s amazing but I don’t love him.” he announced in a way that insinuated he loved Mark instead. 

“Nix, look at me.” Mark tucked his finger under his chin and lifted his head. “Are you in love with me?”

“What? I didn’t mean that I just... I love spending time with him. I feel so comfortable with him but he’s not you. I don’t think I’ll ever fall in love with him while I have you.”

“Why? Because my life is holding you back? Because I can handle this alone if I have to. If it means you’re happy then I’ll walk away tonight.”

“No, don’t!” he held onto his neck and tried his hardest to confess his feelings but he knew as soon as he said it, his relationship with Shane would be over. “I want you here with me; I need you.”

“Why? Just tell me Nix.”

“I can’t OK, I’m sorry I just can’t.”

“Huh, fine, it doesn’t matter. I understand.”

“Mark please this is really hard for me, I’m so confused I... this makes no sense does it?”

Mark let go and stood to his feet frustrated by his denial so he picked up the rubbish bag and said he was off to get the hoover. While he was gone, Nix flicked through the lovely photos on his phone he’d taken of him and Shane over the weekend. As much as he wanted to live the fairytale life with his Prince, he knew deep down that his feelings for Mark were stopping him. He fought with himself, denying Mark was his man but as time went by and his involvement with the issue became his main focus, he knew his feelings for him were real but he wasn’t ready to admit it and hurt the one guy he’d been waiting to meet all his life. 

By the time Mark returned with the vacuum to get rid of any splinters of glass, Nix perked up a little and wanted to show him exactly how much he cared about him. Taking a deep breath to compose himself, Nix kneeled on the bed and pulled his jumper off, down to his thin, white t-shirt and slapped on some chap stick seconds before Mark carried the hoover in.   
“Are you warm now?” Mark asked giving Nix a quick glance. 

“You know what, I really am... so hot.” Nix flirted, rubbing his hand over his neck and chest. “Aren’t you warm?”

“Surprisingly not.” He replied, plugging the cord into the socket.

Nix rolled his eyes and laid down on the bed sprawling out to stretch. “Mark just leave it, seriously you don’t have to clean up after me.”

“After her not you.” He corrected him. Trying not to perv on Nix, he admired his flat belly showing at the bottom of his top. “Comfortable?” he grinned. 

“Mark... lay with me for a moment.” he told him, rubbing the bed sheet, inviting him to relax beside him. 

Without arguing the toss, Mark slid down to lay next to Nix, putting his hand on his bare waist as he lowered his head onto the pillow to stare at him. “What’s wrong beautiful?”

“If I weren’t seeing Shane would you really be interested in actually being in a relationship with me?”

“Wow... of course, I’m in love with you.”

“I know but how do you know your feelings aren’t just because of the circumstance? I couldn’t bare to be your rebound or for us to drift apart once Gemma’s locked away. How do you know this is real?”

“Because I knew I liked you the first time we met, before I’d even left Gemma. Even when you pushed me away endless times, I still wanted you. When Shane started seeing you and I found out, I was gutted. You being here   
for me through all of this has just made me fall for you so much more. I’ve never felt this way about anyone Nix, I thought I loved Gemma back in the day but I was naive... I’d do anything for you and I know I’m far from a Prince or a perfect gentleman but I know when this is all over I’m going to show you just how grateful I am to have you in my life.”

“You are so much stronger now than when we met. You’re so determined to beat this...”

“Because of you. You’ve given me the strength I’ve needed to get through this. Without you I’d be nothing.” Mark played with Nix’s hair behind her ear and smiled. “I’m not a jealous person but recently I resent Shane and I   
hate myself for that. I don’t want to hang out with him anymore knowing how I feel about you.”

“I’m so scared of hurting him Mark. If he wasn’t so great it’d be easy but he hasn’t got a clue.”

“I’d explain everything. He would be hurt and disappointed but he’d understand and get over it. I’d just have to be prepared to lose him as a friend.” 

Nix stared into Mark’s eyes and could see how bad he felt for going behind Shane’s back but he knew one way or another he’d have to find out the truth at some point. “Why is this so complicated?”

“You can’t help who you fall for I guess. I just wish I hadn’t pushed you away at Christmas then he wouldn’t be in this triangle. If you really want to make it work with him then I’d respect your decision.”

“I don’t have feelings for him... not the way I do for you.”

“So tell him, don’t lead him on. It’s going to be bad enough as it is. If you don’t want to be with him then I’ll be there for you, you don’t have to do this alone. I love you so much.” Mark stroked Nix’s face and leaned in to kiss him. 

Accepting his kiss, Nix engaged in a slow, soft snog, wrapping his legs around Mark’s hips to pull him in closer. “I love you too.” he finally muttered.

Mark chuckled to himself after finally hearing him say the words out loud. “I can’t believe you’ve just said that.”

“Ha don’t make me say it again bitch. It was hard enough to admit the first time.”

“You don’t need to say it again... I know now.” He smirked and pulled him in for another kiss which led to a passionate, love making session to celebrate Nicky’s admission. 

16\. End of the Road.

 

In order to avoid Shane and stay away from Gemma, Nix rang in sick for work and texted Shane to let him know. He knew staying in the house was the safest place to be but Mark was getting cabin fever and insisted he walked down to the station to sign his car back over to him. He’d ordered a new tyre to replace the slashed one and had booked the car into the garage to have the scratch worked on. Nix pleaded for him to wait a little longer before leaving to do the chore but Mark was desperate to get out of the house again and was prepared to sacrifice himself if Gemma were to get to him. He was adamant she didn’t want to hurt him so he convinced Nix that he’d be fine.  
Sitting in front of the TV with Buttons, Nix flicked through the channels when Shane gave him a call to see how he was. Lying through his back teeth about being ill to work he decided not to use the same fib to him and told him the reason he’d taken the day off was because it was the dreaded anniversary and he wanted to chill at home to prevent breaking down at work. Shane was sympathetic and offered to drop in after work to see him but he was reluctant to accept, not knowing if Mark would be home by then. 

After exchanging messages with Mark, he was happy to see to the car and then visit Austin for an hour to give Shane time to stop by. So he cleared up any evidence of Mark living there and waited for his concerned man to visit. Unaware he was being watched by the police, Shane knocked on Nix’s front door with a bunch of flowers in his hand. Nix greeted him and welcomed him in, thanking him for the beautiful bouquet he gathered together to put in a vase straight away.   
“You’re such a sweet heart, thank you.” He gave Shane a kiss on the cheek. 

“I won’t stay long; I know you want your own space today. I just wanted you to know I’m thinking of you.”

“Thanks. I really appreciate it.” Nix smiled, putting the kettle on. 

“Nix... I know this weekend was hard for you and that’s understandable but I’m kinda getting the feeling you’re a little distant with me recently. Should I be worried?”

Nix turned away to avoid eye contact but didn’t know how to reply to him. “Sorry it’s not you…” he began the classic line.

“It’s not you it’s me huh?” Shane sniggered shaking his head.

“You know what? It’s not even me. Shane I think you’re amazing and I love spending time with you I just think it’s all come at the wrong time that’s all.”

“What are you saying? What happened to the dream life?”

“That was real, everything with you is real. I’ve never met anyone so generous and understanding. You’re so open minded and down to earth, I didn’t even know men could be like that. You really are that fairytale Prince.” Nix smiled back at him not sure how long he could carry on letting him down gently. “I’m just going through some things right now that are making me a little preoccupied and it’s not fair on you.”

“That’s fine babe, we’re not exclusive, we don’t have to see each other all the time. If you need more space and less intense dates then I’m fine with that. I want you in my life Nix, I’ve never been so happy since I met you.”

“I don’t get why I’m so special. Look, Shay... I don’t want to stop seeing you I just need you to know that I’m not in the right head space to fall for you at the moment. I thought I was, I thought this magical story would never fade but there are things going on in my life that I can’t explain yet and I don’t want to see you get pushed out or hurt at my expense. You deserve better than that.”

“Right... so what are you saying? Lay off the dating for now? Just be friends?” Shane’s disappointed puppy dog eyes strangled Nix’s heart as he felt bad for lying to him. 

“God I don’t know. In an ideal world no one and nothing else would matter but you. You’re so amazing I can’t lose you as a friend... this is killing me to even admit this. I just need some time out to deal with some things and then who knows, you know, maybe things can get back on track for us. I don’t want to say this and then you go away too scared to speak to me because I want you in my life, I just need to cool down on the romance for now. I don’t want to end up hurting you.”

“Wow well it’s a kick in the teeth I guess but if it’s what you need then I respect that. I just hope it’s not the end for us. I really like you Nix and I can see myself being in a relationship with you for a long time but if now isn’t the right time then I’m willing to wait.”

“You’re such a great guy.” Nix gave him a hug and felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders but as he poured their hot drinks, his mobile rang in front of Shane who noticed Mark’s name pop up. “I best get this, sorry... hey what’s up?” he asked him unaware Shane had seen his best friend’s name come up on the screen.

“I’m on my way to the hospital. Has Shane gone? Can you meet me there?”

“Oh my god what happened? Are you OK?”

“Yeah I think so but Gemma might not be. She got away.”

“What?! Oh my god, I’m on my way.” Nix hung up and looked scared at Shane. “I have to go the hospital. Evie’s hurt, I have to go now, I’m so sorry.”

“Let me drive you.” He offered wondering why Evie would be with Mark but then remembered their flirting in the club and thought maybe they’d become friends.

“No really, you don’t have to do that.”

“It’s fine, really. I’ll drop you at the door unless you want me to come in.”

“OK that’d be great yeah thanks. I’ll handle it.” Nix reluctantly accepted Shane’s lift but hated deceiving him again. He thanked him in the car park and let him go but with suspicions circulating his mind, Shane plugged in his hands free kit and gave Mark a call to see what he had to say.

Running to find Mark in the A&E department, Nix gasped as he found him black and blue, holding his arm as he waited to be seen.   
“Mark! What happened?” he cried, worried sick. “She did this to you?”

“I was waiting to cross the road after leaving Austin’s house and she crept up behind me. She became hysterical telling me I had to go home with her and carry on living our life together. She threatened to... anyway, she   
grabbed my arm so I pulled away and stepped into the road as a car was passing. I fell onto it and then to the floor but she ran off, I couldn’t stop her. The driver helped me up and brought me in.”

“Oh god baby.” he wept stroking the brunette’s face. “God I wanna kill her. You’ve rang the cops right?”

“Yes, they’re looking for her now. I gave them a description of what she was wearing and told them everything. How’s Shay?”

“Good they better find her or I will.” Nix gently kissed Mark’s lips as his phone rang. 

“It’s Shay. Did you talk to him?”

“Yeah he was there when you called, he dropped me off.”

“Does he know I’m here?” Mark worried.

“No I said it was Evie. Answer it.”

“Not here. I’ll call him back later. What did you say to him?”

“I’ll explain later... I don’t get how she can keep doing this and getting away with it. You said she wouldn’t hurt you.”

Wincing in pain from his bruised face and arm, Mark shuffled in his seat. “It was more of an accident.”

“Why are you defending her?”

“I’m not! She didn’t push me, I fell.”

“But she grabbed you and that’s why you fell into the car. If she hadn’t been there then it wouldn’t have happened and she just ran off leaving you for dead so that makes her guilty.” Nix ranted, getting more and more irate.   
“She can’t get away with this anymore.”

“She won’t.” Mark dropped his head and held in tears of guilt and shame. “This is all my fault.”

“Don’t start with the self pity again Mark; it’s not going to wash with me. She’s going to pay for this... and she’s going to pay hard.”

 

Shane got home and cracked open a can of Carling before giving Kian a call. He told his bestie how Nix had cooled off their dating but how he felt there was much more to it because of the phone call from Mark. Kian asked as many questions as he could before deciding whether or not to break the news to him that he’d seen the friends together in town. Because Mark had been so distant and out of the loop for weeks, Kian felt his loyalties laid with Shane so he piped up about it down the line.

“Look man I didn’t want to say anything before but maybe now it makes sense. I saw Mark and Nix in Walkabout the other week. Not this last weekend, the Saturday before. I was just walking by when I saw them through the window, hugging but the back of Mark’s shirt was drenched.”

“Really? That must have been when he said they had a fight with Katie.”

“Oh so they told you about it, that’s fine then. It just looked a bit suspicious to me. Mark has hardly been talking to us for weeks but he’s in town with his arms around your boyfriend in public.”

“How do you mean? Nix didn’t hide the fact they’d met for lunch so it’s not like he’s hiding anything. I know they’re trying to be friends.”

“I don’t know man. They just looked a bit too friendly if you know what I mean. It wasn’t just a friendly hug Shay, Mark was holding Nicky and gazing into his eyes.”

“OK mate thanks for letting me know. I think I know what’s going on.” Shane sighed down the phone. “Mark had a secret thing with Nix before I met him. I didn’t think he cared about him but maybe I was wrong. If he does have feelings for Nix then maybe that’s why he’s been avoiding me.”

“They had a thing?! When?! Boy this is complicated. Where is the son of a bitch anyway? I went round to his house today but he wasn’t in and the car wasn’t there either.”

“I have no idea buddy. Maybe he has the day off and he’s driven somewhere.” Shane suggested before remembering he’d rang Nix asking him to get to the hospital. He refrained from admitting he might know where their friend was at that time after all and kept his thoughts to himself.

“Do you think he has something to do with Nix giving you the brush off?”

“I don’t know man but I’m determined to find out!”

Later on when Mark and Nix got home the police were quick to knock on the door for more information on the incident. They recorded all the updates and the couple were summoned to stay in the house until further notice. A high alert was made against Gemma and articles asking for help were released on social media expressing the importance of contact to the police if she was seen. They made it clear she was only a risk to herself and not the public but with more people on the look out for her the more confident the officers were that they’d catch her sooner. 

Turning on his laptop to check his emails thoroughly, Shane came across the post about Gemma. He gasped as he read the article and immediately rang Mark again wanting answers. Knowing he couldn’t keep ignoring his calls, Mark finally answered the phone.  
“I’m fine really Shay. I’ve just been laying low, it’s complicated.”

“Why the hell haven’t you told me what’s been going on mate? I would have been there to help you. Is she still after you?”

“Huh it’s a long story OK, I didn’t want to worry or burden anyone with it. I’m safe, really.”

“Safe where? Because Kian has been round and we know you’re not home because your car’s gone again.”

“The car is at the garage. Please Shane just drop it. I don’t want to talk about it. I’m sorry I haven’t been round, I’ve just needed space to get through this mess she’s made.” Mark rolled his eyes as Nix sat beside him   
listening to their conversation. 

“But you’ve seen Nix so why not me?”

Mark’s eyes shot over to him still in the dark about what he’d already told him. “When?!”

“Why don’t you tell me hot shot? Maybe while I was away working you were all over him in Walkabout and don’t deny it, he’s told me he was with you but Kian saw you together looking very cosy.”

“Why would I be cosy with him in public? I don’t know what he saw mate but Katie threw her drinks all over us; I was just making sure Nix was OK. What are you accusing me of? I thought you wanted us to get along.”

“I did but I think you’ve been avoiding us because you have had feelings for him all along.”

Mark pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. “I have been stalked by my ex girlfriend for 2 months Shane, I haven’t had time to worry about anything else I’m sorry. If something has happened between you two then I’m sorry about that too but...”

“You know it has ass hole. You fucking rang him while I was at his house! He told me Evie was taken to hospital but it was you ringing. I thought maybe you were with Evie after all that flirting you were doing but now I’m not   
so sure.”

Mark’s eyes widened as he looked at Nix, caught off guard and unsure who knew what. “Look, Shane...”

“Is there something you’re not telling me?”

Mark fell silent and stared at Nix for answers, scared he’d blow the truth there and then. “Yeah there is. Gemma has been making my life a living hell recently. I’ve been forced to have time off work, I can’t live in my own house and I can’t even be in public without her finding me. I’m scared all right and I’m ashamed of myself for being in this state.”

“What? Why didn’t you just tell me? Where are you staying now then and why didn’t you just come back to mine?”

“Because you needed your space and time with Nix that’s why. We were struggling to get along and I didn’t want to make your life awkward again. I’ve told you this is a long story mate; we shouldn’t be doing it over the phone.”

“So you’ve been hurt today right? Did Gemma do it? And why did you call Nix for help not me? What else aren’t you telling me?!”

Nix could hear Shane’s Spanish inquisition down the line and shook his head at Mark begging him not to tell the truth yet. “Mark please don’t.” 

“He’s still with you now isn’t he? Why the fuck is he caught up in your mess Mark? Tell me what’s going on.” Shane yelled down the phone. 

“I’m in love with him OK.” Mark shouted back without thinking leaving Nix close to tears and Shane in shock.

“You’re what?! You’re in love with the guy I was happily dating? What is wrong with you?!”

“Shay I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to just blurt that out. I fell for him way before you were involved but I was telling the truth when I said he wasn’t interested in me. He just wanted you.”

“What have you done to make him brush me off then huh? Why is he suddenly pushing me away? Is there something going on between you two?”

Mark remained silent as he paused for thought as Nix sobbed. “We were just friends and he saw I was struggling with the whole Gemma thing so he just became involved because I made him promise not to tell you what was   
going on in my life. It just got out of hand and now we’re in this so deep together... it’s my entire fault. All he wanted was to be with you mate. You’re his Prince charming, he thinks you’re amazing.”

“So why am I the one being pushed out Mark? If you’d just told me what was going on from the start maybe things wouldn’t be so complicated. I helped you out and supported you when you told me what you’d done and I let it slide when I found out it was Nix you’d taken advantage of. Why couldn’t you involve me in this?”

“I don’t know, I’m sorry it wasn’t intentional. It’s just one huge mess and I can’t possibly feel any worse for dragging Nix down with me but I need him now. Without him I’d be nothing in all of this. I don’t know what he’s told you, honestly but all I know is I love him and I couldn’t be around you and watch him play love sick puppies with you.”

“I see... so did he push me away to try and keep your little secret longer or because he has feelings for you too?”

Mark huffed again and felt sick as he broke his friend’s heart. “I’m so sorry Shane but I’ve been living with Nix for a few weeks now and the house is now on cop watch because of Gemma. There is so much more to this but in short, yes OK, he has feelings for me too but it’s taken him all this time to admit it and fight it because all he wanted was for things to work with you.”

“You bastard.” Shane replied infuriated. “You lying, scheming, two faced bastard! I can’t believe this is happening.”

“I’m so sorry.” Mark choked up, trying not to cry through fear of losing his best friend. “I know this sounds awful but it’s complicated and it isn’t this black and white Shay you have to believe me when I say I didn’t intend for things to turn out this way.”

“You told me you weren’t interested in him and that he hated you when all along you’ve been digging your claws into him? Have you slept with him again?”

“Shay don’t do this please.”

“Have you slept with him again since he’s been dating me?”

Mark clenched his jaw tight and hesitated. Nix covered his mouth and blubbed on his shoulder. “I’m so sorry Shane.” Nicky mumbled down the line to him in floods of tears.

“Yes but only recently.” Mark admitted reluctantly.

“Cheers man. When?!”

“The weekend you were working away but it was just a drunken mistake.”

“Ha for him maybe... have you been together since?”

“Does it really matter?” Mark asked getting angry with all the questions.

“Yeah to me it does. I wanna now if he’s been fucking you while sleeping with me at the same time.”

“What difference does it make? Yes OK we were together twice on the 20th and then again last night when he told me how he felt. We have tried so hard to stop this from happening mate but we can’t help the way we feel, I’m sorry.”

Shane chuckled before letting out a roar. “So the second he gets home from a romantic weekend away with me that I’d arranged to make up for not seeing him because of work when you were screwing him yourself, he jumps back in bed with you?! Well thanks a fucking bunch Mark for clearing that up for me. How does it make you feel that the man you love was shagging me while you pined for him at home huh? Does it sting like a bitch? Because that’s how I feel right now. I really, really liked this guy and you knew that. Why did you have to drag him down with you, you prick? I had finally met someone I was interested in and who I thought wanted me for who I was but from day one you’ve warned me off him. Well now I know what a lying slut he is you’re welcome to him Mark. I hope you’re very happy together shacked up living together behind everyone’s back. You’re a fucking cunt.” Shane screamed and hung up the phone, shaking with nerves and anger.

Mark looked at his screen to see he’d been cut off and covered his face with his good hand; his other arm wrapped in a sling after his fall. He hung his head in regret and let out a tear or two. “He hates me.”

“I am so sorry Mark. I never meant to come between you.”

“Me neither. It’s my fault we’re in this mess not yours. Come here.” He wrapped his arm around Nix and pulled him in for a cuddle. He kissed his head and huffed. “All I need is you OK? I don’t need anyone else. I love you.”

“I love you too Doctor.” he smiled and kissed him as both their eyes dripped with emotions. 

Reeling from the news, Shane’s burst of anger was firing from all cylinders. He’d never felt so betrayed in all his life and he wanted everyone to hate Mark too so he rang Kian and explained everything he knew so far confirming that what he’d seen in the pub was exactly what he’d suspected. Kian was mortified when Shane went on to reveal Mark’s dirty little work secret in detail too and couldn’t believe everything Shane was saying. So many things made sense but there was still so many unanswered questions he needed answering so in turn, Shane rang Austin to rant and rave about the exposed truth but was even more upset when Austin admitted he’d known a little about Gemma’s stalking. He wasn’t however under any suspicion that Mark had been seeing Nix and apologised for the trauma it was causing but Austin stood by Mark and defended him.

“How can you defend him after what he’s done? Did you hear what I said he’d kept secret in the first place? Nicky could have made him lose his job Austin.”

“Well I didn’t know about that but I know what a crazy bitch Gemma is being right now Shane, it’s no wonder Mark needed somewhere else to hide and if Nix chose to support him then can you blame them for hiding him living there from you if he genuinely wanted to make things work with you?”

“He’s still lied to everyone and stole my man Austin. He knew how much I liked Nicky but he’s dragged him down with him and now he wants that prick instead. He never wanted him before I came along.”

“Shay, things are so much more complicated than you know OK. You can’t be this angry until you know the whole story and I can’t help because he won’t tell me either but I know there’s something serious going on. You know what Mark’s like man, he hates burdening his mates with his issues. If Nix offered to be there for him then it was just easier for him to accept and yeah OK maybe he did still like him from before Christmas but I know for a fact Nix genuinely wasn’t interested in him mate. What you and Nix had was real buddy.”

“So why in the last week or so have they been shagging and then he spend a weekend away with me huh? Don’t you think that’s a little fucked up?”

“I’m sorry man; I don’t know what to say. Look I’ll talk to Mark tomorrow. Just don’t do or say anything you’ll regret. It’s not like you’re madly in love with the man.” Austin tried to calm him down and promise to intervene in their broken friendship. 

“Right but he is so that’s OK is it? Just because I don’t fall in love at the drop of his boxers, it means I care less about him does it? You know what mate; he is the only guy I’ve ever wanted to be with that I knew liked me just as much. I devoted myself to him and gave myself to him quicker than I have anyone else. Does that not count for something? We were meant to be together Austin and Mark’s interfered with that.” Growling down the line again Shane hung up, cutting their conversation short so Austin cleared it with his Mrs to try and sort his friends out before they ripped each other apart.

On his drive to Shane’s house, Austin rang Mark hands free to ask what had kicked off since he’d left his house. Mark explained how Gemma had attacked him and confirmed he and Nix were seeing each other. Austin was still confused and disappointed but knew if he didn’t side with him then no one but Nix would. Pulling onto Shane’s drive, Austin ended his call with Mark and promised to visit him when he’d done with Shane so he plucked up the courage to face his angry friend and knocked on the door.

“Shay it’s only me, open up mate.” He shouted through the letter box to be let in by Kian. “Hiyah buddy.”

“Alright? Come in. He’s having a shower.” Kian told him. “This is a right fucking mess. What is Mark playing at?”

“Kian don’t judge him, he’s going through so much more than you know. I don’t know everything yet but it sounds pretty serious. I genuinely don’t think Nix set out to fall for him.”

“Why are you on his side? They have been going behind Shane’s back all this time.” Kian protested, heard by Shane as he got dried and dressed.

“Kian I’m not taking sides, someone has to remain neutral. I don’t condone what he’s done mate but I know this isn’t all his fault. Mark is going through things we don’t understand OK but at least Nix has been there for him and he isn’t dead in a ditch at the hands of Gem. She’s mentally unstable Kian, you don’t understand.”

“Why are you here then?” Kian folded his arms and stuck by Shane every step of the way. 

Appearing in the doorway of his room, Shane nodded at Austin and took a deep breath. “Sorry for hanging up on you man.” He apologised, not wanting to make too may enemies. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted you to know I’m here for you man, I’m not taking sides.” Austin grinned. “Don’t be hard on him please.”

“He’s been shagging Nix behind my back, they’ve been living together and he’s lied about everything for weeks. How do you expect me to feel?”

“Gemma’s been stalking him. As soon as he moved into that house she was there all the time. She’s friends with his neighbours; He wasn’t safe there. She’s done so much since and the cops still haven’t caught her. Now he’s not even safe at Nix’s house and they have to stay locked in doors because she attacked him after he left mine today. He’s a target of abuse Shane, he was suffering serious domestic abuse in his relationship and it was Nix that gave him the courage to walk away from that. He might have fucked things up mate but if it wasn’t for him, Mark could be dead by now!”

Feeling bad for jumping the gun, Shane nodded but refused to apologise. “I’m just angry he didn’t come back to me when I already knew his biggest secret. Why did he shut me out? We were so close, I knew all about Nix and him.”

“I really don’t think he set out to steal him from you. Who knows, maybe he did like him back then but was just waiting for his Prince charming and when he met you, that’s what he got and what he wanted, not a head case with baggage like him.”

Shane sighed and sat down on the kitchen chair. “Maybe.”

“We need to hear to full story. That’s the only way we’ll make sense of this.”

“He lies and hides things all the time, what makes you think he’ll open up now?”

“Because he knows you’re hurt and they’re in this so deep, they have nothing else left to lose. Why don’t we go over to see them both together? I can be there to mediate and make sure it doesn’t get too heated. I’m confused too you know.”

Shane took a moment to think and looked at Kian for his opinion. Kian shrugged and shook his head so Shane looked back at Austin and nodded again. “Maybe you’re right. I’m not an unreasonable person and like you say, we don’t know the full story. I can’t sit here making up my own scenarios.”

“Good. Let’s go then.” Austin encouraged him out of the door but asked Kian to stay out of it, promising to fill him in afterwards. “There’s no point us all going and making him feel bad. Sorry Kian but I just think it’s best this way. You’ll just make things worse with your opinions.” 

Slightly offended by Austin’s comment, Kian agreed to go home and let the lads deal with the problem themselves so Shane climbed into Austin’s car and they drove up to Nicky’s house with directions given. Not expecting him so soon, Mark answered the door to Austin, surprised to see Shane in tow. Nix was waking down the stairs in his jim jams following a quick bath and saw the boys at the door.   
“If you’ve come for a fight I’d leave now. The cops are in that black Honda over there.” Nix reminded them, worried fists would fly but they insisted there’d be no fisty cuffs so Mark welcomed them in. 

Shane avoided eye contact with Nix but muttered his first dig as soon as the door was closed. “Sorry to disturb your cosy night in together!”

Nix scowled back at Shane and pushed passed them all to take his place in the lounge. He sat in a chair so he could be away from who ever wanted to sit beside him and remained silent. Mark took a deep breath and rolled his eyes at Austin before walking into the room. 

“What are both doing here?” Mark asked starting the inevitable conversation.

Shane sat alone in the spare chair, leaving Mark and Austin to share the sofa so they all sat and felt the awkward atmosphere. 

Austin cleared his throat and looked over at Nix, hiding his face from the boys. “We need to know everything. It’s only fair.”

“What has it got to do with you?” Nix bitched before Mark could reply. 

“Mark is my best friend and I don’t wanna see him lose Shane over this mess. I’m here to keep things civilised.”

Mark wiped his hand over his face and cleared his throat too. “I’m so sorry it’s come to this.”

Shane gave Mark a filthy look and shook his head at him. “Why didn’t you just tell me what was going on as soon as you moved?”

“Stupid male pride I guess. Nix had an appointment at the surgery and after apologising for punching me in the face outside the club he noticed there was something wrong. He insisted we worked harder at being friends and it went from there. He kept telling me to involve you but I was too proud to admit I was in trouble again. You two were getting on so well I didn’t want to be in the way of your time together by running back to your house.”

“Nicky punched you in the face the night you were flirting with Evie? I asked you both about that and you denied it. Huh... why did you hit him then?” Shane turned to Nix wanting an answer. “Were you jealous?!”

Nix scoffed at him and tutted. “Grow up... I was angry he was praying on Evie. He made it pretty clear how he felt about me and I didn’t appreciate it so I hit him following a pathetic comment he made but I was drunk and I was very sorry about it.”

“So were you together the weekend I was sick?”

“By then we were friends yes but nothing happened. He was being harassed by Gem, I was there supporting him so he wasn’t alone. I wouldn’t have chosen him over you if you weren’t sick.”

“So it’s my fault you got to spend the weekend becoming best friends then is it?” Shane grunted back.

“No I’m just saying I didn’t choose to be with him when I was looking forward to seeing you. You’ve got this completely twisted in your head Shane. Nothing happened for weeks, I swear.”

Mark was furious with Shane for putting the blame on Nix so he fought his corner. “Don’t blame Nix for this. Just listen to what we’re saying before you start jumping to conclusions.”

“Fine, sorry.” Shane sighed. “Go on then, we’re waiting.”

After Mark had argued the toss and not left any stone unturned, everything was out in the open and everything became clearer to everyone. Nix hated having his life laid bare on the table and he felt like the slut he’d been accused of being. He’d managed to say his piece along the way too but it didn’t make it any easier for Shane to accept.

Holding his head in his hands as he leaned back into his chair, Shane puffed and stared at Austin for help in what to say next. “OK, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I’m supposed to say now to be honest.”

Mark shrugged and looked over at Nix, wishing he could hold him and make everything right. “Where do we go from here?”

“Are you two seriously considering having a relationship out of all of this?” Shane dared to ask.

“We haven’t confirmed anything but it makes sense considering how we feel about each other. It’s just a little difficult not knowing where Gemma is and what she’s going to do next.”

Fed up of the subject, Nix stood up and left the room without a word. Austin offered to follow but Mark told him to give him space so he profusely apologised to Shane again and begged him to forgive them for their lies and deceit. 

“Mark, I’ll never turn my back on you, you should know that but I’m so overwhelmed by this I just need some time to digest it all.” 

“I don’t expect you to accept Nix and I but I really don’t want to lose you as friend.”

“I’m really worried about you mate. If Gemma is this crazy then you’re not safe here.”

“We’ll be OK if we stay in the house. The cops are watching the house, she will be found.”

Shane was lost and didn’t know what to suggest but he couldn’t bring himself to invite them back to his house because he was too hurt and worried if they went somewhere new, Gemma would still find them and cause more damage. “As long as you stay here and promise not to put yourself or Nix in danger again.”

“Trust me, I feel bad enough already for what she did to Nix, I’m not going to let anything happen to him again. He’s everything to me Shane, I love him whole heartedly. I’ll take care of him I promise.”

“Fine... I’m not going to pretend I’m not cut up about losing him but if he loves you then there’s nothing I can do. I just hope this is all over real soon, for everyone’s sake.” Shane stood to his feet and headed for the toilet leaving Mark and Austin relieved things had gone relatively well.

Standing to their feet as well the lads gave each other a hug and prepared to say goodnight as Nix waited in the kitchen. When Shane was ready to leave he shook hands with Mark and promised to be in touch later in the week when the dust had settled but Nix offered no farewell as he stayed put by his glass of wine, avoiding that awkward moment with Shane.  
“Thanks for coming mate.” Mark smiled at Austin and unlocked the door for the boys to leave and as soon as they were out the door he heard Nix break down in tears. He let out a long exhale and braced himself to comfort Nix after their confessions. “It’s better all out in the open babe.”

Wiping his eyes on his sleeve, Nix sniffed and looked up at him. “Did you see the hurt in his eyes when he looked at me? I’ve never felt so dirty.”

“Believe it or not I think he’s going to get over it pretty quickly. He’s not a bad guy Nix, he’s understanding and forgiving above all else. He’ll come round, you’ll see.” Approaching him slowly, Mark shuffled across the room and stroked his hand down his arm. “No regrets?”

“Oh god I have to tell Evie... she’s going to hate me. So is Janice.”

“But you still have me.”

“Yeah... so what about us? What happens now?”

“You mean what Shane said? I love you and all I want is to call you my own, you know that but I also know what a fucked up life I lead and just because you feel the same way doesn’t mean I expect you to want to call me your boyfriend.”

“I love you too Mark. We couldn’t be closer if we tried... of course I want to call you my boyfriend.” he grinned at him and stroked his hair through his hands. “I can’t fight this anymore. I just want you.”

“I’m glad to hear it. So does that mean I can officially say I’m in a loving, committed relationship?”

“I guess so Doctor... you’ve got me good.” Nix leaned in and kissed Mark, sealing the deal and finally putting a stamp on their new found relationship. 

17\. Job Done.

 

The next day Mark was proud to tell his online friends that he’d bagged himself a boyfriend and the majority of people were happy for him though shocked as he publically came out as gay. He’d woken up with Nix in his arms and he’d never been happier. He felt with him by his side he could fight anything thrown at him and he knew he was there to protect him as much as he strived to protect him too. Still sore from his knock the day before, Mark winced as he climbed off the sofa to put the kettle on as he heard Nix coming down the stairs having got dressed to start their day.   
Still reeling from their hectic weekend, the new couple vowed to stay locked in their home away from harm as the police continued to scour the streets for Gemma. The anxiety amongst everyone that knew of her mental state intensified as their desperate search for her lead officers to do a door to door question of Nix and Gemma’s neighbours, asking for any information they had of seeing anything suspicious but help was wearing thin and no one had a clue where the guilty party was hiding. 

“We’re out of milk sweetheart.” Mark shouted out of the kitchen to Nix. 

Joining his side, Nix wrapped his arms around his belly and rested his head on Mark’s shoulder. “Bummer. I’ll run and get some.”

“Are you sure?” Mark worried for his safety.

“The shop is 2 minutes away and the cop is still outside the house. You’ll be fine.” Nix kissed him and grinned. “I can’t believe I can finally say you’re my boyfriend. It’s crazy right?”

“Considering you’ve done everything to fight admitting you actually like me.” He teased.

“Oh yeah and how long are you going to keep throwing that back in my face huh?” 

“You always knew didn’t you?”

“Maybe... I’ve always been pretty stubborn and focused on what I want but you just didn’t fit the picture.” 

Mark smirked and shook his head. “A gorgeous, gentlemanly, fit doctor isn’t every guy’s dream then?”

“Hmm, shallow girls perhaps. But me? Me? God knows. All I know now is I love you and I can’t imagine living without you in my life now. So, Mr conceited, you’ll do for me.” Nix chuckled and pulled Mark in for a passionate kiss. 

“I’m going no where. It’s you and me against the world now. I love you Nicky Byrne and we’re going to be happy the second my psycho ex is locked behind bars and then we’ll never have to look over our shoulders again. I am going to show you how a guy deserves to be treated; I will be your Prince, I promise.”

“Never leave me Mark.”

“I’d die first.” Mark gave him a kiss on the forehead before he nipped out to the shop for milk.

Within two minutes of Nix skipping to the local convenience store for supplies, Mark received a knock on the door. He assumed it was the officer checking in like most mornings when he noticed the couple moving around but he was sadly wrong.

“What are you doing here?!” Mark’s face dropped at his unexpected visitor. Without a response, he was pushed into the house and told they needed to talk.

At the checkout, Nix paid for his basket of goods and began chatting to the cashier. They often chewed the fat when the shop was quiet and when Tracy the till operator made a comment about a new local shopper brightening her day on several occasions, Nix worked out who she meant and so proudly informed her that the new hotty on the estate was in fact his very own boyfriend. Getting carried away with boasting about his gorgeous man, Nix let time run away with him and the longer he was away from Mark, the worse his situation became. When he could finally tear himself away Nix wandered back home but tapped on the officer’s window to see how he was that morning. He’d failed to notice anyone enter the house and was sorry to say there’d been no new leads on Gemma’s where abouts so he invited him in for a toilet break and headed for the front door.

Inside the lounge Mark kept looking at the clock wondering where Nix had got to as he felt cornered and vulnerable but he was all alone and there was no getting away. Trying to have a rational conversation with the intruder wasn’t proving any good when suddenly Mark felt a swift blow to the back of his head, immediately falling to the floor unconscious.   
As Nix opened the front door he yelled at Mark, apologising for taking so long when Gemma was seen staring over at Mark laid on the floor, motionless. She was as white as a sheet and failed to acknowledge Nix and the officer approaching her with caution. Instantly the copper rang for back up and presented his taser as a threat to Gemma. 

As Nix stared at the enemy, stood solid in a daze, he tried to hear Mark but there was only silence. “What are you doing here? Where’s Mark?”

Slowly Gemma turned her head to respond to Nix. She couldn’t mutter a single word but pointed to the ground before sliding down the wall as she stared into space. Nix pushed passed the cop to get into the room where he found Mark in a heap, bleeding on the carpet. Screaming bloody murder, Nix cried and asked what Gemma had done but the woman was in a world of her own as she watched Nix check Mark for a pulse.

“Mark, wake up, can you hear me? Wake up baby, it’s me, I’m here, I’m here, please, please wake up.” Nix begged as he turned him over onto his back to resuscitate him. “What have you done?!” he screeched at Gemma as the officer called for an ambulance along with more back up than he first initiated. “Mark, please wake up. Oh my god.” Nix tried his best to find a pulse but the more he tried the less hopeful he became. “What have you done?” Nix whimpered again, crying as he growled at Gemma, still dazed on the floor. “What have you fucking done you psycho bitch!” Lunging towards her, Nix jumped across the room and began to beat the shit out of Gemma who showed no signs of resisting. “You fucking bitch, I’m going to kill you.” Nix screamed, punching Gemma’s face repeatedly for a reaction before the police man pulled him off and handcuffed the perpetrator to prevent her getting away. 

“Mr Byrne, stop. Is he breathing?”

“I don’t think so.” Dropping to his knees again to try and get a response from Mark, Nix begged him to wake up, shaking him and checking for a pulse again. He continued to resuscitate to no success until he could no longer force life back into him. “I’m going to kill you for this. Get her out of her my house!” Nix yelled as loud as his lungs could allow. “Get her out before I slash her throat with a knife. Get out!”

Worried for Gemma’s safety, the police man ushered her out of Nix’s reach as they waited for the ambulance and back up to arrive. Falling beside Mark, Nix cried his heart out until Gemma finally broke her silence.   
“If I couldn’t have him then neither could you! You’re a whore, a dirty, whore and I hope you suffer for losing him like I did.”

In shock by Gemma’s admission, Nix couldn’t muster up a reply and instead closed the living room door behind her and sat with Mark’s blood soaked head in his lap. “I’m sorry Mark. I’m so sorry. Please wake up, please, please don’t leave me.”

Moments later the street was full of the emergency services rushing to Mark’s side as Gemma was arrested and taken straight to the station. Bursting into the lounge, paramedics found Nix cradling Mark in his arms as he wept like never before. They talked to him and gently lifted him away from Mark’s lifeless body to check him for a pulse themselves and much to Nix’s surprise, they eventually managed to find a weak, faint heart beat so they rushed him into the ambulance and to the hospital with Nix by his side every second of the way. 

Relieved that his man was clinging onto dear life, Nix rang Shane in a mess and tried to explain what was going on so he immediately abandoned work and accompanied them at the hospital as Mark was rushed into theatre. Shaking, cold, in shock and feeling sick, Nix sat tapping his feet as he cried, waiting for Shane to arrive and the second he clapped eyes on him he fell into his arms and floods of tears followed.   
“Nix I’m so sorry.” Shane held him tight to comfort him and promised he’d be there for him. “I’m going no where, he’ll be OK right?”

“I don’t know. I thought he was already... this is all my fault Shay. If I hadn’t gone to the shop then...”

“Hey, don’t you dare blame yourself for this. Gemma will be locked up for good, you’re safe now but you can not blame yourself for this. Babe, seriously.” Shane let his fears get the better of him and cried a tear as he cuddled Nix in the corridor.

“What if he doesn’t wake up? She tried to kill him... I want her dead Shay... I’m going to kill her for this. He can’t die, he can’t... he can’t leave me Shay, he just can’t.”

“He’s a fighter all right; he’s going to... he’s going to get through this and you know why? Because he has you to wake up to.” Shane held Nix’s neck and looked at his soggy, red eyes. “He has you and that is all he needs to live for and trust me, that’s more than enough for anybody.”

“What if he doesn’t? What if she won? Shane I’m so scared of losing him over this. Everything is so fucked up, I’m so sorry.”

“Nix this is not your fault and for god sake don’t worry about me. I’m here for you both OK, I promise she will never come near you again.”

“But if I was there... I could have stopped her. I didn’t save him Shay, I wasn’t there to protect him like I promised. I failed him; he’s going to die because of me.”

“No he’s not. Nix please don’t say that.” Shane cried in front of the blonde. “You’re setting me off now. You have to stay strong for him. He’ll wake up, he has to.” Shane broke down in tears and hugged Nix in his arms until Austin ran into the ward to join them to await the news.

“What’s happening? Where is he? What happened? Is he OK?” Austin spluttered, scared stiff for his best friend’s life. “Nix are you OK? Were you hurt?”

Nix slowly shook his head in return but stared into space as he recalled the image of Mark laid on the carpet covered in blood. “She just sat there and watched as he bled. She knew what she’d done. I attacked her... I jumped on top of her and smashed her head against the wall, punching her face and spitting on her until I was dragged away. I wanted to put my foot through her face for what she’d done. And you know what she said? The only thing she said... if she couldn’t have him then neither could I. It was her plan all along. She’s going down for murder unless I get to her first and then it’ll be me.”

Austin looked at Shane and huffed. “She’s been caught right?!” Nix nodded. “Well good, then she’ll never have freedom again. She’s getting locked up regardless of whether Mark pulls through or not.”

“I thought he was dead on my lounge floor Austin. She hit him that hard it took medics minutes to find a faint pulse. She hit him around the head... he’s never going to be the same person if he wakes up, don’t you get that?! We’ve already lost him. He’s already gone.” Nix burst into tears again and ran into the toilets as the lads rubbed their faces knowing he was right.

“He’s right isn’t he?” Austin sighed and sat on the chair by the wall. “He might not even know who we are.”

Shane punched the wall in anger and growled. “Argh, don’t say that. He has to be all right Austin. Don’t you think he’s suffered enough already? Nix would kill for him and if he dies he’s going to be inconsolable.”

“But we’ll be there for him. You’ll be there for him.”

“He doesn’t love me! He loves him!” Shane took a deep breath and sat beside his friend. “He has to be OK Austin. He just has to be.”

Two hours after they’d arrived at the hospital, the doctor finally delivered the news they’d all been waiting for. As they sat in silence in the corridor, the doctor approached, alerting them all.   
“Are you Mr Byrne? Dr Feehily’s partner?”

“Yes.” Nix stood to his feet desperate to hear good news. 

“Sit down Mr Byrne...”

“Oh no... No, don’t say it.”

“I’m afraid we did all we could but the bleed on Dr Feehily’s brain was uncontrollable and we couldn’t save him. I’m so sorry.”

“No, no... No he’s not dead, he can’t be... argh!” Nix screamed again and collapsed on the floor in hysterics. “No... No you’re lying, he... he can’t be dead, he can’t be.”

Austin nodded at the doctor with tears in his eyes and thanked him for the news asking if anyone could say good bye before they left. The doctor agreed and left them for a few minutes to take in the bad news. Shane immediately vomited as he keeled over his chair in a distraught fashion leaving Austin clueless as to what to do next. He could see how distressed Nix was, kicking and screaming as he denied it was true. His heart was splattered all over the floor and he felt empty inside. Insisting he was fine, Shane indicated Austin should try and calm Nix down so he knelt to his level and offered him a shoulder to cry on. The scene in the hospital corridor was nothing less of a heart shattering bomb, plastering their love for Mark over every inch of the walls, a picture that gave nurses a gut wrenching regret.  
Saying goodbye to Mark was one of the hardest things Nix had ever had to do. Seeing him innocently, peaceful in his bed, tore his insides out. He felt a part of him had died with him but continued to blame himself for losing him until the anger took hold and he shot accusations at the officer on watch for not noticing she’d entered the house. If he’d seen Gemma arrive and done his job properly he could have burst into the house and prevented the tragedy from happening so once Nix was able to tear himself away from Mark’s side, he rang the station hurling abuse down the phone, blaming the cop for negligence. Little did he know he’d already been questioned about his failing role in the murder case and he was assured all wrong doings would be acknowledged.   
Austin asked what he should do next so Shane suggested he began to let people know what had happened. Shane had Mark’s family’s contact numbers at home so he volunteered to let them know and agreed to take care of Nix in the meantime. As his house was now a murder scene he wasn’t allowed to stay but police on the scene granted him an accompanied visit to his bedroom to collect any essentials he needed until further notice.

“Where am I supposed to go? I can’t go to Mark’s house.” Nix worried.

“Come with me. I’ll take care of you.” Shane offered him his spare room so he wasn’t alone. 

“Mark’s old room?”

“I have another room if you’d rather that or you can have my room and I can take the spare room, I don’t mind. I can’t leave you on your own Nix. I need someone too remember; he was still my best friend.”

“I’m so sorry Shane. I didn’t protect him; I couldn’t save him but god I tried.”

“I know and if it wasn’t for you then he could have been in this trouble along time ago. He loved you, he had you, he was happy. He didn’t die alone... he knew someone amazing loved him and that’s all he ever wanted; to be truly loved.” 

“The last thing he said to me was... I told him I loved him and he said it back, said we were going to be happy once she was gone and he’d treat me well. I asked him never to leave me and he said... he said he’d die first. Those were his last words to me and now he’s gone.”

“I’m so sorry.” Shane wrapped his arms around Nicky’s body and held him close as he sniffed with emotions. “I’m so sorry Nix.”

“I’ll take his room. It’ll make me feel close to him. Thanks Shane, I don’t deserve this from you.”

“Please forget what happened Nix, it doesn’t matter anymore. You were there for him when he needed you, he loved you and you loved him back. I’m here as a friend... I’m hurting too you know and I know you’re hurting really bad as well. I need you now. I need someone to cry on and...” Shane broke down and covered his face in embarrassment as he cried over their departed friend. “Come on let’s go. The cops can question you at my house.”

A few hours later when things were beginning to sink in, Shane made the regretful phone calls to Mark’s family and his surgery were made aware of the incident. Sat in silence, Nix held a blanket over his cold body as he listened to Shane repeat himself to people on the blower. The more he heard the story, the less he believed it was true. He’d cried his eyes dry and was starved but despite his stomach running on empty, the physical sick feeling he felt when seeing food, made him baulk. Eventually finding the energy to move, Nix wondered into Mark’s old bedroom in Shane’s house and found a pack of cigarettes on the bedside cabinet. He knew they were Mark’s so he took a single fag from the packet and hunted the kitchen for matches. Shane watched as Nix opened the patio doors and stood alone outside smoking. He knew he wasn’t a smoker but understood why he felt the need to start so left him to get some fresh air as he continued his conversation to his own family. 

“Dad I don’t know what to do. Nix is in pieces too.” He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. “He has no one else to lean on; I have to look after him. I still care about him despite what happened yesterday... I’m not even thinking about me and him right now, not in that way... well if it brings us back together then fine but I’m not that shallow Dad you know me... if it was Austin then I’d be there for his wife too... I know, I just feel like I’m the last person he wants comforting him... I won’t do anything stupid; I don’t want to hurt him. If anything this makes me realise I care about him more than I thought but I don’t expect him to reciprocate... yeah cheers, speak to you tomorrow, thanks, bye.”

Relieved his calls were over, Shane joined Nix in the garden and sparked up a smoke too. “I’m surprised you’re not already a smoker, the amount of things you’ve been through already.” He said, trying to make conversation.

“I thought I was strong, that I could get through anything on my own.” Nix exhaled, staring at the evening sky.

“You are strong. You’re going to get through this Nix.”

“Yeah maybe. More fool me right? Getting involved with him and treating you so badly... it’s just karma isn’t it?”

“No... Everything happens for a reason. Mark needed you more than ever and if it weren’t for you then he’d have given up along time ago. You gave him what he needed to die a happy man. If this was his fate all along then... huh, I don’t know. You just made it worth fighting for.”

“So why do I feel so useless? What was the point if I couldn’t save him then why was I dragged into this? She attacked me too remember, leaving me for dead. That could have been me today... Mark should still be alive, not me.” Nix sobbed.

“He would have given up the second he lost you. I know him. If it’d been you... if it’d been you laying there fighting for your life then Mark wouldn’t have just punched Gemma. He’d have killed her without hesitating and he’d have gone to jail for you. I’m not blind Nix, I could see how much he loved you, it just hurt to accept it.”

Nix gazed at Shane as he got agitated. “I fought my feelings for him because of you. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?”

“What is that supposed to mean?! Am I supposed to be grateful? My best friend is dead Nicky and that’s neither of our faults. It doesn’t matter who loved who, he’s gone now and there was nothing you or anyone else could have done to stop it.” Getting angry, Shane grit his teeth and seethed, trying not to raise his voice to Nix. 

“I didn’t ask to fall in love with him. I wanted you... I never meant to hurt you Shane. But it just goes to show, it didn’t matter anyway because I couldn’t protect him.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t blame you; you do believe me don’t you? None of this is your fault Nix. You weren’t to know this was going to happen. Maybe if he wasn’t having trouble with her, you wouldn’t have spent so much time with him and maybe you wouldn’t have fallen for him but it doesn’t matter does it?! The most important thing to me is that he knew there was someone out there that could love him in a way he’d never known. You gave him that and I will never be bitter or begrudge you of falling in love with him instead of me. I loved him too all right? He was my best friend Nix... knowing he’s gone because of her makes me sick. Knowing what she’s done makes my skin crawl and I’m petrified of her but right now all I care about is protecting you. I didn’t invite you here to emotionally blackmail you into my bed, I respect Mark too much for that but you were his man in the end and through loyalty, I will do everything I can to be there for you. If you don’t want that then just say so and I’ll leave you to grieve in peace but I need someone too...” Licking the rolls of tears falling down his cheeks, Shane blubbed as his lip quivered. “I’ve lost him too Nix and I need someone to hold me but men are men and I can’t hug Austin or Kian the way I need to be hugged right now so please... please be there for me too.”

Seeing Shane in such a fragile state, Nix felt his pain and docked out his fag before grabbing him into his arms. “I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry Shay.” He wiped the tears from Shane’s cheeks as he tried to hold in his own and looked into his eyes. “I’m here for you. I’m here, I promise. We’re safe now, everything’s going to be fine, I promise. You can hug me, you can hit me, shout at me, kiss me, what ever you want. I’m here for you now because I need you just as much as you need me.” Nix kissed his cheek and held him tight until they could take control of their emotions once again. 

Down at the city police station, Gemma sat with her lawyer and explained in full the whole truth about her relationship with Mark from the day they met. She opened up about her mental health and how she’d began to abuse her fiancé during their long term relationship. Leaving no stone unturned she cried and apologised for all of the unimaginable things she’d done and showed deep remorse for what police were calling calculated murder though she was adamant it was manslaughter. Hours after giving her statement to officers, a psychiatrist arrived to give Gemma the once over and she was kept in custody over night until a bed was available at a secure unit out of town to keep her locked up until her hearing. 

At 8am the next morning, Nix woke on top of Mark’s bed, fully clothed and still in a daze by the reality that he was gone. He sat up and checked his mobile to find numerous missed calls, texts and notifications asking if he was OK so he replied to Evie to let his cousin know he was staying with Shane and ignored everyone else. Sighing with regret, Nix dragged his empty body to the kitchen to force a coffee down his neck and found Shane asleep on the sofa. Walking over to his side where he’d fallen into a dream state after struggling to drift off in his bed, Nix gently placed his hand on his shoulder.  
“Shane... are you OK?” he whispered to receive a groan as he stirred. “Couldn’t sleep either huh?”

Shane cleared his dry throat and slowly opened his eyes to the bright morning light shining through the conservatory windows. “Hmm, no. What time is it?”

“It’s only 8 but I figured the cops would be here soon.”

“Yeah right.” Sitting up as he rubbed his eyes he made space for Nix to join him on the sofa. “Did you get any sleep? You need to eat something.”

“I had a dream. Mark came home and climbed into bed with me. He held me tight and said he was sorry. It felt so real you know?”

“Yeah I bet. I was hoping to wake up and find out it was all just a dream. I can’t believe he’s really gone.” Shane held his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on his thighs. “I don’t even know what to do now.”

“Hey, it’ll be all right.” Nix reached to put his arm around his shoulder and kissed his head. “It’s over now.”

Looking up at Nix, Shane broke a smile and nodded. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“Lost, empty... nothing makes sense. I don’t even want to talk about it.” 

“Today isn’t going to be easy. We need to eat something Nix. Toast or... just something. I’ll rustle it up.” Standing to his feet, Shane made his way to the kitchen as he saw the police pull onto the drive. “Great, they’re here.”

Welcoming the two officers into his house, Nix shook their hands and sat at the dining room table ready to make a statement. Understanding their need for food, the officers gave Shane time to butter some toast and pour everyone a coffee before they started. They were told how Gemma had given a full confession and were assured she was in secure custody and wouldn’t be released. Showing empathy for the mourning couple, the female constable tried to be as calming and friendly as possible to make Nix’s job easier to recall but when he got angry with the patrol officer’s negligence he was informed he was suspended pending investigation.

“She got in through chance. It could have been me. It should have been me.” Nix wept as he shook, sipping his coffee. 

“We understand how hard this has been for you Mr Byrne. We’re very sorry for your loss but you will be able to return home later today. We’ve had your carpet cleaned. You are safe now, you have no need to look over your shoulder, you’re free.”

“Mark isn’t. He’s gone and he won’t be there when I get back. All of his things... I don’t know if I’m ready but thanks.”

Shane took Nix’s hands into his and kissed them. “You don’t have to rush home sweetheart. You can stay here as long as you need to.”

“If you remember anything else or are worried about a thing, please call this number. Victim support can help you and the case officer will also be happy to assist you in any way he can. Once again we’re incredibly sorry for your loss but please rest assured you have your freedom back at least.”

“I just want Mark back.” Nix stood up from his chair and left the room before he said something he’d regret. 

Shane thanked the cops for their help and he promised to look after Nix so they finished their drinks and made their way out of the house. Locking the door behind them, Shane let out a long sigh. Hearing Nix give all the details of his relationship with Mark was gut wrenching for him. He felt useless and guilty for being the one left behind to comfort Nix and he didn’t know how to be there for him when he was so deeply upset over losing his friend too. Noticing him sneak out the back door with another cigarette, Shane gave him the space he needed to clear his head after such an emotional conversation with the police.   
Later in the day, Mark’s family arrived in town and contacted Shane to meet with him to hear what had happened. He was happy to see them and fill them in but he didn’t want to leave Nix alone and he wasn’t sure he’d want to join him under the circumstances but when given the option, Nix agreed to meet them and keep himself busy. The subject of a funeral was put forward and Shane was happy to accept the offer to give a reading but the more Mark’s family reminisced about his childhood, the harder it got for Nix to handle.  
Excusing himself from the table in a restaurant in the city centre, Nix took a few minutes to get some air and walked outside to the beer garden, sitting on a bench alone. After being strong for so long that day, he finally burst into tears again which resulted in being sick. His stomach was fragile and his strength had plummeted to nothing until he couldn’t hold himself up anymore and fainted to the floor. 

When a customer on a nearby table saw Nix collapse, he shouted for assistance which alarmed Shane from his seat to rush over to Nix’s side. First aid staff attended his side too and helped to sit him up with a wet flannel on his forehead. Cradling Nicky in his arms, Shane spoke to try and wake Nix, promising everything was going to be OK.  
“He’s just exhausted, we lost our best friend, his boyfriend, yesterday and we haven’t eaten much since. He’ll be fine.” Shane explained to the kind staff offering to call for an ambulance. “Nix, wake up darling, I’m here. You’re OK. I need to get her home.”

As they waited for Nix to come back round, Mark’s family apologised for the distress and vowed to catch up with Shane another time but told him if they needed anything to let them know. He sat with Nix in his arms, stroking his head as he finally stirred but as soon as he was alert, he was sick again so he requested the staff called for an ambulance after all so he could get some vital fluids into his system. The last place Shane wanted to be was the hospital again but he did what was best for Nix so once the ambulance arrived, he was carried into the back of it and looked after for half an hour to regain some stability. 

Once the pair had arrived back home to Shane’s house, Nix asked to lay on his double bed with Shane accompanying him. As he laid on the edge of the bed with a sick bucket, ‘just in case’, Shane climbed on top of the covers too and cuddled him in a spooning position. With his hands linked across Nix’s belly, he pushed his body against him to share warmth and kissed his shoulder.   
“I’m going to keep you safe gorgeous.” He whispered in his ear.

“That’s what he said... sorry. I know you’re just trying to help. It just feels strange you holding me again when I told you I loved him instead.”

“I loved him too remember. I hate how this has ended and the last few days have been such a whirlwind but we only have each other now. And I promise, I’m going no where. You scared the crap out of me earlier when you fainted.”

“Sorry. You were right, I should have eaten more but I feel so sick I can’t do it. I don’t know how I’m supposed to say goodbye to him. I pushed him away so many times and now he’s gone for good I feel like shit.”

“You have to stop beating yourself up about this. I know you loved him and wanted to help him but this is not your fault. The cop should have seen Gemma and stopped her and he will be punished but there was nothing you could have done to stop her. She was smart; she knew how to get away with stalking you both. Please Nix, don’t let her make you feel guilty, that’s what she wants.”

Nix shuffled over to lay on his back so he could see Shane. “She admitted everything. It was her plan all along that if he didn’t want her then he couldn’t have me. When she hit me she was sorry, I could see the fear the in her eyes for just that and when she stood staring at him on the floor, she was still sorry even though she meant it. She’s a schizophrenic Shane but her intentions were planned and she knew the only way she could win was to kill him and he didn’t deserve it. He was a decent man, a scared and vulnerable man but he was so caring and kind... he was broken but at the same time he loved me regardless of how heart broken he already was. After everything he’d been through he still found a place in his heart to be the man he wanted to be. He just wanted to be happy.”

“I know. He was a really great guy Nix and he didn’t deserve this but you were there for him and made him see there was a light at the end of the tunnel. You proved to him that no matter how battered he was from her, he could still be loved. I really believe he knew how happy he could be with you. He didn’t die alone, feeling helpless and unwanted like he was nothing to no one. He had you, you were there for him.”

Nix stared at Shane and cracked a smile. “I just can’t help thinking if I hadn’t left the house... maybe it would be her dead instead.”

“Neither you nor Mark deserve to go to prison for murdering her. She’s going with her hands held up; she knew it was the end for her.”

“How is it fair that she kills someone and goes to jail but we still lose him anyway? I’d have gone down for him if it meant getting rid of her.”

“And he’d have done the same for you given the chance. Yeah fine he’d be alive but he’d still be getting punished for something he didn’t feel he had a choice to do. Either way we’d have lost him Nix.”

“Right. So you mean he’s at peace now he’s dead instead of being beaten in prison? I just don’t get why I had to be dragged into this. I don’t feel like I’ve served a purpose at all. I’m just paying for it.”

Shane propped his body up on his elbow and looked down at Nix. “We’re all paying for it but I’m not going to let you blame yourself for this. I’ve told you, no one but her is to blame and we can’t do anything to change what’s happened. You have to stop now, stop feeling guilty and just grieve. I’m so sorry you’ve got caught up in this but I’m not sorry that you’re still here to tell the tale. Let me be here for you Nix.”

Nix nodded in silence and stared up at him. “He was right about you. You’re an amazing guy and you didn’t deserve what we did to you. You’re so understanding and forgiving... you have a heart of gold Shane and I’ll never take it for granted again.” He reached his hand up to stoke his cheek and smiled at his pretty eyes, saddened by the events. “I don’t know what I’d do without you now.”

“Don’t worry, you’re not going to find out.” He replied softly, taking his hand from his face to kiss. 

“Hold me Shay. Just hold me and tell me everything is going to be OK.”

“It will be, I swear.” Tucking his arm underneath his body, Shane snuggled down to Nix again and held him tight until they slowly drifted into a well needed snooze for an hour.

The remainder of the week continued to prove difficult as Nix readjusted to life without Mark and Gemma in it. He managed to check in with friends and family to assure them he was OK and Shane carried on staying by his side having taken the week off work on compassionate leave. When the story of Mark’s murder hit the papers and news rooms, a new hurricane of attention was centred on Nix but he refused to give any interviews and asked for privacy to mourn in peace following the traumatic events of late.   
Together Shane and Nix sorted through Mark’s belongings and packed them into boxes for his family to take away. He didn’t feel right keeping anything for himself but when he later found a work shirt in the ironing pile he’d worn during their first intimate time together, he kept hold of it and hung it in his wardrobe to see everyday. They’d taken photos together which Nix kept back up copies of and he spent a lot of time looking back at his perfect smile when he felt low.   
With the funeral already booked in for the following week, Nix refused to attend in the family car and insisted he travelled with Shane, Austin and Kian to the service. The ceremony was beautiful and depicted how wonderful a man Mark was; his successful career, his loving and kind nature and his love for Nix through the pain he’d suffered were all in the reading. But once the service was over, Nix couldn’t bare to watch his coffin lowered into the ground so he snuck off to the toilets leaving the assembly to walk to the grave side without him.   
When Shane couldn’t find Nix, he panicked until Kim, Austin’s wife, announced Nix was hiding in the disabled toilet but if he wanted to head to pay his respects at the grave, she had no problem talking Nix down and keeping an eye on him. Reluctantly, Shane agreed to let Kim have a pop at comforting Nix so he could join his friends so say one last goodbye to Mark. 

When Nix heard Kim knock on the door, he stood washing his hands. “Hi.” Nix greeted her as he opened the door. “Shay’s gone to the grave right?”

“Yes, he wants to be there but he didn’t want to leave you alone. He understands this is hard for you.”

“Yeah I know he does. He’s a great guy. It’s all just too much for me, having lost my parents not too long ago; I’m still not ready to go down that burial road again yet.”

“That’s understandable; I’m not a big fan of it myself. How’s Shay been? I know if he’s anything like Austin, he won’t open up about how he feels.” Kim asked making conversation.

“He’s been OK actually. It’s still pretty weird being around him considering the situation we were in but he’s talked about it. I guess he knew I needed to clear my head too.”

“He really cares about you.”

“I know he does, he was devastated the day before Mark... I only broke it off with Shane the day before Mark was killed. It was an emotional weekend to say the least but he’s just brushed it all under the carpet and been there for me regardless. He’s wonderful.” Nix smiled and leaned against the sink to avoid seeing anyone outside yet. 

“How do you feel about him now Mark’s gone?”

“I don’t know how I’m supposed to feel. I was in love with Mark but I fought it for so long because I wanted to be with Shane. I didn’t want Mark’s complicated life but I couldn’t help falling for him. I care about Shane so much you know? He’s perfect... he’s everything I wanted and I threw that away. I feel like I have a loyalty to Mark that gives me no right to carry on with Shay where we left off. I’d accepted Mark for what he was and I promised to be with him and love him and now I can’t do that I don’t know what to do.” Nix took a deep breath trying not to cry but his confused feelings for Shane were the new issue wrecking his head. “I know he’s supporting me through loyalty to Mark, not because he thinks he’ll get me back but I don’t know if a part of him would be glad of it. He’s been my rock Kim. He’s been everything and more than I could ask from anyone and I don’t want to feel like I only want him now because I’m misinterpreting my feelings through grief. Do you know what I mean?”

“Absolutely sweetie but you and Shane were perfect for each other. Mark knew that too and I’m sure he’d never begrudge either of you being happy together now he’s gone. You grew feelings for Mark because of the situation you were in so what’s to say you can’t develop them for Shane because of where you are now? It doesn’t make your feelings any less real does it? You already knew what an amazing guy he was, you said yourself you wanted him then. There is no right or wrong here.”

“Yeah I guess. I’ve lost him once I just don’t think I could lose him again whether I deserve him or not. I mean, he might not even want to forgive me and take me back. For all I know he is still hurting for what we did to him but he’s just let it slide because of Mark. I don’t want him to feel like he’s second best.”

“But he knows that’s not how it is. I know it’s complicated Nix but if you have feelings for him then maybe you should tell him. You believe in fate don’t you? Maybe all this has happened for a reason and you were always meant to be with Shane. Has he tried it on with you since?”

“No of course not, he’s a gentleman; he would never take advantage of me. To be fair it’s me that’s held back I think. A man grieving with needs to feel loved and close to someone you know? I don’t know what to do. I really, really like him Kim... like, the moment I met him I knew he was the one but Mark... I know it sounds awful but sometimes I feel like Mark got in the way of me being with Shane. Like if he didn’t rely on me to protect him, I wouldn’t have gotten so close to him in the first place. Don’t get me wrong, I was a knob to Mark for a long time and I was guilty of hurting him too but I loved him, I really did love him.”

“I get it Nix, I do. Don’t feel guilty about any of this sweetie. What happened is a tragedy but we’re here now and you still have Shane worshipping the ground you walk on. He’s supported you regardless of the way you may have hurt him and for a man to do that, it takes a really special person with guts and understanding. That’s just the way Shane is. I know Austin wishes he was more like him and I’m sure Mark did too. If you want to be with Shane Nix, tell him. I don’t see the day he’d let you go just because of his pride. I think you’d make him the happiest man alive.” Kim rubbed her hand down Nix’s arm and smiled at him. 

“Yeah maybe. But I can’t tell him today. It wouldn’t be fair.” Nix took a moment to prepare himself and clear his lungs before heading out of the room to meet their friends outside. 

With Mark’s coffin carefully lowered into the ground, guests started making their way back to their cars to regroup at the wake in a pub just across the road from Nix’s house. He thanked Kim for their chat and promised to talk more at the wake so as Kim walked towards Austin who had broken down in a blubbering wreck, Nix stood by Shane’s car waiting for him to join him. Much like Austin, Shane hadn’t managed to hold in his regrets and emotions and he used the sleeves of his jacket to wipe his tears as he approached. Seeing him so distraught touched Nix so he immediately flung his arms around Shane to give him a hug. 

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t there. I just couldn’t do it, I’m so sorry.” Nix apologised feeling he’d let him down when he needed him. 

“Don’t be sorry. I needed to do it and I respect that you couldn’t. Kim stayed with you right?”

“Yeah she was great. I think me and her and going to be friends.” Nix grinned. “She’s great and she has high praise for you.”

“Really? Why, what did I do?”

“Just being you. The amazing and wonderful you that you are. My everything.” Nix held his hand on Shane’s cheek and looked into his eyes. “I am so lucky to have had you by my side through all of this.”

“I’m not spiteful enough to leave you to suffer alone. You’ve been there for me too remember.” He sniffed, placing his hands on Nix’s waist. “Even though everyone knows the truth now, no one has called me a fool for sticking by you.”

“Ha-ha, good.” Nix chuckled. “I’m not hated then.”

“No... My family know how much you mean to me. They’re just happy I’ve had someone to support me too and I wouldn’t have let anyone else in but you.”

“Shay...” Nix wanted to tell him how he felt but he didn’t know how. “Don’t ever leave me. I mean it this time. I need you and most importantly, I want you in my life and if I’m going to get over this then I need to know you’re going to be there every step of the way. Through choice not guilt. Shay, I... I need you. I want you and I’m so sorry for everything. Please forgive me and I will never hurt you again, I swear.” He pleaded with his eyes, burning holes into Shane’s hazel orbs as he begged for them to be together. “Shane?”

Resting his head forward onto his, he grinned. “I’ve lost you once and now I’ve lost Mark for good, I am never losing you again.”

Relieved he felt the same, Nix gasped with joy. “Oh my god.”

“You’re my Prince now.” Shane choked up trying not to let his guard down again. “All I want is you.”

“You’ve got me babe.” Nix ignored the crowd around them and leaned in to kiss Shane on the lips and as soon as he did it felt right. 

Seeing their embrace, Kim cuddled up to Austin, happy for their friends having being brought back together at such a terrible time and left them to it as they climbed into their car. 

“Now we’ve put the world to rights we should celebrate Mark’s life with our friends.” Shane suggested, taking hold of Nicky’s hand. “We can do that together.”

Nodding in agreement, Nix smiled at him and stroked his fingers through his styled, brown locks. “Yeah. Together. You and me... the way it’s meant to be.”

Shane smiled back at Nix and gave him another soft kiss before joining everyone else at the wake.

18\. Happy Ever After.

 

Following a good send off for Mark, his friends and family mourned their loss and came to terms with life without him. Nix was given all the victim support he needed and when the day came for Gemma’s hearing, he and Shane stood strong in court and watched as the guilty party was sentenced for her crimes. It was the closure Nix needed to be able to move on and live with fond memories of Mark and he was able to let go of any guilt and regrets he had.   
Just 5 weeks after Mark’s passing, Nix went back to work and slipped back into his old routine with Shane by his side. He spent his every dinner hour at Starlight to see Nix and began to plan more romantic dates for them to get back on track. They’d lived between houses but with so many bad memories in his own pad, Nix made a conscious decision to sell his house. He wanted to move forward and be happy in life but too much negativity held him back in his family home so his next mission was to move out and start a new life with Shane. 

Their relationship was strong and as the days went by it became easier to smile and count their blessings once again. Unsure where he planned to head to with living arrangements, Shane suggested he stayed with him until he found the perfect house he was happy with but he already knew where that was.   
“The only perfect house that exists is the one with you in it.” Nix gushed over the counter as Shane sat picking at his lunch. 

“My house you mean?”

“Your house or any other that you live in.” he smirked at him, slow on the uptake.

“Are you saying you want to live with me permanently?”

“I know it’s rushing things but why wait when I’ve waited this long for you? You are my Prince Charming and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So what do you say? I can move in with you or we can buy a new place   
and start a fresh.”

“Wow, Nix... of course, I’d love that. I’m willing to sell up and get a place with you. If you’re sure that’s what you want?”

“You don’t have to sell, you can rent it out for extra income, I’ll get plenty of money to buy a great house for us to build a family in.”

“A family? You have it all planned out don’t you.” He sniggered. “I’d rather sell up so we have double the money to buy the most amazing house you deserve so we can live the Disney world of your dreams. I make plenty of money to save for a family.”

“Really? You wanna do this?” Nix ran around the other side of the bar to hold Shane’s hands. “We can have everything I’ve ever dreamed of. The perfect house, the perfect life with the most perfect man in the world.”

“Well there is one flaw in this grand plan you know.”

“Oh? What on earth could that be?”

Shane stood up from his seat and held Nix’s waist as he grinned down at him. “I haven’t told you how much I’m madly in love with you yet.”

“You’re right. We haven’t even said the L word yet. Oh well, I guess I’ll just buy a crappy one bedroom house and hope for the best.” he teased him.

“You most definitely will not Mr Filan-to-be. Remember when I told you I’d marry you one day? I meant it Nix. I love you so much; you’re everything I could have ever hoped for.”

“Aww that’s really sweet.” he giggled, denying him of returning the words he so desperately waited to hear. 

“Oh come on, you’ve said it once before, you can say it again and mean it this time if you like. No embarrassment.” 

“Well I guess if I’m going to buy a house with you I should let you know.”

“Yeah you should.” He smiled, still waiting. 

“I should let you know, I love cats. I’m buying a cat to put in my house so you should know that.” he laughed at him, winding him up so Shane tickled him until he begged for mercy. “Ah ha-ha no stop, OK, I love you!”

“You promise? You’re not just saying it?”

Linking his hands behind his man’s neck Nix grinned at him and nodded. “I promise. I really love you too. You’re amazing and I am never letting my Prince charming go, ever again. You’re meant for me and now we’re where we’re meant to be, I’m not waiting another second to plan my entire future with you.”

“I can’t believe we finally made it. This is where we met for the first time as adults and this is where I get to tell you how amazing and mesmerising you are and how happy I am going to be for the rest of my life with you. I   
mean it Nix; I’ve never felt like this about anyone so let’s do this. Let’s buy a house together and become a family... with cats!”

Excited by such a big sudden proposal, Nix shrieked and gave Shane a huge hug and kiss which didn’t go unnoticed by Evie and Janice who asked what all the excitement was about so Nix announced their big plans, much to Evie’s amazement.   
“Oh my gosh Nix, this is so amazing and so sudden.” Evie worried her cousin was rushing into things following Mark’s death. 

“I know it sounds crazy Evie but I love Shane. He’s always been the one I wanted and I’m not wasting anymore of my time dreaming about the life I want when I have it right here to live.” Wrapping his arms around his man Nix kissed him again for all to see. “I have my Prince charming now.”

“Aww that’s so sweet. I’m so jealous!”

Janice felt touched that her co-worker had finally found the happiness he deserved and congratulated them both on their happy times ahead. “Go on; go home, you can leave early if you like.”

“Really? But I’m scheduled in all day.”

Butting in Shane replied, “Hey don’t dispute it, I have the afternoon off remember. We can do anything you want.”

“Mmm well in that case, I’ll get my coat. Be right back.” Nix skipped off to sign out leaving Shane with a massive smile on his face. 

“You did good Janice. If it wasn’t for you... he’s perfect isn’t he?”

“He’s not a bad boy considering. His heart is in the right place. I’m really happy for you both.” Janice patted his shoulder and returned to her duties leaving Evie with Shane.

“You make him really happy Shane. I know it’s been hard with Mark and stuff but he really does love you, I can tell. Look after him won’t you?”

“Of course I will Evie. Trust me; he’s never going to have reason to complain about his life again. And thanks for being so supportive and understanding with him over the whole Mark thing. I miss him like crazy but he’s still a part of us and we’re happy to share that feeling.”

“You’re a great guy Shane. I’m really glad Nix found his way back to you.” Evie smiled and left him waiting for his future husband.

Bouncing back to his side Nix was ready to spend the rest of his day with Shane as he bid farewell to work. They left hand in hand considering what options they had in order to make the most of their day and with Nix’s dirty mind on stripping Shane down to nothing they chose to rush home and seal the deals they’d made with one hot and avid afternoon of amazing sex. There and then, Nix knew everything was going to be OK; that he’d truly found his Prince and he could have his happily ever after he’d been longing for. Fate had brought them together, it had forced them back together after troubled waters and their bright future was the one thing they’d both waited for all their lives. The waiting had paid off, believing in karma and fate had served them well and nothing was going to get in the way of their perfect fairytale anymore. They had their happy ending at last.

...


End file.
